Naruto life after war
by Narutobatman
Summary: It takes place after the 4th Shinobi war. Life for Naruto will have a lot of different things happening. Namely Naruto and Hinata, and a Sasuke and Sakura. All new battle will be happening( Of my own writing). Ideas are welcomed.
1. Disclamer

Hi all Naruto fans. I do not own any part of Naruto. I do have a few people that I have made my self. I am open to Ideas. Be ready for anything. But if You want your ideas to pop from time to time. I am will to work with. You want to be a beta read just ask and I will let you. Spelling and sometime for getting to put words in my writing. please forgive me on that. Like I said I own Naruto. Some chapters will be broke into muti chapters due to how big I mad them. So I will let you know. The chapters will never be to big or to long. I only have one chapter like that and that is the latest chapter. Writing it on page in icloud it turned out to be a 1215 to 120 pages.


	2. Chapter 1 It begins

Sorry about how the beginning starts.

In the Village hidden in the Leaves there lived a powerful ninja named Naruto

Uzumaki who had just become Hokage. But being the leader of his home

village wasn't what he thought it was going to be, it was better. He couldn't

go anywhere without someone stopping him to get his autograph or trying to

get a better mission for their Genins. Naruto really like that the Jonins wanted

to train their students to be better. But unlike Naruto who had a former Anbu

black off watching him, so he had tell them he will find the best missions

suited for their team. Naruto had to get a mission ready for team Kakashi.

Team Kakashi was getting a new\old team member today. Sasuke Uchiha

came back after six long years to train with Orochimaru and to get revenge

his older brother Itachi Uchiha for killing clan. When he first came back

Tsunade had him go to prison for a while to repent for his actions. While

being in prison he had to tell the Anbus everything he knows about

Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. By now Orochimaru was dead and Naruto had

beaten all the Akatsukis members. Whenever they asked Sasuke if there

was anything else he saw outside the village. There was only one subject

that he didn't want to talk about; it was about any other surviving members of

the Uchiha clan. Sasuke had only gave them little bit of information he had

on them. There are only two others members and they are worse than any

other ninja you will ever fight. But the one you have to look out for is their

" 2

leader. That's all the info I have on them. After about 3 years later Tsunade

let Sasuke out of prison. Sasuke Uchiha if you want to be a ninja of the

Hidden Leaf Village, then you will have to go back the Academe. Fine I'll do

anything; I did what I set out to do to Itachi. So Sasuke spent the next three

years at the Academe. Tsunade made sure that he went through the whole

training, without graduating early.

Meanwhile miles outside of the Hidden Leaf village, in a cave deep

underground there was a hidden base big enough to hold an army. Matsu

gets in here now we need to talk about my invasion plan to destroy the

Hidden Leaf. Yes master Crud I will be right away. And bring your husband

with you too. It's time for his training with the new weapons I just finished

creating for him. Matsu and Miki were walking down the narrow, dark, creepy

hallway. A spider came down from the ceiling right in Matsu's face; she

screams as loud as she could, and jumped into Miki's arms. Oh baby it's just

a spider, there are far worse things out there. And if I know my uncle Crud

then we will see something much creepier than this little spider. Miki you

always know what to say to me to make me feel better, but spiders are so

creepy with those extra legs and hair on their bodies. Trust me uncle Crud is

a lot creepier than that spider. Have you ever seen him when he is in a bad

mood? No I haven't and I have a feeling that I never want to see that way.

After a few minutes of walking down the creepy hallways they reach a giant

door that said to stay out. Miki walked up to it and knocked on it. A few

seconds later a voice came from behind the door. Who is it? In a clear

" 3

creepy\angry voice. It's me, uncle you sent for me, so you can teach me how

to use the new weapons you created. Is Matsu with you? Yes uncle. Hurry up

and get in there. When Mikardo open the door the lights were turned off. Fire

ball jutsu came right towards them but Miki was already making hand signs

to protect them, but the jutsu turned at the last moment to light up the room.

When, uncle I see your Fire ball jutsu is as strong as ever. What do you

expect a water ball jutsu. No uncle I wasn't expecting it, and plus Matsu got

scared.

For ninjas you two are pretty useless, my own nephew not able to fight off a

simple fire ball jutsu, plus being from the Uchiha clan were fire is one of

yours best jutsu. I'll forgive you this one time, but if you ever get close to

being hit from any other jutsu again I kill you. Now let's move on with the

plan. Today I will show you the new weapons I made for you. There is a

down side to the weapons they take a lot of chakra, but once they get used

to you chakra levels they will require less and less each time you used them.

I have to say it will take about a year at most. But you have more chakra than

most ninjas you'll be able to master them in less time. Uncle what do the

weapons do? I call them Palkia and Dialga. You will learn how to use Palkia

first, it controls space. WHAT how can anyone control space? It's impossible.

No it isn't it takes a lot of time to learn how to move one object to another, it's

the same prinalie. It can make you be able to move anything or anyone. And

what does Dialga do. Dialga can control time. And with this sword a whole

" 4

new world of techniques will be open to you. And making my plans to destroy

the hidden leaf a reality.

Time pass quickly for Miki with his training of the two swords. Using Palkia

took far less time to master and used little Chakra, but Diaiga was lot harder

to master because of the amount of Chakra it took to move through time.

Going forward was worst then moving backwards. In time Miki soon found a

way to use Diaiga without using too much Chakra. Once it came to using

both swords at the same time all the new jutsu that his uncle told him that

would be revealed to him.

Uncle I finally master bout swords. That's good then have Matsu draw up the

plans to attack the hidden Leaf, and do not bother me until then I must

meditate before we head to battle. Very well uncle I'll go over the batter plans

with the troops in the meantime. Are there any specific deals that you want

me to go over with them? Yes make sure that do their parts right, because if

one thing goes wrong those pesky leaf ninjas will be ready for a second

wave of attacks and their ninjas have far more abilities than we do. Yes uncle

I will tell them to make they don't mess up and if they do I will kill them before

we attack. I will go into the past and get rid of them before it's too late.

Matus was finishing going over the plans with the troops when the door

behind her open, she jumped it opens all the way. Yeep, Miki why did you

sneak up on me? Well you need to stop getting scared of everything that

comes your way. You are right its. It's just I am smart so I was kept in the

" 5

background and to keep the troops on the right path so I haven't seen much

combat. Well we will have to change that just in case the leaf is able to get

near you. Miki and Matus went over the plan with the troops just as his uncle

had ordered. Then they went to train, Mutus was a quick learner when it

came to Taijutsu and Genjutsu, but Ninjutsu was too hard for her with the

limited time they had to train.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf village...

Naruto was working on Mission for team Kakashi. Hum, to bad I can't go with

them on this mission to the Hidden Sand. Just then, Rock Lee jumps into his

office through the window yelling. WOW I made it back before Guy sensei.

No you didn't Lee I've been here. Wow Guy sensei you're so amazing there

is a lot i still got to learn. Um, Bushy brow why are you to racing to my office.

We thought it would be a test to see how strong Lee has gotten and I can

say this the power of youth is still strong in him. Thats good and all but I have

to mission getting other peoples missions ready so if you wouldn't mind

telling me how the mission went and then go get some rest. Oh by the where

is Tenten at? first of Naruto the mission was a complete thrill we got to fight

leftover sound ninjas and they went down really quickly. As of Tenten lord

Hokage she is the Hero stone telling Neji how are things are going. Since his

death she hasn't been the same she been very chance she gets. She still

going there it's been four years since the Fourth Great Ninja war. Well I

guess that she still feels to go see him. But Naruto is there anything we can

do to help her feel? Sorry Lee there is nothing I can do. I'm still going over

" 6

the paperwork to be able better our forces just in case this ever happens

again. Say lord Hokage isn't Neji birthday coming up; well it would be if he

was still alive. Yes. Do you have an idea Guy sensei? What do you take me

for Lee? See we set up a party to remember the comrades we have lost on

Neji's birthday. I wish I could do that, but the village is still going

reconstruction from the Pain's battles. I even go to help out as possible and

even with all my clones it stills a lot of work to be done. I'm not says no to the

subject. We just need to find a way to pay for it.

Then a knock at the door. It open and Kikashi, Sakura, and Sai came in.

Good morning Naruto. Said Kikashi. Oh hi Lee, and Guy sensei. Hi Sakura

what bring you and the rest of team Kikashi here this morning? Asked Lee.

While Guy sensei was already challenging Kikashi to a competition. Sorry

Guy I can't do it today I have a mission and I need all the strength. Poor

excuse Kikashi. Its true Guy sensei. Said Sai. Lord Hokage has sent for us a

few days letting us know we have an A rank mission. Added Sakura. Lucky, I

wish team Guy had missions like that, but without Neji we don't have the right

amount of people for the team. Sadly said Lee. Don't worry Lee. You will get

a good mission soon I promise. Right Naruto. Aid Sakura. Naruto looked at

her and she had the face she always has when she means it and there be

trouble if she didn't want she wanted. Naruto was still intimated by her look.

Right I do have an S rank mission for you. And Team Kikashi his goes for you

too. Naruto you have to be kidding. Responded Sakura with confusion

written all over her face. What do you want us to do? Asked Kikashi. Well the

" 7

details are not finalized yet, but what i need you to for this mission, is to

finger out a way to get the village more money for the mission that team Guy

has come to me with. NARUTO YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME. Shouted

Lee. What did request for a mission. Asked Sakura. Sakura's question never

gets to Lee. He was jumping all around and saying in a loud voice. I CAN'L

BELIEVE IT. Over and over again. Even Guy sensei couldn't get through to

him. While everyone was watching Lee. There came a knock at the door.

Naruto's attention went over to the door. Naruto told the person on their side

o come in. It was Captain Yomato. Long time no see Yomato. Said Kikashi.

Well as you know with Naruto having complete control over the nine tails.

Excuse me Captain Yomato its Kurama. He stills hates when people call him

that. He understands that it's going to take time to remember that, but in the

meantime let's call him his real name. Sorry about that Naruto and Kurmama.

I forgot for a second. Its ok he understands. Ask to what i was saying with

Naruto and Kurmama working together there hasn't been much for me to do

in Team Kikashi. So I been making wood for the building of the Leaf. It takes

a lot out of me so I can only make so much at a time. Captain Yomato maybe

you can help on team Guy's S rank mission so you a new pace for little while.

Said Sai. That's an extent idea Sai. Said Sakura with excitement in her voice.

I have to agree with that idea Sai. So Captain Yomato I hereby place you on

the Team Guy's for this mission. I think you can be most help full on this.

Said Naruto. Thank you Lord Hokage. So is the mission if you don't mind me

asking? It will have to wait I have to finish getting Team Kikashi mission and

" 8

they have a second mission to complete as well. They will be helping Team

Guy when they get back they are you back up. Guy sensei please it Captain

Yomato up to date with the mission details. Oh there is one part of the

mission you must break. Tenten must not the hidden meaning behind it so

Guy you can ace whatever you want about it. Roger that. Money ideas for

village are ago. Team Guy move out, and the power of youth. Guy sensei

you come up with coolest mission's names. Said Lee. You got to be kidding

me. That's the name he could have come up with. Everyone was thinking in

their heads except Lee and Might Guy. Alright Team Guy gets going and be

ready to report in. We are on it Naruto. Lee has a little respect for the

Hokage. Naruto maybe your friend and all but when he giving out missions

you should do more respectful. You are so right Guy sensei. Rock Lee

started to bow rapidly and saying sorry to Naruto. Its ok i rather you call me

by my name that Hokage. It's just a name and plus I'm more than a Hokage.

Oh that's right a Sage too. I can't believe you're a Sage just like your master

and the youngest Hokage too. Said Kakashi. Kakashi sensei don't forget he

surpassed the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu with the Rasenshuriken, plus is planet

Rasengan, and the tail beast bomb. Said Sakura along with Sai. I wonder if

you gotten stronger since the last time we fought each other. Coming from

behind Naruto. Well I see you still have time to spare. Said Naruto. You

should have known that I was here a while ago. Of course I did. Just

because I didn't react right away doesn't mean I didn't sense you were here.

I knowed that you came here with Captain Yamato, but you decided to come

" 9

in through the window. Said Naruto. Well maybe we should fight to really see

how strong you become. I know we fought together in the fourth Great Ninja

war when we were fighting Madara, and that Obito guy. And if it the other

Hokages helping us we wouldn't have won. Said the voice. That maybe so,

but I have gotten stronger. What about you? Do you think you can handle

yourself in a fight with me, well do Sasuke? Said Naruto. Sasuke what are

you doing here? Sakura said with a confused face. How's it going Sakura it's

been awhile. Do you still want to kill me? Sasuke said with a slit smile.

Naruto what is going on? Tell me right now or I punch you so hard you be in

the hostile fore year. Sakura said while she curling her fist so she can hit

Naruto. Well you see when I became Hokage Tsunade made me square that

Sasuke will be on Team Kakashi, so that Kakashi sensei can keep a better

eye on him. But the last time anyone saw Sasuke he was going to jail for the

rest of his life. So how is a Leaf ninja again? Sai put in. So this is Sai I

assume, well to put this in a nice way. I made a deal to reveal all the

information I had on enemy that can put the Leaf in danger. So I did and with

that it put me back on the track of being a Leaf ninja, and there was a second

thing I had to for the Fifth. I had to make the guards better so they can stop

having prisons breaks.

"Can we please get to the topic at hand"? Said Sakura. "Your right Sakura.

Sasuke will be joining Team Kakashi for this mission. It's his first mission in

many years and it be good for him to be on there." said Naruto. "Naruto why

didn't you tell us about this. "Said Sakura. "Well you see I was meant to tell

" 10

you but i got caught up reading Make out tats and i forgot. "Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei how could you forget about this. When did you find out

about Sasuke." asked Sakura. "Well it was a couple of days ago, and i

couldn't find you." Kakashi said. "Sensei that is a lie you know where i was. I

was at Hinata's helping train for the Joni exams." Said with an angry voice.

"Oh sorry about that I completely forgot that was coming up" Kakashi said

with his not caring adapted. "Well you alter to be sorry. Oh Naruto Hinata

wanted me to remain you that plan to train with her later today." said Sakura.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll go see her after I finish up with your mission.

Alright Team Kakashi your new team mate is Sasuke Uchiha will be on the

team for now on." Naruto said with a leader's voice. "So what is the mission

lord Hokage?" said Kakashi. "Well as you know it is an S rank mission so it

going to be dangerous. That is one of the reasons I am putting Sasuke on

your team. He may be still a Genin but with his travels he knows how to get

in and out of places. Also how he can handle any situations that might come

up. Kakashi you are team leader unless the situation gets out of control, then

it's up to Sasuke to get you guys out of there alive." order Naruto. "We

understand and don't worry about it it's going to be really easy." Said Team

Kakashi. With the team went on their way to get ready for the mission.

Naruto make it very clear that they have to my secret scroll. Without the

village would be in danger. With that in mind the team would make sure they

got their hands on it no matter what. They had to travel fast and light to get

as soon as possible. When Sakura what the scroll would do to help the

" 11

village all Naruto could tell them was "It will proved a great new jutsu that

would protect anything the user wanted, but the problem was it been missing

for the 200 years. So details have been coming in from recon teams that

there's been strange markings and somewhat test. So that's why i have

Sasuke on the team with his travels he might be able to help understand

them. I would be going to but i have this bad feeling that I'm need here. Just

stick to the mission rules and I'll be waiting for you to come back. And with

that the team left Naruto's office.

The sun was setting with an orange glow of the sun behind him while he

walked through the village on his way to the Hyuga main branch home. He

started to think. Now that Sasuke is back it's a matter of time that Sakura will

want to be with him again. Well i guess I missed my chance with her. With

that last thought Naruto approached the Hyuuga's clan's house. There

waiting for his Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuuga. Welcome Lord Hokage with a

slight bow. In return Naruto did the same. Hiashi lead Naruto in his home.

Hiashi: Well what brings you here Naruto?

Naruto: Well lord Hiashi I was asked by you daughter Hinata to come help

her train for the Jounin exams.

Hiashi: That's good. I notice she has been training really hard for some

reason. I guest i got my answer.

Naruto: What do you mean?

" 12

Hiashi: Well I thought she was training so hard to impress someone, but it's

not the first time I've been wrong.

Naruto: Oh I didn't think Hinata would do that for someone. If I recalled she

did try to help me when I was trapped by Pain.

Hiashi: She did. HM... She has grown up since she was a little girl.

Naruto: Yea she has been working hard all the time of what I heard from

Sakura.

Hiashi: Yes Miss Sakura comes over every day to help with Hinata's training.

I wonder how far she has come since the 5th Great Ninja War.

Naruto: I've been wondering about two. Shino and Kiba are both Jonins. I

would never think Hinata was the type of person work harder then she had

to.

Hiashi: What is that supposed to be Lord Hokage?

Naruto: Please don't take it the wrong way, but with being shy all the time

and not really want to hurt anyone made me think being a Jounin would be

too hard on her.

Hiashi: Ah... I see what you mean. But you have to understand not able to

help Neji was a turning point in her live. Since then every time I go talk to her

she is always training.

" 13

Naruto: Well I get that is true. So I go batter see how far she has come and

to start own training. Oh Sakura will be not coming by for a while she is of on

a mission.

Hiashi: Thank you for telling me that maybe I can teach Hinata a few tricks.

Naruto: that sounds like a great idea. Well I have to go start training. I will

stop by to chat with you soon.

Hiashi: Very well lord Hokage I will be looking forward that. Have a good

training session.

Naruto is walking through the Hyuga's house looking for Hinata. Suddenly in

the middle of the backyard was a beautiful woman moving none stop. Every

move was graceful but looked very powerful. as the woman slowly came to a

stop with the sunset hitting her just right and making Naruto squint to be able

to see the woman walking up to him.

Hinata: Oh...No... Naruto how long have you been standing there?

Naruto: Not very long. About a minute or five.

Hinata started to giggle to Naruto's response. While thinking to herself.

Naruto is funny, and he even gotten cuter and stronger. I wouldn't have

thought him ever to my house.

Naruto: What so funny Hinata? Did I step in Akamaru poop?

" 14

Hinata: Oh no Naruto didn't. Akamaru doesn't go poop in the training yard.

Kiba always makes him go before coming here.

Naruto: That's good, but was so funny Hinata?

Hinata: Oh it was nothing just remembering a joke Ino told me.

Naruto: Oh. What was the joke?

Hinata: You would get it. It's a girl joke.

Naruto: Oh that's too bad. Well I gest we should get started on her trading.

So where do you want to start with?

Hinata: I was thinking we could with a little sparing.

Naruto: Sparing?

Hinata: Oh... I meant to say sparing.

Naruto: That makes more sense. Where do you want to spar?

Hinata: How about the training grounds.

Naruto: Sounds good to me. I haven't been there to train in a while.

Hinata: Let me grab a few things that we are going to need.

With that (Hinata ran into her house to get some food pills, Shuriken, Kunai,

some food.)

" 15

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the Village to the training grounds.

The villagers were talking in a low voice so Naruto and Hinata so they can't

hear.

Villagers: Do you see that? Yea I can't believe the Hokage is walk with a

member of the Hugna clan. I wonder where they are going. They must be

going on a date otherwise they would be holding a picket basket.

Hinata notice everywhere they went the villagers were talking. (Hm... I

wonder what they are talking about. Do they think Naruto and I are going

out? It can't be. He is the Hokage and plus he likes Sakura. I hoping after

training with me he'll start to notice me more.)

Naruto: Hey Hinata what are you thinking about?

Hinata: Oh it's nothing. I was thinking what new techquance I will be learning

that's all.

Naruto: Is that all I thought you were thinking about someone.

Hinata: Why do you think that?

Naruto: Well your father and I were talking and he thinks you want to go to

the next level to impress someone.

Hinata: He isn't too far off.

Naruto: So there is a person you want to impress?

" 16

Hinata: Yea.

Naruto: Well who is it?

Hinata: Myself and a few other people.

Naruto: That's great that you want to push yourself. I do that all the time and

where it got me today. Well if you really want to impress everyone then I'm

your man.

Hinata: Thanks Naruto.

They finish the rest of the walk in quite. They arrived at the training grounds

just as the sun was about to disappear until the tomorrow morning. The sky

was shiny red with a hint of orange. The sky was half colored and the other

part was blackish with the moon in clear sight.

Naruto: It's going to be a full moon tonight.

Hinata: Yea. Hopefully we will be able to see what we doing?

Naruto: With our level of training we will have no problems. Just do your

best.

Hinata: You're right. So should we get started?

Naruto: Yea let's start. Let's see where your skills are out in Taijutsu.

Hinata: Right

" 17

Hinata put the basket down near the hero stone. While Naruto put his

backpack down and stretched. When Hinata was ready and began.

Hinata started the fight. Right off the batter she started with gentle fist.

Naruto was dodging her with ease, but once in a while he counter when he

found openings in her attacks. After a few minutes Hinata slowly started to

change her attacks to the way the Adamancy had trained them. Naruto was

starting to have fun. While the fight was going on Choji was walking by and

stopped and watch. He sat down on the ground and open a bag of potato

chips. Naruto started to fight back more and more, soon he was beating

Hinata, but when the hits would be too bad he headed back to make sure

she didn't get hurt too much. Naruto got behind Hinata and with one final

attack the winner was decide but Naruto hit her very lightly so she didn't fall

asleep. Whit that Choji got up and walked over to them.

Choji: Wow that was a great fight. Naruto those were some good moves.

Naruto were you as fast as you could?

Naruto: Nope. I was moving the same speed as Hinata. I didn't think it be far

for her.

Choji: That makes it far i guest, but do you think it ever be far if you moved at

full speed?

Naruto: I don't think so. Before my dad left for ever after beating Obito he

taught me how to move faster than anyone.

" 18

Hinata: How do you move so fast?

Choji: Come on tell us?

Naruto: Well I took the training that Guy sensei did with Lee a step tougher. I

started with weights on my arms and legs along with weights in a backpack

on my back and walked every day all over the place, even on missions for

years. After time i added more to it. All my protective gear is over 200 Ki

lodes.

Hinata: Wow. Naruto what happens to you when you fight? Isn't that weight

going to slow you down?

Choji: Hinata makes a good point.

Naruto: Well your questions are right on the spot. See the weight is locked in

with a jutsu and when it's released the cloths are as light as a feather but the

strength of protective is still there.

Choji: Wow. Naruto do you think you'll teach others so they get faster?

Naruto: Not at this point I'm still getting under control.

Hinata: What do you mean by under control?

Naruto: I have a hard time stopping, and doing other jutsus at that speed is

hard.

Hinata: Do you think I can see the speed?

" 19

Choji: That sounds like a great idea. What do you say Naruto?

Naruto: Well I guest its ok if you two keep it to your self's.

Hinata\Choji: Sure.

With Hinata and Choji keeping his secret, Naruto released the weight jutsu.

Well they looked at him but nothing was different.

Choji: Naruto not to put you down but nothing happen?

With Choji question out there Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Hinata: Choji is right you look the same as you did during the fight.

Naruto: Well you can't really see speed until the body.

Hinata: Well can you move and do something already.

Naruto: Ok. Hinata how far can your Byakugan see to?

Hinata: About to your office.

Naruto: Ok look at the office and let me know when you're there.

Hinata: Ok. I'm working on it.

Hinata started to concentrate her chakra. It took a few seconds to be able to

see that far. Choji opened another page of chips and started eating, while

Naruto stood there without a care in the world. He started to think to himself.

" 20

Naruto :( This is really good I can finally show this new power.)

Kurama: I think you should wait for a real fight.

Naruto: Kurama what do you think you're doing? Why are in butting in on my

private thoughts.

Kurama: Well it's the only time I get to talk to someone. Besides I always

hear your thoughts so I thought you were talking to me.

Naruto: Well I wasn't. But it's good that you want to talk. In the past you

never would start talking to me unless you were trying to trick me.

Kurama: Well times have changed and I feel really good about you so I don't

want you to do stupid sit. Remember if it wasn't for my chakra this speed

would have taken you until you were as old as the third.

Naruto: You're right but I can trust Hinata and Choji. Even after they found

out I was your Jinchuuriki treated me the same.

Kurama: Just try to show off to much we don't know if there is any enemies

out here.

Naruto: Yea but I have been keeping my senses on high alert.

Kurama: Naruto you might want to get back with your friends I think she is

ready.

" 21

Just as Kurama told Naruto that Hinata was ready her eyes opened up and

he could see the veins in her face.

Hinata: Naruto I'm ready.

Naruto: Ok here I go.

With that Choji was stun with Naruto flash. It was organ that lit up the dark

sky. Along with a giant gust of wind blowing both Hinata and Choji hair's in

their faces. But Hinata just stood there keeping her eyes on the rith of the

Hokage office. In a matter of seconds after Naruto left she saw him standing

on the rith.

Hinata: WOW... Naruto is there already.

Choji: That's fast. His office is over five miles from here.

Hinata: I know Naruto is really amassing.

With that Naruto was gone from her sight.

Hinata: He's gone.

Choji: Where he go?

Hinata: I don't know.

Then all of a sodden the giant wind was back, but this time it was going in

the opposite direction.

" 22

Naruto: So how was that?

Hinata: Naruto you travel five miles in a matter of seconds.

Naruto: I could have gone farther but I didn't want to push it.

Choji: That's amassing Naruto.

Naruto: Yea. Hinata it's getting kind of late I think we should call it a night.

Hinata: That's fine. I used a lot of my chakra looking at your office. But can I

get you to flash me home.

Naruto: Sure that's not a problem, but I'm going to have to carry you bridal

style.

Hinata: That sounds good.

Choji: Well my home isn't too far so I think I'll catch you later.

Naruto/Hinata: Bye

Naruto walked up to Hinata and picked her up. Hinata's face started turning

red. Naruto noticed but didn't respond.

Kurama: Well Naruto I think I know who she trying to empress.

Naruto: I think your right. But I think it be right with me just asking her out.

Kurama: Well as I can see she has liked you for a long time, so I think you

should ask.

" 23

Naruto: Your right but how do I do it? I've been turned down by Sakura so

much I scared Hinata will say no and push me in to the ground like Sakura

does to me.

Sakura sneaked.

Kakashi: Bless you Sakura.

Sakura: Thank you Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi: Let's get a move on we still have 6 miles to go until we stop for the

night.

Sai: Right.

Sakura: Right.

Sauske: Right.

Naruto vanish with Hinata in his arms while Choji just stood there finishing

his bag of chips. When he done heads home.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at her home in a matter of seconds. Hinata's father

Hiashi is waiting at the front gate of the clan's home. He had to close his

eyes because of the wind Naruto creates at that high speed. Hinata greeted

her father and said good night to Naruto. Naruto was ready to ask Hinata out

but with her father there he thought it be a bad idea. So he saint his good

nights and vanish in a blink of the eye. Arriving at home and quickly putting

the jutsu back on so he stops moving so fast.

!

" 24

Naruto: Well that was fun but moving that fast is hard. I wish I had more time

to more on attacking with my Justus's.

Kurama: In due time you'll finger it out. Just give yourself more time.

Naruto: Yea I think I'm going to get some Ramen and head to bed. Good

night Kurama talk to you later.

Kurama: Night.

Naruto sits down at his table and starts to eat his Ramen after it's heated up.

Soon after finishing he gets into bed and falls asleep. Meanwhile team

Kakashi arrives at their camp sit.

Kakashi: Sai make some guards so we can all get some sleep but we will

take turns keeping watch.

With That Sai make a lot of drawings of guards. Sasake took the first watch,

and everyone else fell asleep


	3. Chapter 2 The S Rank Mission

The S Rank Mission

The sky was pitching black. The source of light came from the moon and the millions of stars that hangs over them, along with a campfire. Sasuke was keeping watch waiting for the shifted change. The fire started to get low so he walked a little distance and drew his sword. With one slash the wood was cut into perfect firewood. He clicked up the wood and head back to camp. Once back he notice that Sakura was up and sitting by the fire. Sasuke walked over and throw some wood on the fire and sat back down.

After a couple of hours of silent Sakura walked over to Sasuke and sat down next to him. There they sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Sakura: You can go rest now I'll take over now.

Sasuke: Thanks.

Sakura: Don't get used to it. You may have Naruto flood but not me. I remember what you've done.

Sasuke: I know I've done a lot of bad things but I have paid for my crimes. So don't you think you can get over it?

Sakura: No you have hurt me so much. Instill remember the day you left I was willing to give up my family for you...

Sakura started to shout and Sasuke while tears came flowing out of her eyes. Sasuke just sat there and listen to her. She told him everything that she has felt for the past several years. When she was done yelling at him she continued to cry for a few more minutes. Then Sasuke walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Sasuke: I am sorry that you hate me, but I thought I was doing all those years ago was the right choose.

Sakura: Well you didn't have to do it all alone I could have helped you out.

Sasuke: I was a different person back then only thinking of revenge against Itachi. Then pain of being alone all the years turned me into a cold person. I would have never thought I would change.

Sakura: Then why did you return to the village? You already killed Itachi, and then you were going to destroy Konoha just because an Itachi was being used.

Sasuke: I changed because during the war I was fighting side by side with Itachi to defeat Kabuto. We stopped all the Reanimation jutsu going on including Itachi. Orochimaru came back and with him I traveled to Konoha and there Orochimaru was able to undo the Death Reaper seal and i was able to get all my answers form all the Hokages.

Sakura: You got to speak to Naruto's father.

Sasuke: Yea it wasn't a long conversation as to the first 2 Hokages. Sakura you should get more rest we still have a long ways to go and you being the Medical ninja you need the most rest. I'll take your watch and wait for Sai to get up.

Sakura: I'm fine. Go on get some rest.

With that behind them Sasuke goes to bed and Sakura keeps watch but before Sasuke went to bed he handed her his sword for better protection. But she turned it down because of her monster strength she be able to kill someone with a single punch if she need to.

As went the on Sakura walked around the camp making sure everything was safe. It was a little 4 in the morning and Sakura started to nod off a second or two when a blanket was put around her. She didn't really notice she just went to sleep not caring what was going on. When she awoke Sai was waking her

up.

Sai: Sakura time to get up. We have to get going.

Sakura: Okay. I'm up. Who put this blanket on me?

Sai: I don't know when I took my shift you were fast asleep and covered already.

Kakashi: This is no time to worry about a blanket. We have to go all the way to meeting place.

With that Sakura got up packed up her stuff and a bit to eat.

About an hour later while they were jumping through the trees Sasuke gets up next to her.

Sasuke: I was the one to put your blanket on you.

Sakura: Why you do that?

Sasuke: You started to fall asleep, so I put it on you and took the rest of your shift until Sai got up.

Sakura: You didn't have to do that I would have been fine.

Kakashi: Sakura. Sasuke is trying here you could cut him a break. I know what he did to you is in the past but we can't change the pass time to move on.

Sakura: Alright Kakashi sensei. I'll try.

They flow through the trees at a great speed. Getting close to meeting point to get the second clue to finding the missing scroll.

Meanwhile coming in the opposite way is Miki and general Duffers. General Duffers got word that the Hidden Leaf was on a mission to get the missing scroll back. So they were on their way to stop them.

Duffers: Master Miki.

Miki: What is it general Duffers?

Duffers: What is the plan?

Miki: The same plan we been doing for the past 300 years. We kill them and make sure the scroll never sees the light of day again.

Duffers: I love this plan. Him I can sense those Leaf ninjas. They are powerful.

Miki: How many are there.

Duffers: Four.

Miki: That's all this me over before I get warmed up. I'm not going to waste my time fighting them this time I'm going to watch and enjoy there all yours. Duffers: Thank you master.

Both teams raced through the trees as fast as possible. A few hours passed since team Kakashi got started for the day.

Kakashi: We're almost there.

Right after Kakashi said that shuriken flow right past them.

Sakura: Kakashi sensei what's going on?

Kakashi: We are being attack quickly hide. Sakura go with Sasuke and Sai get the scroll and get back to the village.

Sakura: What are you going to do?

Kakashi: I'm going to hold them off.

Sai: That's a risky move.

Kakashi: It's alright I have years of combat training done to my Aubu days so I'm going to be fine. Now go.

Sakura, Sasuke and Sai disappeared to go off to find the scroll. Kakashi lifted up in headband to fight with his Sharingan. More shuriken were flying right by Kikashi's face. He took his kunai blocked them all while scanning for the enemy. Then came a smell.

Kakashi: Hm that smells like burning wood and flesh.

A voice: That's right. I used fire ball jutsu to make sure headed this way.

Kikashi's eyes widen to hearing the voice. And turn his head to see a big guy standing next to him. The man had his eyes shut and wear a ruin leaf vest. It had missing parts in different areas and looked like it was ready to fall off.

Kakashi: Who are you?

The voice: Oh how rude of me. My name is Kenji Duffers, and I'm going to kill you.

Second Voice: general Duffers stop talking and get it over with.

Duffers: Yes Master. Time to have fun.

Kakashi: But you're both men from the Hidden Leaf.

Second voice: We once were. General Duffers get it over with and no showing off. I want him dead.

Duffers: Yes Master.

With that MIki disappeared and headed after the three shinobis that got away. He left faster than Kakashi Sharingan could see. Then with distracted Duffers flow right in front of Kakashi. Drew back his fist and punch at full speed at him. Kakashi was able to put his hands in front of his face just in time but the focus of the punch still made him go flying. Kakashi fell to the ground making a loud moan when he hit the ground. He quickly stood up and drew another kunai and jumped trues Duffers. Duffers just stood there and waited for Kakashi to get closer. Kakashi slash his kunai back and forth trying to hit Duffers. Duffers just moved out of the way each time, then kicked Kakashi in the chest. A cracking sound could be heard.

Duffers: Was that a rib I just cracked or was it three?

Kakashi responds with taking hard and painful breaths.

Kakashi: Go to hell.

Duffers: I was going to kill you fast, but I think I kill you nice and slow.

All of a sudden and fire ball jutsu was just about to hit Duffers, but he was able to pull off water wall jutsu before it hit.

Kakashi: You made the hand signs in a blink of an eye. That's not humanly possible.

Duffers: Did you really think I wouldn't be able to stop a simple fireball jutsu?

Kakashi: I thought it be good to get you close up. Lighting blade.

Kakashi quickly made Lighting blade and jammed it right into Duffers stomach. Duffers coughed up blood.

Kakashi: Got you. You won't be able to get away quickly anymore. Now what were you saying you were going to kill me slowly. I think you got it

backwards.

Duffers: It seems that you outsmarted me.

Then Duffers turned into a smoke.

Kakashi: A Shadow clone. So where is the real one at?

Duffers: I'm right here.

Kakashi turned around to find Duffers kneeling down with the tiger hand sign.

Kakashi eyes have a fear look in them.

Duffers: Leaf fingering Jutsu A Thousand Years of Death.

With that Duffers shoved the tiger hand sign into Kakashi rare and sending

Kakashi flying in the air. then a poof of smoke appeared.

Duffers: A Substitute jutsu. Very clever, but a simple Substitute jutsu won't keep you alive. When I find you I'll end you. And as for your team mates their fate is far worse than yours.

Kakashi thought to himself. (Why is he just standing there? Does he know where I am at? During the battle not once did I see his eyes not once?)

Kakashi took some shuriken from the Holder on his right leg. Took a few in each hand. Then throw them at Duffers. Just as it was about to hit Duffers vanish and reappear right back several feet away where he was at.

Kakashi: There's no way he was able to dodge from that close of rage.

Duffers: Of course it is. Wasn't one of your Hokages the Yellow Flash? Well he moved as fast as we do but he still die and your time is up.

Duffers started to make hand signs. Kakashi kept his Sharingan on his movements. But he still had a hard time following Duffers hand signs. While he kept watch he started to build up chakra to activate Mangekyou Sharingan. Time was up Duffers started his jutsu. and with it everything around him was destroyed by a giant ball of fire and long with wind pushing

it.

As the smoked cleared standing in the middle of the crater that used to be trees around was Duffers.

Duffers: Finally that is done with. Now I guess I should caught up to master MIki.

A voice: Earth style Head Hunters jutsu.

With that out said Duffers was quickly pulled underground, while Kakashi comes up from underneath the ground.

Kakashi: Sees that you underestimated a Leaf shinobi. And that was your downfall. Time for you to answer my questions and then you may die.

Duffers: Like that's ever going to happen. Don't try to use that Sharingan it

doesn't work on a blind man. HAHAHAHA

Kakashi: You're blind. That's explain why you didn't try to locate me and why you had to wait to the last moment to dodge my attacks.

Duffers: Hehehe. I know where you were at the whole time. I just want to have fun until I was ready.

Kakashi: Well I guess you played too much Because you are defeated and the interaction team will get the information that we want from you.

Duffers: You won't live long enough to get me back to the Leaf.

Kakashi: Feather Illusion Jutsu.

Duffers quickly fell asleep. His head fell down and Kakashi walked up to him and bent down. Looked at him. Then checked his pulse.

Kakashi: Looks like he out that's good. Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Kakashi made three clones.

Kakashi: Keep him asleep while I go take care of the other one. Summoning

jutsu.

Kakashi slammed his hand on the ground and eight ninja hounds appeared.

Pakkun: What's up Kakashi?

Kakashi: Pakkun I need you to track Sakura and the others. We got separated when we were attacked.

Pakkun: Sure thing we'll give you a hoaw when we find something.

The hounds disappeared in different directions.

Kakashi decide to rest while he waited for single.

Kakashi: Man I used up a lot of chakra. Using Mangekyou used a lot of my chakra.

Kakashi sat under a tree. He lend his back against it.

Kakashi fell asleep for a little while. Then all of a sudden Kakashi heard the howl of one of the ninja hounds. He quickly stood up and jumped into the air hopping from tree to tree following the sound. The sound of the howls got louder as moved closer to it. Kakashi finally caught up to one of the hounds.

Kakashi: Pakkun.

Pakkun: Kakashi the smell stills keeps going for a while.

Kakashi: Okay we need to pick up the pace the rest of the team is in danger.

Pakkun jumped onto Kikashi's head with that they were able to move much faster. Within a few minutes Kakashi and Pakkun where hearing noises that

sound like a battle.

BOOM! A big ball if light lite up the sky those by a dark cloned. The once blue sky was now in total darkness. Kakashi had a hard time seeing through dark cloned. Wised

Kakashi was shocked by the pain in his leg. blood was coming out of him quickly. while still jumping through the trees he stared to bandage it up. When all of the sudden more kunai were flying at him. Dodging the best he could but still several hit him. it didn't stop. No matter how he avoid them a few here and there but was still hit by many, falling to the ground, just able to react in time from hitting his head on a rock.

Kakashi: Wow that was close.

Pakkun: Kakashi you all right?

Kakashi: For now but we need to get to the others, but this guy is still able to keep up with us, even after I put him to sleep.

Pakkun: very strange. Did your clones disappear and come back to you?

Kakashi: No... I haven't felt them come back. I'm going to release one of them and see what the hell is going on. I think we should keep going every second counts; we go to save the others.

Pakkun: I'm sure they can get away from them.

Kakashi: You're probably right but we are not taking that chance. These ninjas are on a whole different level. Just like Obito was.


	4. Chapter 3 The confessions

The confessions

As the rest of Team Kikashi moving to find the secret scroll. They moving fast with knowing that Miki was chasing them. As they were hoping from tree to tree Sasuke started to get an unfeeling that something bad was about to happen. Sakura looked over at him and she realized he was worried about something.

Sakura : Sasuke what are you worried about?

Saskue: I just have this feeling that something bad is about to happen.

Sakura: Do you think something has happen to Kikashi sensei.

Sasuke: I don't know. I think he is alive but that is as much as I can tell. But something was bothering me before he told us to go a head of him.

Sai look back at them and took out an Kunihi and thrown it towards them, but it went right between them hiting another kunihi. Sakura and Sasuke looked behind them to see the two kunihis hit each other and then falling to the ground.

Sakura: Thanks Sai.

Sasuke: I think my replacement has some skills afterwards.

Sai: Thank you Sasuke

Sakura: Sai, Sasuke was being sarcastic.

Sai: Oh. I couldn't tell that he was being sarcastic.

Sasuke: Wait he doesn't understand what is?

Sai: I well do understand what it is. It's just I didn't know you can make a face like that. I've seen Naruto and Sakura use it all the time on me but their faces were more cheerful.

Sakura: Sasuke see Sai was raised in the Foundation were they shown no emotions Sasuke: That would explain that. Sai was the leader Danzo?

Sai: Yes. He was killed by you if I recall the report.

Sakura: I remember you telling that when I showed up to stop you from doing any more harm.

Sasuke: Sorry about going over board with you and for almost killing you but I was so pissed off of what Danzo made my brother go throw.

Miki: Maybe I should let you guys finish this conversation before I kill you.

All three ninjas looked behind them to see some following them. The man was wearing a nice suit what was all black with a white tie.

Sakura: Who are you and what do you mean by killing us?

Miki: Well I don't see why a cute thing like you has to die. But orders are orders. But I might as well tell you who I am. Seeing that your dead either way. My name is Lord

Miki and I was a leaf shinobi oh about the time the Konoha was first build.

Sakura: That's impossible. You would have to be every old and you don't look a day older then 30

Miki: Thank you miss, but I wouldn't lie to you I have to reason to.

Sasuke: Then let me ask you this. How is it that you are able to live so long?

Miki: Well if I tell you I will have to kill you.

Sai: Didn't you just say that you were going to kill us.

Sakura: Sai not helping.

Miki: Yes I did.

Sakura: Is the any reason you want to kill you fello leaf Shinobi.

Miki: Well that is because I hate the leaf after they killed my family and what they did to my uncle and cousin back then.

Sasuke: So you are now just taking your revenge on them. Please you have to be lying. I was able to revenge my entire clan in just a few after they were all killed.

Miki: Oh and which clan would be from?

Sasuke: Well if I tell you then I will have to kill you.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahaha

Miki: That is funny kid. I haven't laughed that hard in years. Your alright kid, but for real kid which clan are you from. I don't have all day. I have a meeting to get to with the Hokage so I reaver get this over with.

Sakura: What do you want with Naruto?

Miki: So that's his name. Thank you miss you saved me so much time on learning about him. Well him here to tell him he has a year or two depending on my uncle decides to take action. I am under his orders to see he knows about it. So I'll made you a deal. If you give up on this miss your on and I'll tell you live.

Sakura: And while would we do that?

Miki: let's just say you miss remind me of my little sister and I just can't bring my self to do it. So again I'll ask do we have a deal?

Sasuke: No we don't have a deal.

With that said Sasuke took out one of his kunihi and throw it at Miki. Miki just dodge it with ease. Then Sasuke drew out his sword and told Sakura and Sai he will handle this and for them to stay out of the way.

Miki didn't like that this kid was standing up to him just so they wouldn't die.

Miki: You know kid I was trying to do you and you girlfriend of there a favor, but have it your way. I'll just have to kill you first then the kid in the black cloths and maybe after I beat the crap out of your girlfriend I'll take her back to the village just so she can tell your Hokage what happen and she can deal wit PTSD for the rest of her

short life.

Sasuke: I won't let you lay a hand of them and I specially won't let you hurt her or my home. Let's stop talking and get to fighting.

Sakura: You can't do that. He seems he is really strong. Let us help you.

Sasuke: No. I'm sorry but he is one of the reasons why I have return to Konoha.

Sakura: Sasuke who is he?

Sasuke: He is Miki Uchiha. One from the legends Of the Uchiha clan that was said to have the power to kill someone with one look.

Miki: So you have heard of me, but let's one thing straight. I never had the power an opponent with a look. I have them kill themselves under my Genjutsu. But since you know of me that means your from the Uchiha clan. Which means we are family. And we are the only Uchihas left in the world. Besides one other but he isn't so bad. He should be finishing up with the other one right about now.

Sakura: Kikashi sensei is dead.

Miki: If not then he'll wish he was.

With that Sasuke started to charge towards Miki, while throwing the first punch. !

Mean while back in Konoha Naruto was working on paper work when a knock at the

door.

Naruto: Come in.

The door open slowly but Naruto didn't look up at the person walking in. Without making so much noise the door closed behind them. The person walked up to Naruto's desk.

Voice: Na...Na...Naruto.

Naruto heard his and looked up to the familiar voice. The person standing in his office was Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto: Oh Hinata, is there anything I can do for you? I don't remember if I called you here.

Hinata: Oh no Naruto you didn't call me here, but... Um... do you think you will have time for dinner tonight.

Naruto: To be honest with you Hinata, I haven't eaten a good meal in awhile. I'm so busy that lately I've had to send a clone to eat for me but it doesn't feel the same. Dinner sounds great, but I don't know when I'll be able to have time to eat.. I'm sorry Hinata.

Then there was a sudden shout inside of Naruto's head.

Kurama: Shout up you idiot. Don't you see she is trying to ask you on a date.

Naruto: Are you sure about that?

Kurama: Why do you think she would come here? Did you think she was here just to talk about you meal plans?

Naruto: Well I didn't think that way and your right. For once in my life I won't be so stupid. Thank you Kurama.

Kurama: No problem get back to here.

Back in the real world Hinata was looking down at her feet and looking kind of stupid. Then she notices that Naruto was getting up from his chair and was walking towards her. He stopped right in front of her.

Naruto: Hinata.

She looked up at him with a surprised face.

Hinata: Yes...Na...Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata there is something that is been on my mind lately since I saw you training last night at you house. But I don't know how to say what I'm thinking.

Hinata: Naruto you can tell me anything I won't judge you.

Inside Hinata's head. Oh my god is Naruto trying to tell me that he likes me or is he trying to put me down gently.

Naruto: Well you see I've been thinking about your season on wanting to move to the next level and you told me reasons but I have a feeling that you didn't tell me the whole truth.

Hinata: You are right but I want it to come out when it was the right time.

Naruto: Then can I ask you one question and I need an answer if that not to hard for you.

Hinata: I'll do my best to answer it.

Naruto: You told me that there was someone that you was to prove that you were strong. So I'm asking if that person is me?

Hinata: Um...um... That is kind a hard question Naruto. You see there are a lot of people I want to prove I am strong too.

Naruto: I know there are other people but they know how much stronger you become since the war. I have mission reports telling me that you perform way above your level. And it's has be lass then a year that I become Hokage. And after 3 months After I started I got a request form for you to take the Jounin test. So I have to figure that I am the reason why you want to be better.

Hinata: You see Naruto you have a very good point.

Naruto: Then there was the time I was trapped my Pain that you started to fight a losing battle just to save and before you got hurt you told me you love me. There there was that other time during the war when you stood in front of me to shield me but Neji protected our life's and just when I was about to give up hope you told me that together we can do anything and that you believe in me.

Hinata: Again you bring up another point.

Naruto: So can you please tell me I'm not going crazy that you like me more then friends?

Hinata: Um... Um... Yes Naruto I like you more then friends and your right about me wanting to prove to you that I am stronger now. But if you just want to just friends I'll just leave and won't bring it up again.

Hinata started walking towards the door, but Naruto grabbed her hand to stop you.

Naruto: Hinata wait. Don't go yet.

Hinata turned back around to look at Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata I be glad to have dinner with you tonight. Why I don't I come get you tonight around 8 and we go out to dinner.

Hinata: Does this mean its like a date?

Naruto: No.

Hinata looked sad and looked at her feet.

Naruto: It isn't like a date. It is a date. What I'm asking is Hinata will you go out with on a real date?

Hinata looked up quickly with a shocking face with tears In her eyes.

Naruto: So what do you say?

Hinata: I'm speak less Naruto. I wouldn't have thought that you notice me so much and cared about my feelings about you. But you hit every one of... my hints I have accidentally showed you when our lives one the line and I didn't want to die with out

telling you how I felt.

Naruto: Is that a yes or no?

Hinata: Yes Naruto I will go out with you tonight.

Naruto: Already then I will see you at 8 tonight. If I run late please just send someone to get me I still have a lot of work to finish so I'm sorry ahead of time if that happens. And one more thing can you said your father to me. I have a mission I need to talk to him about.

Hinata: It won't be a problem if you run late I know I didn't pick the best time to come see you, and I'm sure father will happy to speak to you right away.

Naruto: Ok I will see you to night.

Hinata: See you later Naruto.

Hinata head for the door while Naruto just stood there watching her leave.

Back to Sasuke and the others.

Sasuke was doing fire ball jutsu on Miki. Miki wasn't to surprised at that a attack but he was starting to feel bored of the fight also worn out from what was going on.

Miki: damn this kid sure knows how to fight. Most people I fight don't last this long these days.

Sasuke: Well I trained my whole life to be the best and so far there has only been one person I have never be able to beat and I won't add a second one.

Sakura was scared of the fight that was going on. The fight had lasted more then a hour were both men looked weak and was about to pass out.

Sakura: Sasuke please let me help you. He is to weak to fight against Both of us now please.

Sasuke: Your right but I can't take the chance of him getting ahold of you to stop me from beating his old ass.

Then there was lighting in the middle of Miki chest. Miki coughed up blood. He slowly looked be hind him there was a man standing there with his arm extended forward.

Sakura: Kikashi sensei Your alive.

Kikashi: Yea I'm alive but all the traps I had to go through to catch up to you guys made it really difficult. As for is parter I managed to keep captured him with out of problems.

Miki: I wouldn't have thought that you would survive that fight. You are one very lucky man.

Kikashi: And that must mean you are not lucky.

Miki: Oh I'm very lucky, just I am having a bad day is all. I never thought I run into my sisters look. That girl kept me distracted most of the fight with that kid.

Kikashi: You mean Sakura looks like your sister, and here watching the fight kept you off focus this during this whole fight.

Miki: Yes. That boy was smart not to let her aid him during the fight. He notice right away that he had the pure hand and played as a ninja should be. But I think there was another reason he wouldn't let her help. Isn't that right boy?

Sasuke: Your right about every thing you just said.

Miki: Then can a dying man ask for what was your real reason for not letting her help?

Sasuke: The reason is she is friend, wait more then a friend she bring the best in me even when I was at my most dangerest part of my life. Thinking back all those years when we were Geninns she was willing to sacrifice Everything she had just to be with me even if it went she had to become a rogue ninja to aid me.

Sakura: Sasuke.

Hahahahahahahaha

Miki: Kid your alright. I think you became a strong man even if I didn't know you until today. He started coughing up more blood. Miki: Hey miss. Count yourself lucky today that your boyfriend here was able to protect you and use your help at the same time. Most ninjas I've meet would never have thought about that plan right away. And I think if you were to help him fight I might have killed you.

Sakura just looked at Miki not saying a single word.

Miki: That's alright miss. I take that as a complement from you. Now I think it's time for me to go.

Miki picked up his hands and made a hand signed. And with that a spiff of smoke appeared and he was up in a tree with someone.

Kikashi: How did you get out of my Genjutsu.?

Duffers: You see with out eyes then don't have an effect like you think they would so it was a matter of minutes for it to wear off on me.

Miki: Let's go these ninjas are to powerful for the both of us.

The two men disappeared after Miki's statement. After awhile Team Kikashi relaxed.

Sakura went over to Kikashi to start healing him since he had the most injurIes.

Sakura: Kikashi sensei I was worried that we lost you, but Sasuke didn't believe That guy was would stop you.

Kikashi: Well I understand your feelings about it and to be honest I almost dint make it. That Guy was able to get around everything I thrown at him

Sakura: How is that possible? While he was here I didn't see him open is eyes.

Kikashi: That's because he is blind. He somehow has made is inner eye so strong that he doesn't need his eyes to fight anymore. But there was a down side to the inner eye it can only see what is happening at the last second. This guy must have worked really hard at the speed he needs to be able to fight that way. Sakura: what is the inner eye?

Sasuke: It is known as the eye to the soul or what we like to call it the enlightenment.

Sai: Oh I get it he is able to see with it after training for so many years that it has become second nature to him that he can read what is in the hearts of others and with the speed he has it allows him to move and react faster.

Kikashi: Yes Sai. But I think he needs to uses a lot of chakra. I think that's why he

didn't try to fight use.

Sakura: That would make sense since they were in a hurry to get away from us other wise they would have died.

Sasuke was siting back ageist a tree resting while the rest of the team was talking about the two ninjas that they just fought. Sai notice that Sasuke wasn't paying any attention To the conversation that was going on. Sai walked over to Sasuke and handed him some water. Sasuke took the what and started to drink.

Sasuke: Thank you, Sai was it.

Sai: Yes. And your welcome. I didn't know anyone else besides Naruto stand up to up for his friends and fight a death mate.

Sasuke: That does sound like something Naruto would do. Damn I'm starting to act

like that idiot. It isn't the first time I done something with thinking of the

consequences of what I was planning on doing.

Sai: Yes Naruto and Sakura told me about the time with Zabuza and Haku. I starting to learn that there is more to Naruto and Sakura every time we went on a mission and I would like to get to know more about you then what Naruto and Sakura has told me about you. Like Sakura said I have a hard time reading people.

Sasuke: That's fine as long as you don't over do it quickly. I like to keep to my self a lot and try not to act like Naruto about stuff.

Kikashi: Hey Sakura.

Sakura: Yes Kikashi sensei.

Kikashi: Why don't you go to see how Sasuke is doing. My wounds Are feeling better and Sasuke looks like he needs some healing.

Sakura: Sure Kikashi sensei there are something I want to talk to him any way. But if you feel you need more healing just say so.

Sakura got up and started to walk towards Sasuke and Sai. When she reach them

Sai started to walk away to have a word with Kikashi sensei to see what is their next plan of actions they should take. Sakura bent down and started to heal Sasuke.

There was tween the two of them for a few minutes.

Sakura was focusing on her work on trying to heal Sasuke. She didn't notice that he was watching her out the corner on his left eyes he just couldn't believe how much Sakura has changed from the looses girl she once is now this big top medical ninja getting just as good as Tsunade.

Sasuke coughed to grab Sakura attention.

Sakura: Sasuke is everything okay?

Sasuke: Yes Sakura. I am alright.

Sakura: Good, because I told Naruto if anyone was going to kill you it would be me. I square to you Sasuke one step out of line and I will put you down, the forever kind.

Do I make my self clear?

Saakue: Sounds to me that your not the same Sakura from the old days who couldn't do anything with out Naruto or I there to protect her.

Sakura: What did you think after 6 years that I wouldn't become a better, stronger ninja. After you leave I went into training with Lady Tsunade in medical Ninjutsu and to be able fight if I had too. And you seen me fight during the last war.

Sasuke: Your right I did see you fight and do some good work healing Naruto after the kyuubi was taken out of him and you kept his heart beating. I thought that was really clever to shove your hand right into his chest to make sure he stayed alive.

Sakura: I was scared that our only hope was going to die that I just though it was the only way of doing it. Since we saved Gaara from the Akatsuki and he died from the one tail being removed so I guest on what I had to do.

Sasuke: I am not trying to put idea down, I just wouldn't have thought of that in your shoes.

Sakura: Is that complement from the great Uchiha?

Sasuke: If you want to take it that way, sure why not.

Sakura: Thank you for the complement. I never see the day where you would be nice to someone, specially me. I always thought you hated me.

Sasuke: Back in the old days I didn't hate anyone. Its just I thought everyone was holding me back and I just wanted to restore my clan. So I thought the best way to reach my goal was to alienate my self and not make anymore bonds with people, so I wouldn't be hurt if anyone else died on me.

Sakura: Well you went about it the wrong way. But on the other hand you did push Naruto to do his best and to push to go beyond everyones expectation and helped him to get where he is today.

Sasuke: Naruto does have that going for him. Maybe I should leave the village and maybe he will get stronger to be able to fight those guys.

Sakura: Thats not isn't funny Sasuke. Do you have any idea what we had to do to get you back here.

Sasuke: Wow cold down Sakura I was only trying to lighting the mood. I didn't think you become upset over a simple joke. If I didn't want to come back village then I wouldn't be here right now. I know what I did in the past wasn't the way to go. I paid for my crimes against the village. Now my new goal is protect my home and restore my clan and get ruin of the hatred that comes with having the Sharingan.

Sakura: This isn't a subject to be joking about. You have no clue how your leafing the village effected everyone. I know you have paid for your crimes but doesn't mean I for give you.

Sasuke: I know that.

Sakura: But doesn't mean we can't work together. I am willing to work with you on one condition and its not optional.

Sasuke: And what would that be?

Sakura: You have to work with us and don't go trying to pull that one man army on us. When your on this team we do things together.

Sasuke: I had my reason to keep you out of this fight. I don't regret my actions on this one.

Sakura: And what were the actions? Getting your ass kick and having me heal you?

Sasuke: First he didn't kick my ass. We fought on equal grounds. My second reason was if anything happen to you on this mission and we got hurt far more then this we be in big trouble. Keeping you safe was on the top of my list to do. I would have given up my life if it meant you can live.

Sakura: Sasuke.

Sasuke: If you don't like my reason then you have to deal with it. I don't regret nothing today. Naruto made me promise to keep everyone alive during this mission. Plus that MIki guy wasn't to off what he told us at the end, and what I told him was the truth. You and Naruto have made me push my self and you to are the closet thing to a family I got. That is that are my reasons for today.

Sakura: Sasuke. If you really feel that way. Is that the reason you didn't want me to go with you all the years ago and why you couldn't kill Naruto when you had the

chance?

Sasuke: Yes!

KIkashi: How are Sasuke's wounds?

Sakura: Oh! Kikashe sensei. Sasuke"s wounds are to much to keep moving for today and you need more time to rest as well.

Kikashi: I thought you might say that. Thats why I had Sai write a message to Lord

Hokage of todays events and are location. I set Pakkun to deliver the message.

Hopefully Lord Hokage will send back up.

Sai: I'm sure Naruto will see that we do get reinforcement right way.

Sakura: I think that he will. Naruto hasn't let us down yet.

Sasuke: Well at least he hasn't changed to much over the years.


	5. Chapter 4 Getting Advice

Getting Advice

Hiashi was walking to the Hokage's office after hearing his daughter tell him that Lord Hokage wish to speak to him. He couldn't understand why the Hokage wanted to speak to him all of the sudden.

Hiashi: Well if I want to know what the Hokage wants I guest I have to get there

faster.

Hiashi started to pick up the pace to get there sooner. It took him a little under a half hour to reach the Hokage's office building. He walked up the stairs and walked down to the office. When he arrived he knocked on the door and waited.

Naruto: Come in.

With Naruto Invite Hiashi opened the door and walked in.

Hiashi: Good afternoon Lord Hokage. What did you need me for today.

Naruto: Hi Hiashi. Thank you for coming as soon as you could. Hold one one second

just have to finish this report and I will be right with you.

Hiashi: Please take your time.

Naruto got back to work reviewing the report that he was working on. It took him a few minutes to finish up. Once Naruto was down he put the scroll down and stood up walking over to Lord Hiashi.

Naruto: Thank you for waiting.

Hiashi: Its okay I should have come by when you were done for the day.

Naruto: I kind a glad you didn't.

Hiashi: Why is that?

Naruto: Well you see your daughter was here earlier to see if I was free to have dinner tonight.

Hiashi: Oh I see.

Naruto: After thinking about it and almost saying no to her only because I have been so busy working here I decide to ask her a few questions that we were talking about the other day.

Hiashi: So she told you her reasons for wanting to move you to the next level?

Naruto: Yes. But it took a little work to get her to tell me. See she has always been so shy around me that it is hard for me to get any information out of her.

Hiashi: So what were her reason?

Naruto: There were good reason. One of being that she wanted me to notice how strong she was.

Hiashi: Oh. So what does that have to me being her?

Naruto: Well since she came all the way to see me for dinner that I decide to ask her out on a date and wanted to get your promistion to go out with your daughter.

Hiashi: Well since you already asked her out and that she is doing well with training a mission I don't see why it would be a problem. But next time come see me first and if things go well tonight why don't you come over for dinner. This way we can get to know each other more.

Naruto: Thank you Lord Hiashi. There is one more thing i need you to help me with.

Hiashi: What would that be?

Naruto: Could you tell me what kind of flowers to get her for tonight.

Hiashi: Hm. I believe her favorite flowers are orchids.

Naruto: Thank you Lord Hiashi. I think I will go ask Ino's family shop if they have any. Would you like to join me? I would like to get to know you better.

Hiashi: I be happy to join you and if my daughter likes you then I think I should get to know you better as well, even know I know you since you were a kid. But people change as they get older.

Naruto and Hiashi headed for Naruto's office door. Naruto opened it up and let Lord Hiashi go through. As they were walking they chatted about anything. Naruto went on a while on the topic the different types of roman and how since this his time as Hokage he hasn't had much time to eat and has to sent a clone to eat for him.

Naruto: Ohhh!

Hiashi: What is it?

Naruto: Since I am not at my office and hat if someone needs me. I should leaf a clone there just in case.

With that Naruto made a shadow clone and told it to go to his office just in case and to report back if anything happened. After that the two Shinobi kept on walking for awhile until they reached Ino's family flower show. once they got there Hiashi decide to go home and see how Hinata was doing.

Naruto stepped in the flower shop started to look around while Ino was finishing up with another customer. He started to smell the different types of flowers just to waste some time while waiting. Ino finally finished with the other customer and walked over to Naruto.

Ino: Hi Naruto. What brings you in here? Do you have a mission for me?

Naruto: Hi Ino. I don't have a miss... well its a small mission for you and only you.

Ino: What kind of mission is it?

Naruto: Your mission is to help me with a few things that I need help with.

Ino: Naruto are you okay your blushing?

Naruto: Well Ino I have a date tonight.

Ino: WHAT? How do you have a date and you need me help getting ready for it. Hey are you here to ask me out?

Naruto: Hold on a second Ino I will tell you everything, and Ino you are beautiful but I didn't come here to ask you out, but I readily do need help wih this one.

Ino: Alright Naruto I'm listening.

Naruto started telling Ino the whole story from the beginning. Ino face was happy looking with a little bit of surprise in there too. Ino was thinking this is so not Hinata.

How did she finally get the never to ask Naruto to dinner,

Ino: Wow! Naruto. I never thought this day would ever that Hinata would try asking you out.

Naruto: Well since the war end I have been really busy and I was planning to ask her out when I got some free time. But I am glad that she is starting not to be so shy around me all the time.

Ino: I except my mission.

Naruto: Thanks Ino.

Ino: Just tell me what I can do to help.

Naruto: First I need to find a place to have dinner at. I want to take her somewhere special.

Ino: Aww. Naruto If you willing to do that I would have gone out with you. I am just kidding you. I know the a great place to take her. I will go there and set things up and come see you when that part is down.

Naruto: That great. The second thing I need you to do is help me find orchids.

Ino: Oh, they are right over there.

Naruto: Thanks I'll be right back to pay for them.

Naruto walked over to where the orchids were just like Ino said they be. Started to look through the different colors and after a few minutes Naruto decide on the purple color of the flower. He picked up a couple and started to head back towards Ino with the flowers in his hand. Ino rang them up. They head towards the front the store. Ino was asking Naruto what he was going to wear, or if he was going to do something with his hair. Naruto wasn't able to answer any of Ino questions and told her he was going to wing it.

They walked for awhile while Ino was telling Naruto not to wing a date. He should do something that will make there first date rememberable. She was telling all the ideas she had that would make Hinata so happy.

They spilt way once Ino felt Naruto could do his part and she would do her part. Naruto was walking back to his office to work for a little bit longer. He had to guest it was around 2 pm since he left his office around lunch time. The only thoughts going on s head was the ideas that Ino told him to do with Hinata. He wasn't sure what he should do, so he decide to go see the one man besides Kikashi sensei.

Naruto arrived at the ninja academy within a few minutes after he decide to find walked through the academy thinking all the times that he spent there training to be a ninja. Naruto arrive to his old class room and knocked on the door.

Voice: Come in.

After hearing the okay to come in Naruto slides the door open. He steps in.

Naruto: Good afternoon Iruka sensei.

Iruka: Oh Naruto it's you. I mean good afternoon Lord Hokage. What brings you here on this beautiful day?

Naruto: Please Iruka sensei just call me Naruto when I am not wearing my Hokage

cloths.

The kids the room started to talk. They were confused why the Hokage was in their classroom and calling their sensei like a former teacher. Iruka over heard the kids talking to them selves.

Iruka: Okay kids that's enough chatting and get back to work on studies.

Naruto: It's okay Iruka sensei let them talk. It's not everyday the Hokage walks into their classroom. Right kids?

All the kids responded to Naruto's question with a loud yes.

Iruka: Alright kids if there something you want to ask the Hokage.

All the kids raised their hands with engeticly. They were waving their hands all over trying to get Naruto to pick them.

Naruto: Wow! Iruka sensei I didn't know coming here today I would being questions instead of asking them.

Iruka: Alright kids settled down. I'm sure the Hokage will be more then happy to answer your question.

Naruto: I can't stay long have a busy day. But I will do my best to answer as many as

I can and I will see if I can come by another time to answer more of your question.

Alright why don't the boy with the orange short on go with first.

Boy: Lord Hokage what was it fighting against the guy who destroyed our village?

Naruto: He was a strong fighter. It took everything at that moment of my life. But after I talked to him I learned that we had the same teacher Master Jiraiya. He lost someone he grew up with and so he was trying to save the world how he thought was best. In his last moment of life he decide to put the future of the world in me and the next generation to protect it.

Boy: Wow.

Naruto: Okay why don't we have girl in the blue dress go next.

Girl: Lord Hokage sur.

Naruto: Yes little girl. Don't be afraid you can ask me anything.

Girl: Um...Do you...have a girlfriend?

Naruto: Thats kind a hard to answer.

The girls in the classroom all shouted: No it isn't.

Iruka: Well Naruto I have to agree with the young ladies here. I think you answer them.

Naruto: Well you see that is the reason I came to see you Iruka sensei. I have a date tonight and its my first date and I need advise.

Iruka: Naruto you dog. Who is the lucky lady.

All the kids were curious to know the girls name. They were shouting at him to answer the question. Naruto was starting to get scared wasn't sure if he should answer the question.

Naruto: Um you know a kunoichi.

Iruka: Naruto. If you want my help your going to have to me who she is. Or should I show the kids how I got you to talk to me. What do you say kids?

The kids were yelling for Inuka sensei to make Naruto talk.

Naruto: FINE. I am going out on a date with Hinata Hyuga tonight.

Iruka: Naruto when were you going to to tell me about this?

Naruto: That is why I came here. I didn't expect to tell you this way and not having a little girl ask me about my love life.

Iruka: Why didn't you say something earlier? I would have the kids do study hall while we talked.

Naruto: The kids were happy to have me here. I thought it be okay for a few minutes. So Iruka sensei can you help me with this.

Iruka: Sure Naruto. Alright kids time to run some laps.

The kids weren't very happy to hear they had to run laps while their sensei was busy talking to the Hokage. On there was to the yard some kids asked Naruto more questions about his life and other things. Naruto did his best to answer all of their questions.

Iruka: Alright kids start running. Our gaol today is to get your endurance up so you can travel far without getting to tried.

Naruto: I remember when you made my class run these laps. They were hard but it comes in handy kids, so push you selves to your limits and each time after that keep reaching to go beyond that and applies to everything.

The kids started to run with anything they had pushing beyond their limits. Naruto and Iruka watched with amazement of the kids doing their best.

Iruka: Alright Naruto what can I help you with?

Naruto: Well I was talking with Ino earlier about my date night and she was telling me about all the different things I could do to make it really special for Hinata. I wasn't sure if it was the right way going about.

Iruka: Okay tell me what Ino told you what you should doFirst she told me that getting flowers for Hinata was a prefect thing to do. She then went on how I should talk to Hinata about stuff anything to keep the conversation going and how to get Hinata talking as well so it doesn't look like one person is doing all the talking.

Iruka: Well so far I don't see a problem with that plan.

Naruto: I have to agree but Hinata is very shy around me and she usually doesn't talk so much when I'm around. How do I get past that part?

Iruka: Well now I see what your concern are. Well for starters try not asking to many questions about you and her. Talk about training the weather, your hopes and dreams of the future. Try to get to know the woman beyond what you know.

Naruto: Sounds hard to do.

Iruka: Think about it this way. When we get request for mission to keep people paying and safe and we put them in ranks of difficulty.

Naruto: I see were your going. If i had to rank this date as a mission it be an S rank mission for all the difficulties I be facing when the battles started. And my goal is to learn as much as possible about her as I can and let her get information out of me

as well.

Iruka: There you go now you are getting the idea. Now there is one thing you have

to do.

Naruto: What is that?

Iruka: Go out on your date and complete your mission and have fun.

Naruto: Thanks Iruka sensei. Well I better get going. I still have paper work I should get down before I go home to get ready.

Naruto started to walk away. The kids stop run ing to say bye to him. Naruto said bye to them as well. He couldn't stop thing what Iruka sensei told him about a dating be his biggest mission he would have to face. He made it back to his office a few minutes later. His clone was working on some of the reports. Naruto released the

Jutsu and reflected on the memories of this clones actions while it was at his office.

Once Naruto was done reflecting on his clone's memories he sat down in his chair, and started to work on his paperwork some more. The next few hours right by while he was working. Then came a knock at his door. Naruto didn't hear the knock first. The person on the other side of door knock three more times. Naruto heard the knock and said to come in.

Ino: Naruto I have been waiting for 10 minutes outside your door trying to reach you.

Naruto: Sorry about that Ino. I was in deep thought of what I talked about with Iruka sensei.

Ino: You spoke with Iruka sensei. Why?

Naruto: I was worried about your advice you gave me earlier and wanted to see how to get around the one obstacles that you mention to me. You know keeping the conversation going while trying not to make it all about one or the other person the whole time.

Ino: Well I didn't think about that. So what did Iruka sensei tell you?

Naruto: He told me it isn't going to be easy since Hinata is shy around me. He told me to ask question about other things besides her feels and my as well to try to get her thinking about other stuff and trying help her relax so the spotlight isn't on her all the time.

Ino: Well thats Iruka sensei for you still teaching you hiw to do things right.

Naruto: Well you got me. But still this is my first date and I want it to go well. I so nervous That things won't go well.

Ino: Naruto stop thinking that way. If you think that way something will go wrong. You need to keep a good attitude going. If you have a good attitude then Hinata will feel better about the date. Believe she is just as nervous as you are. Just relax and have fun tonight.

Naruto: Alright I get it. Thanks Ino. There is one thing I need help with.

Ino: What is it?

Naruto: What happens if the date goes well. Do I kiss her or safe it for another night?

Ino: Aw our little Naruto is thinking about kissing girl or a certain girl.

Naruto: Ino stop that. I already had to deal with kids asking me about my love life.

Can you tell me what do I do if it comes to that.

Ino: Well thats hard to say. It all depends oh how the night goes. It will be up to Hinata. I bet she is been thinking about that for years.

Naruto: Oh yea. I forgot that she has liked me for years. Thanks Ino.

Ino: So what are you going to do now?

Naruto: I'm going home and get ready for my date tonight and I am going to take his date as a mission like Iruka explained to me.

Ino: Mission?

Naruto: Iruka sensei expained it to me this way. Dating a girl is the ultimate mission of my life right now.

Ino: That is really smart of Iruka sensei to explain it to you that way.

Naruto: Yea Iruka sensei is really smart. So now I have to do is complete my own personal mission and see where it takes me.

Ino: Naruto. You just be your self and keep in mind to use your manners.

Naruto: Thank you for everything. Well I best get home and get ready.

Ino: You are planning on tell me how it goes. I mean we are friends and I want to make sure things go well.

Naruto: Okay. But no telling this to Sakura when she gets back I want to tell her.

Ino: You got it. Now go get ready before you are late.

Naruto walked out of his office and the building. They went their separate ways soon after leaving. Naruto walked home quickly and excitedly about his date. He was thinking that he had told Hinata that he always wanted his first date to be with Sakura and Hinata would just listening to him talk about Sakura for years. But it has been years that he had time to think about dating. Between the training and fighting the war. More training to become a great leader and all the work that came with running the village. Now thinking about those times Hinata and him had talked it may have been short conversation but he knew that was more then friend ship there. Now its time to see if Hinata was the right person for him.

He reached home a few minutes after he visit the cloths store to pick up so nicer cloths for tonight. Hoping Hinata would be surprised That he is trying to make this a great for the both of them. He also had the flowers he brought her earlier.


	6. Chapter 5 The Date

The Date

Naruto was walking into his home. He quickly place the flowers in some water to keep them from dying. Once that was done he took of his shirt and walked to his shower. After he got out of the shower and dried off he got dressed. It only took him a few minutes to get ready.

While Naruto was getting ready Hinata was having a hard time picking out a outfit to wear for tonight. She was wearing her rub and picking up one outfit after another and couldn't think which one would be a good choice to wear.

Hinata: This is so hard. Why can't I find the right outfit. Naruto will be here soon and I have no idea if I should wear my regular cloths or should put on something nice. I need help.

The came a knock at her door. Hinata jumped from the surprise From the knock.

Hinata: Who is it?

Hanabi: Its me Hanabi. Your sister. I can hear you out here. Do you need help.

Hinata: Yes please. Please come in Hanabi.

Hanabi slid the door open and walked in. Once she was inside her sister's room she closed the door behind her.

Hanabi: So why are you having so much trouble picking out your cloths?

Hinata: Well I have a date tonight.

Hanabi: Does father now about this?

Hinata: Yes he does.

Hanabi: So who is the lucky guy?

Hinata: Naruto Uzumaki.

Hanabi: You have a date with the Hokage. How did you finally ask him out?

Hinata: Well I went to his office to see if he had plans for dinner tonight. He stopped me and we he asked me some question about my actions towards him in the past. Then he asked me if I want to go out with him. At first I thought he meant as friends and when I asked him if it was a real date. He told me it was a real date. And now I don't know what to wear for our date. Please help me Hanabi.

Hanabi: Wow. My sister gets a date with the guy of her dreams. I can see why its so hard to figure this one out. If i were you i pick this dress.

Hinata: Its cute. But do you think it is the right one. I have so many cute dresses other then that one.

Hanabi: Well you are right but this one is more good for a first date. It gives you options depending on what Naruto has planned.

Hinata: Okay. Thanks Hanabi.

Hanabi: Just get dressed and big sister.

Hinata: Yes Hanabi?

Hanabi: Try to relax and have some fun and try not to be so shy around him. Now is the time to start showing him who you are.

Hinata: I will try. But I am so nervous.

Hanabi: You will be okay.

Hanabi walked towards the door to give her sister place to change. After the door closed Hinata picked up the dress and got dressed. Looking at her self in the mirror she decided that Hanabi was right about the dress. It gave her so many options to do things in. Then Hinata decide to put on a little lip gloss.

While Hinata was finishing getting ready Naruto was on his way to the Hyuga mansion to pick up Hinata. Naruto was starting to feel nervous again, he stopped walking and thought about what Iruka sensei and Ino had told him to done. They told him to relax and have fun. Once he was feeling more relaxed he started to walking again.

After walking for a while he finally reaching the Hyuga mansion Naruto came to a stop again. He couldn't help but notice how nervous he actually was feeling about the date until he reached the mansion. He started thinking of what might happen if he went to far tonight or said something that would case Hinata to hurt him. Then he thought about his first thought Hinata wasn't nothing like Sakura. Hinata wouldn't hurt him. She would just tell him how it upset her.

Naruto: Alright I can do this.

Naruto reached out his hand and knocked on the front gate. He made sure he knocked Lord enough so it could be heard throughout the whole mansion. He just stood there waiting for someone to open the door up. With in a couple minutes the door started to open up. Hiashi was the one to open the door up.

Hiashi: Good evening Lord Hokage. You are here to pick up my daughter?

Naruto: Yes sir.

Hiashi: Very well. Please come in. You are a little bit early. I hope you don't mind waiting.

Naruto: I am sorry I should have waited to knock on the door.

Hiashi: Its okay. You are looking kind of nice tonight.

Naruto: I thought it be nice to look a little bit nicer since this is Hinata and my first date so I thought it was appropriated for a date.

Hiasha: Well I didn't think that you would look this nice.

Naruto: Sir. I have a question for you.

Hiashi: What would that be?

Naruto: When you had your first date with Hinata's mother did you feel very nervous?

Hiashi: Yes. But that comes with any first date specially for your very first date with the opposite sex. Do you feel nervous?

Naruto: Yes sir. I am having a hard time keeping my nerves relaxed.

Hiashi: Just try not thinking about it as a date and think of it as two good friends hanging out and getting to know each other better.

Naruto: Thank you I think I can do that.

Naruto and Hiashi walked into the mansion and walked to the living room to wait. They were talking when Hanabi came over to them. she walked up to Naruto and told Him to be on his base behavior and keep her sister safe. Naruto had no trouble telling her that was his plan from the beginning . Hanabi just smiled and walked away.

Another few minutes went by while Naruto and Hiashi talked with a few minutes of quite here and there but the two would start talking again. The remainder of the time Naruto had to wait went by pretty quickly. He started to feel less nervous until he heard his name.

Hinata: Naruto

Naruto and Hiashi looked over at the door way of the living room and saw Hinata standing there. Naruto's eye were fully open seeing Hinata in a little green dress.

Her dress wasn't to long nor to short. It went right pass her knees but didn't go any further then that. The dress didn't show any cleavage and had no sleeves but was held up with a strap going around her neck.

Naruto: Hinata you look beautiful.

Hianta: Th...thank you... Naruto. you look good as well.

Naruto: Thank you. Lord Hiashi Thank you for the company while I waited.

Hiashi: It was a pressure getting to talk to you. Have fun tonight you two and Naruto try to have my daughter bad before midnight.

Hinata: Father I am not a little girl anymore. Don't you think a curfew is going over

board?

Naruto: Its okay Hinata I had already planned to get you home by then if things go well. I do have to get up early for a meeting with the council.

Hinata: Oh. I am sorry. If you want to reschedule I will understand.

Naruto: Its okay Hinata. I have been looking forward to this all day plus I think you waited long enough for this date. I am not going to make you wait any longer.

Hiashi: Plus its a good idea that he gets some time to relax and enjoy life too. He has told me all he does is work and sleep. Hinata I wish you get home by midnaight but I know that you are a grown woman, but doesn't mean I don't worry about you.

Hinata: Yes father I understand. Sorry that I got a little upset with you.

Hiashi: Its okay. Now get going before you run out of time.

Hiashi left the room after his last statement to Hinata and Naruto. they got his hint and started to walk to the front door. Hinata closed the door behind them as they left the mansion. Once they were out side the gate of the mansion they both were thinking. The date has begun.

The date started out slowly with either one talking. Naruto couldn't help but feel more nervous then he felt all day. Hinata was in the same boat. After a few more minutes of walking in silence Naruto decide to break the silence between them.

Naruto: Your father is a very nice man.

Hinata: Yes he is, but sometimes he can be kind hard on me.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Hinata: Well when I was younger I wasn't the best student in learning the gentle fist.

Naruto: Is that so I seen you use Gentle fist a lot over the years and you look great when your preforming it.

Hinata: You really think I am that good at it?

Naruto: Yes I do.

Hianta: Naruto there is...something I want to tell you.

Naruto: What is it Hinata?

Hinata: Well we were young kids before we went to the Academy I was having a really hard time wit learning the gentle fist I ran away from home to take a break and ran into so bullies who started to pick on me and you came lone to defend me.

Naruto: I remember that day I got my ass kicked badly.

Hinata: As I watch you fight I saw that no matter what they did to you. you wouldn't give up. and from that moment I have tried to put my whole into learning to be more like you.

Naruto: Well I am glad there there was one person in the village that didn't hate all the time.

Hinata: I have never hated you I wasn't aloud to have any interaction with you other wise you would have had a friend.

Naruto: Thank you Hinata that means a lot to me.

Hinata: I know live has been hard on you but I always believed in you.

Naruto: So I notice over the years. This may so mean but it isn't. I thought when we were younger you were so scared of me that you would fait from that.

Hinata: No. I was so hapy that you notice me or were so close to me that I get over excited and fait from that. But I am trying to change that.

Naruto: Good for you.

They keep talking about old times and their own kind of training they went through.

Hinata was into the storied Naruto had when he was traveling all over with Master Jiraiya. Hinata got so involved into the stories that she didn't notice that they had reached the restaurant.

Naruto: Here we are.

Hinata: Naruto this is an expensive restaurant.

Naruto: Well I have a lot of money saved I think spending some of it is great idea.

Hinata: But Naruto.

She was cut off from the rest of her statement.

Naruto: Hinata this is our first date so stop worrying about and enjoy.

Hinata: Okay you win, But I want to know why you picked this place there are other restaurant that are cheeper.

Naruto: Well I didn't picked this place.

Hinata: What does that mean?

Naruto; Ino helped me out. She told me this a great place for a first date.

Hinata: You told Ino that we are on a date.

Naruto: Well yes I wasn't sure what to do for a date so I asked her for help.

Hinata: Who else knows about our date?

Naruto: just Iruka sensei. I need advice so I went to him.

Hinata: Okay.

They walked into the restaurant. The hostess greeted them and walked them over to their table. As they were walking Naruto notice that the restaurant had a dance floor. They reached their table and Naruto helped Hinata into her chair before he sat down himself.

Hinata: This is one of my favorite places to eat.

Naruto: You have been here before?

Hinara: Yea Mother and father come here with me, but I never went on the dance floor for my self. But I watched my parents dance all the time.

Naruto: Master Jiraiya did have me learn how to dance, just in case I need it for a mission, but I never had to use it before.

Hinata: That was a good idea.

They picked up their menus and started to look at the different options they had to pick from. They were studying the menus so hard that when the waiter came over and asked them for their order that both shinobis were surprised they both quickly drew out their kunais and had it facing the waiter.

Waiter: I sorry. I here to take your orders. Please don't kill me.

Naruto: I am so sorry. Please forgive us. You must understand we shinobis are trained to respond to any surprise movements.

Waiter: Its okay.

HInata: I am sorry as well. you just startled me.

Waiter: Its okay miss. I didn't know I would be serving shinobis tonight other wise I would have been more careful approaching you two.

Naruto: Well it was an accident. I will make sure you get a nice tip at the end of our meal to make it up to you.

Hinata: Naruto you shouldn't tell people about that. They may try to make use pay more for our meal.

Waiter: Did she just call you Naruto as in Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage of the Konoha.

Naruto: Yes thats me.

Waiter: Its just nice to meet you. I been wanting to meet you since you saved my life during the attack on the village with that Pain guy.

Naruto: It is no problem. I was doing my duty. But that guy was the reason why everyone who died that day came back to alive.

Waiter: Oh yea I forgot about that. But still I saw you fight all six of them at the same time. It was a great fight until he cheated by trapping you. I feel bad for that young girl who tried to help you. I wonder what happen with her?

Naruto: That young woman is sitting right there.

Waiter: Oh I am so sorry miss. I didn't know that was you.

Hinata: It is alright.

Naruto: Can you give us a few more minutes to think about what we want?

Waiter: Yes Lord Hokage. Please take your time.

The waiter walked away from the two shinobis. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with embarrassment on their faces. They just looked at each other for a while not sure what they should silence was finally broken from Hinata take a slip of water.

Naruto: Well this is going to cording to plan.

Hinata: You had this planned to be embarrass in front of me?

Naruto: No I was joking.

Hinata: That makes more sense.

Naruto: Is there anything on the menu that you want?

Hinata: I was thinking of having the chicken parmesan. It is my favorite thing to eat here.

Naruto: That sounds kind a good. What is on it?

Hinata: Well if I tell you then I will have to hurt you.

Naruto: Oh I see Mis Shy has a joking side to her. I guest I will have to order it to find out.

Hinata: I am not Miss Shy I will have you know. I am shy only around you.

Naruto: Hinata I was playing with you. Please calm down. I didn't mean to upset you.

Hinata: Well it is mean to call someone Miss Shy the way you did. But I understand that I can be shy around you.

Naruto: I have an idea.

Hinata: What would that be?

Naruto: How about we order the same meal and then we hit the dance floor then we go out and get desert at my favorite place.

Hinata: We don't have to get the same meal.

Naruto: Well its your favorite meal and I will I to try what you like to eat.

Hinata: Naruto I could just give you a bit.

Naruto: You could but I want to try it for my self. What do you thinkl about the other parts I told you?

Hinata: Dancing I never danced anywhere but my bed room and not with anyone else watching.

Naruto: So it sounds like we will get to try some new things with each other.

Hinata: Well I guest that it won't hurt.

The waiter came back and since Hinata Know how she liked her food she had the waiter put two orders in for he and Naruto. Naruto was watching her as she explained how she liked it and couldn't help but feel like Hinata was starting to relax. He was cut short of his thought when Hinata asked him if there was anything else they wanted. But Naruto couldn't think of anything. So the waiter just took their order and told them that it will be a in while and he walked away. The two of them just sat there looking at each other.

Naruto: So Hinata.

Hinatat: What is it Naruto?

Naruto: Well I was thinking maybe we should dance while we wait for our meal.

Hinata: I am kind a scared to do that with everyone watching.

Naruto: It can't be as scary as when you put your life on the line on missions.

Hinata: I don't know.

Naruto: I won't push it but at least think about it. I know we will have fun.

Hinata: One dance for now. Maybe if it goes well we will go from there.

Naruto: That sounds good. So lets go.

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to HInata put his hand out towards her. Hinata looked up at Naruto unsure if she should take his hand. Naruto just stood there while Hinata came to a decision with a smile on his face. Hinata shock her hand for a few seconds then put her hand into his and hand and stood up from her seat.

They walked over to the dance floor and stopped right in front of it. Both of them took a breath and then stepped on the dance floor. They moved to a spot with out a lot of people in the way of them dancing. Naruto looked over at Hinata and spun her. Hinata was knocked off guard for a second and realized what Naruto was up to. She quickly agitated to the situation and moved as he wanted. Naruto had a big smile on his as he watched her fix herself. Soon they were dancing to the beat to the music. The music was to loud for them to hear each other talk so they stated quite and just danced. Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw that their food had arrived, so she grabbed Naruto hand and pointed to the food. Naruto nodded and together they went back to their seats.

After Naruto helped her to her seat again he sat down himself. He looked over at Hinata and smiled. She caught his smile and smiled back at him with a little red in her cheeks which see notice and looked down at the food. Naruto saw her looking away and reached his hand out and put it on her chin and slowly broung it up so she was looking at him again. She looked in to is eyes as he said.

Naruto: Hinata you look really beautiful tonight and I enjoyed dancing with you. Hope you want to dance some more later.

Hinata: Thank you Naruto. I was having fun dancing with you too. I think I might want to dance after we eat.

Naruto: Glad to hear that. Show we eat before it gets cold.

Hinata: Yes.

With that said they picked up their forks and started to eat. Hinata watched Naruto very intensely to see what his face was going to be when he took that first bit of his food. But at the same time Naruto wasn't thinking about his food, all he coulkd think was about Hinata and how this date should have happen years ago. Then he bit into the food on his fork and his eyes opened wide with the taste of the food. Hinata notice his reaction and right away she began to smile, a bigger smile then she had just a few minutes ago.

Hinata: What do you think of it?

Naruto: Well I wouldn't same it was bad. I was unsure how it was going to taste but now I have to say you know how to pick a meal. Thank you Hinata san.

Hinata: Your welcome Naruto kun. I am glad that you like it.

Naruto picked up another forkful while at the same time Hinata was doing the the same. The rest of the time they were eating was silences since they both were enjoying the food that they want to finish before it got cold. About 10 minutes they put their forks down and looked at each other very intensely and they didn't notice the Waiter came back over and this time he notice that the couple were in a different world and put the check on the table quietly and walked away. Naruto had notice waited had left the check and reached into his pocket and pull money out of it and placed it on the check. Still keeping his full attention on Hinata. Hinata started to giggle.

Naruto: Whats so funny?

Hinata: Well you put to much money down on the check.

Naruto: I did say he would be geting a nice tip didn't I.

Hianta: Yes you did. But don't you think that is a little bit to much?

Naruto: Na. He learn his lesion on coming up to shinobis without them realizing it.

Plus I don't want to take one second to count it tonight.

Hinata: Lets go back to the dance floor. I want to dance some more.

Before Naruto had a chance to reply she had grabbed his hand and was pulling him onto the dance floor. The second they were on the dance floor they didn't waste any time and started to dance. They kept dancing for 4 or 5 songs they didn't know how many went by. Naruto was thinking that they only dance to fast songs so when Hinata was spinning around Naruto made a shadow clone. The clone got out of site quickly so Hinata didn't see him. They kept dancing while the clone was doing something else.

As the two shinobis were dancing the clone went over to the JD and asked if he play a slow song for the two shinobis dancing. The JD asked why. The clone told him that he is a clone of the Hokage and the Hokage is on his first date and wanted to slow things down. The JD put his thump up and the clone disappeared and Naruto knew what happen. He starte to have a big smug on his face. Hinata noticed and asked him why he was smiling so big, but he didn't say anything. The the music started to die down and the JD started to speak.

JD: Hey listen up costumers. I just informed that we have a special guest here tonight. We have the Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage of the Konoha here on his first date with the beautiful princess Hinata Hyuga, and I got a request to bring the music down for them.

Hinata: What is going on. Naruto What did you do?

Naruto: Well I made a clone and asked for a slow dance with you.

Hinata: But people are watching us.

Naruto: So what we are here to have fun.

The music started back up, but it was a slow tempo. Naruto grabbed her hand and bring her in closer to him. Hinata was feeling really embarrassed right now, because the other costumers were watching the two of the dancing. No one else was dancing they couldn't help but watch the two shinobis dance way to their first slow song. When the song finally came to stop Hinata took a big breath due to she was uncertain how this slow dance would go. When she released her breath the other costumers started to clap for them.

Naruto: See wasn't that fun?

Hianta: I was so scared with all those people watching us.

Naruto: Well I was nervous as well. But it was fun and you dance like an angle.

Hinata: Well I must get that from you because I was letting you lead. I was to scared to think about anything.

Naruto: I notice and you did great. Why don't we go get some ice cream.

Hinata: Sure.

Naruto held out his hand and waited for Hinata to grab it, which didn't take her to long to decide. She grabbed his hand the two of them started to walk away from the dance floor and the exit of the restaurant. As they were walking away the other costumers were still clapping for they were outside again they headed for Naruto favorite ice cream place. There was one difference in their walking pattern now. They were holding hands as they walked down the street.

They were walking in silence with red in their checks. Either one of them had anything to say to each other. Both of them didn't have say anything to each other, holding hands was doing all the talking. The other people walking down the street had notice and smiled at them but didn't say anything to them. It didn't take them long to get to the ice cream store.

When they arrived at the store Hinata notice someone waving at them. It was

TenTen. The red in their faces went to a different shade of red when they notice TenTen looking at their hands. When they reached TenTen they didn't say a anything.

TenTen: Well I see that you two had finally starting to see each other.

Hinata: TenTen. We are a date.

TenTen: Oh I couldn't tell due to the fact that you two are holding hands.

Naruto: We are on our first date. I thought you be with Guy sensei and Lee trying to figure out how to get more money for the village.

TenTen: I was but I can't stand them all the time and need a break from them.

Naruto: I understand that.

Hinata: TenTen What brings you out to this ice cream shop?

TenTen: Well this is my favorite ice cream store.

Naruto No way this is my favorite place too.

Hinata: Looks like you two will be seeing each other here more often.

TenTen: Maybe I don't eat it that often. So Hinata how did you get Naruto to go out with you?

Hinata: TenTen not here I will tell you another time.

TenTen: Okay but make it soon I want to know. Bye you too. Have a great rest of the

night.

Then TenTen walked away from the other to shinobis making the feel even mire embarrass then they already were. Once TenTen was gone they walked into the store and got their ice cream. They walked out of the ice cream store still holding hands. Hinata looked over at Naruto. She couldn't help but notice how much he has grown up since the war. There was something she didn't understand how he change so much in a short amount of time that they were separated. She had to know.

Hinata: Naruto.

Naruto: Yes Hinata.

Hinata: I notice you changed a lot between the the Pian fight and at the war. What happen during that time?

Naruto: i meet someone who is real important to me. She turned my whole life around and I won't get to see them for a very long time.

Hinata: Oh so you have a girlfriend already.

Naruto: No I don't.

Hinata: Then whois she?

Naruto: It is really hard to explain.

Hinata: Take your time I can be patient.

Naruto: To start things of I have to tell you the reason why I changed so much.

Hinata: Okay I'm listening just tell me about it.

Naruto: It all started during the Pain fights right after I saw you get hurt.

Hinata: You mean I started this change?

Naruto: In a way. When I saw you get hurt I went into so far in to rage I let out six tails of the nine. I started to kick that guys ass so much. While my bode was fighting I was talking to Kurama and he was trying to get me to break the seal keeping him inside of me. Just as I was about to break someone stopped me.

Hinata: Who was it?

Naruto:It was the Forth Hoakge.

Hinata: Why was the Forth in your head?

Naruto: Well he is the one who sealed Kurama in me and he put his own chakra in side of me to prevent me breaking the seal. While he was there he told me something that began my journey to the new me.

Hinata: So what did he say?

Naruto: He told me that I am his son.

Hinata: Your father is the Forth?

Naruto: Yes, and when I heard that I punched him in the stomach then told him everything that has happen to me. We talked for a few minutes while my body was still fighting with 8 out of the nine out. He fixed the seal and I turned back to normal.

He left after fixing the seal.

Hinata: That is so good. Just because I get hurt so you can meet your father. Now I am really glad I tried to help you.

Naruto: So after I got a S rank mission to go to an inland to study animals while everyone else got ready for the war.

Hinata: You said something about a girl you won't get to see for a long time.

Naruto: Yes I did. While I was on the inland thats where I meet Kill Bee, and he showed me how to control Kurama. Once I got passed the Waterfall of Truth.

Hinata: What is the Waterfall of Truth?

Naruto: Its a waterfall that if you mediate there you can find the true self. My true self was dark, since I was raised with people hating me. I didn't know that is how I truly felt. Once I realized I had to except it was me I became whole and the good in my heart helped me over come that hate in my heart.

Hinata: I wonder if I should do that.

Naruto: It isn't easy.

Hinata: So what happen next?

Naruto: I see you really into this story.

Hinata: Well of corse I am I like you. So why wouldn't I want to know?

Naruto: Okay you got me. After the Waterfall of Truth killer Bee Captain Yamoto and I went through the water fall. The was a hidden temple behind it. We walked through it and came to a room where you can learn how to control the tail beast or seal them forever. The way you learn to control a tailed beast is to fight it and take their chakra. Hinata: You have to fight them alone? But they are to powerful from one person.

Naruto: Yes they are at first Kill Bee and the 8 tails was helping me but they did what they could. I was giving Kurama a run for his money. Doing anything I could to get his carkara.

Hinata: What did you to get it? At the same time grabbing his arm tightly.

Naruto: Yum Hinata your hurting me a me a litle bit.

Hinata: I'm sorry.

Naruto: Its okay. I was able to keep him busy and started to pull his chakra out, but he was able to pull my right from me. Just as I was about to be taken over forever these chains came out of my body trapping him from moving.

Hinata: What caused that?

Naruto: I was drawn into a different part of my mind. There I see this woman. She starts talking to me and I think she is Kurama true form and she punched me for that one. Then I realized she was my mother.

Hinata: You meet your mother in your mind.

Naruto: Yes I did we talked longer then I did with my father. I asked her how they fell

in love.

Naruto told Hinata the whole story with the meeting with his mother and what happen when Kurama attacked the village. Hinata just listen to the rest of the story with great interestedly.

Naruto: Then she helped me keep Kurama in one place long enough for me to get his chakra and it worked.

Hinata: So you family was with you the whole time and tats why you different.

Naruto: Yes it is and you started me down this path and I want to say thank you so much. You gave me the one thing I always wanted.

With that said Naruto stopped walking faced Hinata and hugged her. Her eyes open widely to the hug. It took her a few seconds to give him a hug back. They hugged each other for a while. When they end the hug Hinata looked Naruto in the eyes and saw a few tears in his eyes.

Hinata: Naruto please don't cry.

Naruto: They are from joy.

They walked again in silence. Hinata couldn't help but feel happy and sad at the same time for him. He had so little time with them but made a difference in his life.

Hinata: Naruto.

Naruto: Yes Hinata.

Hinata: This date isn't just to pay me back what I did to help you find joy is it?

Naruto: No. Saving you and everyone in this shinobi world we live is the gift I give to them and for you. This date is what I wanted to do. The flowers, dinner, dancing and the ice cream is all I wanted to do with you. but .

Hinata: But what?

Naruto: There is one more thing that would make to night the best night for both of us.

Hinata: What is that?

Naruto stopped walking again and picked up her up and started to run. Hinata had no idea what he was thinking, so she just left it the way it was. She was in Naruto arms and that all that matter to her. Naruto slowly came to a stop on top of the Hokage monument and placed Hinata on the ground on her feet.

Naruto: I come up here to think of to get away from people. You are the first person I brought up here. No one thinks about her to look for me.

Hinata: This is nice but why you bring me here?

Naruto: Look up at the sky. you can see all the stars up there.

Hinata: Yes.

Naruto: When I look up there I see that this village has a future, but my future is missing something.

Hinata: What is your future missing?

Naruto: Thats for me to know and for you to find out.

Hinata: Please tell me.

Naruto looked her in the eyes. They looked at each other for a while until Naruto put his hands around her bring her inclose to the point where they were touching each others chest. Hinata was feeling a little embarrassed, but kept herself from fainting. Naruto lower his head while Hinata lifted up her head. Slowly their eyes closed while their heads got closer and closer until their lips meant.

Hinata was thinking this must be a dream. is Naruto really kissing me? This is a dream, but it can't be. I have been up all day thinking about this and for years I dreamed of this happening but never like this. This is real I finally get to know what his lips taste and feel like. Then she wrapped her arms around his head.

They kissed for a good time before coming up for air. When they finally did come up for air it was a short break before they went right back to kissing. This went on for a good about of the time. Then they parted to look at each other in the eyes and just smiling at each other. Hinata was about to say something but Naruto beat her to it.

Naruto: I hope you wanted me to kiss you. I been thinking about doing that for the past couple of years.

Hinata: I have been waiting a long time to kiss you. It was worth the wait.

Naruto: Good Because I want to kiss you again.

Hinata: Same here. But I think its time I got home its close to midnight and I don't want father to get worried about me.

Naruto: I think your right. Hang on one second while I release my weight jutsu.

Naruto began doing the hand sign to release the juts. It took about 30 sconds until he was ready. He picked her up again, at the same time she kissed him on the lips as he lifted her up into his arms. Then I a flash they left the Hokage Monument and were arriving at her house in no time. Hiashi and Hanabi were waiting in the living room when they heard a loud noise coming from out side. They got up and walked towards the door. When they each the door they stopped to see Hinata standing there with her lips against Naruto"s lips. Hiashi and Hanabi smiled and walked away.

Hanabi: I guest we will be seeing Naruto more ofter. Right Father?

Hiashi: I believe so.

Naruto said his night to Hinata while waiting for her to enter her house. Once she was in her home he left with a flash reaching home in seconds. Both shinobis walked to their room and laid on the bed thinking about the other person and soon

drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 The mission report

The mission report

The night rest went by really quickly for Naruto. Before he knew it, it was time for him to wake up. He slowly got out of bed, he didn't need to open his eyes all the way since he know where everything was located at. Slowly he waked over to the bathroom. When he came out he felt more awake but still have asleep, but he kept walking over to the kitchen area to make he had finish eating his meal he realized that there was different about this morning. He couldn't think of the reason why he felt different.

Naruto: I feel happier this morning and I can't put a finger on it.

Kurama: You are an idiot.

Naruto: What are you talking about Kurama?

Kurama: Think about last night and what happened.

With those Naruto to think about last night. Then it hit him like a brick hitting his head. He was recalling that he and Hinata went on a date. More then a date, They danced and hugged. Then the last thing they did was.

Naruto: I kissed Hinata Hyuga.

Kurama: There you go kid. You finally got your first kiss that didn't come from CPR.

Naruto: Kurama that is a little mean of you.

Kurama: Well you can be stupid sometimes. But what got me was that it took all

night to finally kiss her.

Naruto: Well I wasn't planning on that. It just short a happen.

Just as Naruto realized that he kissed Hinata. She was waking you waking up her

self. The first thing she did was put her fingers up to her lips recalling her first kiss with Naruto. Then came a knock at her door.

Hinata: Come in please.

The door slide open and Hanabi walked in. She crossed the room and sat down next

to her older sister. Hinata couldn't hide the smile on her face at all. Just the thought of it made her smile more.

Hanabi: So tell me sister how was your date with the Hokage.

Hinata: It went quiet well.

Hanabi: Tell me about it. It was late when you got back home and I notice you were

sleepy to try to talk about it last night. I really want to know. So spill it.

Hinata: We went to the restaurant that mother and father take us. We orlder the same meal, danced to a lot of fast songs and one slow dance. Got ice cream. He told me how his lifed has changed so much in a short time. He hugged me for the part that I helped out with. He took me to his favorite hinding spot. We talked a lot about different things sometimes we didn't say a word. We even held hands.

Hanabi: That sounds like a great time, but I want to know about the kiss father saw last night out side our house.

Hinata: Father saw me kissing a guy oh no he is going to kill Naruto.

Hanabi: I don't think so. It seemed to me father excepted you would be kiss boys soon.

Hinata: Still I can't believe father saw that.

Hinata quickly got out of bed, found her rob and walked towards the door. She slide it open and closed quickly leaving Hanabi in her room. She walked through the house looking for her father. When she finally found hi, he was in the dinning room having breakfast. He notice his oldest daughter was standing in the door way.

Hiashi: Good morning. Did you have a nice date with Naruto last night?

Hinata:I know you know how it went.

Hiashi: I see Hanabi couldn't wait to hear about it. Well I don't need to know anything . What I saw told me that it was a great night. I am happy for you.

Hinata just stood there listening to what her father said to her. The fact that he didn't need to hear the details of the date wasn't important for him to know. The only thing that he cared about was her happiness.

Back at Naruto's house, he was getting ready for his day knowing that he had a very busy morning council meeting with the elders of the village. Once he was ready to go he put on his Hokage cloak and stepped outside in the cold morning air. He locked the door and started to walk to the council meeting.

As he walked through the village he had a huge smile on his face. The villagers could see that their Hokage was in a very good mood this morning was new to them since he is usually still half asleep at this time of day. No one came up him and asked why, they were glad that he was happy to be heading to work.

Naruto arrived at the meeting before the elders were there. So he made some tea for everyone while he waited for them to arrive. After the tea was ready he heard the door to the meeting room open up. It was Tsunade coming in. When see saw Naruto siting inhis chair drinking some tea. She couldn't put her finger on why Naruto was there so early. He never the first one to arrive. Usually she had to get Sakura to drag him over to the meeting from Ichiraku Raman shop.

Naruto: Good morning Granny.

Tsunade: I told you not to call me that. And why are you here so early? Did Sakura make sure you were here on time for once?

Naruto: Sakura is out on a mission and I am in a good mood this morning.

Tsunade: Why would you be happy to be at this meeting? You hate this council meeting.

Naruto: I do hate the meeting but this meeting can't ruin my mood.

Tsunade: I know there is something going on with you kid. You only get that smile when something really go happens to you. Spill it or I will make you tell me.

Naruto: Okay. I had a date last night.

Tsunade: So Sakura finally agreed to go out with you.

Naruto: Nope. She has been on a mission for two days.

Tsunade: Then who was it with. I know Ino nor TenTen would so that leaves Hinata.

Naruto: You got it. I was on a date with Hinata Hyuga.

Tsunade: Wow kid you fanilly realized Sakura would never date you.

Naruto: I stopped trying a couple of years ago. I been to busy to think about dating.

But Hinata came to see me and I just asked her out.

Tsunade: So I see our number one over active knuckle head ninja ha finally grown up. So did you kiss her on the first date.

Naruto: Yelp.

Tsunade: So you do have the balls to back you up.

The door slide open and the other council members all came in and got so tea. They took their seats. Before they started the meeting Naruto brought up to them that they will be holding the Jounin exams soon, and all candidates had to be in his office by

Saturday. They all nodded their heads with agreement.

The meeting started of as it usually does with everyone bring up the points of the last meeting. Once that part was over they asked Naruto what he was planing on doing to protect the village from attack. He told them how he heard about a scroll that could protect the village and dispatched a Team Kikashi. They wanted to know is there any report from the team yet. Naruto told them that he should be hearing from the any day now. Once he got the report he will send out the message to the other council members.

They continued talking about other matters like how the rebuilding of the village was going. again Naruto told them everything that was happen. He said the village is about 75 % fixed, but will need to take a break from that so Captain Yamato could rest for a little bit, since he has been making a lot of wood for the repairs. Then a knock came at the door. One of the elders to the person to come in. The person opened the door and walked in.

Shinobi: I have a report from Team Kikashi and it is very import.

Naruto: Please bring it over to me.

Shinobi: Yes sir Lord Hokage.

The messager walked towards Naruto passing the other members of the council.

They had a sirius look on their faces as he passed them. He hand the scroll to Naruto and left the room. Naruto to him to wait outside the room just in case he need to get action. Naruto open the scroll and started to read the report. Tsunade notice that he was really taking his time to read over every last detailed. When he was

done the council members asked him what it was about. Naruto told them he had to get a team ready quickly. He handed the scroll over to Tsunade andshe read it while he left the room. He could be heard telling the messager shinobi to get certain people. When Tsunade finish reading the report she told the other members what it was about.

Naruto was walking to his office. When he got there he quickly wrote out the details of this emergency mission and the members on it. Just as he finish writing a knock came to the door. They didn't wait to come in they just did. Naruto looked up and told them to quickly pay attention for this is important. Standing there was Ino, Shikarmaru, Choji, TenTen, Lee and Guy sensie.

Naruto: Okay listen well I will not explain this mission again. This is a S rank mission. I know this is a big group but some of you will be replacing a few members of Team Kikashi. Team Kikashi has sent a report telling us that they were under attack my rogue shinobis. Kikashi sensei and Sasuke are hurt. Sakura is doing her best to help them. Ino that is were you come in hand.

Ino: Right.

Naruto: Guy sensei you will be captain once you arrive with them.

Guy: Right Lord Hokage.

Naruto: Lee you will take Sasuke place.

Lee: Yes sir.

Naruto: The rest of you will be guarding the Sakura and Ino while they heal them. Once they are able to move the Ino-shak-cho team will keep the team safe while the reason of the team will bring our shinobis home. Understand.

Yes sir Lord Hokage. they all said.

Naruto: Go quickly I want you out of this village in 30 minutes.

Ino: Lord Hokage why isn't Hinata going on this mission? She would be good in keeping an eye our surroundings.

Naruto: You are right, but she is not a Jounin yet and I will not put anyone in danger when they are not at the right Rank.

Ino: Understood sir. I will be going now.

Naruto: Be careful out there.

Right sir. The emergency team responded.

Then they left his office. Naruto couldn't stop thinking that he should be going on this mission but knew that he had to stay here to protect the village. A knock came to his door. The person didn't wait for him to tell them to come in. Tsunade came into his office. She walked right up to him and sat down in a chair facing him.

Tsunade: You know kid you handle that very well. I know want to go and take care of this mission yourself, but you are need here.

Naruto: Know. But I have this feeling that I should send you out there to help.

Tsunade: Why me? Sakura is already better at medical Ninjutsu then me.

Naruto: I wouldn't say that to freely but I have a feeling that it willbe to much for Sakura to handle. She has been treating two people for the past 2 days. I know she is going to be exhausted the time the team gets there and still about 2 day journey.

Tsunade: You have a good point there kiddo. I guest I will be getting ready as well.

Naruto: You mean you will do this for me.

Tsunade: Yes i do. You do think as a Hokage and I kind a bored around here so a nice mission might help me out. See a kiddo.

Tsunade walked out of Naruto's office. Naruto was happy that she decided to help out. Even she can't let anyone be hurt especially her students.

The time for departure was at hand and Guy sensei was speaking his famous quote.

Guy: Lets move with the power of youth.

Everyone else but Lee was regretting hearing those words. Then they started to move out. They were caught off guard when the saw Lady Tsunade coming with them. She told them why she was coming. Shikamaru said Naruto maybe slow but he can still think of a great plan in no time. Everyone agreed, but they also agree Shikamaru was much smarter then Naruto would ever be.

They moved the forest as fast as they could. Lee tried to get them to move faster then anyone could. Then Choji sated Naruto is faster then he used to me. They looked at him questingly. He told them Naruto showed him how fast he can one believe him. Choji told them that Naruto wears weighted clothing to help keep him from moving to fast all the time with a jutsu keep the weight at a sertain weight. Ino: How come he never showed any of his speed?

Choji: Well he is still working on it. He is still trying to figure out how to do other jutsu while moving that fast and has a hard time stopping.

Tsunade: Did he say how he is able to lean this speed?

Choji: Yea. He told me and Hinata during the war his father who ever he is was able to teach him how to move faster.

Tsunade: What did Naruto Call this speed?

Choji: He didn't say, But I saw it, well Hinata saw it with her Byakugan. She said Naruto was able to reach his office from the training grounds in about 20 seconds.

Ino: But that is over 5 miles away.

Choji: I know and was back with use in to time.

Tsunade: Tell he hasn't figure out there is another part to that jutsu he is using.

Shikamaru: What do you mean Lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: The jutsu Naruto is using right know is the weaker version of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

Lee: What kind of Jutsu is it?

Tsunade: Its a teleportation jutsu.

Ino: Its a substitution jutus.

Guy: No it isn't a regaler substitution. In the Flying Thunder God jutus the user can go any where they want to with out having to replace themselves with another object.

Lee: That sounds cool.

Guy: Yes Lee it is, but only two shinobis have been able to master that jutus.

Choji: Who would they be?

Tsunade: The second Hokage and the Forth Hoakge.

Ino: So the one who taught it to Naruto was the forth since the second die years befor Naruto was born.

Tsunade: Yes the Forth is Naruto's father.

Everyone but Tsunade and Guy were surprise to learn that. They were silence for a while until Shikamaru asked another question.

Shikamaru: So Naruto Jutsu now what is it?

Guy: It is speed, like the ones Lee uses to move faster. The weighted cloths is making Naruto use everything he has to move his arm. When the jutus is leased he is free to move as fast as he wants and uses less energy to go places without being tried. I bet Naruto could be with Team Kikashi if he wanted to already and be back at the village before anyone notice he was gone.

Ino:Then why didn't he?

Tsunade: Nartuo is no longer able to go on mission as he wants he must be in the village as much as possible. Thats why he wanted me to go with you. To help out where he can't

Ino: Poor Naruto.

Guy: Don't worry about him to much remember her traveled all over the plcae with Master Jiraiya years ago.

Lee: Still I think we can pick up the speed to show Naruto he isn't the only one who

is training to be faster.

Naruto: You tell the Lee.

Everyone looked be hind the selves to see Naruto on their trale.

Ino: Naruto why aren't you in the village?

Naruto: Well I am a clone and He made me come out here. he wants to help as much as possible so why not send a clone to help if anything happens to me he will know about it in seconds.

Shikamaru: I think I will have to take back my commit about Naruto being as smart as me.

Naruto: Don't cut your self short. He just made me about 30 seconds ago.

TenTen: So its true that you can move faster then anyone.

Naruto: Yulp. And I can also use the Flying Thunder God Jutus as well.

Tsunade: Kid you still keep surprising me.

Naruto: Well I am almost master it. Moving fast helps me have enough Stamina to improve my movements in a fight and have a lot more energy.

Shikamaru: That is pretty smart.

Lee: Naruto when this is over I want to fight you.

Naruto: Sorry Lee. I can't do that. This is only for fighting the enemies.

Ino: So Naruto how did last night go for you?

Naruto: Ino.

TenTen: I know how it went.

Ino: How does TenTen know before me? You told me you tell me right away.

Shikamaru: What are you girls going on about?

Tsunade: They are talking about how a certain ninja had his first date last night.

Lee: Wow Naruto who is the lucky girl?

Shikamaru: Lee its clear if you think about it.

Choji: Shikamaru is right. If Sakura been on a mission for the past few days and Ino and TenTen are talking about it and how the other knows what happen then it leaves one other shinobi.

Lee: Your talking about Hinata Hyuga.

Tsunade: Right Lee. And thats not all that happened is it Naruto?

Ino: Wait You told Lady Tsunade before me.

Naruto: Well she would hurt me if I didn't talk.

Ino: Okay Naruto that is a good reason, but tell me what happen.

Tsunade: Okay ladies. You know well that guys don't kiss and tell.

TenTen and Ino Yelled: Kissed.

Naruto: Yup its true. Hinata and I kissed last night.

Lee: Naruto you dog.

Shikamaru: I thought we were going have to sit him down to tell him that Sakura would not go out with him ever.

Naruto: I know and I've been wanting to ask Hinata out for a while but I been so busy and I was about to tell I can't when Kurama told me to do it.

Ino: Thank you Kurama for not leting out idiot Naruto miss this chance.

Naruto: Great now he will have a bigger head then he usually does.

everyone started to laugh even Kurama inside his head.

They were all having a good laugh. It seemed to help them get through the long travel ahead of them. But all things come to and end when Guy started to notice that a battle was held near by. They stopped to take a look around. They found blood and kunais all around. Lee notice that there was a lot of trees where burned. Ino found a giant hole in the middle of it all.

Guy: This looks like one of Kikashi's Ninjutsus.

Lee: I have to agree. I' e seen him come up from the ground to catch his target.

Ino: Okay so we know that Kikashi sensei was here. We also know that he is hurt.

So that would explain the blood.

TenTen: Look over here there is a trail of blood going this way.

Everyone looked over at TenTen's area. They saw the blood she was talking about.

Choji: So how are we going to locate them?

Naruto: I have a way. I will go into Sage mode.

Tsunade: Good idea.

Lee: Can a clone ready do that?

Naruto: Sure I can. Back during my training the real Naruto used clones to master

Sage mode and learned the Wind style Rasen Shuriken. Unlike regular clones Sadow clones are good for learning information on the enemies. So Kikashi sensei used this method to train me. It was able to cut the time from years to days.

Lee: Thats great.

TenTen: So are you going into Sage mode or not?

Naruto: Give me a few minutes.

Naruto sat on the ground. Everyone was curious on how naruto went into Sage mode. Shikamara was studying Naruto movements, but couldn't see how sitting on the ground and not moving helped him go into Sage mode. In a few moments the color around Naruto's eyes orange. Then Naruto opened his eyes and they completely changed as well.

Ino: Naruto what is going on with your eyes?

Naruto: They turn out like this when I enter Sage mode.

TenTen: But they look like toad eyes.

Naruto: Thats because they are.

Shikamaru: Explain.

Tsunade: When Naruto draws in Nature energy his body transforms to look like that.

To much of this energy and he dies.

Ino: Sounds hard to do.

Naruto: It is. Master Jiriaja couldn't maytain a balence and he transforms more like a toad. I surpassed him in this jutsu.

Lee: That is awesome.

Naruto: Yes it is. But I have to stay still as a rock no matter what happening around.

So it makes it really hard to use during a battle.

TenTen: I am sure you have come up with a great idea to still it in battle.

Naruto: Not yet I really been using Kurama's power to better control it. Sage mode was easy compared to the full power of Kurama's chakra running through my body.

Well the real me. You know what I mean.

Shikamaru: I get it. You master Sage mode and need to focus on master the out power inside you.

Ino: Sounds hard. Where do you find the time to practice?

Naruto: Well I haven't had time since I became the Hokage. But when I get done

work early I go out to train, but that isn't often.

Tsunade: If you need time to train just ask me and I can help.

Naruto: Thanks but no I wanted to become Hokage and so I have to figure out how to balance work train and now even dating.

Guy: I am sure you can do it.

Lee: Guy sensei is right Naruto. You have proven over and over that you can do the impossible.

TenTen: They are right Naruto. You will figure it out, and when you do we will be there to help you out.

Choji: Yea Naruto. When your ready just call on me.

Guy: Alright everyone its time to move. Lord Hokage please lead the way.

Naruto: Okay. Lets move out.

They waited for Naruto to point out the way. Once he found their location they moved out. Naruto lead them through the woods, but they had to stop a couple of time for Naruto to go back into Sade mode. Guy even offered to carry him while he kept Sage mode going. But Naruto didn't want to do that and no one else wanted to see that either. They were moving quickly.


	8. Chapter 7 Returning to the Village

Returning to the Village

The rescue team was moving as fast as possible through the woods. They only took a little time to rest before they started to move on again. Naruto need to rest a little longer then everyone else since he was going in and out of Sage mode he got tried and since he was a clone he didn't want to over push it. The last time he was in Sage mode he could tell that Team Kikashi wasn't to far away.

Naruto: They aren't to far a head of us. Only about an hour or so. They haven't moved at all since I started to sense their chakra.

Ino: How are their chakra levels? Sakura has to be past her limit already. Its been three days of healing them.

Shikamaru: Ino right even she can't keep it up to much longer.

Naruto: I know. But I didn't want to use the Flying Thunder God jutsu unless I had to.

Once I get you all there I will disappear back to the real Naruto.

Tsuande: Well I am here so it shouldn't be a problem having the Fifth Hokage with them. Naruto do what you need to do.

Naruto: Okay. TenTen give me two of your weapons.

TenTen: Why?

Naruto: this jutsu requires a formula and if I place it on your weapons I will be able to travel back to you within seconds.

TenTen: Okay here you go.

TenTen gave Naruto two of the weapons and he got to work on writing the formula down on paper and placing it on the weapons. He handed one of them to Tusnade. Then he made hand signs and with a sudden burst of energy the jutus Naruto had kept on himself was released.

Naruto: Alright everyone see you soon. Just make sure you are ready so be holding onto someone else because it will all happen in a flash.

Then Naruto disappeared from their eyes in a orange flash of light. They couldn't believe how quick he moved.

Choji: See told you he moved faster then anyone we have evebr meant.

Lee: Wow I should start with that kind of train. You think we can start on that training

soon Guy sensei?

Guy: I don't know Lee. He went beyond justing using weights wrapped around his arms and legs. His whole body is beyond humanly potential.

Tsunade: That kid still surprising me. And to think I made so many bets with him that he couldn't do something. I always loss to that kid.

Ino: He is completely different from the Naruto from our Academy days.

Choji: Well he isn't the only one who has changed since then. We all have.

Shikamaru: Yea but sometimes he can be a real drag. But thats just who he is.

Naruto was moving as fast as he could while missing the trees in his way. A few times he almost hit one or two at a time, but he managed to miss them. He was focusing on trying to get to Team Kikashi before he disappeared. Within a few moments he reached Team Kikashi. The team just looked at him and before they could say anything he put the weapon into the ground and disappeared once again. A moment later there was a flash of light and now Team Kikashi had other people around them.

Sai: Naruto is that you?

Naruto: I am his clone and my time is up. Tsunade I leave everything in your hands.

Bye.

Naruto disappeared in a pooth a smoke and he was gone. Ino and Tsunade went over to Kikashi and Sasuke and began treating them. While the rest of the group followed Naruto orders and set up post to keep and eye on their surroundings. Sai joined them. Sakura was so tried that the second Ino came over to take over healing Kikashi while Tsunade went to Sasuke to heal him she passed out. Ino stopped to make sure Sakura was alright and once she was connives she went right back to healing Kikashi.

Hours have passed since the emergency team had arrived. Sasuke was in better condition then Kikashi. When Tsunade felt that Sasuke was able to be moved she stopped treatment and order him to stay there and rest. She walked over to Ino and Kikashi to see how he was doing. One look at him she knew that it be a while before he could be moved. While Ino was still treating him she took the time to get all his vitals down.

Tsunade: Ino go check on Sakura. Choji give me some of your food pills.

They both moved into action that the Fifth order them to do. Choji handed over the whole bag of food pills. Ino walked over to Sakura and started to do a check up of the still unconscious girl. She began with a slite physical exam of her muscles for any damages. Ino went through the exam very slowly to make sure she didn't miss anything. She didn't find any physical damage, so she decide to check on her mental status. Ino made some hand signs and then put her hands on Sakura head and closed her eyes.

The rest of the team was doing their part of the mission, but was feeling a little bit bored and annoyed since Guy sensei was going on about how there is no rest for the youth and trying to keep the team motivated, but it had the other effect where it was starting piss off Tsunade. He shut up real quickly when he notice that she was giving him I will beat the crap out of you if you don't shut up face. Guy didn't say a word for almost an hour to scared of Lady Tsunade hurting him to a bloody polb.

Tsunade just finish up with Kikashi and he was resting now with some medicine to help him rest. She notice Ino was checking on Sakura condition and decided to go over and see what was going on with Sakura. When She got to Ino she put her hand

on the girl's shoulder.

Tsunade: How is she doing?

Ino: There seems no physical damage but her psyche.

Tsunade: What about her psyche?

Ino: Well its all over the place. Its like she going into a coma. Something happened to her that leaves no physical damage but something is hurting her on the inside her head.

Tsunade: That doesn't make any sense since Sai's report said she didn't fight in either battle. And that she was providing treatment to both KIkashi and Sasuke.

Sasuke: I might be able to explain that part.

Ino: What happen?

Sasuke: While she was treating me she started to act different then she has towards me and was acting like her old self unable to do anything to help. So the last few days I had her under a Genjutsu.

Ino: Sasuke. Why would you do that to her?

Sasuke: Because if I didn't Kikashi be dead right now. So I did what Naruto no our Hokage order me to keep them alive. She will wake up in a few days. She just needs

to rest.

Tsunade: Sasuke you did the right thing.

TenTen: How can putting your fellow shinobi under a Genjutsu to save someone else

life?

Tsunade: Because Sakura Haruno is a Leaf Medical Ninja and her duty is to save people before her own emotion.

Ino: But Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: There is no but one this one.

Sasuke: There is on but. When she wakes up she will think her actions to save us

will all she will know.

Ino: Why you say that?

Sasuke: Because the Genjutsu I put her under only efect what she had to do.

Ino: What does that mean?

Shikamaru: It means that Genjutsu reminded her what she had to do and not worry about her emotions. And being under a Genjutsu that long just made her weak and time to recover.

Lee: I see by putting her in a Genjutsu he was able to save Kikashi sensei.

Shikamaru: Yea that what we are talking about Lee. It isn't as good as you think.

Ino: I know with Sasuke using that much chakra for that long with one Genjutsu he could have died as well.

Sasuke: I had to take that chance. It works like it worked. I didn't want to do that to her.

Sai: I didn't think he was doing anything I would have done.

Shikamaru: But Sai you are different.

Sai: No if I were in Sasuke's place I would have done the same thing.

Sasuke: I don't need you to defeaned my actions. I did what I did because we are not going to loss anyone on a simple mission.

Tsunade: Thats enough everyone. Kikashi can be moved as so as he wakes up but for now we need to get rest so we are able to move the tree of them ASAP. So Lee Choji and TenTen you are on watch tonight the rest of us will rest. Kikashi should be able to be moved in a day so we are setting up camp here for now.

Lee decided to take the first watch and let everyone else get the rest they need. everyone found fire wood, water and items to protect them from the weather.

Between Guy and Tsunade that wasn't so hard to do. Guy and Shikamaru brought Kikashi and Sasuke into the camp area, as Ino brung Sakura inside and placed her head on her knees so Sakura would have a soft serface to rest on. Ino never took her eyes off her knowing anything could happen.

The hours went by really slowly for everyone. They couldn't get any rest knowing that three members of Team Kikashi were down. Sai helped Lee on watch duty.

Choji was making food for everyone with the supplies he carried with him when he traveled. Shikamaru was going over the information that Sai and Tsunade told them and couldn't figure out what was going on. He wanted to ask Sasuke some questions but since he was using a Genjutsu on Sakura for about 4 days he passed out as well. TenTen was sleeping as well. She need to rest up for her watch in a few hours.

Meanwhile back in the village hidden in the Leafs Naruto was relating the details to the other council members. They weren't to happy to hear. Naruto told them that he will go to the other Kages to see they have any information on this matter with his clones this way he was still in the village just in case something happen. After he was done he headed back to his office to get his clones ready and scrolls letting the other Kages what is happening and so they could be ready if anything happens in their areas. He was so busy he didn't hear the his office door open and closed.

Hinata: Yum Naruto.

Naruto: Oh Hinata. Please give me a moment I working on a message for the other Kages that needs to go ASAP.

Hinata: Please take your time. I can wait.

Naruto got back to work. He didn't stop again for anything. It wasn't easy to write the message down 4 times and doing it very quickly at he finally was done he read over them to make sure that had all the information that he had on the subject and will keep them in the loop when he resead anymore. After he felt that everything was there he rolled them up sealed them and made 4 clones. They already knew what to do and grabbed one of the scrolls and left quickly so they didn't waste time. The real Naruto relaxed in his chair thinking he forgot something. Then he looked up from the papers that were sitting on his desk. There standing in the middle of the room was Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata. I am so sorry I almost forgot that you were here.

Hinata: Its okay. You look like you need some food. Wait here I will go get you some food.

Naruto: Wait Hinata.

Hinata stopped in her tracks before she had a chance to get the door. She looked back at him.

Naruto: Hinata food sounds great but I have to go train.

Hinata: Then I will come with you. Training alone isn't good.

Naruto: I'm afraid if you couldn't keep up with my kind of training, but I won't stop you if you are detrimed to try it.

Hinata: I will do my best, but you are going to have something to eat.

Naruto: Okay you win as long as you joy me.

Hinata: Sure Naruto.

Naruto walked over to her. He made another clone so it can stay in the office just incase he was need. Then he took Hinata's hand into his and together they walked out of his office. Hinata could tell Naruto was up set by something, but she didn't want to push things. She just had a date with him and they sured so much about each other. Naruto had a smile on his face but it wasn't like the one he had on last night, which worried her the most.

They walked through the village fast. Naruto was trying to get to his private training area. Sometimes forgetting that Hinata was with him. When he did remember he would apologize for rushing them. He told her that he need to blow off some stress and training was the best medicine. She understood that he was trying to stay clam but at the same time she didn't care, all she was conner about was spending time with him. Hinata still had a smile on her face hopping that it help Naruto feel better knowing that someone was there to help him relax.

Naruto: I am sorry Hinata. Today started off great but it didn't last long.

Hinata: Please Naruto just try to clam down. I will help you in anyway I can.

Naruto: I know. That is why I am taking you to my private training area. I trust you with my life.

Hinata blushed when hearing him say that to her.

Hinata: I trust you with my life as well.

Naruto's smile started to change as they talked. He wanted to tell her what had been but with out all the detail stuff would be missing. But knew she would wait for him to

talk about it.

Hinat: Yum Naruto.

Naruto: Yes Hinata.

Hinata: I had a good time last night on our date.

Naruto: So did I. Its been a frustrating day problems after problems and not of information to do anything about it.

Hinata: Is that why you need to train because something bad is going to happen?

Naruto: I don't know. I don't have enough to know if I need to be worried. I need to master this new power as fast as possible.

Hinata: I guest I eill have to become stronger then a Jonin then I must get to your

level.

Naruto: I have an idea on how to do that. But it may cause some harm to you.

Hinata: I want to stand by your side. I am up for anything.

Naruto: Good because once we start there is no turning back.

Hinata just looked at him with a smile thinking. This is the first time I get to see how Naruto trains and to top it off he is going to train me to become just as strong as he is. I didn't think this would ever happen.

Naruto: Hinata there is two condition that comes with this training.

Hinata: What are they?

Naruto: The first one is that our training has to be kept on the downside. You can only tell your father.

Hinata: Okay and the second condition.

Naruto: The second condition is no matter what happens to you. You still have to see me and you can't hold anything against me.

Hinata: I wouldn't hold it against you.

Naruto: Good because it is going to be the hardest training of your life.

Hinata: As long as we do it together then I am sure that everything will work out.

Naruto just smiled at her. She noticed it was the same smile he had on his face at the end of their date. She smiled back at him. Together they walked without taking their eyes off of each other, until he walked into a poll. Hinata started to giggle and he stood up and joined her in laughing. They joined hands again and started walking this time they looked forward, but every once in awhile they would look at each other. They talked about other things. Hinata tried to get some information out of Naruto about their training but he was to smart to spoil the surprise.

They finally reached Naruto's private training area. It had taken about half and hour to get there the way walked. Naruto decided to take the long way so he could hold Hinata's hand longer. She didn't mind since she been dreaming of this for years. He let go of her hand and took out a key. Hinata look at him curiously unsure of what it was for. Naruto walked away form her heading towards a rock. Hinata watched him very closely. When he reached the rock he held the key in front of it and then pushed the key into the rock. She was shocked to see the key go through the rock, and ran over to him. When she reached him Naruto turned the key and withdrawed it from the rock. Hinata wanted to ask him what was going on when she felt the ground shack a little bit, but not enough so that everyone could feel the ground moving.

When the ground finally stop shacking there was a door in front of the rock Naruto used the key on. Hinata just stood there looking at the door. When she finally came out of her shockness she watched Naruto turn the door handle and opened it. After the door was opened he walked through it not waiting for her. He went to get things ready for her training. She stood in front of the door for a while not sure what was on the other side of it besides Naruto. The thought of Naruto walking in there with out worry so she decide to go in. Once she was in there her eyes opened wide. She looked in every direction. The door seemed to disappear just as it appeared in front of them.

Naruto: So how do you like it?

Hinata: I don't know what to say. It is so huge.

Naruto: Thank you. I build it myself.

Hinata: You built this you self? How did you mange that?

Naruto: It took me some time to build it, but it is quietest place in the whole village.

You are the first person to step into the Kurama training ground.

Hinata: Kurama training ground. What does that mean?

Naruto: Oh it means that it is used to help learn how to use Kurama's chakra. It has the best way to train some one in its power. I got the idea from the First and how he could control tail beast. This room will olowed the host of Kurama to learn to control his chakra. Also it is a safe place for Kurama. I can let him out and he can move around if he wanted to. But so far he hasn't done it yet.

Hinata: Wow. That is pretty cool. But how does that help me train? I don't have any of Kurama's power inside of me.

Naruto: Your train will shat by increasing your speed.

Hinata: What that have to do with anything? I won't be at your level.

Naruto: That you will be able to fight longer and with it you can cause more damage to your opponent. Also will increase your stimuli this will help you out in the long run.

Hinata: But how will we be able to do all this.

Naruto: Thats the fun part.

Naruto walked over to a door and slide it open. Behind the door was a box. He picked it up and walked back to Hinata. Then he placed in front of her and started to to do hand signs. When he was done he tapped the top of the box.

Naruto: Release.

The box started to shake wildly. The the lid of the box shot right into the air and landed far from them. Naruto started to smile while waving his hand for Hinata to come closer. When she reached the box and looked inside she was shocked to see what was in there.

Hinata: Naruto what is it?

Naruto. Well that be the other half of Kurama.

Hinata: I thought you had him complete inside of you.

Naruto: That is what I wanted everyone to think.

Hinata: Why?

Naruto: Because it keeps the village safe from inventors and plus I would have people trying to get ahold of him to use for them selfs.

Hinata: That is smart Naruto. But why show me this secrete?

Inside the box the smaller version of Kurama spoke.

Kurama: That is because my power would be to much for him to control. So I asked him to put me in here until I was need.

Hinata: Wow. I didn't know he could talk human.

Naruto: Yes they all can. But they don't talk to humans very often.

Kurama: So kid what do you need me for?

Naruto: You should know why

Kurama: So its time is it. Well I did tell you when you found the right person I would help them.

Hinata: What are you two talking about?

Naruto: Your the one said that you wanted to become stronger. Well this part of kurama will help you become almost as strong as me.

Hinata: You sure about that. i remember hearing that Kurama is bigger then the

village.

Naruto: He is. The box keeps his size down so I can hind him. Kurama if you please come out of the box.

Kurama Jumped out of the of the box and landed on the floor. He then started to walk away from them. Hinata watched Kurama walk away. She could have sorn that Kurama was getting bigger as he walked. She blicked her eyes and looked at him again and she was right. Every single step he walked he got bigger. Soon he was at his full hight. Kurama looked down and them. Naruto just smiled at him and Hinata's eyes were just as wide opened as she stepped into the room.

Back in the forest where the two teams were getting ready to head back to the village. Sasuke was back on his feet for the most part with the help of Lee. Guy was helping Kikashi again with his famous pig back ride just like the time they were heading back from the Hidden Sand was thinking about that day and nightmeres about that day all over again. Choji was carrying the still unconsises Sakura with Ino right next to them to keep and eye on her. The rest of the team was spread out to protect the others. They weren't able to move to fast because of the ones you are hurt. So they would stop once in a while and would rest. But once Tsunade felt that hey were able to move on they would continue.

It took them twice as long to get close to the village. Sasuke told them that he need to tell Naruto everything that happen as soon as possible. It has been a week since they left the campsite where the rescue team found them. So they kept going no matter what after they rested for the night.

The next day they reached the village gate. They went to the hospital right away so that they can get more care for the injur team members. KIkashi and Sasuke were taken care of by the other medical shinobis. As for Sakura they couldn't figure out how to pull here out of her coma state. With Sasuke pasted out from the journey back to the village wasn't able to help her. Then her hospital door slide open and came in Naruto and Hinata. All eyes were on them as they walked in since they heard that the two of them went out on a date. They also noticed that Naruto and Hinata were holding hands. They walked right next to sakura's bed.

Naruto looked down at her and frund to see her in that state. Hinata acted the same way. Then he let go of Hinata's hand. Took the same hand and placed it over Sakura's forehead. Then he used his other hand to mold his chakra. After he got the emount he wanted he began focusing it on Sakura. Hinata watched every carefully at Naruto's movements as well as everyone else in the room.

Naruto enter Sakura's mind. Inside her head he started to go over what happen right after they left the village. As he watched he noticed what caused this her coma state. Then went looking for her conscious. It took him a while to locate her. Her conscious was in a ball of energy with her cual up in a ball. Naruto went towards her, but the energy protecting her wouldn't let him get near her. He didn't give up. he kept at it.

He had to thinking of something to get her to lower her guard.

Naruto: Sakura. It is safe to come out of there now. You are back in the village.

Sakura moved in the ball of energy looking up towards Naruto. But the look on her face was blank. There was no emotion on her face. She looked like a zombie.

Naruto could hear one word over and over again.

Sakura: Protect. Protect. Protect. Protect.

Naruto: Yes Sakura you are protected by everyone. We all care about you and worried too. Please let me in. I am here to help you.

Sakura looked at him again listening to him talk to her. But her expresion on her face didn't change at all. Then she lowered her head again pulling her self back into a ball tighter then before. Naruto looked at her. He knew that she was giving up.

Naruto: Sakura don't give up. You still have stuff to do before your life before you die. If you are willing to die then I won't stop you, but first let me tell you something before you give up completely. So let me in quickly and then make your decidion.

Sakura looked back up at him. Naruto couldn't tell what she could be thinking. But he was hoping that she would let him in. He waiting for a while, she was thinking about letting him in. Then Naruto notice the energy around her had open a small for him to enter. He walked into the small opening, as he enter the ball of energy the opening closed behind him. Once the opening fully closed the light around then turned to a field of flowers. He looked around and saw Sakura sitting on the ground in the middle of some flowers. Naruto began to walk towards her. She heard him coming a sat up and faced him.

Sakura: Naruto what are you doing here?

Naruto: I came to get you.

Sakura: Get me. I am just enjoying the peace of the groundan. Don't you remember you told me to take time off.

Naruto: Sakura there is something I need to tell you. Well actually there are a few things we need to talk about.

Sakura: Okay Naruto I will listen.

Naruto: Well I started dating.

Sakura: No way. Who is she?

Naruto: It is Hinata.

Sakura: No way. I can't believe it. When did his happen?

Naruto: The same day I sent you Kikashi Sai and Sasuke on a mission.

Sakura: thats funny Naruto. No one seen Sasuke since the end of the war.

Naruto: Its true think about it.

Sakura began to think about what Naruto had told her. She was really trying to recall what had happen. Once she had remember she looked at Naruto with confusion.

Naruto: Its okay Sakura. You are in the leaf's hospital. I know everything that has happen to you.

Sakura: So I am trapped inside my own head.

Naruto: you been in a coma for over a week now. I enter mind to help you get back.

Sakura: That our Naruto. Still trying to save everyone I see. So what is the plan?

Naruto: The plan is to get you back to normal.

Sakura: That isn't a plan. But you are Naruto after all. So tell me tell me what happen to Kikashi sensei?

Naruto: You saved him. He was still hurt but he was okay. Right now he is resting ion the hospital.

Sakura: Thats good. What about to Sasuke?

Naruto: Well.

Sakura: Naruto tell me.

Naruto: He was more hurt then Kikashi when they picked you guys up. Sasuke got you to focus on Kikashi sensei.

Sakura: So he is hurt.

Naruto: Yes he is, but when I sent out a team to get you guys I asked Lady Tsunade to go help out and she focus on him while Ino helped you and Kikashi after you past

out.

Sakura: So he is going to live.

Naruto: Yes he is. He told me what happen and I looked in your mind to see for myself.

Sakura: So there is hope for him.

Naruto: I think so. Sasuke may have been under order to protect everyone on this mission, but what I saw and heard in your mind I see that he cares about you.

Sakura: You think so? I didn't think Sasuke cared about anything.

Naruto: He just needs time. So why don't get out of there and this way you can see Sasuke feeling yourself.

Sakura: Before we go please tell me about your relationship with Hinata.

Naruto: Sure as long as you keep fighting for your own happiness.

Sakura nodded her head. Naruto began to tell her what happen. She listen to everything. Her eyes were open during the whole story. When Naruto finashed the story of him and Hinata Sakura just sat there not knowing what to say. Naruto stood up and dust of his butt and held out his hand to help her to her feet. Sakura looked at him for a minute then she put her hand in Naruto's and together they got her to

her feet.

Naruto: There we go now lets get out of here. There are people on the the other side waiting to see you.

Sakura: Okay. So how do we do it?

Naruto: Its your mind. You should know how to get you self out of here. I have my own way out.

Sakura: And what would that be?

Naruto: I have My girlfriend and my friends waiting for me. See you soon.

Sakura just watched as Naruto disappeared. She thought about what Naruto had said before leaving her. She had to wonder if Sasuke would so out with her on a date at least one. Or should she make him dinner to thank him for saving her life.

Sakura: Alright Sakura you have to take Naruto's advice and find his happiness. Okay here I go.

Back in the real world Naruto opened his eyes and took his hand off of Sakura's head then step back next to Hinata. Everyone wonder what had happen inside Sakura's head but no one asked. Everyone eyes were on Sakura as she started to steer. She slowly started to open her eyes. Once her eyes were fully open she looked to the side to see all her friends on her room with a smile on their ran over to her and knee down to take a close look at Sakura. She just let Ino do her

thing.

Ino: Sakura do you remember anything that happen to you?

Sakura: Yes Ino. Naruto helped me to remember. She then looked at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto: Glad to see you back in the living world. Sakura remember what I told you.

Keep it to yourself until you know the answer.

Sakura: I will and Naruto. He looked at her in the eye. Thank you for everything Naruto.

Naruto: You don't have to thank me yet. But if you want to thank me then find happiness.

Sakura: Okay Naruto.

Naruto: Okay well I have stuff to do so I will let you rest now. I think the rest of you should go as well. Hinata if you want to say its okay.

Hinata: No Naruto. I think its right to let her rest. Sakura I will see you tomorrow.

Sakura: Okay. I will see you later.

Naruto and Hinata walked towards the door everyone just stood there as they left. they slide the door open and walked through it. Everyone else in the room just staired at them leaving and decide to say by to Sakura and left just like Naruto and Hinata. After everyone else left Sakura laid back down and tried to rest, but the thoughts of what Naruto told her. You must find your own happiness. Don't stop trying to find it. While I was in your mind I saw how Sasuke acted and to me he cares more about you then you think. So if he makes you happy then keep going for it, and I know something might happen but it is up to the two to find it together.

Sakura: Naruto maybe right. He has always told me the truth, so I guest I should just try to thank Sasuke for saving me. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. As she dreamed all she could dream about event that took place and Sasuke protecting her and Sai. Having that Miki guy make fun of them and how Sasuke stood up to the man.


	9. Chapter 8 Sakura Tries

Sakura Tries

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the village still holding hands after their date. I has been a few weeks since they started dating and Team Kikashi was rescued. Sakura was out of the hospital after a few days and was still on bed rest at home under the watchful eye of Ino. Ino had no problem taking care of her. Sakura hated it. She didn't like being stuck in bed, but they were Tsunades order. Kikashi was stuck in the hospital for two weeks. He had to go through physical therapy for a while since he had a lot of broke bones. As for Sasuke he was stuck in the hospital until he fully recovered, and that was still awhile to go. Every once he was aloud to get out of bed to go for a walk but that was only when Naruto was there to help him walk around.

After about a month went by after Sakura was released from the hospital Ino fally let her off bed rest full time. Sakura still had to rest but was allowed to do things for herself now. She started simple by walking to Naruto office every other day to see him. Sometimes he was to busy or out when she got there, but the walk was good for her. She never went for a walk by her self Ino was always with her to help just incase she got to tired. Once Sakura got used to the walk she started to do it every day and sometimes go to the hospital and stood outside Sasuke's door, but never went in and would leave a few minutes later. Ino wasn't sure what was going on inside of her friend's head. She tried to get her to talk about what Naruto told her what she need to do, but Sakura never said a word about it.

Sakura woke up early hoping to catch Naruto on his way to work and before Ino got there. She need one on one time with him, which was hard to do since Hinata was with him most of the time, or she would be training. Everyone in the village was training hard because of the fight with the two guys they fought in the forest. But she just had to talk with him. She got dress quickly and ran out her door. Once she was outside she started to jug towards Naruto's place.

Sakura saw Naruto walking down the street with his eyes still closed since it was early in the morning and Naruto hasn't been an early bird. She jugged up to him with a smile on his face.

Sakura: Good morning Naruto.

Naruto: Morning Sakura. He started to open his eyes so he could look at her.

Sakura: Naruto I have a question I want to ask you.

Naruto: Sure Sakura I will do my best to answer you.

Ssakura: You remember when you told me to find happiness. He nodded his head.

Well i was thinking about it and I have no clue how to find it.

Naruto: Oh. Well it isn't easy to do find happiness, but if you are afraid of asking out Sasuke out or to just go see him I guest I have to order you to do it.

Sakura: But Naruto I don't know how to get over how he tried to kill you, me or anyone else just because we were in his way to reach is goal.

Naruto: I understand what you are going through, I've been in your shoes. I grow up without anyone most of my life so far and to tell you the truth telling him how you feel is the hardest thing of your life right now, but I know you can do it.

Sakura: I want to thank him for protecting me but he tried to kill me before.

Naruto: That is something you you need to ask yourself. Just because Sasuke made a mistake does the condam him for life.

Sakura: No it doesn't.

Naruto: Then I think you know what you have to do. Don't you?

Sakura: Yes I do.

Naruto: Well I was planing to see Sasuke myself today and get him out of bed for a walk, so why don't you take him for that walk.

Sakura: But they are under orders not to let anyone let him out of bed besides you.

Naruto: True but I can tell them that you are allowed to as long as he stays on hospital grounds.

Sakura had a smile on her face again. She gave him a hug. Then she hear Hinata calling them. She ran over to them with a smile on her face as well. when she reached them she jumped into Naruto's arms and gave him a kiss on the check while saying good morning. Sakura was a little bit surprised to see those two so

lovely duffly.

Hinata: Good morning to you as well Sakura.

Sakura: Morning Hinata. This is the first time I've seen you two so closed beyond holding hands.

Naruto: Well Hinata always walks me to work. we been so busy that mornings are like mini dates for use. The only other time we get to have together is when we

training.

Sakura: You two are training together?

Hinata: Well its more I have been training under Naruto to become stronger then most shinobis.

Sakura: Naruto. Why are you putting your girlfriend through that kind of training?

Naruto: She wanted to become stronger and she wanted to do it. I just been helping her. If I my Hinata wants to do this training then I will do my best to help her.

Hinata: Oh Naruto your embaressing me.

Naruto: I like you so much more when your embaress. The red in your checks remind me of a rose.

Hinata: Naruto stop it.

Sakura just watched as the two of them started with lovely duffly stuff again. She startes to think that the two of them have only been dating only over two months and yet they are so closed to each other. I pretty much do everything together. Even know the village is in danger they still fime the time to be happy. They train together all the time. I wonder if Sasuke and I could have their kind of happiness.

Naruto: Earth to Sakura. Is there anyone there?

Sakura: Yes I am here. Naruto, Hinata I decided I what I want for my happiness.

Hinata: Good. I am sure Sasuke will go out with you.

Sakura checks turn turned really dark red. " Naruto you said that no one would know"

Naruto: I did, but with Hinata new training she is able to kick up on peoples feelings.

Sakura: Well she didn't have to say it like that.

Hinata: I am sorry. This new power sometime makes me forget about peoples

feelings.

Naruto: Well we will have to work on that. Now I should stop by the hospital to let them know you will taken my place today.

Sakura: Thank you Naruto.

Naruto: I thought you thank me once you reached for your happiness.

Sakura: We did I just want to thank you for your help.

Hinata: Naruto you can be so romantic sometimes. For that I will be making your favorite meal tonight at my house so don't be late.

Naruto: You know I won't. Sakura Go home and rest some more. Helping Sasuke walk around takes a lot of strength.

Sakura: Okay Lord Hokage.

Hinata giggled to hear Sakura talk so cherryfully towards Naruto. Sakura walked away from them heading home, as for Naruto and Hinata headed towards the hospital. Sakura stopped and looked back at them and smiled when they kissed and started to go holding hands. She could stop thinking that she might have a shot with Sasuke. It made her smile and again started to run home and rest. she also thought of making something small to eat for Sasuke. She didn't know what he likes to eat yet so she decided to make some chocolate for him. It was a good way of showing him that she cared for him.

Naruto and Hinata reached the hospital and walked inside. The nurses greeting them like they always do when Naruto comes to the hospital to see Sasuke. He went up to the head nurse and told her that he was unable to take Sasuke for his walk today, but Sakura will be over to take him. He also told them that they should stay on hospital grounds to be safe. The nurse agree with him and told him that they will be ready just incase something happens. With that done Naruto and Hianta left the hospital still holding hands the hold time. They walked the rest of the way to his office. Once he was inside and the door was closed she asked for the key so she could so train. He was nervous on letting her train there by herself. She had to pull out her secert weapon on him.

Hinata: Naruto if you let me go train then maybe tonight I will that outfit we saw at that store last week at dinner tonight. My family won't be there tonight. I have asked them to leave so we could have a nice romantic meal alone.

Naruto's heart started to race so hard. Just the thought of her in that dress made him want to do anything thing she wanted and he know she was batting him and the look on her face he knew that it was working. He reached inside his pocket and got the key and handed it to her.

Naruto: Fine you win, but no more then two hours down there any longer and it might be to dangerous with out me there to help.

Hinata: You won't regetit. I have wanting to wear that dress for you anyway, but this works so much better.

Naruto: One of these days I will get you for this.

Hinata: Well think as it payback for this morning with Sakura.

Naruto: Speaking of Sakura she should be at the hospital to take Sasuke for his walk.

Naruto had been right. Sakura had walked to the hospital in a nice dress with a box of chocolates in her hand. The head nurse told her that the Hokage said it was alright for her to take Sasuke for a walk around the grounds of the hospital. Sakura was okay with the rules set by Naruto. She walked to his door and stood there for a minute with her hand on the door. Thoughts rushed through her head. Some of them good and some of the with a worried. She took a big breath and released it. Then she slide the door open, there she saw Sasuke siting up in the bed reading a book. He stopped reading and looked over at her. Sakura walked towards him and sat down in the chair next to him. Unknow to Sakura Naruto had the head nurse move the chair closer to Sasuke so Sakura would be right next to him. She looked and him and then look down at the floor. Sasuke was unsure what was happening he never seen her act like this. He put his book down and cleared his throt.

Sasuke: Hi Sakura. What brings you here today?

Sakura: Hi. Naruto is unable to come today for your walk. So he asked me to take his place.

Sasuke: Well thats to bad I had something I want to talk to him toady. I guest I will wait until next time.

Sakura: Well you can tell me and I will talk to him for you.

Sasuke: No its okay. So is that box for someone?

Sakura: Yes it is for someone.

Sasuke: Who is it?

Sakura: It is for you. Its my way of thanking you for protection me from that Miki guy.

Sasuke: Well it was no problems.

Sakura handed him the box. He opened it up and saw that there was chocolate inside. Then he picked a piece up and tried it. Sakura watched him try the chocolate and saw that he liked it, because she saw him go for another piece. She started to smile as she watched him eat. Once he was done he put the lid back one saving

some of it for later.

Sasuke: Thank you that tasted great.

Sakura: I am glad you liked it. I didn't know what you like so chocolate was best thing I could think of.

Sasuke: Well like chocolate a lot so in my book you picked right.

Sakura started to blush bright red. Sasuke didn't show any signs of happiness. He still shows no emotion unless it is in battle. She wished that he would show any emotion with her but that isn't who Sasuke really was, she thought to herself. As for Sasuke, he was thinking as well. Here is this girl you worked with to stop a rogue ninja, many other battles and fought beside you during the war when you finally arrived. You should just say something nice to her. She was planning on leaving everything she loved for me, help me reach my goal and still you can't say one dam word. Then he put his attention back on her, because she started to stand up. He watched her go over towards the end of the bed and grabbed his shoes and brung them closers to him.

Sakura: Here you go. We should get you out of bed.

Sasuke: Thank you.

He then reached for his shoes from her. Just as he had them in his hand they slipped away from him. He reached out to get them and just as he about to catch them Sakura catches him from falling out of bed. He didn't realize that he moved closer to the edge of the bed to put them on. She had notice he was falling a grabbed him to stop him hitting the ground. Sasuke just looked at her, she wS holding up and her touch made him start to blush himself, but not enough for her to notice. But Sakura saw it but pretented not to, because he was trying to hind his emotions. Just the simple blush on his face made her feel better about the situation they were in and that was good for her.

Sakura got him back into bed so she could help stand him up for their walk. He still had no balance so he relied on her for leverage. She didn't mind it so much, but being that close to each other made them both blush at the same time. Either one of them said one word while they walked to the hospital ground. Sasuke was trying to stand up for himself but she wouldn't let him do it. She had told him he was still recovering and need the extra help walking for now and he be up walking on his own soon. They continue to walk around the grounds of the hospital stopping once in a while to sit on the bench so Sasuke didn't push himself so much and have a relapse. He didn't minded just sitting there in the fresh sun and the wind in his face. He didn't get to do this so much since he was stuck in the hospital all day everyday. Naruto was the only one besides Kikashi to come see him. Most of his old friends were still mad at him and he couldn't blame them for being that mad. But the days in the hospital were boarding for him with nothing to do and when Naruto came around he was there for hours. Kikashi would stick around until he had his appointment, but

that was a couple times a week. Besides that he was own his own. Naruto did bring him books to read like Showing emotions to others, Medatation books, and his favorite book The Tails of a Guty Ninja. Sasuke decide to read Naruto's favorite book first, it didn't him long to read because of how bored he was. He found the book interesting at least, but the other ones not so much. He read them anyway just to pass the time. Sasuke tried showing emotion to the nurses but didn't work so well.

But maybe it would help break the tention between them.

Sasuke: Thank you Sakura for helping me to walk.

Sakura: Well I am a medical ninja, so it is my job to help the injure.

Sasuke: You know that what I mean.

Sakura: I don't know what you mean. So why don't you tell me.

Sasuke: Forget it

Sakura: Please tell me.

Sasuke: I can't do anything at the moment besides read the books Naruto brings me and no else comes to see me so my days are quite boarding. Its just nice to have someone visit me. It reminds of the old days.

Sakura: Me too. You still saving me.

Sasuke: I didn't want to see you hurt.

Sakura: So you saved me because of Naruto's orders.

Sasuke: Lets just say I did it beyond Naruto's order. I still can't believe I have to take orders from him now.

Sakura: Well he has been protecting this village his whole life. And what is your reason for not wanting to see me hurt?

Sasuke: Because after all these years you Naruto and Kikashi are my family, and I won't loss any more family.

Sakura: Family?

Sasuke: Yes you are my family.

Sakura: I never thought of us as family. But its nice that you think of me as your family.

Sasuke: No thank you. Between the three of you's I like you the most. You always made to be a hero.

Sakura: Sorry to say this but Naruto is the hero of the whole village. You should have seen him fight agenest all the Pain guys. He took them down all by himself.

Sasuke: I know. He has been telling me blow by blow of the fight. Learning Sage Jutsu I wouldn't beleave it if he hadn't showed me.

Sakura: But you became my hero a little while ago. And for that I want to make you dinner once you are let out of here.

Sasuke blushed when he heard Sakura call him her whole personal hero and that she wanted to made him dinner. He didn't know what to say and Sakura wasn't saying anything either. She just stood up and helped him to his feet. They head back to his room. Sakura could tell that Sasuke was in deep thought and would notice that they were on the move. The time he realized what was happening he was back in his bed and Sakura was heading towards the door. He watched her walk away, he thought he has to say something to her.

Sasuke: Sakura dinner would be great. Please come back any time.

Sakura stopped walking and turned around to hear what he was saying. She didn't think he would respond so soon, so she smiled at him and again headed for the door. But Sasuke didn't want her to leave just let so he tried to get out of bed. He made it to his feet and started to walk as fast as he could and quietly as possible. Just as Sakura reached the door something stopped her by her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Sasuke standing there as best as he could.

Sakura: Sasuke! Get back into bed before you get hurt.

Sasuke: Not let. There is still one thing to do before you leave.

Sakura: Then at least get in bed and I will stay until you are ready to leave.

Sasuke: No. I need to do this now before I loss the nerve.

Sakura: Please whatever it is I am sure it can wait until you are back in bed. Sasuke

I don't want you to get hurt.

Sasuke ecnord her and sponed her around to face him. He then brung her close to him that their chest were almost touching. Sakura had know clue what was going on with Sasuke. All she wanted is to get him back in bed before he got hurt. The only thought running through her head he is just like Naruto always pushing himself even when he is hurt badly. But that thought soon left her mind when she realized that Sasuke was closer to her. He was leaning down and before she knew what happen their lips touched. Her eyes shot open to the kiss and soon her eyes closed and she rapted her arms around his head.

She felt it was a dream. Here she is all lone with Sasuke and he kissing her. She started to feel the kiss breaking, then she realized that Sasuke was starting to fall, she quickly grabbed him around his chest to keep falling on to the floor. Thats went she saw that Sasuke had passed out. She quickly called for help and the nurses in the hall way ran into the room. They helped Sakura get Sasuke back into bed. Once he was safely in bed she sat in the chair next to him waiting for him to wake up.


	10. Chapter 9 Actions

Actions

Deep inside a cave was MIki and Duffer were walking through the tunal towards their base. They traveled a long way to reach home. On there way home they had to stop a long the way to rest up from all the injuries they receased from the Leaf ninjas. Here they are walking back to their base still hurt, but they to report back to their leader. They weren't looking forward to reporting to him. The chances of living through the report were slim, but it was something that had to be done. Miki really wanted didn't want to see his uncle like this, hurt woned and shame that a 300 year old shinobi was betten by 20 year old Leaf ninja. Uncle Crud will kill him for lossing to them. As for Duffer he would just get back to his training and wouldn't stop until he felt that he could get his revenge on on that Leaf ninja.

Miki: Dam-it uncle will me for lossing and getting hurt.

Duffer: Don't worry master. Your uncle said he be in his meditation chamber for the few years. As far as he will know you will be stronger by then.

Miki: Well that is true, but he will still ask how the Leaf looks to see if its a good time to attack. He wants it to be at its strongest to make it so much more fun.

Duffer: That is true Master, but I saw in the mind of these kids and I could say that the Leaf is still being fixed from Pain destoried it. So it seems that they will be busy for many years no more then 5 or 6 years at tops.

Miki: Well thats good to know. It gives me some time to finish healing and train some more with Matus. Time to tell uncle that the Leaf isn't going to be ready.

Miki and Duffer walked the rest of the way through the tunel. Once they reached the hidden door they unlocked it and walked in. They continue to walk through the maze of their base. It tok them a very long time to travel through the maze due to their injuries. Their journey was almost over when they next door in the way. With the next door behind them, they continue through the last part of the base reaching Miki's uncle's room. Miki knocked on the door. He waited to hear if his uncle would responded.

Crud: Come in.

Miki opened the door and went inside. He slowly got close to his uncle. Duffer stayed behind Miki due their rank and Mikik was the leader of the mission. Once he was close enough he got down on one knee and bald to his uncle, Duffer did the same thing.

Miki: Uncle I am back for the mission you sent me one.

Crud: So do you want a cookie?

Miki: No uncle I here to report what we saw at the Hidden Leaf village.

Crud: Go on tell me.

Miki: It looks like the village is still under repairs from when Pain attack them, it looks like its going to take half a decade.

Crud: Well that is sad. I wanted to destrory them as soon as possible. You got into a fight with them didn't you?

Miki: Yes uncle. I let my guard down for a second and 15 of them attacked me at once. Genale Duffers had his hands full as well.

Differs: I am sorry master I didn't think they were that powerful and I got cocky with them. I will take any punshment you see fit.

Crud: This is goods news they finally have so good shinobis again. Its been a long time since they could defead agest us. Tell me. Did you tell them that we are coming for them?

Miki: Yes uncle I did. I told them a few years just to keep them on their toes.

Crud: Exclent. Do you think if we gave them more time they will put up a better fight?

Miki: Yes Uncle. The ones who I fought were powerful and I think they will be stronger knowing that we are coming.

Crud: Fine. We will let them be for now and let them get ready for a fight that will

detrame the future of the leaf. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Miki: Yes uncle. I will have the troops keep training.

Crud: Now leave me and don't come back for 6 years.

Miki: Yes uncle.

Miki and Duffers left the room. They headed for them infermay to get healed. Matsu had heard that they had come back from their mission and went looking for them more so on Miki. When she found him he was resting in the infermay. She ran over to him and gave him a kiss. They talked for a while until Miki fell asleep. She then went over to Duffer and asked him what had happen. He told her everything. She couldn't believe that someone could do that to her Miki. When Duffer was done talking she got up and left the room.

As she was walking she couldn't stop thinking that she need to get stronger. She had to find a way to be better at being a shinobi but how was she going to do it. Then it hit her, literally she walked into a door. After rubbing her head and she looked up in terrier when she realized she had run into Miki's uncle. She quickly got on her knees and while doing that she hit her head on the ground. Crud looked down and his nephew's wife with a raised eyebrow. He helped her to her feet.

Crud: Child you seem to be troubled.

Matus: Yes master. I want to get stronger to fight by Miki.

Crud: Oh is that all. Well you have time now. You have 6 years to get ready.

Matsu: Oh. Why so long? If you don't mind master?

Crud: I want the leaf to be at its strongest. So when we destroy it, it will so much

better.

Matsu: Wouldn't it be easier to destroy them when they are weak?

Crud: Yes, but were is the fun of doing that. This way I can be pushed to my limit.

Matsu: Okay master. Could you help me train. I've seen how Miki got stronger by training under you.

Crud: Only a few years I need to be able to focus on my self to get ready for this war. And I am not what I used to be. It talks a 500 year old man a long time to be ready.

Matsu: Thank you master.

Matsu got to her feet and followed master Crud to his training area. Once they were there he had her show him everything she knew how to do. It took awhile to do because she had to rest from time to time. Crud watch carefully at all her moves. He ordered some of the troops to fight her. Mateu was able to fight them off one by one but when they started to fight her as a group he notice that she came over wepbed and didn't fight so well. Crud now knows where to start her training. He explained that they will start with her Tijutsu. When she is able to fight off 20 shinobis with out taking to many hits they would move on from there.

They started training right away. She didn't have a day rest to often. It was Crud's way of getting her trained faster and get stronger. No matter how hurt she was she had to keep going until she passed out. He told her that in three years time she could fight a 100 shinobis without taken to much damage. Matsu worked hard every day so she can prove to Crud and Miki that she could defend herself from anything.

As Matsu trained so did Miki and Genral Duffers. They were going beyond what they could every day with the thought of killing the Leaf shinobis who hurt them. They knew that the Leaf would be training just as hard to be able to defend themselves from the evasion that will be coming, but the upper hand was with Crud's army knowing when they will be attacking, the Leaf had no clue when that would be. But what MIki and the others didn't know the Since Naruto took the Hokage tittle that the first thing he did was to get the all the shinobis in the village to be able to fight and defend the Leaf better. Whenever someone wasn't on a mission they had to train. Genins were being trained harder, for the most part they didn't care so much able the work they had to put into their training, because Naruto had told them the hard you train then you will be better shinobis then he was and will be a great assent to the Leaf's future. He also taught them what the Will of Fire was and that each of them had it in them, but it was up to them to figure out what their Will of Fire. Some of them asked him what his Will of Fire was. He told them that this village and everyone in it is his Will of Fire but not Just them all the friends he made over the years is apart of his Will as well.

With that thought in their heads they trained hard pushing themselves past their limits, but they weren't them only ones training hard, Naruto class was training just as hard. Ever since the war and they saw just as hard Naruto and Saskue fought aganest Obbito and Mardra they wanted to become stronger then both of them. But Team Kikashi was still down since the run in with MIki and Duffers. They were sill on bed rest for the most of the time. Kikashi was better in a few months but still had to take an easy but he still trained trying to master the new power that Obitto gave him during the fine part of the war, which helped them up. Sai was training with him together they got stronger. But Sasuke was still on bed rest if you call him going out to train a little bit each day to keep him in shape, but he never did it alone, because he was still hurt he need to have a Full time nurse keeping from getting hurt, so

Sakura said she would take care of him once he was released from the hospital. She would go with him to train, but she didn't let her time with Sasuke go to waste, she would train herself as he trained by himself. Sakura was happy that they were training together again it felt like old times which made her happy and sad at the same time. Thinking about old times as Team 7 was good but Naruto wasn't training with them anymore, he spent most of his time with Hinata. They were getting closer in the last few months and she was worried that her happiness was pasted, since Sasuke kisser they haven't kissed again. They did go out to eat and she would make him food to keep his strenght up, but he didn't show her much emotion since then.

Sasuke was a hard book to read no matter how much or long you know him. He would not say a single word to Sakura and other times it would be very short answers if she asked him a question. This made her sad and sometimes think that she rather still be in that coma. As Sasuke got better and he started to be able to train longer so did his mood. Sakura could tell that he was in a good mood based on how well his training went. If he got hurt his mood would be bad for a few days. On those days if when he didn't say a word to her, but he did tell her she can talk as much as she wanted and he would be listening he just had to be quite so he didn't say anything mean in general.

But his bad moods started to get thorded apart from him as time passed. He would start to talk to her when he was in a bad mood, not very long but enought to make her smile. That was one thing that Sasuke notice, when she smiling at him his mood would start to change. Everyday he was getting stronger and started to go off for walks around the block by his place to get used to doing stuff on his own again while Sakura was at his place cooking his dinner. He looked forward to her cooking it was better then anything else he had while he was rogue ninja. To him there was no better cook in the world, even when they were out to dinner. But soon he started to warm up to her. Sakura enjoyed that he was finally warming up to her. She know that she couldn't cook but that ever stopped him from eating it down without saying a word about it.

Naruto was much busier all then ever. Between Hokage work, training himself, going to the Acadey to teach them some new jutsus, and the rest of the time going to dinner at Hinata's house and training her in her new power. He was tired all the time. Some days he had to use his clones to keep his Sage mode going all day long. They would made a line going around his desk and one would sit there and be still and it would follow to the next until it reached the real Naruto. Hinata was spending her time training when she wasn't with Naruto. She was getting good with her new power but it took a lot of work. Naruto had started her with some weights to put on her body she had to wear them 24/7 and once she was used to it he mover her to the next set of weight. She was also was coming over to Naruto's place to clean it and make him food. They were getting really close together so fast. Every free moment they could have together was like they were in a different world people would be trying to talk to them and they wouldn't here it.

After about 7 months of dating Naruto started to think about something that could change the lives of a lot of people but was unsure the best way to go about it. One day he left work early and walked around in a Transformation jutsu so he could think in piece. He didn't know what he should do, normally he would talk to the people who he tursted the most something that was bothering him. Hinata tried to get him to talk about it but he told her that it had to do with the other Kages and wasn't allowed to talk about it. It was the first lie he told to her and he felt bad for it. He reached home and made a note telling people that he was not to be distard unless the village was invaded. Then he locked the door put the shades down and laid down on his bed thinking. lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and close. The person was in and Naruto quickly disappeared out of site. The person walked into Naruto's living room and was quickly attacked. They stand a chance when they were on the ground under a buch of Narutos.

Sasuke: Get off of me Naruto.

Naruto: Oh Sasuke its you.

Sasuke: Yea knuckle head. Do you mind getting off of me I am still hurt.

Naruto got of of Sasuke and went to say sorry but Sasuke stopped him only because he came in without Naruto knowing and so he said he was sorry. Naruto brought over a chair for Sasuke.. They sat down either one of them said a few minutes. Naruto was unsure why Sasuke had come over to see him and not read his note of not wanting anyone around. But it was the first time in the last few months that they had time to talk and yet not a single word came out of them. So Naruto

took the first step.

Naruto: So what brings you here?

Sasuke: Nothing much, but Sakura saw you walking through town today and was worried about you. She wanted to come see you but it was her night to work at the hospital. So I said I would come over to see whats wrong with you. I haven't seen you this down in a long time.

Naruto: Its nothing much just a lot on my mind is all.

Sasuke: I know that is a lie. You were never a good lier.

Naruto: Fine I talk.

Sasuke: Thats the Naruto I know. So out with it.

Naruto didn't say a word but stood up and walked away from Sasuke leaving the room. Sasuke watcher as Naruto left the room. He wasn't sure why Naruto was acting so worried but he guest would find out as soon as Naruto got back. Naruto came back shortly an Sasuke notice that there was something in his hand but couldn't make out what it was. Soon Naruto was sitting back in his chair across from Sasuke again at the table. Then Sasuke watched as Naruto placed the object in this hand on the table and quickly moved his hand away form it. Sasuke looked at it. It was a very small box that girls like to see nice things in side of it. Sasuke slowly picked up the box. He open it up at was surprised to see what is in it. He then put the lid back now and put it on the table as well. They didn't say a word after Sasuke put the box back on the table. It was Sasuke to break the silence.

Sasuke: So this is the reason you been down.

Naruto: Yea. I have been trying to think of the best way to ask.

Sasuke: So your not down because she said no, but you haven't figure out how to

yet.

Naruto: Yea. That is the problem. I was trying to figure out everything first before I said anything.

Sasuke: That is understandable. But remember this. Even though we are waiting for an invasion doesn't mean we put out life's on hold because it. I think you were the one who told Sakura if you want to find happiness then you have to go for it. Naruto: I know your right, but what if something happens to me or her?

Sasuke: That doesn't sound like the Naruto I know. He would be like I can do anything. No matter what anyone says Believe it.

Naruto: HAHAHAHA. You needled me spot on.

Sasuke: Well I did hear you say that so much that its hard to forget it.

Naruto: I guest I should just live my life and see where it takes me. I lived the last 25 years alone. It might be nice to spend that time with someone else.

Sasuke: You are for getting one thing.

Naruto: What is that?

Sasuke: Before you ask her you need to ask her father.

Naruto: Crap. How am I going to do that?

Sasuke: I have an idea. Why not send Hinata on a mission where she has to leave the village a few days.

Naruto: That isn't a bad idea. Thank you Sasuke.

Sasuke: Think of it as thank you for helping me find someone who makes me smile.

Naruto: HAHAHAHA. You smiling now that sounds fun.

Sasuke: Now that I think about it does sound silly. But with out her around I still be alone.

The two of the talked for a while. Naruto made some Roman for them. They ate the food. Talked some more, Naruto even tried to get Sasuke to smile but it didn't work so much. Soon Sasuke left but before he left Naruto stopped him.

Naruto: Please don't tell Sakura yet. I don't want word going out yet.

Sasuke: No problem. But she is going to ask me how things went here.

Naruto: Tell her that I am okay and tell her thank you for worrying about me, and she will find out what i was worried about in a week thats a promise.

With that Sasuke walked out of Naruto's place and started heading towards his own. judging from the night air that Sakura would be waiting for him at his place to mae sure he was okay being alone walking to and from Naruto's place. He couldn't stop thinking of the contexts of the box and smile as he thought about the future. Naruto has done so much and yet he can still a like a small kid. After about ten minutes of walking towards his place he see Hinata running towards Naruto's place. Hinata stops to ask if Sasuke a question.

Hinata: Good evening Sasuke. Have you talked to Naruto tonight? I went by earlier and the note on his door asked to left alone tonight. It is the first time he done this to me. I see him every night and I worried that he is changing his mind about us.

Sasuke: Clam down Hinata. I did talk to him tonight just like you and Sakura asked me to.

Hinata: What is wrong with him?

Sasuke: I don't want to be mean about this, but he asked me not to say a word about it right now. When he ready to talk to you he will come to you. Don't worry he still likes you so much as the day of your first date.

Hinata: Thank you so much for doing this for me.

Sasuke: Now I think I will be getting home Sakura will have dinner ready and I do enjoy her cooking.

With that he said good night to her. As he walked pasted her, she saw a small a very small smile on his face. Then she thought about what Sasuke said to her. She really wanted to know but if he said is true then Naruto will tell her soon. Hinata looks towards Naruto's place and can see that his shades are up and she sees that he holding something in his hand with her Byakugan to see into his place but couldn't see what it was. She gave up and head home. Naruto had put the box back in his hinding spot where chakra or any kikiani could see it. As he placed it way he couldn't help but smile. Once it was away he went to bed. Hinata got home and couldn't stop worrying what was going on with Naruto, but decided to good to sleep. Sakura wasn't happy that Sasuke wouldn't tell her what happen over there.


	11. Chapter 10 The Question

The Question

Naruto still had a hard time sleeping. There was so much on his mind that stop him from falling into a deep sleep. He would just lay there thinking of some way to go about asking her. But he hadn't come up with any idea on how, that didn't stop him from thinking of different ways of asking her, but none of them were the right one. A few times he got up and walked around his place. Some times he would make a clone to talk about ideas but the clone was out of luck too. The night seemed to go by very slowly. Naruto tried to eat but still nothing was helping. But the conversation with Sasuke that day kept him thinking. Then he realized that he had some time to think of the perfect way to ask her. For the rest of the night he thought of the perfect mission to sent Hinata on so he could talk to her father.

The sun was starting to come up and Naruto hadn't had any rest, but he wasn't worried about it. He quickly got ready and headed out to his office. Naruto was walking when Hinata was running up to him like she does every morning, but notice that there was something that was bothering her. When she saw him her worry started to change to happiness. Hinata jumped into his arms and started to cry.

Naruto: Hinata there is no reason to cry. I am sorry for worrying you like that but in time you will understand.

Hinata: I know you had a reason, but I was worried you were going to break things off with me.

Naruto: Don't be silly. Why would I do that? These last 7 months have been the best

part of my life so far.

Hinata: Really?

Naruto: Yes. I just need time to think and so I had to take the night to myself.

Hinata: You know you can talk to me about anything.

Naruto: I know. It was something I had to think about on my own, and I think I got it figured out.

Hinata: Thats great.

They kept walking until they reached Naruto's office and soon Hinata was running of to go make Naruto's lunch for him. He watched her run off and couldn't stop thinking that she will be so surprise when he tells her. After she was out of sight he got one of the report squad to go notified Hinata to report to the Hokage office for a mission in a hour. He then went into his office and started to do his paper work. Time flow by so quickly for him that he didn't realized that the time for Hinata to come to his office for a mission. The knock at the door got him out of his grove. Hinata didn't wait for him to say she could come in. When she entered his office she was wearing the Leaf's vest and dressed in her new mission cloths that Naruto had gotten her for her training when she was on a mission.

Naruto: Go your here. I have a mission for you.

Hinata: Yes Lord Hokage.

Naruto: Your mission is to locate a rare jewel, but you will have only three days to

find it.

Hinata: Where do I start looking?

Naruto: You will travel half way to the Land of Tea. Once your there you will look for the Jewel. We don't have much information on it except you will know when you see

it.

Hinata: Will there be anyone else going on this mission with me?

Naruto: No. Everyone else is busy, Plus as a Jonin you will start doing missions on your own. You have trained hard, you are ready for your first mission as a Jonin.

Hinata: Right. I will not let you down.

Once Hinata got all the details to her mission she left medically. Naruto couldn't help but smile when she was out of the door and he could see her running towards home to get her gear. He had giver her an hour to get everything she need. Just the thought that she was going on a mission that had no way of exceeding no matter what. This mission was to get her out of the village it was the only way it would work. Naruto waited a few hours just incase she was still in the village, plus he wanted to get more of his work done.

Later that same day, Naruto headed towards the Hyuga compound to talk to Hinata's father. As he was walking there he was trying to think how to bring up the subject to

Hiashi. He wasn't sure how he would take the news, but he hoped that he would be ok with it. The only other thought that was running through his mind was how was he going bring it up to HInata. Before he realized he was in front of Hinata's house. Naruto knocked on the front door, and waited. After a few minutes the door opened up. Standing there was Hinata's little sister Hanabi. She opened the door to let him in. Once Naruto was in he asked her where her father was. She told him that he was in a meeting with the Hyuga elders and he would have to wait. Naruto had no problems waiting. Hanabi walked him to the living room area and sat with him. They didn't talk at all while he waited. Naruto was so nervous to try to talk to her, plus over the last couple of months and they didn't really talk to each other anyway during that time. Naruto know that Hanabi was a strong shinobi and kept to herself all the time.

About an hour later Hanabi heard her father exeiting the meeting room. She got up and went to get him for Naruto. Before Naruto could go with her, she had already closed the door behind her, pretty much telling him to stay put. In a short couple of minutes the living room door opened up again and Hanabi and Hiashi were walking in. They sat down across from him. A few seconds later someone brung them tea. Haishi picked his tea up first and started to drink it. When he put it back down he looked at Naruto.

Hiashi: What brings the Hokage to my house this evening?

Naruto: I have come to talk to you Lord Hiashi.

Hiashi: Oh, and what would like to talk about?

Naruto: I kind of want to talk to you man to man.

Hiashi: Hanabi please leave us.

Hanabi: Yes father. She then got up and walked out of the room leaving the two men alone.

Naruto: Thank you Lord Hiashi.

Hiashi: So do tell what kind of talk to you wish to speak of.

Naruto: I don't know how to start it.

Hiashi: Start where you feel strongest and work from there.

Naruto:Alright. Over the last couple of months Hinata and I have gotten closer to each other.

Hiashi: I know. She hasn't been this happy in a long time, not since her mother died.

Naruto: She told me about that. But anyway. I have been thinking about our future together and where it is going to take us.

Hiashi: And where would that be?

Naruto: I don't know what my future will be or bring, but I do want Hinata to be apart of it. So in a way I am asking you if it was alright...

Hiashi: Stop right there.

Naruto look up at Hinata's father with a confused face. Hinata's father had angry face that Naruto wasn't sure how to read it. But he never took his eyes off of him.

They looked at each other in the eyes for a long time until Hiashi clammed his eyes down. They weren't angry eyes they were happy eyes as much as you could tell from the old man.

Hiashi: Alight you may.

Naruto: Are you sure?

Hiashi: Yes Naruto. I am sure. There is something the two of you have that can be seen by everyone. I am not going to stop it.

Naruto: Thank you Lord Hiashi.

Hiashi: Your welcome. It took a lot of nerve to do this today. I had a bad meeting with the elders of the Hyuga clan today.

Naruto: I am sorry. I didn't know about your meeting until Hanabi told me about it. Plus I sent Hinata on a fake mission to get her out of the village a couple of days.

Hiashi: I see you thought of everything.

Naruto: Not yet. I haven't figure out how to ask her yet.

Hiashi: Oh. Well if you want I have an idea for you to try.

Naruto: You do?

Hiashi: Yes. Hinata told me a long time ago that when she was ready for this. She said that she wanted it to be like her first date.

Naruto: I like it. I am so happy that part is down is figured out. Now just time to go

plan it.

Hiashi: Well my lad it seems like you have some work a head of you.

Naruto: I know but three days to get it set up should be good enough to be ready.

Naruto and Hiashi just sat there talking while they finish their tea. At some point

Hanabi joyed them again, but still she didn't say much as usual. But when she did Naruto made sure to listen to her, because he didn't want to miss anything. About an hour after Naruto had his talk with Hiashi that he got up and said his thanks to him and Hanabi for having him over. They walked him out. As Naruto was leaving Hanabi told him it wsn't nice to send Hinata on a fake mission. He told her to find a jewel but the reason for doing that when she returns and says that she couldn't find it is when he was going to tell her she was the jewel. That is when he would ask. Hanabi didn;t like that Hinata was out there all alone, but understood that Naruto had a good reason for doing it. But what Naruto and her father know she wan't listening, but she was. Naruto soon walked out of the Hyuga compound and was heading to the restaurant where they had their first date.

After thinking of all the details to ask her, he had arrived at the restaurant. He walked in and asked to speak to the owner, he had a few questions. The hostess told him to hold on and walked to get a manger. When the manger arrived Naruto started to tell him that he wanted to use the restaurant for a special event. The manger asked asked for the whole details. Naruto started from the beginning and told him that he wanted to be the placed where he could ask her. Once the Naruto was done telling the manger, the manger said it wouldn't be a problem. He just need the time and date that Naruto wanted. Naruto told him that he wanted to do it in 3 days at 8 o'clock at night and put in their order from that first night. The he asked if he could have the JD play a song for them at 9 once they had a chance to eat. Naruto told the manger what he wanted the JD to do and say. The manger had no problems with this request. Once they had gone over every detail Naruto headed out to his next stop at Ino's family flower shop to get flowers. He walked for a while, when he arrived at the flower shop he stepped in and saw Sasuke there holding some Carnations in his hands. Naruto went to ask him what he was doing here and then he thought that Sasuke was doing something nice for Sakura that he didn't want to interferer with Sasuke plans. Sasuke walked out of the flower shop without stopping to talked to Naruto. Once he was out side he vanish out of sight.

Naruto walked up to Ino.

Ino: Hi Naruto. Come in for flowers for Hinata again?

Naruto: You could say that.

Ino: Alright I know you are hiding something spill.

Naruto: I am sorry I can't yet. You will know in time.

Ino: Naruto that isn't far I helped you out on your first date.

Naruto: I know and if you want to know what I am plannig that be at the restaurant at

9pm in three days and you will find out.

Ino: Fine I will be there. So what do you need today.

Naruto: I need orchids about 3 dozen of then in 3 days.

Ino: That is a lot of flowers Naruto. What on Earth do you need that many flowers?

Naruto: Well its part of the big plan I have for that know she is on a mission and each one is for every hour she is gone.

Ino: Naruto sometimes I forget how romanic you are.

Naruto: Come on now. Why do you do that to me?

Ino: Because its hard t forget how you used to be.

Naruto: Okay whatever. You think I can have that order in that time frame?

Ino: It should be ready by then.

Naruto: Thanks Ino. I have a few other things I have to get done before Hinata gets back.

Ino: Bye.

Naruto: Bye Ino.

He left after he was done at Ino's family flower shop. Naruto had lied to Ino because he didn't want to give away any more detail then he had to. He was heading home when he saw Iruka walking towards him. Naruto stopped to see what he wanted.

Iruka: Naruto, I have been looking for you every where.

Naruto: I am sorry Iruka sensei. I had to take care a few things.

Iruka: And what that be?

Naruto: Why I don't I tell you over a bowl of roman. I was headed that way.

Iruka: Okay my treat.

Naruto: Its okay. Since Hinata been cooking me dinner lately I have a lot of money saved up. So this time I am treating you. You have bought me a lot of bowls over the years. I think its time I pay for you.

Iruka: Naruto when did you grow up? I still remember the days where you were causing so much trouble.

Naruto: I don't know but what I am going to tell you today, I think you my need a doctor.

Iruka: Is that so. Maybe I should have Sakura meet us there.

Naruto: NO. I don't want anyone knowing what I am going to tell you yet.

They walked towards Ichiraku roman shop. A long the way continued talking about other things. Iruka tried to get Naruto tell him what he was planing but no luck at all. Naruto made sure not to say a word about it. A few minutes later they reached Ichiraku. They sat down and Ayame took their order while her father was cooking the roman. Iruka started to get inpatient and asked Naruto what is going on.

Iruka: Okay Naruto we are here start talking.

Ayame: What is going on? I never seen Iruka be so inpatient with you Naruto.

Naruto: The reason I made you wait Iruka sensei is because I want the people who have been like family to hear it together.

Teuchi: So what is going on kid?

Naruto: Okay. Let me ask you what do you think of HInata?

Ayame: She is cute, and I seen a big difference in you when you two started dating.

Naruto: How so?

Ayame: Its hard to say. I don't really know how to explain it.

Teuchi: You have grown up ion a new way. You are the hero of this village, but when you are with her you acted like your past didn't exist.

Iruka: Teuchi has a good point. You grew up to be a power shinobi, but when you started dating her, you became a man.

Ayame: Yea thats it. You are no longer that trouble maker that everyone remembers but a hero and a man in your own way.

Naruto: Is that good.

Ayame: Yes Naruto it is. When a boy becomes a man it makes the difference on how

you will acted for the rest of your life.

Iruka: Naruto why are you asking us if we like Hinata?

Naruto: Like I said you three have been like family to me when everyone else hated me. So I want to know how you feel about her.

Teuchi: I like her.

Ayame: She is so cute, smart, and fun to hang with.

Iruka: I known you two since you started at the Academy. I knew you two would grow up strong. So yes I like Hinata. Now tell us what you want to say.

Naruto: I plan to ask Hinata to Marry me.

The three just looked at Naruto with surprising faces. They didn't know what to say about it news. While they didn't say a word Teuchi had already brong over the food while they were talking. Naruto started to eat while they just stared at him. He had to think that Naruto really has grown up to be thinking about marriage. Once they had sometime to think Naruto was almost down with his bowl of roman and was asking for another bowl. Teuchi just went back to work making another bowl for him. Ayame sat in a chair trying to wrap her brain around the news. As for Iruka he just looked down at his roman.

Naruto: I know what you three are thinking, and the same thing I saw when I finally realized I love her without a dalt.

Iruka: Naruto I don't hat to say to you. You had time to think about this and marriage is a big deal.

Naruto: I know Iruka sensei, and I wasn't going to ask her only because if something happened to ether one of us the other would be hurt since we are waiting for attack from enemy.

Iruka: What changed your mind?

Naruto: Last night I was alone thinking about it when Sasuke came over because Sakura saw me down and worried about me. She asked Sasuke to come talk to me and as we talked he told me the same thing I said to Sakura.

Ayame: What was that?

Naruto: You must find your own happiness and no matter what happens in the future you must live without any regret. If I don't ask her then I won't be able to forgive my

self if I don't risk giving it a try.

Teuchi: Well kid you have a good point. But let me ask you this.

Naruto: Sure.

Teuchi: Are you willing to put your live on the line to protect her and only her?

Naruto: Yes. I would give up my life to save her's in a second.

Ayame: I guest that I will be there when your ready to tie the knot.

Iruka: Naruto your like my little kid brother. As long as your happy I will be there to see where your life takes you.

Naruto: Thank you so much.

The four of them just talked about other things to try to avoid the subject that was so hard on all of them. Naruto had 4 bowls of roman. He had to eat more since he wasn't a good cook and hinata wasn't going to be around to make sure he got a good meal for the next few days. Teuchi and Ayame asked Naruto had he come up with any way of asking her, and if he talked to her father yet. Naruto told them he had gotten Hiashi aprove before he told them his plan. He also told them that he had a great plan from Hiashi who told him how HInata dreamed of being asked to be married the same why her first date went. Ayame couldn't help feel like she was watching a fairly tail playing out. But what the four didn't know that they had someone standing on the side of roman shop until she walked in.

Sakura: NARUTO.

Naruto: Yes Sakura.

Sakura: You told Sasuke and them before to told me I am very angry with you.

Naruto: I was planing to come talk to you right after this. I figured you be alseep still since you worked the late shift last night.

Sakura: Thats not the point. I had the right to know before Sasuke.

Naruto: YOur the one who sent him over.

Sakura I only dod that because Hinata asked me to figure out why you were avoiding her and everyone.

Naruto: Wait. Hinata was that worried about me. Did Sasuke say anything to her or you.

Sakura: NO the ass whole wouldn't tell me anything. I tried all night.

Naruto: Thank you anyway because he gave me the best advice of my life. Sasuke told me not to think about the future so hard and enjoy the time I have with people who I care for the most.

Sakura:So he gave you the same advice you as me.

Naruto: Yes. Hinata makes me feel like my past doesn't exited at all. She didn't bring me happiness but what she brought me is the love I always wanted. I would never have asked her to marry me with out all my family approval, that incudes you and Kikashi sensei.

Kikashi: Well I was wondering when you were going to marry the girl.

Sakura: Kikashi sensei. How can you be so clam about this?

Kikashi: Because Naruto had already told me about this awhile ago because he wasn't sure what to do and I told him if he is happy with Hinata then I will protect what they have with my life.

Naruto: But I told you I was thinking about it nothing less.

Kikashi: I know you so well Naruto. If you are thinking of something then I know it will come true.

Iruka: Kikashi is right. Naruto you have always been like that.

Teuchi: Kid listen to this old man. If she is right for you then don't let anyone less tell you that you are wrong.

Ayame: Father is right following your heart is the best thing you can do.

Sakura: Naruto I will forgive you this time only because I was slepping until about 10 minutes ago, but the next time you are thinking of something big you get your whole

family first and tell us together.

Naruto: Deal. I am just glad you all are happy with this.

Kikashi: So when are you asking Hinata?

Ayame: I think Naruto said 3 days from today.

Sakura: Why wait go ask her now?

Naruto: Because I just sent her on a three day mission.

Sakura: And why would you do that when you are planning to asking her to marry you?

Naruto: Because whenever I am free we are together and before I asked my family I

had to ask her father first.

Teuchi: Well I have to guest you have his blassing.

Naruto: Yes I do. I have things all set up for asking Hinata.

Sakura: What kind of mission is she on?

Naruto: I sent her on a fake mission just so I had could talk to everyone I need to talk to. She is looking fora jewel that is very beautiful, but what she doesn't know that she will fail and pass at the same time.

Ayame: Explain please.

Kikashi: Hinata has just been moved up to jonin and we all have gone on missions were we wouldn't be able to pass no matter what. It teaches us to thinking on how we should improve and figure out when a missions is to dangerest on a solo mission.

Naruto: Kikashi sensei you are right, but she will pass at the same time.

Sakura: Okay Naruto tell me how she will pass as well.

Naruto: She is out looking for a rare jewel, but what she doesn't realized she is the rare jewel to me. So when she comes back she will have passed.

Ayame: Naruto that is sweet.

Sakura: Naruto when did you get so smart?

Iruka: Its hard to say he is smart.

Naruto: Iruka sensei.

Kikashi: Well its funny to think you are smarter then what you used to be.

Naruto: Hey that isn't funny. Before I could become Hokage Tsunade made me read all kinds of books and reports. This way I could be able better protect the village and Hinata has been wanting me to improve on things just like she has become stronger since we started dating.

Sakura: So I guest that I should have a sparring match with her to see how strong.

Naruto: I wouldn't do that, she would win.

Sakura: Well now I have to fight her before you can marry her. She has to be stronger then me to have my blessing.

Naruto: Do as you wish, but remember I worned you.

Sakura didn't like how Naruto was under estimating her abilities. But she didn't want to fight with him about it today, he was in a good mood about everyone okay with him marrying Hinata. While was thinking this Kikashi had order himself a bowel of roman and ate it before is former stunders saw his face, but Ayame and Teuchi saw his face yet again and when Naruto realized why they were looking like they seen a movie star, then he looked over and Kikashi was passing his bowel back to them. He was upset that he missed it yet again. It was rare to get Kikashi to eat something in front of them. The thought about the last time his old team tried to see what Kikashi's face looked like. Naruto started to laugh out loud of the thougt of Kikashi having beaver teeth. No one know why Naruto started to laugh.

Sakura: Naruto. Why are you laughing?

Naruto: I was thinking about the time You Sasuke and I tried to see what KIkashi's face looked liked, and the thought of him having giant beaver teeth popped into my head. The thought just made me laugh.

Everyone started to laugh at Naruto's thought about Kikashi having beaver teeth. Kikashi was the only one who wasn't laughing, but he didn't laugh at anything anyway just like Sasuke. But once the thought of himself having beaver teeth kind of made him laugh. It wasn't a very loud laugh so no one heard since everyone else was laughing so much louder couldn't hear it.

Once everyone clammed down Naruto got up and said his goodbyes and headed home. As he was walking away Sakura ran up to him and gave him a hug. His was surprised by Sakura action. He had no clue why she did it and probably never know why she had given him the hug,because a few short seconds later she stopped hugging him and ran off the opposite way then Naruto was headed. Naruto just stood there trying to thinking why Sakura hugged him. But after a moment he gave up and headed back to work. He had been away to long and there was still so much paper work to be done. As he walked he felt happy that everyone was felt god about him planing to marrying Hinata.

Mean while out side of the village Hinata was traveling where Naruto had told her to start her screach. As she was hopping from tree to tree she couldn't stop thinking about what the object in Naruto's hand was last night. She was trying to think what could make him not want anyone around and why he talked to Sasuke before her. It started to worry her that Sasuke had lied to her about what was going on with Naruto. Her thoughts started to get to her and she started to cry thinking that Naruto was going to break up with her. Was he cheating on her. Is that the reason why he sent her on this mission to get her away from the village to be able to with another woman. The thoughts of Naruto doing that to her really started to take effect on her. Hinata couldn't think of any woman Naruto would have any eyes on, plus she was with him most of the time. So when would he have time to meet someone new. She couldn't stop herself from crying no matter what she did. Her heart was in pain, worst then what it was when they weren't dating and thinking how could she live without Naruto in her life after he made a difference in her life. Hinata thought about all the times with Naruto. How he told her stuff that Sakura never would know. Places he goes to hind from people that only Hinata knew where to find him at. She found a little hope when she thought that if he was going to break up with her why would he tell her stuff that was a big secret from of all his other friends.

Hinata looked up at the sky and notice it was starting to get late. She had wasted to much time thinking why Naruto had sent her out on this mission. Her thoughts were playing games on her. Naruto would do anything like that to her. He had said he loved her the first time last month to her on her birthday when he gave her new mission cloths for her training outside of the village.A quick thought ocreade to her. She could get to the spot that Naruto wanted her to start her search at in a in a matter of seconds. But she hadn't tried using her new found speed outside of the training area Naruto had. Every second she wasted going at the speed she is moving she would waste time the time she had to search for the jewel.

She had made up her mind to take the chance that she could control her new speed. Hinata released the the weight jutsu. For a few seconds she doesn't moved worried that she was making a big mistake releasing it without Naruto to stop her. A few seconds she told herself that its time to see how fast she was. Holding her breath she took her first couple of steps and she moved far from where she was just standing. Looking back she couldn't believe how far she traveled in a few seconds. A smile grow on her face as thought this new speed was awesome. Looking forward again she started to move again.

Time seemed to moved very slowly as she watched the birds in the sky moving in a slow motion as she was running on the ground not taking any chances while moving at this speed through the trees. Her mile grow as she thought that this is what Naruto feels like when he is moving this fast. How at the end of their first date Naruto had gotten her home in a matter of seconds and the time at the training grounds as she watched Naruto move to his office so quickly and back ina matter of seconds. Hinata was enjoying the new speed that she forgot what Naruto had worned her about. When moving at that speed you have to be careful of what is front of you or you could get hurt badly. Refocusing on the memories of Naruto's words she focus on what was in front of her. In no time she had arrived at the camp site Naruto pointed out where would be the best spot to search all over.

The sun was setting and there was no time to start searching so she set up camp. As she was setting up came she started to feel worried. Stopping to think what could have caused this worried nest feeling in her stomach and then realizing it was from using the new speed and moving that far and not being used to it made her stomach sick. Looking through her food she packed she found some bread. Taking a good amount of it and started to eat it. Once she had finish eating the bread she got herself some water and laid down to try to get some rest, but didn't fall asleep fully because she was on a mission. Every once in a while she got up to make sure there was no enemies around. She repeated this trough out the night. Being on her first Jonin mission she had to make sure nothing would go wrong.

Hinata started to wake up for about the 10 time that night to the sun coming up. She stretched while she was waking up. Sleeping on the ground wasn't her favorite thing to do but that was a shinobis life, you sleep where ever when you need to rest.

Hinata started to think it was the first time in months that she wouldn't see Naruto. Her mind quickly woke up fully when she remembered that she is on a mission right now. Naruto had trusted her to find the jewel that was important to some very powerful people of the Leaf, but she had not clue it was. She made herself something small to eat before she started her search.

When she was ready do begin the search she builded up her chakra to be able to focus her Byakugan on searching for a small object. It took a lot of chakra control to be able to do to this kind of mission. Hianta didn't like using her Byakugan for looking for unmoving objects, it was hard to find an object that doesn't have a chakra following through it. But it was her mission and she wasn't going to disappoint Naruto. While she searched, back at the village Ino was wondering what was Naruto up to. It was driving her crazy, she had to find out. She went to one person that Naruto would talk to, she went to talk to Sakura. But once she found Sakura, she did get the information she wanted from her. Sakura told her it was a family matter and said it wasn't for any Ino Pigs to know. Ino got pissed and once again Sakura and Ino were calling each other favorite nickname for each other.

Ino: Billboard Brow.

Sakura: Stop calling me that Ino-pig.

Ino: Just because Strenght of a Hundred Seal doesn't mean that your not still a Billboard Brow. With that in the middle of your forehead it gives people to stair at it even more. I bet Sasuke hates looking at it.

Sakura: Well for your information Ino-pig I saw him buy my favorite flowers earlier when he brong them to me at work.

Then Sakura stuck out her tongue and walked away from Ino. Sakura's action made Ino really mad. Ino wanted to get back at Sakura, but how was she going to do this.

One thought was to Mind transfer on Sakura but remember the last time she did that Inner Sakura kicked her ass. Still being really ticked of Ino deside to see what Sai was doing. He was easy to find. There was a few places he would be. He didn't train as hard as the rest of them since he grew up in the Foundations So his skill levels were high to the point as Kikashi's level. The first spot she looked at was book store, it was where he went to get books on how he should act people. He has been getting better at it, and with her help he was able to understand how normal people act round each other. Ino still thinks Sai needs more help before he should date anyone, plus he hasn't showed any intensest in anyone. He would listen to her talk for a while before he had enough and that took a lot of time to get him to that point.

She had no clue where to find him today. But Ino kept looking for him. Would she find him, she wasn't sure if she could find him. It was rare that she couldn't find him anywhere.

Else where Naruto was looking at the ring that he had showed Saskue the other day. He couldn't stop thinking what Hinata was doing. That thought made him sad that he had to do that to her, but it was the only way he could ask her father for his blessing. Then he put the ring away and went for a workout. Most of his time was spent on training Hinata so when he did have some free time he used it on himself. Kurama enjoyed the time in the hideout that Naruto built for him. It was the only time he got a chance to stretch his leg. As Naruto enter the hideout Kurama came out of Naruto's body. The first thing Kurama did was stretched his legs and his back. I was one thing to do it in Naruto's head, but he like to get out into the real world and feel the ground underneath his feel. Naruto watched as Kurama enjoyed himself in the free space. Kurama took up most of the room but Naruto didn't care about that since it was made for Kurama for after he died. They made a deal years ago that if Naruto was ever to die that Kurama would protect the village. At first he didn't like the idea of protecting the village since the villagers tried to kill him. But his opinion started to change, very slowly. The villagers were starting to respeact him and trying not to call him The Nine Tail Fox, but by the name the Sage of Six Paths called him. It was the very first thing Naruto had done was to get everyone to call him by his real name.

Naruto: Hows it feel to be out for a little while?

Kurama: It feel nice kid. But its hard to go back in you. I like to feel this free all the time.

Naruto: I know Kurama. But your the reason I can do so manythings beyond most shinobis.

Kurama: Yea I know that kid.

Naruto: And besides the day I die you can be as free as you want.

Kurama: Is that anytime soon?

Naruto: I don't think so. There is something I need to ask you.

Kurama: Then ask before I eat your soul.

Naruto: What do think of me Marrying Hinata? You are apart of me so you should

have a say in it.

Kurama: Your mate is okay by me. If she acted different towards me when I meet her then I would say I would eat her.

Naruto: I would have stopped you.

Kurama: I bet you would try. Do what you want. I did say I would follow you until you

die.

Naruto: Thank you Kurama. If it wasn't for you stopping me from saying no to dinner with her I wouldn't be in a relationship with her.

Kurama: It would have been funny if you didn't listen to me once in a while. I am old and I have seen what your kind can do. I also watched you grow up with this village hating you and I seen how that girl looked at you from the beginning and know she was the only one you could truly count on.

Naruto: Thanks buddy. Well its time to train.

After Naruto had finished talking to Kurama he went over to a safe spot in the room and made many Shadow Clones. He told them that todays training session was to work on his speed control without using the weighted jutsu. The clones were happy to get to work. Naruto released the jutsu and the clones did the same. Once it was gone all five clones and Naruto started to move. Unforaitly they ran into the walls around the hideout. They got back up and went at it again. Time after time they kept running into different walls around the room. But Naruto didn't give up, when his clones disappeared he would reflect on the events that happened, once he did he made more clones, only 4 at a time. There wasn't to much room to work with since Kurama was out so there was less room to work with.

Hours have passed and Naruto was no where closer to getting a handle of the new speed level. He did stop and think of what could he be doing wrong. Thinking as hard as he could but nothing came to mind. All those hours of trying to get control of this new speed. Stopping to go get something to eat at Ichiraku Roman shop. Along his way he ran into Kikashi. A thought popped into his head, why not ask Kikashi sensei what I should do.

Naruto: Kikashi sensei I have something to ask you.

Kikashi: I will do my best to help you.

Naruto: Okay here it goes. How would you go about getting control of incredible

speed?

Kikashi: It depends on how that speed was exceeded.

Naruto: I took Busy brow training with the weight and slowly kept adding to it ever couple of months until I couldn't handle anymore weight.

Kikashi: Still the same Naruto.

Naruto: Kikashi sensei what do I do to gain control?

Kikashi: The answer is simple. All you have to do is slowly bring the weight down until you can move at normal speed and faster whenever you want.

Naruto: Damnit I can be really stupid sometimes.

Kikashi: Don't put yourself down. You have done so much stuff and gotten smarter over the years. I remember when we had to talk to you like a little kid. Naruto: I know but still. With answer being that simple why didn't I think of it.

kikashi: Sometimes talking to someone else about what you are doing is the best thing you can to. When you talk to someone they listen to what you are saying where you could be thinking of what to say next, so you don't stop to think.

Naruto: I guest your right as always Kikashi sensie.

Naruto stopped walking and made hand signs. Kikashi just watched Naruto wave his hand signs quickly. A few seconds later Naruto was finished, Kikashi had no clue what just happened. Then he saw Naruto walk again and was moving a little bit faster. Wasn't sure if he should question Naruto so he left it be. As Naruto walked it took all his effort not to move to quickly, but his body was lighter and it was a big change.

After Naruto and Kikashi had some lunch Naruto said his byes and headed back to his hideout. He had a feeling that with Kikashi's advice he would be able to handle the new speed, and with some clones it would go a lot faster. There was one think that was still on his mind, it was the thought of Hinata out there by herself doing something that couldn't be down since it was a fake mission. But what he didn't know Hinata was doing some training herself while she looked. The cloths that were made for missions had a second feacher in it. It could handle the weighted jutsu but it can also help you with chakra control and help you know when you used to much of it up. But she didn't know that the set of cloths feed off her chakra. It was the only way that it could help you master control. Hinata was already great at chakra control because of her Byakugon, but now she could feel like it took more work to find smaller objects.

All she could do was to keep searching for the jewel, but she was starting to think that it wasn't real. Since her Byakugon was stronger then it was during the war. She worked hard on mastering it. It had been hours since she started searching for it and yet no luck. The sun was setting and she was tired, so she called it quits and made the some dinner. While eating she was wondering what Naruto was eating. The thought of him eating Roman alone made her cry a little bit. She like coking and eating dinner with him almost every night. There was only a few times where they didn't spend anytime time together. The first time was when he had to go to the 5 Kage meeting and when he had to go see the Fire county leader. Those days were hard on them both. Naruto was away a week for both of them, so to her 3 days wasn't that hard to handle, but she wanted to see him. They haven't even taking any pictures together yet, because he was buy and the time they had together everything was closed to do it. Soon she went to sleep to get an early start, she only had tomorrow to look for it because the day after she had to get back to the village and that was along way, and she know using the new speed would help but it made her feel ill the last time she used it, so she need the whole time to get back.

The day after yeserday went by so quickly, Hinata still didn't find what her mission told her to find. Now heading back to the village empty handed and having to tell Naruto that she failed her first mission as a Joinin, it was going to be the hardest thing she would have to do as a Joinin. It made her cry that she was letting Naruto down after all the training they put in. The travel on the way back seemed to take forever, but what she didn't know is today was a big deal to both of them. While Hinata was on her way back Naruto was picking up the flowers from Ino's family flower shop and headed towards the restaurant to make sure that tonight was all ready. Once he was there the Manger was waiting for him to go over the final details for tonight. Naruto gave him the flowers and together and the rest of the staff they got the flowers in place on the dance floor sealing. After that Naruto went to his office to get work done and today he cheated by using a lot of clones so he could get ready for the big date. Sakura and Sasuke stopped to see if they are need. Naruto told Sakura to take Hinata out to get a new dress tonight and for Sasuke to be here to tell Hinata to go with Sakura and to be ready by 7 and to be ready to tell me about the mission. They had no problem helping Naruto out. He had planned for almost everything. While he was talking to them his clones were busy with the reports and when they were done with their portion of the reports they went poof and Naruto got the information from them. Once all the clones were done he headed out to get ready leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone i his office.

Hours have passed since Hinata had left to head back to the village, she could see the gate ahead of her. A smile on her face grew bigger as she got closer forgetting all about the failed mission. All she wanted was to go see Naruto and hug him. She enter the village and started to walk slowly trying to catch her breath, because she didn't stop for a break the whole way back. As she walked through the village the Hokage office building grew bigger. When she walked up towards the office she had walked into Sakura and Sasuke walking down the steps and they were blocking her way.

Sakura: Hi Hinata.

Hinata: Hi Sakura and Sasuke. I am on my way to report in about my mission.

Sasuke: Well that will have to wait.

Hinata: Why is that?

Sakura: Because Naruto isn't in this office.

Hinata: Where is he then?

Sasuke: He said something about getting ready for your date tonight.

Hinata: We didn't have a date planed for tonight.

Sakura: That is because while you were gone Naruto had set it up, and we were told that you should be ready by 7 tonight.

Sasuke: Also that you had to go with Sakura to buy a new dress on him, and that you will be reporting about your mission tonight.

Hinata: Oh. I guest it can wait, but I really wanted to see Naruto.

Sakura: But a few more hours won't kill you.

Sasuke: Its on 4 hours and that gives you two to pick out dresses.

Sakura and Hianta: Dresses?

Sasuke: Yes you heard me right. I am asking you to join me for a night out on the town Sakura.

Both girls didn't expect this from him. The way they looked like they were going to have a heart attack. Sakura had her hands over her heart. It was pounding harder then it did in a long giving her some time wanted an answer.

Sasuke: Well are you going to answer?

Sakura: Sure. A date with you I wouldn't turn down.

Hianta: I guest it is going to be a double date tonight.

Sakura: It looks like that.

Sasuke: Naruto wasn't the only one to make plans at the same place. I asked him yesterday if we could turn this into a double date. He was happy to talk to the restaurant and tell them to add two more people to his party. I think he fixed it this morning.

Hianta: Well I guest we will see you guys at my house tonight at 7.

Sakura: You want me to get ready at your house.

Hinata: Yes this way we all can walk there together.

Sasuke: I go tell Naruto that we are picking you two at 7 at your place.

Then Sasuke walked past Hinata and looked back at Saukra and winked at her. Sakura blushed at that and with that he turned and walked away. Sakura was just standing there until Hinata grabbed her hand and was pulling her alone. Sakura was still in shock that Sasuke asked her out on a date that she didn't notice that they arrived at a great dress shop. They stepped inside and both girls were in totally in love with all the kinds of dresses. Quickly they ran all around the store like little kids in a candy shop. Sakura ran over to the pink dresses looking throught them all and loving them all. As Hinata was looking at all the different colors and styles. She liked them all and couldn't pick just one.

After a few minutes of looking both girls went over to the changing rooms. They each had about 5 dresses in their hands. Quickly they went inside the changing rooms. They tried each dress on showing each other and asking what the other one thought. When Hinata got to the last dress Sakura said she saw a great dress tat would be perfect for tonight, she quickly ran off and came back with the dress that would be great to dance in and get asked to get married in, but Sakura remember not to say anything about Naruto's plan. Hinata looked at the dress and after what she saw, she quickly went back into the room and tried it on. Sakura heard a scream from the room where Hinata was in.

Sakura: Hinata are you alright?

Hinata: Yes Sakura I am alright.

Sakura: Then why did you scream?

Hinata: Because you were right about this dress. It looks perfect on me.

Sakura: Then come on out and let me see.

Hinata open the door and stepped out where Sakura was waiting for her. Sakura eyes went wide opened when she saw her. Hinata did a turned around so she could see the back. Once Sakura saw the whole dress she spoke.

Sakura: Hinata you look so beautiful. Naruto is going to fait when he sees you.

Hinata: That is a good thing but I want the date to be special. His birthday is today so I want it to be great.

Sakura: Wait its October 10th already?

Hinata: Yes it is. That is why I want to see him as soon as possible. I didn't want him to be alone on his Birthday anymore.

Sakura: Hinata I think he forgot it was his Birthday. And I think so did everyone. We been busy so much that time flew.

Hinata: Its okay with me I want him to myself but I am okay sharing him with you and Sasuke. Naruto has told me that you two have been his family.

Sakura: Thats good then. I guest being like a sister to him i can live with.

The two girls hugged and changed back into their cloths and went to pay for the dresses. Sakura was tricky and told Hinata that Naruto is going to pay for my dress for now I will repay him later. Hinata didn't mind and Naruto wouldn't care. He had to much money that he didn't know what to do with anymore. Once the dresses where

paid for the two girls left and went to get their nails done. After that they went to Hinata's house to finish getting ready.

Meanwhile Sasuke got to Naruto's place. This time knocking on the door. Naruto opened the door for him and he stepped inside. Sasuke told Naruto that he asked Sakura out like he said he was going to. Naruto was happy and made some tea for them. He asked how Hinata took the news of him not being there for her arrive back to the village. Sasuke told him everything that happened and drank his tea. The two guys sat there drinking their tea. Naruto looked at the clock and told Sasuke that he should get ready. Sasuke told him he didn't have much dating cloths. Naruto heard that and went to his closet and got him out some nice cloths. Sasuke looked at them and said thankls. He asked if he could use Naruto's shower this way he could be on time for his first date. Naruto had no problem with that. With that he went into Naruto's sower and stared to get ready. While Saskue was in the shower took the time to finish getting himself ready. Once he was done he went over to his hiding spot and got the ring. He put a jutsu on it so it was inviable to Hinata's Bygakgun. Sasuke came out minutes later all dressed. They looked at the clock and headed out

to get the girls.

It was almost 7 o'clock Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the Hyuga compound. Naruto saw Hanabi waiting for him and saw Sasuke and them inside to wait for the girls. Hiashi was siting in the living room. They joined him while Hanabi went to tell her sister that her boyfriend was her. When Hinata heard that Naruto was here and started to rush to get down. Sakura stopped her and told her that you should let him wait a little bit longer because it isn't 7 yet. Hianta looked at the clock and Sakura was right. She did what Sakura said. While they waited a few more minutes Hinat went over and got Naruto's Birthday present. She had it all nice and wrapped. About a minute later they started heading to the waiting guys.

As the lovely lades were heading to the living room Sakura started to feel very angst about her first date with Sasuke. Hinata notice and stopped walking and hugged her.

Telling Sakura it was okay to feel nervous about it and told her first date with Naruto. The talk helped Sakura calm down and a minute later they were at the living room door. Everyone in the living room looked at the door as they heard open slowly.

Naruto and Sasuke eyes went wide opened when they say the girls. Sakura was wearing a pink dress with spaghetti straps at the shoulders. The dress went almost to her ankles. She was also wore pink high heel shoes. As for Hinata dress, she wore a purple dress that was went down to her thighs right above her knees. She also had purple shores that were high heel shoes. When Naruto saw her his nose started to bleed and passed out. Hinata ran over to him just before he hit the ground.

It was a few minutes later Naruto to wake up. He could feel something on his head and he was laying on something but it wasn't anything he could think of what it could be. He turned his head to the side and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Hanabi, and Hiashi looking at him, but he didn't see Hinata. So he turned to the other side and found her on her knees and he could she she was looking down at him. Then it hit him, his head was on her knees. The second he realized this he sat up quick and got dizzy and fell over again.

Hianta: Naruto are you okay?

Naruto: Yes I am. I think I got up to quickly.

Sakura: Yea you did. It took me a minute to get you nose to stop bleeding.

Sasuke: Well I don't blame you for passing out. If you didn't I might have.

Hanabi: Boys.

Hinata: Just take an easy this time.

Sakura: Hinata is right. This time slowly sit up.

Naruto took the ladies advices and slowly sat up. Hinata helped him sit up. They sat there for a little bit. But after amount he went to stand up. Sasuke helped him stand up. As he got to his feet Hinata was right there helping. Looking around he smiled that his family was there helping him. Once he able to stand up on his own he took Hinata's hand and asked her if she was ready to go and at the other two who was joying them. They were all ready to head out. Naruto had to walk slowly at first but once he got wanting with Hinata he forgot that he was weak at the moment.

They arrived at the restaurant a little after 8. Naruto know that things would be would still go as plan. He already added Sasuke and Sakura dinners in and it should be at the table any moment. The manger saw that Naruto's group was just outside of the door and quickly went inside and made sure everything was all set. As the couples walked in the hosted took them right to their table saying that there meal was on the way. Hinata looked at Naruto and thought he up to something if they already have our dinner ready, and Sakura and Sasuke are okay with that. As they got to the table Naruto pulled out her chair and Sasuke did the same with Sakura. Te girls sat down then the guys did the same.

Hinata: Okay Naruto. What are you up to?

Naruto: Having a date with my girlfriend and the two people who have been my

family.

Hinata: You know what i mean. Start talking.

Naruto: I think No.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke just gave a ha. Hinata looked over at them and gave them a look of displeased. Naruto notice this so he decide to change the subject.

Put his hand on hers and grabbed it soothly. This got Hinata's attention back on him. Her displeased mint faded away as she looked into his eyes. What see saw in his eyes was that everything would be clear when it going to happen so relax. There was something in his eyes that always calms her down. Her smile came back. Sasuke saw this action take place and couldn't help that Naruto has a way with people and could calm them just by looking at them. He took notes of that. It might come in handy in the future with Sakura. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was taken mental notes of Naruto's actions to calm down a woman, and she

thought that wouldn't with her.

The waiter came over to the table with their food. As waiter placed their food in front of them Naruto and Hinata eyes never left each others not even for a second. Sakura was amazed by them. Then a few seconds later they picked up their fork and began eating. This got Sasuke thinking. The waiter saw the other two looking at the love birds, so he went over to them and leaned down to talk to them.

Waiter: Ever since their first date here. They just look at each other like the whole time while they eat. Its like time has stopped for them and their bodies are going by instinked.

Sakura: Wow. I wandering what they are thinking about.

Sasuke: Naruto thinking that has to be a joke.

Waiting: The first time I served them and they were acting like that. They almost killed me for coming to ask them what they want to eat.

Sakura: Well you should know no to sneck up on a shinobi.

Wailer: Well I just moved here from a village with no shinobis.

Sasuke: Well I guest you learned quick?

Sakura: Sasuke that isn't nice.

Waiter: Its fine. Everyone joked about the new guy almost being taken out my the Hokage and his date. all the time.

Sakura: But still you walled right up and they didn't move an inch.

Sasuke: Do you think they let their guard down?

Waiter: I don't think so. Watch this.

Sasuke and Sakura watched the waiter go over to Naruto and Hinata and went to poor the wine when it slipped from his hands. The second it was a little past the table both shinobis moved their hand closed to the waiter and together they caught it. Sakura and Sasuke were completely surprised by the team work and that they still didn't move their eyes away once. The waiter looked over at the other couple and smiled them proving his point. Then a second later the bottle of wine was moving towards him.

Sasuke: Okay I am imprest now.

Sakura: I know its like they are connected more then anyone else I ever seen.

Waiter: Well enjoy your meal.

He then walked way so the party could eat their meal and to get the last thing ready.

Sasuke and Sakura began to eat their meal. some small talk while they watched The Love Birds eat and drink their glass of wine. The time flew by quickly with them eating and then the Waiter came over and told Naruto in his ear that everything was set in a few minutes as well as the time. Sakura notice that Hinata had a small change in her face, but couldn't tell what it meant. Seconds later Naruto to stand up and Hinata had joined him and together they head towards the dance floor. Sakura watched every movement they did not realizing that Sasuke had stood up and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and know what he was thinking. Following Naruto's lead sounded good to Sasuke. Once both parties was floor the music started to pick up and they started to dance.

Naruto had things planned right Hinata was so into dancing now that she would forgot that Naruto had been up to something. He then brong her in close and asked her how her mission went.

Naruto: So tell me what happen on your mission.

Hinata: I have to tell you the truth. I couldn't find the jewel. I am sorry Naruto.

Naruto: You didn't fail Hinata.

Hinata: What do you mean? I didn't find anything out there.

Naruto: To answer your questions there are two reasons why you didn't fail.

Hinata: What are these reasons?

Naruto: First as a Joinin you will go on missions where you might fail and learning from them.

Hinata: And the second thing?

With her question in the air Naruto smiled and raised his hand in the the air and made a thumbs up sign. The DJ saw the signal and brang the music down. Hinata looked really confused. Once the music is low but could still be heard. The the DJ

started to talk.

DJ: Hey all you dancers out here tonight. We have the 8th Hokage here tonight and he has asked that for a request for this evening.

Everyone looked for Naruto, while they were looking Hinata was looking at the Dj with her backed to faced Naruto. He took advance of this and got down on one of his knees. Then someone spotted Naruto and screamed. This caused Hinata to turn around and with a shock look on her face. Then everyone was looking at the Naruto on his knee.

DJ: Our Hokage Naruto Uzumaki is here tonight with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga, and he would like to ask her a question.

Hinata was looking at Naruto along with everyone else. Her eyes were wide opened. She watched him reached into is pocket. He slowly brought out a small box. He opened it up and inside it was a ring. Hinata couldn't believe what he was doing.

Naruto: Hinata the other reason you didn't fail your mission is because you did find a jewle. You Hinata Hyuga are the jewel to me. And so here I am on my Knees asking you to Marry me.

Hinata: N..N..Naruto. I.. 't know what to say.

Naruto: I understand but there is one thing I want to know. Do you love me?

Hinata: Yes Naruto I do.

Naruto: How do you feel about spending the rest of you life with me?

Hinata: I would like that.

Naruto: Then you know answer that I am looking for. Plus everyone is waiting to hear your answer.

Hinata: I just need time to think.

Hinata ran out of the restaurant fast. Naruto watched her leave. He couldn't believe this was happening and stood up on his feet. Sasuke and Sakura came up next to him. Sakura gave him a hug. She told him that she was going to look for Hinata and talk to her. Also told him to go home and wait there. Naruto wasn't so happy about it but he listened to her. He left the restaurant as well leaving Sakura and Sauke alone.

Sasuke: I didn't think this would happen. So I go talk to him?

Sakura: No I need your help finding Hinata.

Sasuke: Okay, but I think someone should go talk to him. Knowing him he might do something stupid.

Sakura: I know but its important that we find her.

With that they ran out of the restaurant trying to see if they could find Hinata


	12. Chapter 11 Hinta's Answer

Hinata's Answer

Hinata was running through the village as fast as her dress would let her. Which was n't that fast. She had taken her shoes off so she didn't break them. As she was running she couldn't stop thinking of what just happened. Naruto was asking her to marry him. What made him want to get married so soon? They only been dating a for 7 months. Once in a while she stopped to catch her breath. She had no clue where to go or what to do, she didn't want Naruto to be able to find her right now so going to the spots that he know where he would hide at.

As she was running she didn't notice that Sakura and Sasuke were trying to find her, and talk to her. They started looking all over the place. Asking anyone if they saw a girl running by. Their question were answer time after time while they were kept getting pointed in the direction of the running girl in the great dress. With each new lead they kept looking and asking. Sakura was having a hard time keeping up with Sasuke sometimes due to her dress.

Hinata finally stopped running for the moment and sat down on a bench in the park. She know Naruto wouldn't look for her there. Time seemed to go by quickly while her mind was trying to answers questions that only Naruto could answer. So lost in thought that she let her guard down and someone was able to come up behind her.

Arms wrapped around her in to a hug or a hold. The shock made her scream.

Sakura: Shhhhh. Its okay Hinata its only me and Sasuke.

Hinata: Sakura why did follow me? Why didn't Naruto come after me? How did you find me?

Sakura: I told Naruto I come talk to you and told him to wait at home. The way I found you was that people notice a hot girl running in a hot dress and so we had a helping hand.

Sasuke: Then the last half hour we had to do real looking for.

Sakura: Yea, but with the help of one of Sasuke snakes we were able to pick up your

trail again.

Hinata: I am sorry that you had to see that.

Sakura: Don't be.

Sasuke: Sakura right. There is nothing to be sorry about.

Hinata: But I never thought he would do that. I have so many questions for him but I can't face him right now.

Sasuke: Well I can help make one thing clear for.

Hinata: What is it?

Sasuke: The day that I talked to him when you were worried about him. Well he was thinking about his future with you. What made him be down was that he wasn't sure if he could move to the next level with you.

Hinata: Why?

Sasuke: Because with the battle Kikashi and I went through and he almost lost members of his family and couldn't see anything happening to you.

Sakura: Hinata. Naruto only does something when he can see to it that he can be the winner of anything.

Hinata: I know. I have seen what he will do for the people he is close too.

Sakura: Yes that is his Will of Fire. He would put his life on the line to make sure his loved ones wait this whole world is safe from danger.

Sasuke: His Will of Fire is the same as the other Hokages not counting Donzo.

Hinata: But still what will hapen with you my father. He wil never let the marriage

happen.

Sakura: That is were your wrong.

Hinata: Explain.

Sakura: Three days ago when you went on your mission, Naruto went to talk to your father and asked.

Hinata: Father said yes.

Sakura: Yes he did, then Naruto found the people that he considers family and asked us what we thought.

Hinata: Naruto asked his family before me?

Sasuke: Yes he did. Only because he wanted to make sure we were happy to add

you to our family.

Sakura: Naruto is brother even though we are not related. But being on his team for so long that we formed a family in our way.

Hinata: So your okay with adding me to your family.

Sakura: Yes we are. I will have a sister now.

Hinata: What about you Sasuke?

Sasuke: Well I did tell him if you make him happy then go for it.

Sakura: What Sasuke means is that he approves of you joining our family.

Hinata looked at the them with hope that she could face Naruto. She stood up and hugged Sakura. Sakura returned the hug. The two girls hugged for a few minutes. Sasuke could see triers coming from Hinata. When the hug broke Hinata walked over to Sasuke. He looked at her, after a moment he opened up his arms. Hinata Went in and gave him a hug as well. The triers that were in her eyes were not from sadness but from being happy. Sakura watched them hug and noticed that Sasuke had a small smile on his face. Once the hugged end be between them Hinata stepped away.

Hinata: I think I will go find Naruto and answer his question now.

Sakura: Do you want us to walk with you?

Hinata: No. I want the two of you to get back to your date. I don't want to be the reason it ended so early.

Sakura: If you are truely sure about it.

Hinata: I am. This something I need to do by myself. Thank you for coming after me.

Sasuke: Just don't get to it.

Sakura: Sasuke.

Hinata: He is right. I will see you two later.

Sakura: Well okay.

Sasuke: See ya.

Hinata went off to Naruto's apartment leaving Sakura and Sasuke in the park. The two watch Hinata leave before they continued their date. Once Sasuke couldn't see Hinata in view he grabbed Sakura's hand and brong her in close. This surprised her and she didn't know what to do. Sasuke looked down at her. With the surprise face still on her she slowly looked up. Their eyes meeting in a way that completely different from anything else. Sakura could tell Sasuke was doing his best to romans her. She hugged him and a second later Sasuke was hugging her back they stood there for a long time. The air was starting to get cold and Sakura started to shiver. Noticing this Sasuke broke the hug. This couldn't Sakura off guard as he took of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, then bring her back into the hug. She was speak less once again. Not much words were passed between them, just knowing that the other one was happy in what was happening was god enough for them.

Meanwhile Hinata was on her away to see Naruto. Everything was clear to her. Why her mission was three long. It was because they were together when they were free andto talk to her father. She still couldn't believe he said yes to Naruto. Also the fact that he asked her to marry him at the location of their first date. The only person who know that was her father. He must have told him my dream. Starting to pick up her paces. Her excitement was keeping her going not wanting to stop. Thoughts of Naruto marrying her was like a dream come true. She arrived at his apartment minutes later after leaving Sasuke and Sakura in the park.

Taking a minute to catch her breath. She knocked on the door. Then she waited for answer. A minute went by and there was no answer, so she tried knocking again, thinking maybe Naruto didn't here the first knock. Again there was no answer, so she decide to used the key he gave her. Opening the door and stepping inside also taking of her shoes once again. She started looking him. There was no one there, she came to the conclusion that Naruto came home after leaving the restaurant. On the table was a piece of paper. Hinata walked over to it and picked it up, and started

to read it.

Dear Hinata,

I have left you this note telling you that I got an important mission in the morning. So I am out getting stuff for it. I am sorry about to night. please got this ever happen and move on. I now know that you are not ready for the next level. I hope that you find what your are looking for in a person. I will never forget the time that we had together. I wish I could tell you myself but I didn't have the time. You will always be my jewel. I hope you find the one for you, and when you do I will be happy for you.

Love Naruto.

P.S. Do not come looking for me. I need time to heal from this.

Hinata couldn't believe what she just read, so she read it again and again. She know that she made a big mistake and that she ha to fix it. But he asked her not to go looking for him. Thinking about that for a second about what he asked her to do, and she started running. Her mind was made up, she had to find him and tell him what her answer is. As she was running a storm set in. Rain was coming down hard, with the wind blowing fast, it was hard to keep herself from falling in to the mug that was being made on the road. People watch her run through the streets. If someone was in her way she would jump over them not losing anymore time in trying to fix her mess. Her first stop was to see if Ayame and Teuchi at Ichiraku Roman shop. Arriving there in no time she saw that they were packing up for the night. No one really goes to a roman shop during a storm like this. They notice her and and stopped what they were doing to talk to the upset Hinata. Hinata asked if they saw Naruto tonight. They told her that they didn't tonight. Trying to ask Hinata what going on, but Hinata soon started running of again. Not sure where to look for him next so she decide to go everywhere she know where he would like to be alone. She looked everywhere and still no luck. Not sure where else to look and she trough her bag on the ground. When the bag it the ground it opened up and the hideout key came out.

Looking at it for a moment and she realized that he was there.

She bolted towards the hideout. It was her last hope in teying to find him. A matter of minutes later she had arrived at the hideout. Making sure no one was around, once he had a look she open the door. It opened up like normal. Stepping inside she saw that the room was dark. She turned on the lights and saw that the walls had been broken. Walking over to the nearest one, and notice that they were badly broken. The she noticed a small moment of blood on it. It didn't look wet to her, so she came to the conclusion that Naruto hasn't been here for at least a day. Sitting down on the ground with her back against the wall, not sure where else to look, she had gone to every place that a shinobi would go to get ready for a mission.

Almost an hour had gone by when she started to think about their first date again. Trying to recall any detail that might give her a clue where to find him at. She know there was something that she was missing, but what was it. Naruto had told her so much stuff that it was hard to recall all of it. Standing up she walked around the room trying to think, and looking for anything in the room that might help. As she wa walking the note that Naruto had written fell out of her hand. She was still holding on to it. The note hit the ground in front of her. looking at it again. There was something about it that cause her to think it was the clue that she need. Reading it again this time calmer and trying to loo for anything.

Dear Hinata,

I have left you this note telling you that I got an important mission in the morning. So I am out getting stuff for it. I am sorry about to night. please got this ever happen and move on. I now know that you are not ready for the next level. I hope that you find what your are looking for in a person. I will never forget the time that we had together. I wish I could tell you myself but I didn't have the time. You will always be my jewel. I hope you find the one for you, and when you do I will be happy for you.

Love Naruto.

P.S. Do not come looking for me. I need time to heal from this.

Then it hit her. The message was the key to finding Naruto. Looking at the P.S. part again was the clue. The memories of a talk on their first date. Hinata started to recalling where Naruto had taken her to. Think about what he said at that spot.

Naruto: This is the place I like to go when I don't want anyone to find me. I come up here when I feeling down to heal. Your the first person I ever brought here.

Hinata started to smile. She know where he was hiding at. Turning of the lights she left the hideout. Once it was the hideout was lucked back up she started to run again. This was the last place to find him at. It was going to be a long run since Naruto's hiding spot was on the other side of the village in a remote place that is the reason why no one know about it. Running as fast as she could, she know she could

take of the jutsu but it made her ill last time she did.

The storm was raging harder now. This slowed Hinata down. Luckily there was no one on the street. She had to keep going that was time to rest. Every once in a while she would shout out Naruto's name trying to see if he could hear coming. As she got closer to his hiding spot a bolt of lighting struck, brightening up the sky. As the lighting flashed she could see someone standing at the top of the mountain. Her smile grow when she saw him standing there. She got a little worried for him knowing he been standing there during the whole storm. Again she started runing towards him. As she got closer she stopped as he started to move. He put his hands in front of himself, and started glowing orange, then his hands started to have something in each of them. Hinata could hear a sound drowning out the harsh wind. Thinking back when Pain was attacking and hearing this sound when Naruto was fighting him. Sakura had told him it was Naruto's ultimate jutsu Wind style: Rasen Shuriken. Naruto held it above his head. Watching carefully Hinata saw that he moved one arm to a throwing position. Then he thrown the first one into the sky. Hinata watched as it moved fast into the clouds and then the clouds disappeared for a moment and was back again and she saw the second ones moving into the sky and once again the clouds disappeared from view. For a moment Hinata could see the stars behind the clouds. Just as the clouds went back to normal before Naruto messed with them he turned back to normal himself. Hinata walked towards him. The rain was down poring harder once again. As she approached she started see could flowers on the ground. She know Naruto had gotten them and had them set up here.

Hinata got closer and closer to him. Naruto never turned around once or moved from the spot since she was there. His head was facing the sky were he had thrown his jutsu. She got really close to him before stopping, she didn't know what to say at the moment. It felt like someone put a frog into her throat. Seeing Naruto unmoved by her being there meant that his guard was down. Quietly she walked towards him. She got in a few feet of him before she stopped again. As she came to a stop Naruto moved for the first time since she saw him. His head went down, and his hand crurld up in to a fist. Hinata walked closer to him and spoke.

Hinata: Naruto.

Naruto did said nothing was she spoke, his fist just relaxed. Hinata moved a little bit closer to him. She tried again.

Hinata: Naruto I found you. Please talk to me.

Naruto: Didn't you read my note. I now know how you feel towards me.

Hinata: I did read it and your wrong about how I feel towards you.

Naruto: Then tell me why you ran off like that.

Hinata: I was overwhelmed and got scared for a second.

Naruto: I sorry that I brought up so early, but I need to.

Hinata: Why so soon?

Naruto: Because the last few months I haft like my life has been what it should be. Its with your love that given me a new found power and I don't know what I do without you in my life. But your happiness means more to me then this world.

A thought shot back into Hinata's head of what Sakura told her. That Naruto may put his life on the to safe the world but he would go beyond that if it went the happiness of his loved one.

Hinata: Naruto I love you and I would like to ask you something.

Naruto: Sure. Good head.

Hinata: Can you please look at me.

Naruto turned around to face Hinata with his head facing down. He didn't want Hinata to see that he was upset. Hinata came in closer to him. When she was almost face to face to him. Naruto turned his head to side to avoid eye context.

Hinata: Naruto.

Naruto: Yes Hinata.

Hinata: Will you marry me?

Naruto shock his head towards Hinata making eye context with her. As he did she started to get on her knees, but he stopped her and helped her stand up. Once she was back on her feet, he pulled her in to a hug. Hinata wasn't sure what she felt but it was warmer then rain was.

Naruto: Hinata.

Hinata: Yes Naruto.

Naruto: Yes I will marry you. Would you marry me as well?

Hinata: Yes I do.

The rain seemed to slow down and the wind stopped blowing now. They were just stood there hugging each other. Hinata could feel tiers hitting her shoulder from Naruto. She looked up at him and lead closer to him and kissed him. Naruto notice this and kissed her back.

Soon the rain stopped completely and the stars were in view again as they did when Naruto throw his jutsu. As the kiss broke up Hinata got a look at the ground full of flowers. She couldn't believe how many there was. Naruto had set them all up for her. The only thought with how many there was he was adding her to his secret

spot.

Naruto: Hinata there is a flower for every moment I missed you.

Hinata: Naruto. There is so many.

Naruto: Yes there is. I hated that I had to send you on a fails mission.

Hinata: You don't need to tell me. Sakura told me everything. Even about talking to

father.

Naruto: Remind me to pay back my sister.

Hinata: Okay. Naruto I can't wait to meet everyone who you consider family.

Naruto: You have meet them. There is Sakura, Sasuke, Kikashi, Iruka, Tsunade,

Jiraiya, Ayame, Teuchi and one more.

Hinata: Who is the last one?

Naruto: Hinata its you and hopefully the Hyuga clan as well.

Hinata: Oh Naruto. If father is okay with us getting married then the Hyuga clan is going to be okay with it as well. They might just make Hanabi the next leader of the clan.

Naruto: Why not you?

Hinata: I love my clan and all, but running the clan isn't for me. The elders will try to push me around. So Hanabi is the opposite of me she will make a better leader then I would.

Naruto: If that what you want, but I think you will do fine as the clan leader if you put your mind to it. Look at me I the leader of three different things. I am the leader of the Uzumaki, Namikaze clans and I run the Leaf village.

Hinata: Naruto your two clans your the only one still living.

Naruto: That is not the point. The point is that when my Clans is restored I will be the leader.

Hinata: I will talk to father about it.

Naruto grabbed her hand and together they walked away from the hiding spot. He know it was time to get out of the cold weather. Hinata know where they were going. They would head to the Hyuga compound. He would give her his jacket but it was soaked from standing in the rain the whole time. Once they were at the foot of the mountain he picked her up and started to run. Hinata could tell there was something different about him. He didn't undo the jutsu and yet he was running faster then he did with with it on, but it wasn't as fast with it off. She would find out. Naruto could tell Hinata was wondering why he was different now since she saw him not release the jutus but she looked so cute when she was thinking. This caused him to smile.

Hinata was confused more then before by his smile. But she smiled back at him.

As he was running through the village there was no one on the street. Since the rain caused everyone to go inside. Running past the park Naruto spotted something.

Stopping and putting Hinata on the ground, he pointed in the middle of the park for Hinata to see. She looked where he was pointing, there was Sakura and Sasuke in the same spot as she left them a few hours ago. But the surprising part was that they were in each others arm. That wasn't all Naruto told her to look at their heads. Hinata listening to him, she looked up a little bit and thats when she saw them kissing. After a moment or two Naruto picked Hinata back up and went off running again towards the Hyuga compound. Arriving at Hinata's house, he put her down again. Not sure what to do next Naruto lead in and kissed her. Hinata kissed him back ntil the front porch light turned on. They quickly stepped away from each other.

Hinata: Naruto I will see you tomorrow.

Naruto: Yes you will. Good night Hinata. We will talk about what we asked each other tomorrow.

Hinata: see you then.

Hinata stepped inside her house and closed the door. Naruto turnto head home to him self. As he was walking home Hinata's father was waiting for her. It was late abd he started to worry. Seeing the worry on his face she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Unsure why she was hugging him, but he hugged her back. As they parted he notice that she was soaked and cold.

Hiashi: Hinata go take a warm shower before you get sick.

Hinata: Yes father. Thank you father for tonight.

Hiashi: What are you talking about?

Hinata: Naruto asked me tonight.

Hiashi: Asked you what?

Hinata: Father you know full well what Naruto came to ask you days ago.

Hiashi: Oh that. So what did you say?

Hinata: I said yes. I will tell you everything that happened in the morning when Naruto comes over for breakfast.

Hinata walked away before Hiashi had time to talk her more about it. Then remembering that he told her to go get warmed up. Naruto entered his apartment minutes later after dropping off Hinata. He started to take off his cloths when he notice that there was someone in his house. Slowly he got a kunai from his back pocket. Walking as quietly as he could, turning the corner slowly he coulx see someone at his table drinking something. Then he turn the person speak.

Ino: Naruto cut it out and get over her.

Naruto: Ino. How did you get into my apartment?

Ino: It was wide open when I came over hours ago.

Naruto: Oh. Hinata must have run out of here with out lucking up.

Ino: Speaking of Hinata what is going on with you two? I watched her run out of the restaurant.

Naruto: She was over welled with everything that was happening when I asked her to marry me.

Ino: You did what?

Naruto: You heard me I asked Hinata to become my wife.

Ino: Naruto I don't know what to say about this.

Naruto: Well how about congratulations would be a start.

Ino: Well I know that. Its just out of the blue that you asked her.

Naruto: No I been thinking about it for a while. I asked her father a couple days ago and he was alright with. It is the reason Hinata hasn't been in the village the last few days. I had to get her out of the village so I could ask him.

Ino: Congratulations then.

Naruto: Thank you.

Ino asked Naruto all kinds of questions on how he decided to marry Hinata. He told her everything that he know. She looked shocked when she found out how in shock Hinata was when he asked to marry him. As he was telling her how he was just out alone and how she finding him. Ino listened to every detail as if she was reading a romantic novel.

Time flew by quickly as he told the story. He started to yawn She notice that he was sleepy and that he was still in his soaked cloths. Ino stood up and started to head towards the door telling him that she is heading home.

Ino: Its getting late and besides your still in those soaked cloths.

Naruto: I totally forgot about that. I better get out of these cloths.

Ino: I will be seeing you later. Have a good night Naruto.

Naruto: You too Ino.

Ino left Naruto's apartment and headed home. Naruto got out of this cloths and got ready for bed. At the same time Hinata was laying down in bed and derifted off to sleep. As for Sakura and Sasuke, they were in the park in the same spot when

Naruto and Hinata went by earlier. Sakura could feel herself starting to get sleepy. She closed her eyes on his chest. Sasuke was holding up the sleepy Sakura, this way if she did fall a sleep and that she wouldn't fall to the ground. Minutes have passed by and Sasuke noticed that she had fallen a sleep in his arms. Picking her up soothly not to wake her up and started to walk her home.


	13. Chapter 12 Wedding planning

Wedding planning

Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house with her still sleeping in his arms. Hoping up on the bouncy and using his back he was able to slide the door open. After stepping inside he activated his Sharingan to make sure that there was no one in her house.

Once he was satisfied he walked slowly not to wake her, he arrived at her bed room. Walking up to her bed he bent down and placed her on her bed. Picking up the blanket and putting it on top of her. As he was about to walk away, he left something stoping him from leaving. Looking back at the sleeping Sakura, he could see that she was holding the back of his short. Sasuke thought to himself that maybe she didn't want him to leave just yet. He grabbed her hand and place it back on Sakura's bed. The he sat down next to her bed. Shortly he had fallen asleep sitting next to Sakura.

The sun slowly crapped up on the sleeping villagers. Light rose through the windows of homes of the village. As the sun hit the eyes of very powerful shinobis. Sakura started to stir from her sleep, as she sat up she saw sitting next to her bed a sleeping Sasuke with her hand in his. Redness rushed to her checks as she quickly turned away. Her mind kept racing of thoughts why he was sleeping on her floor. To top it off she could tell that he was still in his wet cloths from the storm last night. Sakura got out of bed and got a warm blanket and wrapped it around him. Sasuke never stirred as she did this. Quickly leaving the room she made it down to the kitchen and started cooking.

Meanwhile, Naruto was woken up with a smell of bacon filling the room. Opening his eyes he could see a woman standing at his stove. He fell back asleep after seeing her. Naruto woke up again to someone shaking him. Slowly opening his eyes again Naruto saw Hinata next to him trying to wake him up. Looking at her he could tell she was worried about him. Trying to sit up Hinata was helping him up.

Hinata: Naruto are you okay?

Naruto: I think I might be sick.

Hinata: Let me check.

Hinata went to Naruto's bathroom to locate his thermometer. It took her a few minutes to find it. Once it was found she walked back to Naruto who was still in bed but was laying down again. Hinata kneed down next to him again and brought the thermometer up to him to check his temperature. Waiting a few minutes before reading it. She took it out and read it out loud.

Hinata: A 103 temperature. Naruto your sick.

Naruto: I don't have time to be sick. I have work to be done.

Hinata: No Naruto you have to stay in bed and rest.

Naruto: But I have to keep up with reports that are coming in. I need to be in the office today.

Hinata: I will go talk to Sakura and what she think is best.

Naruto didn't like how this conversation was going. Doing things for himself his whole life was easy for him to do, but if he and Hinata were going to have a future he would have to work with her as if she was a member of his squad. Giving what Hinata was asking for him to stay in bed and rest. He asked for one thing while she was out talking to Sakura, was that she have someone bring some reports for him to look over while he was stuck in bed. At first Hinata wasn't to happy about it but if it kept him in bed then she would find someway to help him out, but as long as he rested and not just worked from home. Naruto as okay with their agreement,he ate his breakfast with Hinata. Once breakfast was over Naruto laid back down to try to get some rest. Hinata cleaned up and felt to find Sakura.

Walking through town worried about Naruto home alone plus being sick on top of that. She wasn't a Medical Ninja so Sakura was the only one to be able to help, and Naruto would listen to her if Sakura really wanted something. A little while after thinking how Naruto listens to Sakura, she arrived at Sakura's own apartment. She had moved out of her family's house and started to live on her own for the past couple of years. Hinata knocked on the door. Waited a minute and the door open.

She was shocked to see Sasuke standing in the front door.

Sasuke: Oh hi Hinata.

Hinata: Good morning Sasuke. Is Sakura home?

Sasuke: Yea she in the shower. Would you like to wait and see her?

Hinata: Yes please.

Sasuke moved pasted the door way to let her come inside. Then he walked her to Sakura's living room where they sat in quiet waiting for Sakura. Sakura came down in her usual mission cloths. Stopping to see Hinata siting in her living room. She walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Sakura: Good morning Hinata. What brings you here? How did things work out with you and Naruto.

Hinata: Morning to you as well Sakura. I was able to find Naruto last night and well I gave him my answer.

Sakura: Spill.

Hinata turned a little red as she brong up her hand for Sakura and Sasuke to see. Both shinobis eyes went open at the ring on her hand. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and brought it closer to her face to get a better look at it. Studying it for a while before she spoke again.

Sakura: So it looks like we are going to be sisters now. I guest I was right for telling you to go to his place last night to work things out.

Hinata: Yes. I went to see him but he wasn't there. He had left me a note.

Hinata told them the whole story leaving out key things that would ruin Naruto peaceful spots but told them just enough to make that happy. They knew that Naruto had places he went to for quiet time and think. Sakura was shocked to her how

Naruto almost tried to end things because how Hinata had acted. As she got to the end of the tail Hinata told them on their way back to Hinata's home that they saw them kissing in the park. It was Sasuke and Sakuras turned to turn red. Sasuke just turned his head and avoided eye context with them.

Sakura: Well this is embaracing. I am just happy that thinks worked out. But you still haven't told us why you are here.

Hinata: Oh yea. The reason I am here is because I notice Naruto wasn't feeling well this morning while I was making his breakfast. I took his temperature and it read 103. I was able to get him to stay in bed while I came to get you.

Sasuke: Hahahahahaha.

Hinata: What is so funny?

Sakura: It is a little funny.

Hinata: Tell me.

Sakura: You know how Naruto only listening skills are bad and I have to kick his ass to get him to rest.

Hinata: Yea. What is your point?

Sasuke: Her point is he didn't fight you on it.

Hinata: So he listen to me.

Sakura: That is the point why its funny. Naruto doesn't listen to anyone while he his heath yet alone while he is hurt or ill.

Hinata: That who Naruto is.

Sasuke: Yes that is true, but your the first person who he has listen to while he is ill.

Hinata: What. Your telling me that I am the only person actually listens to.

Sakura: Yes.

Sasuke: That is if he still in bed.

Sakura: That is a good point he will sometimes wait for people to leave before he does something anyway.

HInata didn't like that they had just said that. Sakura could tell that Hinata wasn't happy with that thought. She told her that we should go over there to check up on him. Hinata felt alittle bit better know that Sakura was going to be his doctor. As they walked over to Naruto's apartment Sakura could help but ask her if they made any plans for the wedding. Hinata told her that she and Naruto were going to talk to father about wedding plans today but it would have to wait. Their walk didn't take to long. As the walked up to his apartment, Hinata pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Stepping inside they could hear Naruto talking to someone. Walking closer to the voices they notice that Kikashi was there.

Sakura: Oh Kikashi sense. What are you doing here?

Kikashi: Good morning everyone. I was asked to locate Naruto from the council this morning since he had a meeting.

Naruto: Yea. I kind forgot about it. Kikashi sensei please tell them that I am sick and will have to reschulde the meeting the second I am felling better.

Kikashi: That is no problem. I will see you guys later. Naruto feel better. I will bring Roman by later and you can tell me all about last night. I heard it was an eventful

night.\

With that Kikashi made hand signs and a poof of smoke appeared and he was gone. The rest of them walked over to Naruto. Sakura quickly taking a look at NAruto to see how ill he was. After a few test she was able to give them a answer.

Sakura: Naruto will be better in a few days of bed rest.

Hinata: What made him ill? Was it the fact he was in the middle of the storm last night to long?

Sakura: No. He is just exosted from everything that has been happening to him lately. I say two days of bed rest and he should be back to work in no time. You hear me Naruto. You are to say in that bed for two days or I will make you stay in there for a month.

Hinata: I am sure he will stay in bed.

Naruto: Hinata right. I could the vacation anyway. But can I at least have some of my paper work brought here so it doesn't get over flowed?

Sasuke: I don't see a problem with that do you Sakura.

Sakura: I would like to see you rest the whole day today and tomorrow you can work again.

Naruto: Hey I will take what I can get.

Hinata: Would you guys like some tea?

Naruto: Tea sounds great.

Sasuke: Sorry but me and Sakura are late for re-first date.

Naruto and Hinata looked at them with confused faces.

Sakura: Well we did have to end our date early to help you two out. So we made plans to spend the day together. I came by to see if Naruto was still in bed.

Sasuke: I told you Hinata the only person to get him to stay in bed.

Naruto: Hey that is not true.

Hinata: Yum yes it is Naruto. You always check your self out of the hospital early when you are still healing.

Sasuke: Now Naruto its time to change that one thing about you and listen to your bride.

Naruto and Hinata blushed to Sasuke commit, and looked at each other knowing that he was right. As for Sakura se was standing there giggling at their reaction to Sasuke. It was rare for him to make a joke and when he did she tried to laugh at them. Knowing that he was trying to change himself to be friendlier. Once she was done with her little giggles at them she quickly changed the subject.

Sakura: Now listen Naruto. I want you listen to what Hinata tells you to do for the next week. To make sure your fully healed.

Naruto: Does that mean she is my pretty little nurse I get to fall in love with.

Hinata turned all kinds of red when she hear what Naruto was saying about her. Sakura giggled at her and telling her get used to this Naruto will be Naruto. Sasuke kind a laughed her as well. Naruto took Hinata's hand and brong her closer to him. Not sure what was happening but she just let him guild her to him. Sitting down on

the bed next to him she felt a little bit better with this.

Naruto: Hinata its okay I was messing with Sakura.

Hinata: But your right. For the next week I will be in charge of making sure you are feeling better. So I a way I am your nurse.

Sasuke: Naruto your luck your ill to have a your own personal nurse.

Naruto: Well you do have a point, but the village needs me and taking the time to rest isn't on the top of my list. Since we know that the enemy could attack anytime.

Sakura: That is true, but resting is part of a shinobis job as well. If you are sick then the village will be at a disadvantage. So please that in mind. Anyway Sasuke and I have to get going.

Naruto: Thank you for coming over and checking up on me.

Sakura: Your like my brother and so I will always up you out.

With that said Sasuke and Sakura got up and headed of his door. They said there byes and were off to spend the day together. Leaving the ill Naruto in Hinata's hands Sakura was happy that he was changing. Still sitting on the bed next to Hinata didn't know what to say. They just looked at each other until Naruto spoke up.

Naruto: Hey Hinata.

Hinata: Yes Naruto.

Naruto: Do you think can bring your father over. I really wanted to talk about things with him today. And if that is the only thing I can do today then I will be happy with

that.

Hinata:Alright I will get father, but I want you to take a nap, and rest.

Naruto: Okay. I will do what my nurse tells me to do.

Hinata: Please don't talk that way in front of father. He will kill you.

Naruto: Okay.

Hinata went to stand up, but Naruto stopped her. Looking back at him and he brong her closer to him. Laining in to kiss her. Hinata had no problem kissing back. The kiss lasted a while. When they parted Naruto laid down and she made sure he was

all set before she left to go get her father. Naruto fell asleep in no time.

Time went by quickly Naruto woke up and felt a little rested. He couldn't get back to sleep and Hinata would be awhile before she was back here with her father. Getting out of bed Naruto slowly walked over to his bathroom. I took care of a few things and then hoped into the shower. Letting the hot water run over him, he lost track of the time he was in there. Turning off the water just as he heard the frond door being opened.

Hinata: Naruto I'm back with father.

Naruto: I will be right there. Just got out the shower.

Hiashi: Please lad take your time. I am no rush today.

Naruto: Thank you sir.

Hinata and her father sat down at Naruto's table waiting for him. A few minutes later Naruto was walking out of the bathroom. Hinata watched him walk and notice that he was having a hard time with, so she got up and helped him. She walked him back to his bed which was in the same room as his table since it was a one room apartment. Hiashi watched as his oldest daughter helped Naruto out just like a wife would do for her husband. She got him into bed and pulled up the blanketed up to his waste. Hinata took note that Naruto is still exosted.

Hinata: Naruto I thought I asked you to say in bed.

Naruto: I know but I thought a shower would be fine. I guest it was to much to stay in there to long. I am sorry Lord Hiashi.

Hiashi: You don't need to call me that. Please call me father, since you plan to marry my daughter.

Naruto: Thank you Lord...Father. It might take me sometime getting used to calling you that.

Hiashi: Take your time with things. You wished to talk to me about wedding plans, did you.

Naruto: Yes sir.

Hiashi: Well go ahead son.

Naruto: First I want to know what the Hyuga clan's trodistion is.

Hiashi: Someone has been thinking about this.

Naruto: Yes sir. I want it to be as much as possible as Hyuga clan's trodiction. I also been doing some digging into my own clan trodictions. So I was hoping that it could be a fusion of two great clans.

Hinata: Naruto I had no clue you been doing research on this.

Naruto: Don't get me wrong but I did this research years on ago on my chan. It was the first thing I did after the war. It took me a long time to find it and I need it in my life for at least a day.

Hiashi: Son, your missing the one key point.

Naruto: What is that?

Hiashi: That Hinata will have your name and will be the key to restoring you clan.

The Hyuga clan trodictions will be different since she is marrying out of the clan.

Hinata: Father right. This is different from normal trodictions.

Naruto: But I want it to be a mixture of the two clans.

Hiashi: Then we will do our best to make it that way if Hinata wants it that way to. Hinata: I think that isa wonderful idea.

Hiashi: Then so be it. I just need you clan's trodictions and I can be off to find the best place to have the wedding at.

Naruto: Top shelf with the labe stay out. I as keeping it a secret until the right

moment.

Hinata: Naruto you didn't have to hind that from me.

Naruto: I know but I wasn't ready yet.

Hiashi: Its okay. I will be going to go now to find the best place for the wedding now.

Hiashi walked to the front door of Naruto's apartment. Looking back once to see that his daughter was happiblely sitting next to Naruto. Then turned around and left. As he was walking through the village he took a look in the book Naruto told him. while he was looking through the book he came by alot of interesting stuff with his clans.

Naruto had two clans that he would be trying to restore and make better.

Naruto was laying down in his bed while Hinata was making them lunch. He didn't like just laying there, he need to be training. But everyone was right he need time to heal. Hinata was making him a special lunch that would help him heal faster. They talked while she was cooking. Some deatils that would help the wedding. Like who they wanted for the wedding party and other small stuff like that. Soon she was done making lunch, they sat there eating there food when a knock came at the door. Hinata put her plate down and went to go answer it. She opened the door up and standing there was Shikamaru.

Hinata: Oh. Hi Shikamaru. What brings you here?

Shikamaru: Hi Hinata. I am here to talk to Naruto.

Hinata: Sure but only for a little bit he is on bed rest.

Shikamaru: What did that idiot do to him self this time?

Hinata: Just exosted. A few days of rest and he back to normal.

Shikamaru: Well isn't this a drag. I have a request for him that just came in.

Hinata: Oh.

She walked him over to see Naruto. Naruto was still sitting inbed where Hinata had left him. They sat down next to him. Amount went by without any words between them until Naruto spoke up.

Naruto: Shikamaru what brings you by here?

Shikamaru: A request was sent in for you from the Lord of Fire.

Naruto: What?

Shikamaru: Yea. Here is the request.

Naruto grabbed the scroll from Shikamaru. He started to read it. Hinata watched him carefully as he read it. His face wasn't so happy when he rolled the scroll back up, and handed it back to Shikamaru.

Naruto: Hinata I know I need to stay and rest but the Lord of Fire has summed me at once.

Hinata: NO. Naruto you can't leave yet.

Naruto: Don't worry I won't leave until the day after tomorrow.

Hinata: Fine but I am going with you.

Naruto: Sorry but its for me alone.

Hinata: NO I WON'T LET YOU GO ALONE.

Naruto: I won't be going alone. Team 7 is the request party, so Sakura and Sasuke, and Kikashi sensei will be there with me. And I will listen to Sakura when its time for me to rest.

Hinata: Fine but I am not happy about it.

Naruto: I am not happy about it either.

Skikamaru took this time to set out of the couples little disagreement and told them that he would tell Team 7 to beready to leave the day after tomorrow. The then left. Naruto and Hinata were sitting there in quiet trying to keep themselves clam. Hinata didn't hide that she was unhappy with Naruto leaving after just being told to stay on bed rest. But she knew that part of the Hokage role was to report into the Fire Lord when requested. She just wanted to go with him. He was in no shape to travel at the mount. Naruto didn't like how this news felt either. Thinking of an idea that might make Hinata happy again.

Naruto: Hey Hinata I have an idea.

Hinata: What is that?

Naruto: How about we look for a place together when I get back?

Hinata: Naruto are you sure?

Naruto: Well if we are getting married we might as well start living together.

Hinata: Do you think father will approve?

Naruto: I don't know, but at least we have to try.

Hinata: Okay I will talk to father while your gone.

Hinata got up from her chair and sat down next to Naruto on the bed. She lead in and gave him a kiss. As she was kissing him Naruto grabbed her and pulled her all the way on the bed. He then started to tickling her. Hinata started laughing at tickling. While he was tickling her he shouted Naruto's ultimate jutsu: Tickiling Attack.

The tickling attack on Hinata lasted a while. She was now panting to try to catch her breath. Naruto sat back up and was breathing hevely and was feeling sleepy. Laying down completely on the bed. As he laid there Hinata wrapped her arms around him and kissing him again. Minutes later both Shinobis fell asleep. The rest of the day they spent in bed, except during Kikashi's visit with the Roman that he said he would bring by. The next day went by slowly for the love birds. They spent the day relaxing in bed with a lot of talking about their future together. Hinata did run out and get stuff Naruto would need for his journey. While Hinata was out Naruto did get out of bed and made them food. He made them sandwiches this way they could eat them when Hinata got back. She to happy that he got out of bed just to make food. But at the same time was glad he was doing his best to be romantic in his state. The rest of the day went by smoothly.

The day Naruto said he would be leaving to go see the Lord of Fire had arrived. Team 7 would be meeting at the main gate of the Leaf village in a few hours. Naruto was still moving slowly but better then what he was a few days ago. Hinata got all his gear ready so he could rest as much as possible. Walking through the village they happen to run into Sai. Sai could tell Naruto was not up for traveling and asked that he should go with them. Naruto told him Team 7 was to report to the front gate for their mission, and Sai would be late if he didn't hurry up. Sai toldNaruto and Hinata that he was already at all times these days. Quickly taken out his Super Beast scroll and drawing a beast. This way Naruto didn't have to use to much energy. He wasn't happy about it, but Hinata told him to use the beast so this way he could contianue to rest. As they approched the gate they could see the rest of Team 7 waiting for them. Sakura was giggling at the site of Naruto having to be carried to the gate. She wasn't the only one to be giggling about this, but they knew it was best for him to rest as much as he could. They knew once they were out of Hinata's site Naruto would want to walk on his own.

Naruto and Hinata stood there hugging each other not wanting to be apart so soon after they just got injaged, but that was the life of the Hokage. Minutes went by before they seprated. Naruto got back onto Sai's beast and left. Sakura was keeping an eye on Naruto to see how long until he decide to were now hours away from the village and out of Hinata's site, but he remained on the beast until they broke for lunch. Naruto looked at Sai and could tell he used a lot of chakra already.

Naruto: They lets rest here for a few hours.

Sakura: But we just got going why would we rest now?

Naruto: Well Sai has been using alot of chakra to carry me since I meant up with him in the village. I am not going to let anyone be tried when we get there. So if it takes us a little bit longer to get there then so be it.

Kikashi: Naruto is right. Sai does look tired. We should rest and since our Hokage said to rest here we will.

Sakura: Kikashi sensei.

Sasuke: No they are right. After what happen last time and with Naruto still recovering, we need everyone at full strenght at all times.

Sakura wasn't to happy with Sasuke right or anyone else in the group, but she knew they were right. Naruto had rested up a genest a tree with Sai doing the same thing. The rest of the group was setting up a small camp for them. Hey rested there for a while. Once Naruto and Kikashi were Convinced that Sai was feeling up to traveling again they broke down camp. This is how the rest of the trip went, Naruto riding Sai's beast and then breaks to keep up their strength.

Three days later they arrived at the Lord of Fire's castle. The guards lead them through the castle until they arrived to the door with the Lord of Fire behind it. The guard knocked on the door and waited for answer. A few minutes went by before the door opened. They asked what they wanted and the guard told them that the shinobis the Fire Lord wanted were here as requested. With that the other guard opened the door all the way to let them in. Naruto was now walking on his own. He didn't want the Fire Lord to see him weak. As they walked in Naruto lead them through the doors. While Team 7 were walking up to the Fire Lord watched them with very carefully. Naruto stopped a little away form him, and kneed rest of the team did the same.

The Fire Lord stood up and walked the rest of the way to them. Stopping in front of Naruto. Looking at him much more cerisousty and studying anything that was out of normal of the young Hokage. Once he was down with studying Naruto, he moved on to the rest of the Leaf shinobis that came alone with Naruto. After looking at each of them one by one he walked back over to Naruto and stood in front of him yet again and spoke.

Mr. Shijimi: Lord Hokage Naruto Uzumaki please raise.

Naruto: Daimyo. Why have you summoned me and my team? If that is okay to ask?

Daimyo: Yes dear lad. You may ask anything thing.

Naruto: Can you tell me the reason you have requested an audience with me?

Daimyo: I got word that your Team here got attacked by shinobis that we have no recorded of.

Naruto: Yes my Lord.

Daimyo: I would like to hear the details of what actions you are taking to defend our country.

Naruto: Well my Lord. Every shinobi in the village started training after hearing the new of Team Kikashi attack on their mission. They do this training during the times they are not on a mission.

Daimyo: And what your team here?

Naruto: Their training has been slow, since Kikashi and Sasuke were hurt, but for Sakura and Sai I have gotten reports that they are off training for days on end sometimes.

Daimyo: That is good, and your own training?

Naruto: I get time out to train with my girlfriend almost everyday after work.

Daimyo: Oh. You finally have this young lady here to be your girlfriend?

Naruto: No sir. I am dating Hinata Hyuga.

Daimyo: You should have brong her with you. I would like to meet her.

Naruto: Well the next time I plan to see you I will make sure I bring her along.

Sakura: Excuse me Lord Daimyo.

Daimyo: Yes dear.

Sakura: See our Lord Hokage needs to fix his status with his girlfriend.

Daimyo: Oh, why is that?

Sakura: A few days ago he asked her to marry him.

Naruto: Opes. I did kind of over look at that. I am just used to talking about her as just my girlfriend.

Daimyo: It is okay. Thank you Miss Sakura for that correction.

Sakura: Thank you Lord Daimyo.

Daimyo: So our 7 Hokage decide to tie the knot.

Naruto: Yes my Lord.

The Daimyo started to walk away from the shinobis that were in front of him. They could tell that he was thinking. Naruto knew that he was going to be asked the wedding. But he would tell him the truth about it. Then he started to walk back to Naruto and the others with him. Stopped in front of him and spoke once again.

Daimyo: I have thought about this little marriage of your's. And I came to the condition that you will have it here.

Naruto: Lord Daimyo are you sure about this?

Daimyo: Yes young Hokage I am quite sure. You have done so much for this country, no I mean the world that letting you have your wedding here is no trouble at

all.

Naruto: Thank you Lord Daimyo. I just have 2 favors I would like to ask you, and if you don't like them I will understand.

Daimyo: Ask away.

Naruto: The first one is that I want to have the my and Hinata's clans trodictions mixed together. so if its possible we do that?

Daimyo: I don't see a problem with that one. So I will have my people research your family trodictions.

Naruto: There is no need for that. I have done all the research, I will have it brought to you.

Daimyo: Okay then. What is your second favor you want to ask

Naruto: I was hoping that you can have a custom wedding dress made for Hinata, so that she looks like a princess for at least a day.

Daimyo: Hum. I would have to have the young Hyuga girl come here and have to have her messierments taken.

Naruto: I can have her here in a couple of days.

Sakura: Naruto.

Naruto: Don't worry about me Sakura. I am not going to get her my self.

Daimyo: Please tell me why this young lady is worried about you traveling.

Naruto: I have been working so hard with work, training and I been doing to much that I am under doctors orders to rest as much as possible. My team here made

sure I did that rest.

Sakura: Please don't look down on our Hokage.

Daimyo: Please don't worry about that. If he didn't take the time to rest, then we would be in danger.

Naruto: So I will send my team to get my research on my clan and escort my fiancee here.

Daimyo: It sounds like a plan. Please go back to the village and get Miss Hyuga and the research.

Kikashi: Yes Lord Daimyo. Team Kikashi move out.

Team Kikashi stood up full right. They blowed to the Daimyo and Naruto and then started to leave them. Once they were outside of the castle they started to run. As for Naruto and Lord Daimyo they were still in the castle. Lord Daimyo asked Naruto questions about his clan's trodictions. Naruto told him as much as he could remember. It was getting late and Daimyo told his servent to find a room for Naruto.

As for Team Kikashi they were moving at a great rate. Trying to get back to the Hidden Leaf Village as soon as possible. Not wanting to leave Naruto there by himself since he was still ill, and if anything happen there he wasn't in shape to defend anyone. Sai had sent a massager head to get them ready to head out as soon as possible. They knew it was a today journey back to the village at their pace so it gave them sometime to get ready. Shikamaru would have Hinata ready to go and Naruto's book. Time flew by quickly for them. They had been going for hours even after the long trip to the Daimyo's castle so they were feeling it now. Kikashi looked up in the sky and told everyone they were rest in the next clear path. The rest of the team agreed. Not wasting time set up a big camp they decide who was taken the first watch. Sai was picked to go last due to his amount of getting Naruto to the Daimyo's that he need the most rest.

The night went by fast and soon they were on the move again. Early the next morning Shikamaru receved word that Team Kikashi was on there in route back to the village to pick up Hinata and the book Naruto leant Lord Hyuga. Quickly he made his way over to the Hyuga compound to get them. When he arrived he found the Hyuga family having breakfast in the garden. He walked over them, they said hello to him and asked if he wanted something to eat. He told them that he couldn't, that he is here to tell them that Team Kikashi is on their way back to the village. Hinata's face broke out with a big smile when she heard the news. She then looked down at the ring on her figure, thinking about how Naruto finish his business with the Daimyo. Shikamaru told her that she is to be ready to head out to LOrd Daimyo with in the next two hours. Their faces had a confused look., he explained why she had to be ready to go.

When he was done telling the Hyuga family why she had to be ready to go, he then went into that Naruto want his research go with her. Hiashi told him that he would be going with her. Shikamaru told him to talk to Kikashi sensei when he gets back. They will be here in a hour, they will have an hour of rest. So if you want to go be ready. With that Shikamaru said his good byes and left. Hinata went to her room to get ready to go. She put on her mission outfit that she had to wear when she is outside of the village. As she was finish getting ready her father was getting his stuff ready to go see the Daimyo. Once they were ready to go they headed out to the mane gate

to wait for Team Kikashi to arrive back to the village.

Time to be going by slowly for them as they been at the gate for sometime. Hinata was wondering when they would show, she couldn't wait to see Naruto. Then far away in the distances Hinata saw people running towards them. Her smile grew bigger as they got closer, but then she notice that there was only four people coming towards them. She activated her Byakugan and saw that Naruto wasn't with them. Her smile disappeared quickly. It has been half a week since she saw him and was hoping to see him, and now she know it would be a whole week they before they see each other again. Team Kikashi was getting closer and the slowed down to start resting. Soon they were standing in front of the two Hyugas' waiting for them. They were gasping for their breath to return. Hinata could tell that had been moving for a long time. She took the water from her back pack and handed to Sakura.

Sakura took a nice big drink from it. Then passed it over to Sasuke. She thanked

Hinata for the water. Once it passed to her the rest of the team thanked her as well. They soon sat down on the ground to rest. Hinata wanted to ask why Nauto wasn't with them but Kikashi spoke up seconds later.

Kikashi: Once we tested for awhile we will begin moving out of the village again team.

Hiashi: We will leave the second you four are feeling up to it.

Hinata: Father is right. Rest as long as you needed.

Kikashi: I wish we could. We are under orders by the Daimyo to bring you back as soon as possible.

Hinata: why does the Daimyo want to see me anyway?

Sakura: Sorry but in our orders we are not allowed to tell you. He wants to be the one to tell you.

Hiashi: It must be important for him to want my daughter.

Sasuke: It is.

Sai: Lord Daimyo found out new about the attacker who attacked us. That is why we went to him.

Sasuke: Then he found out about Naruto being ill. He told him to rest her while we come get you.

Hinata: I know your under orders but please rest as long as you need too. I don't want to see you guys hurt or worst.

Kikashi: Your right. Team Kikashi will rest for two hours then we move out.

No disagreed with him, they sat down on the ground and rested. Sakura had sat down next to Sasuke. Everyone was looking at them when she lead over and fell asleep. Sasuke made no adtemts to move her away. He his put his head up agest the wall and fell asleep too. Kikashi took at his book that he had with him at all times, while talking to Hinata's father. Sai had walled into town with Hinata to get more ink since he used a lot when they were traveling to the Daimyo's castle with Naruto. They didn't talk on their walk. As they were heading back finally got a good look and the ring Naruto and use to propose to her. Taking out his sketch book and starting to draw. Hinata notice that he was drawing something and he kept looking at her. She was feeling uneasy by his actions, and started turning red. Sai saw this and stopped to tell her that he was only drawing the the way the ring on her figure looked was planing to give to Naruto when it was done. Hinata felt a little bit that explained it to her. They reached the rest of the group a couple of minutes later. Everyone was awake and ready to go.

They didn't travel fast this time since in was only a two day journey and Team Kikashi was still feeling tired from their trip back. Hinata was talking to Sakura and they looked like they were having a great conversation. Sasuke saw this but didn't say a word about it. Sai tried to draw at the same time of how the ring looked on Hinata back in the village. He already had her out lined and features drawn out all that was left was coloring of the rest of her. It take him long to do. As for Kikashi and Hiashi they were still talking about things. This went on for the trip. They stopped to rest for the night since they be at the castle in a few hours.

Late that night Hinata had a hard of time sleeping, so she went out side of camp site and started to train. She started her train like she always does. Soon she was really moving training hare then she has in awhile. Sh know that they could be attacked any moment so anytime for training was a good time to do it. But unknown to her that her father was out for a walk when he founded her training. He watched her trained , he couldn't help but notice that she was putting everything she had into her training. After a while he walked over to her when he saw her do something that wasn't from the teaching of the Hyuga clan. Hinata was so focus that she didn't hear her father walk up to her.

Hiashi: Hinata.

Hinata: Father! I was training.

Hiashi: I know you were. But what wass with that set of moves you just did?

Hinata: Oh those. Naruto has been showing some of his Frog Kata fighting jutsu.

Hiashi: Well lets see how good it is.

Hinata: Oh no. I haven't the skill to put it up the Gentle Fist style. I was watching Naruto fight with it with his clones and he is a master of it.

Hiashi: Then I guest we will have the Hyuga clan's wedding fight after all.

Hinata: Father! We can't do that.

Hiashi: Yes we can. The only reason I didn't think of it before because I didn't know Naruto learned to fight like Master Jiraiya. This should be a great fight. I even thing the Daimyo might like to see that fight.

Hinata: Let me at least worn Naruto about this. People who know the Hyuga clan knows about the fight between Father and the groom. But Naruto hasn't had any knowledge about anything is whole life.

Hiashi: That isn't a problem. But no training him with on this fight. He has to be able to beat me in a real fight.

Hinata: Okay father. But don't kill him. I love him.

Hiashi: Hinata you know the rules. If I don't go for the kill then he isn't proving that he is capial of keeping you safe. He has to push me into submission to have you hand. It is Hyuga law.

Hinata: I know father. But I rather he live then die before we are together.

Hiashi just hugged his daugter to help her feel better. He wasn't sure If it would help, But he had to do something. They went back to camp shortly after talk. The rest of the night went by quickly and soon every was up and backing up camp. Hinata just Couldn't stop thing of what was going to happen with Naruto. She remembered he did beat Neji in he Chunin exam finales, he also has a lot of fighting back ground but so does her father. She didn't which one she should be rooting for. In her heart she didn't was either of them to die and knowing Naruto he wouldn't kill unless it was an enemy and her father would do the same but this fight could go badly quickly. Sakura tried to ask her what was wrong but Hinatatold her she was up training and everything was fine. Soon they were setting off to the Daimyo's castle.

They arrived pasted noon. Hinata saw someone waving at them and she noticed it was Naruto. Her smile was back again. Not caring about the rest of the party she ran over to him and jumped into his arms causing both of them to the ground. She kissed him with waiting for him to start or time to say anything. Unknown to her was that the Daimyo was watching them and how they interacted. Naruto was kissing her back, she was had her hands on the side of his head. The kiss didn't break for a while, until the rest of the team finally got to the happy love birds. It was Hinata's father who made a sound that caught Naruto's attention and the kiss broke. Hinata looked at him and he pointed to her father. She quickly turned red and got off of Naruto.

Hinata: Sorry father.

Hiashi: I just never seen you acted that way before, and we have to go inside to see the Daimyo.

Hinata: I know, but its been a while since I seen Naruto.

Naruto: I missed you as well. But we shouldn't leave the Daimyo waiting to long, and besides he is watching us from above.

Everyone looked and there standing on a balcony and waving at them. Hinata turned redder then what she already was. She tried to hind her face but it was already to late, the Daimyo now saw her acted like a regular girl not a shinobi. Naruto stood up and helped Hinata to her feet as well. Then he grabbed her hand and started to walk inside where the guards were. They quickly opened the door for them to walk through. Once everyone was inside they got down on one knee and waited for the Daimyo to tell them other wise. He came in a few minutes later, and walked pasted them and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto stood up and told the everyone else they should do the same.

Daimyo: Well Naruto you did tell me the truth that she is so beautiful.

Naruto: I have no reasons to lie to you Lord Daimyo.

Daimyo: That is true. Well miss Hyuga. Is there anything on your mind.

Hinata: Um..I was wondering why you asked for me come here al of a sudden.

Daimyo: Oh so the team didn't tell you anything.

Hinata: No my Lord.

Sakura: We wanted you to be the one to give Hinata the news.

Hinata: What news?

Daimyo: I think our young Hokage here should tell her.

Hinata: Naruto. What are they talking about?

Naruto: Well you see. When I came here it was to talk about the attack on Team Kikashi. He asked what we are doing about it and I told him what been happening and that I started talking about me dating. He thought it was Sakura but I told him that it was you. Then Sakura told him that we just got engaged a few days ago.

Hinata: So what is this news?

Sakura: Come on Naruto. JUst tell her.

Naruto: I asked him two favors.

Hinata: Okay go on.

Naruto: Well the first favor was if we could use his castle for our wedding.

Hinata: And?

Naruto: He has no problem with it.

Daimyo: With the combining of your two clan's trodictions.

Hinata: We are geting married in a castle?

Naruto: Yes!

Hinata: Naruto I love so much.

She kissed him once again not caring that everyone is watching them kiss. After a moment the kiss end. Then she turned red from all the eyes on them. Looking down at her feet Hinata felt like she could faint. But remembering that Naruto asked for a second favor from the Daimyo.

Hinata: What is the second favor?

Naruto: That is the reason why you are here.

Hinata: Come on tell me.

Naruto: Lord Daimyo has agreed to have his people make your wedding dress so you can be a princess for our wedding.

Hinata: . what?

Daimyo: Yes miss Hyuga. It will be honored to have the dress made for you. Besides its not like Naruto has proven himself many times over to have just a simple wedding.

Hiashi: Excused me Lord Daimyo.

Daimyo: Yes Lord Hyuga Hiashi.

Hiashi: There is the one matter tahat still has to take place before these two can be wed.

Hinata: Father I haven't had time to tell Naruto about it yet.

Hiashi: I know. So tell him now.

Naruto: What ever it is I can do it.

Hinata: Naruto in the Hyuga clan's trodictions you have to fight the father of the bride in a one on one combat.

Naruto: Is that so Lord Hiashi?

Hiashi: Yes it is. I was going to look pass that little detail, only because of your what you have done for this I saw Hinata last night training in Frog Kata. She told me that you are a master of it.

Naruto: That is right I know the Frog Kata just like Jiraiya. So that is the reason.

Then I except you challenge.

Daimyo: I haven't seen the Frog Kata style before. I think we show hold it to in the Leafs arena so everyone can see this great fight.

Hinata: Naruto this fight I can't help you train for. Until the fight I will only be allowed to see you for missions and family dinners.

Hiashi: Well I would stop you to from seeing each other, but the training for the fight I will not allow her to do.

Naruto: No Lord Hiashi. I will do this to the Hyuga Trodictions, but I want to have dinner with your family every night.

Hiashi: If that is the way you want it then I okay with that.

Daimyo: So when do you want to have this fight?

Hiashi: Well in normal trodiction the fight would be done before I give Hinata's hand to him. So I don't know when.

Naruto: Well since I am busy with Hokage work it will take me some time to get ready and I need to know what are the rules are so I can fight you fair.

Sakura: Naruto the rules are simple. All you have to do is get him to submit to you.

Sasuke: She is right. It isn't that simple to know how this fight works.

Naruto: If that is the case I how about three months times.

Hiashi: That is fine with me. It gives me time to train my self.

Daimyo: Then I will see all of you in three months time.

Naruto: Lord Hiashi can you give Lord Daimyo my research.

Hiashi: Sure.

Hiashi handed Lord Daimyo the book of Naruto's research and he opened it up and quickly looked through it. Hinata wasn't to happy with what was happening. But she had faith that Naruto will do fine. The only thing that wasn't said was the fact that if Naruto losses then she could never see him agai, because he would die. Sakura picked up on how Hinata was feeling. Everyone knew what Naruto was bating but him. But he hadn't died yet from all the battles he been in so far, and when he says he is going to something then he does it. Kikashi Said nothing to Naruto about this.

Naruto: Alright then. We should get going. I have a lot of stuff that needs to be done before this fight.

Hiashi: I agree.

Daimyo: Well then go and I will see you guys later on.

They left after then had a meal. as they were walking back Naruto was already thinking of the best way to train. Lee and Kikashi would come in handy with is tijutsu training. TenTen and Choji were perfect for getting his reaction time up. With Sage mode he could read Lord Hiashi chakra movements. The only thing that wish he had was a Hyuga to train with, but anyone with the Byakugan was out of his touch. But he had something else he could use to train with. He had Sasuke's Sharingean to get him used to fighting agest a Kekkei Genkia. Hinata could tell that Naruto was already thing the best way to fight her father. The rest of the trip was quick between everyone. Sasuke and Kikashi knew they would be asked to help with his training.


	14. Chapter 13 Naruto vs Hiashi

Naruto v.s. Hiashi

Once they were back in the village Naruto went to his office to get as much paper work he could get done. He used his clones to help him out. When he was done for the day he would meet up with is friends and teacher and train. With everyone their he used more shadow clones to train with each of them. Sasuke was the only one he fought one on one with. The training went on like this for hours of none stop training. In no time he was mastering many different movements not sure what was the best way to go. But with Sasuke he had to fight him at 100% the whole time.

Once in a while he would have other people join in he fight to make it harder on him. It didn't rake him long to be able to fight 4 or 5 of them at the same time. Naruto never went in to safe mode on anyone but Sasuke or awaken mode.

At the same time Lord Hiashi was doing is own training. He was a master at the

Gentle Fist style. He trained everyday to be able to go agents the Frog Kata style. He also knew that Naruto has other tricks up his sleeves. But some of them he doesn't know if they are killer moves or not.

This went on for the whole three months. Even at dinner every night Hinata and Hanabi could tell that both men were going to put everything they had to fight each other. Hinata wasn't sure which one to route for. She loved both of them and it a death fight. She knew Naruto wouldn't kill her father but her father is going to try to kill Naruto to prove that he isn't going to marry his daughter. The time was growing closer for their fight. It was only a couple of days until they fight. Maruto left his clones handle the paper work while he drop of the grid to finish a super secrete training. No one knew where he went and if he was okay. They somewhat know he was okay because there be a new clone in the office each day.

Hiashi decided that the last few days he would rest up. He was going to need it since he was going to be fighting a younger person with a lot more stamina and more chakra. Hinata made his meals so that it would help him with those things. She wanted to make a meal for Naruto, but he told her that he would be at the arena when the time came until then please make sure your father can fight me a 300% because I want to show everyone what their Hokage can do when something happens. She tries to talk him out of his training but once Naruto sets his mind there was no changing it. She went to bed feeling uneasy about this fight. Their future was riding on the fight in Naruto's favor.

The next morning the sun rose and shinned on Hinata waking her up from her sleep. She stretched before getting out of bed to make her father breakfast. She looked at the calendar and notice today was the day of the fight. It was going to be at noon. Thinking that it's been a week since anyone saw the real Naruto. Her thoughts went by with thinking is he hurt again like last time. What kind of training was he doing. He didn't keep secrets from her often but in this one talking about his training to was out of the question. She finished getting ready and went to make everyone breakfast.

Hiashi: Good morning Hinata.

Hanna: Good morning father.

Hiashi: So today is the day today Naruto and I fight? Well I hope it is a great fight.

Hinata: father of i know Naruto it will be a fight that you won't forget.

Hiashi: You are right about that. Fighting a master of Frog Kata is going to be one of the hardest fights I will ever have.

Hinata: Father if it comes to you about to die please give up. I don't want to lose you and Hanabi would say the same thing.

Hiashi: I had no plan to die today nor of Naruto. But I will be fighting that way. I need to see how far he can go to be able to protect you.

Hinata: but father you saw what he can do already.

Hiashi: I know but that was war this is for your hand in marriage. It's a little different.

Hinata didn't respond to her father she just kept cooking his meal. Once everyone was done eating they went to the arena to wait for the fight to begin. They still had a few hours to wait before it started. Everyone who was able to go was there. Lord Daimyo was already to see the fight. He got in the village last night. All their friends were there and offered their thoughts on the fight. They were able to tell Hinata what kind of training Naruto went through with them now. Hiashi was waiting in the fighting grounds so he couldn't hear any of what she was now being told.

Sasuke: Try not to worry so much. Naruto will win.

Sakura: Sasuke is right. Naruto never gives up.

Hinata: I know. But you know what will happen if he losses. I don't want that to happen.

Ino: That will never happen.

Shikamaru: I think it's a waste of time. I watch Naruto fight Sasuke in a one on one match and Sasuke couldn't get a hand on him. His speed is far to fast for the Sharingan.

Hinata: Is that true Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yes it is. I don't know how he is able to go that fast but for one thing it might get around the rotation and avoid the 64 palms of other parts of the Gentle Fist style.

Looking down at her father after hearing what Naruto could do and all the things he didn't in his training for the past 3 months. She was sure he was going to be the winner. The time drew closer and no one had seen Naruto yet. Tsunade was starting to think that he still asleep somewhere and for gotten about the fight. There was only a minute left so she started to talk.

Tsunade: Ladies and gentle men we are here today to watch the fight between Naruto and Lord Hiashi. Naruto has 30 seconds to show up for the fight.

Just as she said that a dark shadow appeared in the sky. It was getting smaller as something was entering the arena. It was a giant toad. Sitting on top of it wAs Naruto. Eveyono roared to seeing this entry into the arena. The road used his tongue to pick up Naruto and place him in front of Hiashi. The. With a big poof is smoke the toad disappeared. Naruto still hadn't moved yet. His eyes were closed and he was wearing the same cloak as he did in the pain fight. His eyes had the onirgen around them. Tsunade decided that she should start the fight.

Tsunade: Okay Naruto has finally arrived. Its time to start the battle. Fighters get ready, begin.

Hiashi quickly went into the Gentle Fist style waiting for Naruto to make the first move. Naruto hadn't even moved an inch since the Toad dropped him off. Everyone was wondering what was going on. They never seen Naruto act that way in a fight. People started to yell at him to get up and fight. But unknown to them Naruto was planing something. Hiashi felt uneasy by the young Hokage so he decide to make the first move. He remember that if someone wanted to use Natural chakra they had to be unmoving, still as a rock ad be one with Natural. Running towards Naruto Hiashi to attack. He throw the first punch, but Naruto quickly dodged it and countered him with a foot it Hiashi's chest. The kick sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground hard and bounced once, and slide for a moment until he was back on

his feet.

As Hiashi got to his feet he saw Naruto stand up for the first time since the fight started. Naruto sterched for a moment and getting into his Frog Kata fighting stance. At this time Hiashi got back into his own fighting stance. He looked at the Sage and trying to figure out the bast way to act. It was his first time fight ageanst a Sage. Naruto just smiled and quickly started to make hand signs. Hiashi was surprised that he was already to use Ninjutsu. He got himself ready for the 64 Palms Rotation.

Naruto finished the last hand signed and slammed his hand to the ground while shouting.

Naruto: Summoning Jutsu.

Then a big poof of smoke appeared, and just as it appeared it disappeared. On the ground where Naruto it the ground was a small toad. Naruto just smiled. This made Hiashi wonder what the deal was with this toad. He thought why a small toad when they get bigger like the one he arrived on. Then Naruto talked again.

Naruto: Lord Fukasaku thanks for coming.

Fukasaku: What is the meaning of summoning me here lad?

Naruto: First lets merage and I will explai everything to you.

Fukasaku: Okay Naruto-boy.

With that said Lord Fukasaku jumped on to Naruto's shoulder. Hiashi was now worried. After a moment Lord Fukasaku was now on Naruto shoulder. He could tell the boy wanted him to help him with Natural chakra and so he could fight longer.

Hiashi decide to ask what is the meaning of this.

Hiashi: Naruto what are you doing. This is a one on one fight.

Naruto: It is. You wanted to fight ageanst the Frog Kata and with Lord Fukasaku I will be able to fight you without stoping to rebuild up Sage chakra.

Fukasaku: So Naruto-boy. You are in a fight with a Hyuga and he wants to fight a Sage. What for?

Naruto: It is a Hyuga clan trodiction to fight for the daughter's hand for marriage. If I used Kurama power I could kill him and I want to give him want he wants.

Fukasaku: So you have a woman now Naruto-boy. Well normally I wouldn't do this but I know the Hyuga clan's trodiction very well. So I will bring in the natural chakra for you.

Naruto Thanks Lord Fukasaku.

Hiashi now understood what Naruto was doing. He was fighting in the limits of rules they set. Using Kurama's power the fight would be over quickly. A smile formed on his face, thinking back to when Hinata told him that Naruto will fight with in the rules and he won't be using Kurama power he doesn't want to kill you. After that thought he spoke to Naruto.

Hiashi: Are you finally ready to fight. I don't have all day.

Naruto: Just remember that you asked me to kick your ass.

With that said Naruto started running toward Hiashi. So did Hiashi. Both shinobis reached each other. They started to pull off Taijutsu on each other. Hiashi was blocking the Sage's attacks just as Naruto was doing the same. Neither one of them willing to let the other one get a single hit in. Naruto was now seeing how Hiashi attack and with Sage mode it was harder for any damage done to him. His smile grew bigger at seeing Hiashi starting to slow down. Hiashi saw the look in the

Hoakge's face and knew that he need something to help him get a hit on the him.

Breaking away from Naruto, Hiashi moved away from him and activated his Byakugan and looking at Naruto's chakra network. The he went into his Gentle fist style and waited for the Sage to come at him. Hiashi knew that if he could cut off Naruto's chakra network this fight would be his. Naruto thought the same thing and rushed towards him. Hiashi smiled at the thought the Sage took the bait. Naruto was in range now and Hiashi made his move.

Quickly stepping towards Naruto and the right moment he thrown his hand forward. Just as his hand hit Naruto, a poof of smoke appeared in Hiashi face. He quickly looked for Naruto. But the Smoke made it harder for him to find Naruto. Then he felt something hit him on his left side of his face. It sent him flighting into another set of punches and kick. Hiashi was now in the air and could see that he was hit by clones of Naruto. He felt a another set of kicks and punches but this time he throw himself into Rotation, blocking all the clones attack. They disappeared as they came in contact with Hiashi technique.

After landing on the ground Hiashi looked for the real Naruto, but with the amount of clones all around him it was going to be hard find him. So he did the only thing he could do, he charged towards them hitting them as he was trying to him the real one. As he got to the last one and thinking it was the real one and was about to hit him, this Naruto disappeared as well. Now he was getting mad.

Hiashi: Where the hell are you Boy. Its time to fight me like a mad.

Naruto: Oh but I have been fighting you.

Hiashi: No you haven't all you used were clones.

Naruto: You do know what the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu is used for?

Hiashi: Yes. They are used for gathering intelligence fom the enemy. Oh shit. You been using them to learn how I fight.

Naruto: You got it and now that I seen how fast and know how you fight with the Gentle Fist I am going to be the winner.

Hiashi: With that chame you will have to show yourself to be able to do that.

Naruto: Oh but I been in your site the whole time. You just weren't looking on the

right spot.

Hiashi looked around to look for Naruto. After looking all around him even under the ground and was getting pissed now. How could anyone hide themselves so well from the Byakugan. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto. He was standing on the wall looking at Hinata. Hiashi was now pissed that he wasn't able to see him there. How the hell did he get there and was he there the whole time his he started the shadow clones. He turned and ran towards him, but Naruto jumped from where he was at and landed in front of Hiashi. He punched him in the face. Hiashi didn't have time to react to the attack. It sent him flying again. Naruto then jumped under neith him and did one of Sasuke moves back from the Chinin exams all those years ago.

Naruto: Loins Barrage.

Hiashi felt every hit, and when they landed on the ground and with Naruto's foot in Hiashi's stomach making him spit up blood. Hinata looked at that attack and quickly closed her eyes. She knew that Naruto had to fight this like a mission. It was his mission. But still he was beating up her father, but at least its only been hitting and not using his Jutsu that made him great. After a minute she open her eyes again and saw Naruto had moved away from her father.

Hiashi got back onto his feet looking like he was going to kill Naruto. As Naruto just looked at him like come on fight me. You asked for this, now that take what you wanted and a slice of pain. Hiashi stood there for a moment trying to think of a way to fight him. The boy had seen what he could do and now was fighting him like any other opponent but he know he had to use jutsu now, it was his only option now.

After he thought how this would work out in his head he charged towards Naruto. Naruto did the same. As they got closer once again Hiashi dodged him and came up from behind Naruto and started to attack. Naruto kept dodging his attack and making sure he didn't let Hiashi make contact with his Gentle Fist.

Naruto kept up with the dodging Hiashi attacks until he looked up at Hinata and for a second he got distracted and one of Hiashi's attacks made contact and it sent Naruto flying. Hiashi saw that Naruto let his guard down so he went for counter attacks. Every hit made contact with Naruto, but his chakra points were not turning off. He didn't care, he just continued attacking. He was taking his anger out on the

Sage now. The last hit Hiashi went for missed as Naruto used the Substitution Jutsu.

Hiashi: Damit Naruto. Come out here and fight me.

Naruto: Well I have to say Lord Hyuga I think we should end this fight. I don't want to keep fighting you while your pissed.

Hiashi: So are you giving up?

Naruto: No I just say we need to end this before one of us dies, and I don't want that.

Hiashi: Well that is the point of this fight.

Naruto: What do you mean.

Hiashi: This fight ends when one of us dies.

Naruto: That is to bad.

Hiashi: What do you mean?

Naruto: I mean, if it is the only way I can marry Hinata, then I don't have a choise do I?

Hiashi: So you are going to end things? Then I win.

Naruto: No I don't give up, and I won't kill you but I can make you wish I did. You will submit to me and then we can be a family. Your like a father to me and I am not willing to let someone die because of a clan's trodiction.

Hiashi: Then fight me with everything you have.

Naruto: If that is what you want.

Hiashi: Just come at me with everything NOW.

Naruto: Well I guest I have no choise. Lord Fukasaku I will handle this from here.

Fukassaku: Are you sure Naruto-boy?

Naruto: He aasked for my full power, and I won't let him down.

Fukasaku: So you are going to use Kurama's power?

Naruto: No. Kurama maybe part of my power, but it adds to my own. I am going to use my own strength.

Fukasaku: Okay Naruto-boy. I will be by the Young Hyuga lady.

Naruto: Thank you Lord Fukasaku. Lord Hyuga.

Hiashi: What is it boy?

Naruto: Let Lord Fukasaku get to Hinata first and then you can have my full power with out Kurama's power.

Hiashi: Fine. But we are ending it here.

Naruto: As you wish.

Lord Fukasaku left Naruto's shoulder and hoped to Hinata. Once he was done he asked what Naruto was planing. Hianta had no clue what he was up to, but she hopped that both of them will live. Hiashi looked at his daughter for what might be the last time. He didn't have much left in him and he knew Naruto had yet to use any of his own power besides Sage mode. Then he looked at Naruto once again and notice that he was making hand signs yet again. He watch carefully at his movements, then Naruto mouthed.

Naruto: Release.

Hiashi didn't see anything different about him or anything around him. So what did Naruto just do, and then a few seconds later he couldn't see Naruto anymore. Hinata put her hands to her chest knowing what Naruto was up to. Some of their friends know what was happening but they didn't know what he was planing with it. Hiashi looked for him again and couldn't find him.

Hiashi: Okay boy. Your hiding tricks are not going to work on me this time.

Naruto: Who said I was hiding, maybe I am moving faster then the human eye.

Hiashi: That is impossible.

Naruto: Guy sensei and Lee can move faster then most shinobis and they have to wear weighted clothing to keep them moving under normal speed of others.

Hiashi: That maybe so, but their is no way you went beyond that.

Naruto: I did. Hinata and Choji and so did Tsunade when I had a clone go get Team Kikashi after we got word they were hurt. At first I had a hard time controling my movements but I got a tip from Kikashi sensei that if I wanted to control this speed I had to slowly let my body get used to the decrease of weights on my body. So for the passed three months as I trained with everyone that could help me I slowly got faster to them. So now I can fight at a speed that doesn't make me visible to the eye and have more stamula then anyone in the Village history.

Hiashi: Then lets see this speed.

After hearing Lord Hyuga request Naruto ran towards him and hit him. the Blow made Hiashi lossing his footing and was flying backwards as another hit came from be hide him. He was being sent in all different directions. Hinata had a hard time watching her father being hit like that but she knew that he asked for this and there was nothing she could do to help him. She knew Naruto would not kill him, but doesn't mean that he wouldn't end up in the Hospital for a while.

The blows kept coming until Naruto stopped and let Hiashi hit the ground and waited to him to get up and continued the fight. Hiashi was having a hard time breathing now. He got to his feet slowly and the cround wasn't sure what was happening anymore. One minute naruto wasn't there and the next Hiashi was hurt and then Naruto was back where he was when he disappeared.

Hiashi took his stance again and was waiting for Naruto to come at him. Naruto shiged and disappeared again and Hiashi blinked and Naruto was standing in front of him. Hiashi didn't move but fell forward towards Naruto. Naruto caught him and plaed him on the ground gently and shouted.

Naruto: Lord Hyuga is passed out. He needs a doctor right away.

Sakura and Hinata jumped from their seats and head towards them. Once they

Sakura got down on the ground and started checking him over. Hinata stood by her father. naruto walked over to her and stood there waited for Sakura to give the all clear. Hinata Had tears in her eyes and Naruto couldn't help but feel the same way.

Someone who was trying to be a father to him had asked for this fight, and asked for Naruto to come at him with everything. he could used his jutsu but that would have killed him. Sakura looked at them at smiled. Hinata dropped to the ground and started to cry hard that he was still okay. Tsunade came over to them and shouted.

Tsunade: The winner is Naruto, and Lord Hyuga will be just fine.

Naruto: I am sorry Hinata. If I knew this was a death match then I would never agreed to it. I didn't kill him so I guest that we can't be married.

Hinata looked over at him and was about to talk when he disappeared with a big gust of wind. Everyone came down to see him and talk to him, but they couldn't find him. Hinata didn't know what say when they asked where Naruto went to. They felt sad when Sakura told them that the point was to kill your oppoent and Naruto didn't do that. Everyone stood their thinking what the fuck was this stupid clan's trodiction was.

After a few minutes Hiashi started to wake up. He looked at everyone standing and seeing Hinata crying. Sakura notice this and helped him sit up. Hianta looked at her father. He could tell that she was happy at the same time. He spoke up.

Hiashi: Hinata I am okay.

Hinata: I know Father. I am happy that you are still alive. But.

Hiashi: There is no buts Naruto won and are free t marry him.

Everyone looked at him like something was wrong with him. He could see that they were confused about this. So he told them that the death match was to see if Naruto was willing to kill someone just so he could marry his daughter and if he did Hinata wouldn't want to wed him. Hinata was having a hard time understanding this. Hiashi told her that it was a test to see which path Naruto would he take. If he killed him then it would lead that he could do whatever he wanted in life, but if he let him live then he would rather have you happy that I was still in your life then of keeping you to himself. Hinata looked sad again and a little pissed at this news.

Hinata: That is stupid father. Naruto thinks that you are still alive so we can't be married, and he disappeared again.

Hiashi: He will come back.

KIkashi: I don't think so.

Sakura: Why do you say that Kikashi sensei?

Kikashi: Well Naruto told me that if Hinata couldn't be in his life then there is no reason for him to sa in the village. Being Hokage has been his dream, but he had a new dream and he feels his dream is out of reach forever.

Hinata: No that can't be true?

Kikashi: I am sorry about this Hinata, but he left right after Sakura cleared your father then he might have left the village aready.

Sakura: Kikashi sensei that can't be true. Naruto loves this village and would do anything to keep it safe.

Kikashi: That is true but having someone you love told that they only be together if he killed her father and you didn't. How would that make you feel?

Sasuke: I would leave and never come back.

Hinata: But Naruto isn't like that.

Sakura: Hinata we have to find him before he gone forever.

Kikashi: Hinata your the only one that Naruto has let into his heart fully and you can find him. No you will find him. Now go.

Hiashi: Kikashi is right go Hinata find Naruto quickly. at that speed he could be anywhere in the world in no time.

HInata quickly got up and started running to find Naruto. She had an idea where to look for him. She went to his secret place to think first, since it was the last place she look for him last time. When she got there Naruto wasn't there. It didn't look like he went there at all. Thinking where else he could be she ran towards the hind out Naruto had built. Once she was there again she fond no traces of him being there.

Then she went looking all over the place, but still no luck.

She ran into her friends and they were looking for him as well but they were not having any luck either. Hinata was starting to think that it was to late, that he had already let the village. Walking through the streets of the village hoping someone might have seen him, but that proved to be useless as well. She kept walking and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and she started to cry hard. People around her knew of what happen at the arena and could feel bad of what had happen. Soon she gave up all hope and head towards home. There was nowhere

left to look for Naruto.

When she arrived at home Hanabi came running towards her and gave her a big hug. Hinata was thinking the hug was for losing Naruto. So she hugged her back and started to cry hard into her sister's shoulders. Hanabi was now confused of why her sister was crying like someone died. So she asked.

Hanabi: Why are you crying?

Hinata: Naruto thinks that we can't be together anymore so he left the village forever.

Hanabi: He didn't leave Hinata.

Hianta: Yes he did. No one can find him anywhere.

Hanabi: Maybe that is because he been here the whole time.

Hinata: What Naruto is here?

Hanabi: He was for a while and then handed me this scroll for you. Don't worry I

didn't read it yet.

Hinata reached out for the scroll that was in her sister's hand. Slowly she opened it worried about what was inside it. Once it was opened Hinata looked at it, but there was nothing written on it. It was blank. She started to cry again and dropping the scroll on the ground. Hanabi picked it up and looked at it. She now know what her sister was crying about. Naruto had left a blank scroll and disappeared. What on earth was going on with him.

When Hanabi found her sister she was crying in her bed. She felt really bad for her sister. The love of her life was no gone. He would be demed as a rogue ninja and there was nothing anyone could stop him. Naruto is the most powerful shinobi in ages to come out of Leaf village. As Hanabi went to help her sister feel better in any way she could then the scroll started to glow. She looked down at it and writing started to appear on it. Looking at what it said Hanabi surprised to see what it read. After reading it she ran over to Hinata. Hinata told her that she wanted to be alone, but Hanabi didn't listen to her and pulled her off the bed and put the scroll on her lap.

Hinata not really wanting to look at it and picked it up and throw it away from her.

Just as Hinata was about to climb back into her bed Hanabi slapped her on the face. The shock of being slapped by her sister made her stop crying. Looking at Hanabi as she went to pick up the scroll and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata still didn't want to see the scroll did as her sister told her to do and read it. As her eyes saw the words glowing as it filled in the black spaces. Once it was done she started to read it.

Dear Hinata,

As I was getting ready to leave the village I stopped by the arena and over heard that i was put through a test. I now know I passed this test of your clan. I don't know what I should do. Maybe I should leave so nothing else bad happens between us.

It's like every time we try to move to the next level we are stop us. I don't know how you feel about this, so I will be by tomorrow after noon to get your decision on weather or not we continue us or go different paths. Just remember no matter how far I may go I will be by your side the second I get word of it.

Love Naruto. P.S.

I know your father is okay and I'm happy he make a full recovery.

Hinata was crying again after reading his note. Hanabi sat down next to her and held her. They spent a good about of time just sitting there. Hours went by and soon Hinata cried her self asleep. Not wanting to wake her sister up she just stayed where se was. And soon Hanabi fell asleep holding her sister.

The sun rose and hit the two sleeping sisters. Both of them started to strere at the same time. Forgetting that they fell asleep in each others arms. Hinata Quickly realized that Naruto would be coming for his answer and she hadn't given it a lot of thought. She knew in her heart that if Naruto would leave then she would use all hope in the world, and if he stayed then their relationship would be shakey for the rest of their lives. That is how a shinobi life for you. Hanabi saw the look on Hinata's face at told her what she should do.

Hanabi: Hinata just tell Naruto to stay and whatever happens in the future you will face with each other.

Hinata: Your right Hanabi. But Naruto does have a point. What if something would happen and it wasn't an easy answer?

Hanabi: Then I will be there to help out as best as I can. I am not letting you lose the one person who makes you happy. Not over something a stupid test. Father would

still have let you be with Naruto even if he lost that fight.

Hiashi: Hanabi is right. I would never stop you from being happy.

Hinata: Father. You should be still in the hospital.

Hiashi: I had a feeling that going bad would happen if I wasn't home today. So I got Kikashi and Sakura to bring me home. They are in the living room. So tell me what going on.

Hanabi: After the fight yesterday I came home and Naruto was here. He gave me

this scroll for Hinata.

Hiashi: What did it say?

Hinata: At first nothing but then writing appeared on it.

Hinata then handed her father the scroll. Hiashi read it quickly hoping no to waste any time. After he was done reading it he looked down at Hinata. No one said a word, since now they knew what Naruto was thinking about. Hanabi told Hinata what she should do and now her father did told her that there will be no more problems with the marriage. But she was thinking about what Naruto told her about his feelings and couldn't disagree with them. What will she do.


	15. Chapter 14 Walls have ears

Walls have ears

Meanwhile in their secret base Miki was busy training with General Duffers, Fighting each other every second they had to spear. Sometimes going days on end without more then a few minutes break to eat and drink something but besides that it was none stop training. As for Matsu she was busy training with Crud on everything, to be able to fight along side Miki in the up coming war with the Hidden Leaf. She was working harder then she ever did when training with Miki. Crud wasn't taking an easy on her. He was going to make her stronger then any other shinobi that he had ever trained. They weren't the only ones training, after Crud found out what happen he had the troops start training just as hard.

Crud had a the infromation troops out to spy on the Leaf to find a some way to take it down quickly. They should be getting back to him any day now. But Crud would make sure his troops will be ready before he comances his attack on them. He did find time to train for himself. As much as he could. For the last 8 months it was nothing but hard training and until everyone is a s strong as they can be then the attack won't happen until he felt they were ready.

But unknown to Crud the Hidden Leaf village was doing the same thing. Every shinobi was working hard to be ready for the battle even the Genins, who wanted to improve to be come the next Hokage. They heard how Naruto went through and wanted to be like him.

Crud's spies were able to get into the village without any problems. They went in at different times and went to different parts of the village so no one would notice a big group of people entering the village. They have been in the Leaf for sometime since Crud found out, and when ever they get some information they have someone out to

bring the report to him.

Matsu: I can't do anymore training for now. I have been going for days now. Master Crud can I take a small break?

Crud: Hm.

Matsu: Please. I just need time to eat and shower.

Crud: You may eat but the shower will wait until I say your don training. MIki is still training he stopped for a week.

Matsu: I know Master Crud, but I am a girl still.

Crud: So that means nothing in battle.

Matsu: I know, but I always train better when I'm clean.

Crud: Hm. Maybe. I will think about while we eat.

Matsu: Thank you Master Crud. I will make your favorite dish tonight.

Crud: You know that will not make up my mind.

Matsu: I know but you just thinking about it is good news to me.

Crud: Whatever. Just make my meal already.

Matsu didn't say another word to Crud. She wanted to eat so badly and the thought of letting her take a shower before she finish her training was all she need to feel better. It was rare that he let someone off early for food breaks, but when he did you had to cook a big meal for him. She learned early on that if she wanted to live then she need to cook a big meal for him. The last cook that he had died because she cooked the wrong food and if you mess up once your dead to him and both meanings of the word. But she made sure that would never happen.

As she was cooking Crud started his own training because if she wanted to have her shower then she was going to have to fight him, and at her level he need to warm up before fighting a big battle. That is the price you pay when your really old. Matsu was busy away with cooking and using the Shadow clones she is able to cook more of the meal faster and get a little training in controlling how many as she could.

Crud finished his warms up just in time for them to eat. She was a fast cook and that is one of the few things that Crud liked about her. He had ever had a cook be that good in all the areas that he like his meal. He used to have to a new one once a year, but she never failed. Even when she was still learning to cook her meals came out great. That is the only reason that he let her live.

They finished their meal in no time since Crud didn't talk during meals, but Matus was a chatter box and she ate faster when he just let her talk. Sometimes it be about how Miki wasn't spending time with her lately, but she would have another thought pop into her seconds later.

Crud: I have thought about the shower Idea.

Matsu: And?

Crud: You can have one once you fight me with everything you have. I must see where you are at in strength and power.

Matsu: Sounds like a great idea. I won't hold anything back.

They went to the training area and got ready. Crud had to do some streching before they begin. Once he was ready the fight began. Matsu went at him with everything she had. Crud meanwhile just fought not to kill her but to see how much she had learned these last 8 months. The fight didn't last that long since he wasn't really up to a fight with someone weaker then he was, but he did make her a deal. Even though she was hurt she jumped with new energy when he told her that she could could go take a shower.

Back in the Hidden Leaf village Hinata was cooking to keep her mind of things that were going on, and that she wanted to show Naruto that she didn't care what happens in the future that she will still be by his side no matter what happens. It was unclear what time he would be there so she just kept cooking all his meals that he love the most, though it was mostly Roman based so there wasn't to hard for to keep cooking. Hanbi and Hiashi just watched her keep going. She didn't take the time to clean up from yesterday. They were worried about her.

Then a knock came from the Hyuga family's front door. Hinata didn't hear it and so

Hanabi went to get it, hoping it was Naruto. She was right when she saw his shadow from the door. She opened it up and grabbed him so he didn't have time to get away.

Naruto not having a choice in the matter just followed her to the dinning room. Hanabi dropped him in a chair in front of Hiashi and left, giving the two men a chance to talk. No one said anything for a while. Unknown to Naruto that Hinata was listening from the kitchen. The Hiashi spoke first.

Hiashi: Naruto.

Naruto: Yes Lord Hyuga.

Hiashi: I thought we talked about this. You are sepose to be calling me father.

Remember?

Naruto: I know, but until I have Hinata's answer I think its best that we stick to your

title until then.

Hiahsi: I think you know her answer. Don't you?

Naruto: Yes, but until I hear it I sticking to formal names.

Hiashi: FIne. I have to say your power surprised me yesterday.

Naruto: It has taken me a long time to be able to move that faster. I could have used a justus but I was testing my body to the limit.

Hiashi: Is that the first time you used that speed in combat?

Naruto: Yes it is. At first I could only move from place to place but Kikashi Sensei told me a goo way to control it better and then training with Sasuke and the other I was able to get used to it much faster.

Hiashi: I don't know what to tell you.

Naruto: You can tell me that inn order to Marry Hinata I had to kill you.

Hiashi: It is a test to see if you will take something away from her just to have her.

Naruto: That is a stupid test.

Hiahsi: I was never going to stop you two from getting married. I just wanted to fight you.

Naruto: You could just asked for a fight, and I would have fought you.

Hiashi: I know, and I know I made things bad for you and Hinata, and I am truly sorry that I did that. If you can forgive me and not leave anyone who cares about you.

Naruto: That is why I am still here. I wrote that scroll when I was really hurt and I thought that I wouldn't be able to marry Hinata.

Hiashi: Well if it makes a differences, that she been listening to us talk the whole time.

Naruto: I know she behind the door, but I am waiting for her.

The door opened slowly and standing there was Hinata with tears in her eyes once again. Hanabi was standing next to her. Both men looked at her and Naruto Could see her answer in her eyes but he need to hear it. Hiashi waved over to Hanabi to come up him out of the room and give them privity while they settle things. She came over to him Naruto also made a shadow clone to help him out. Once the clone was done moving him to a different room it disappeared.

Naruto was still sitting where Hanabi had told him to sit. He was waiting for Hintat to come over and sit with him. She was unmoved. Minutes went by and she hadn't moved an inch. So Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to her. As he stood in front of her she yet to move still. Seeing that she was having a hard time telling him what he need to hear, he grabbed her and hugged her. After a moment of shock ness she wrapped her arms around him and holding him tightly. She looked up at him and was about to talk when he kissed her.

Her eyes opened widely to his action. Slowly realizing that Naruto had seen her answer and was telling her without words that things were okay. Hinata looked her eyes while he continued kissing her. As they kissed there were eyes watching them by using The Opening of the Third Eye jutsu. The person was taking note on the Hoakge's actions since he saw the fight yesterday. making sure that there was eyes on him at all times. They had found his weakness and Crud would be happy that found this glitch in the young man's armer. But they wouldn't be sending the report until the day was over and Naruto was sleeping this way they miss anything.

Their kiss finally broke apart and they where still holding each other in hard hug. Not letting the other person get away, after the last 24 hours their love had over powered anything that could get in their way yet again. Hiashi was worried about them and had Hanabi go check up on them. When she peeked into the room all she could see was the love birds holding each other. A smile formed on her face and she slowly closed the door giving them their space and went back to her father. When she got back to him, he could tell that things seemed to be going well and had a plan to help them feel even batter about his. He told Hanabi to tell them that you are taking me back to the hospital and the house will be all theirs for the next 24 hours. Use the House as if it was their own. Hanabi turned a little red with the thought of what they could do alone for a whole day. Hiashi snapped her out of it when she saw her turn red.

Once she was out of her dirty thoughts she did as her father told her to do. The eyes watching everything that is happen as the spies wrote what was happening down. What she got back to where Naruto and Hinata were, she knocked on the door. The sudden knocked made them jump and looked like nothing happen as Hanabi opened the door. She told them what father had said to say. They turned just as red as Hanabi was relaying the message to them. When she was done relaying it she closed the door as quickly as she could with out breaking it and running back towards her father.

Minutes later they heard the frond door opened and closed. Hinata went looking for anyone in the house. When she came back she told Naruto that they were alone. Naruto couldn't look her in the eyes as shes said that. He wasn't thinking that Hiashi was able to leave two shinobis in his house alone and plus saying that they could use it like they owned it. So many thought was racing through their head that they turned red again. Hinata trying to think of something that wasn't dirty for them to do.

Then she remembered that she had cooked a lot of food that needs to be eating. Running out of the room once again, leaving Naruto with his thoughts of Hinata doing something that was a little dirty. He felt a little light headed just thinking about what they could do and felt a little blood around his nose. HInata happen to come back into the room and saw his nose start bleeding and she turned redder then she already was by this sight. Naruto saw her and felt like his eyes were going to explode in his sockets and then he past out.

Hinata ran over to him and catch him before he hit the table. She got him on the floor and waited for him to come in. While she waited all she could think about that what just happened. Minutes later Naruto started to wake up, Hinata wasn't sure if he should see her like this again. But there was no time for her to go change. Naruto looked over at her and again he felt like his nose start to bleed. But this time he didn't pass out. Looking at her he took in the full site of Hinata's outfit. She was wearing a Sexy maid outfit that was like two sizes to small for her. He could see every cerve she had. Her breast looked like they were ready to pop out os the clothing. As for the skirt it was it balely went past her upper thighs. He could now she her panties and he knew he was about to have a boner.

Hinata started to realize that Naruto wasn't saying anything about her outfit. Turning her head away from his face and looking towards his feet but got stuck on the spot on his pants that was sticking up. She turned red and couldn't stop looking at it. Naruto knew she had notice his boner and quickly got up and ran out of the room hitting a part of the door with his boner and he scream at the sudden pain. He turns around and Hinata sees his boner though his pants again and he sees her looking at . So he goes to close the door and as he closing it fast he catching part of his boner in the door away. As the pain got to him again he screams loader and He could hear behind the door a slight giggle coming from Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata his isn't funny.

Hinata: On I'm sorry Naruto I wasn't laughing at your pain. I was giggling at the thought of you being embarrassed. I never seen you turn that shade of rad before. Naruto: Well I can say the samething about you putting on that outfit.

Hinata: I was trying to be sexy for you. you said when you were sick that I was you personal nurse. I didn't have a custom of a nurse, so I thought I be your maid for the day.

Naruto: Hinata you didn't have to do that for me. You look good to me in anything you wear. But next time a little worning please.

Hinata: Yes Master Naruto-sama.

Naruto: Hinata.

Hinata: Yes Master?

Naruto: Are you going to be calling me that for the next day?

Hinata: Hi.

Naruto: Well I guest I will have to get used to this side of you once we are married.

Naruto open the door back up once he was able to get his boner to go away. Hinata got up from where she was and went over to Naruto. She kissed him, her plan was working, she wanted to make him happy and by reaction of getting a boner was a good sign. It was the first time since they started dating that he had a boner around her or in front of her. Naruto had to admit Hinata did look great in her little Maid's custom and if she like this then he wouldn't fight it.

Their kiss lasted a long time and when it was done Naruto's boner went away. But there was no time to talk, since Hinata grabbed his hand and brong him over to the table and sat him down and went into the kitchen. Naruo wan't sure if she had any other surprises and it made him think that she could be in there with nothing on but an apron cooking. He could feel his boner coming back, so he clammed himself down and think about something else. The spies was having a hard time himself after what he saw the Hokage just went through, but he did his job, even with his nose bleeding like a river.

The kitchen door opened a minute later and Naruto was trying not to look over at her . This way if she was just wearing an apron then he wouldn't have to have another boner in front of her within only a few minutes differences. He could hear her coming closer and it was driving him crazy and then he moved his eye to the side just to get a look but when he did he realized that she was bring him food. It smelled great. He love her cooking and want to eat now more then ever. Hinata placed the food down in front of him and then walked over to her seat and placed her own food down as well. Then she sat down herself. Naruto watched her very carefully, because every movement she made her boobs would bounce up and down and it made it look they

were getting closer then ever to break out of the shirt.

Hinata: Naruto-sama please eat up.

Naruto: Right. Thank you for the meal.

Naruto not wanting to look completely stupid and started to eat. Hinata was eating as well, but she didn't look away when she noticed that Naruto was watching her move in a certain direction. So just to make sure that she was right, she picked up her drink and went to drink it. But when she did this she made sure to miss a little bit causing some of it to hit her shirt and make her jump to the coldness. Naruto's eyes watched as she jumped up and again her boobs went flying towards her face. With that Hinata had caused him to have another boner. She could see that he was trying to hide it once again and it casued her to smile very big.

Naruto: HINATA! Stop causing me to get horny.

Hinata: I know Naruto. I am just having some fun.

Naruto: Well don't start something if you can't finish it.

Hinata: If you want I can help you with that.

Naruto: Wh...wh...what?

Hinata: Naruto, I am not having sex with you until we are married, but I am sure we can help fix your big friend there.

Naruto: Um...um...um.

Hinata: Come on Naruto I know by now you have thought about this at least once since we started dating.

Naruto: Well. I have but I didn't think this converation wouldn't come up until after we were married.

Hinata: I have thought about it my self but I wasn't planing on doing anything about it until then either.

Naruto: Hinata.

Hinata: Yes Naruto.

Naruto: You sure you want to do something to help fix my problem?

Hinata: It depends on what it is.

Naruto: Well I was thinking maybe you could use your hand to rub it off, while I played with your breast.

Hinata: I don't know Naruto. Maybe but I want something to for your little request.

Naruto: Name it. I want to make you happy too.

Hinata: Well I kind of what to take a shower with you.

Naruto: Okay. I don't have a problem with me. I haven't showered in a few days.

Hinata: I wasn't going to say anything about it.

Naruto: Its okay. I was out camping last night. Didn't want to go home after yesterday's events.

Hinata: Naruto where did you go for the last couple of weeks? Your clone wouldn't

tell me.

Naruto: I was training on Mount Myõboku.

Hinata: That is so far away from here.

Naruto: Yea but the toads can summoned me there and back when when ever they

want to just as I can do with them.

Hinata: That is really cool Naruto.

Naruto: Yea but there is no shower over their and the food. Well I have to say I couldn't live there my whole life. I wouldn't last very long.

Hinata: Do I even want to know the food over there?

Naruto: It isn't people food.

Hinata: Yuew. How could you eat that stuff?

Naruto: Unlike the first time I went there , this time I packed food. A lot of food.

Hinata: Smart. I would made you food if you wanted.

Naruto: I left in the middle of the night, and it was a last minute thing, oh and the food is really good today. I missed your cooking.

Hinata: Your welcome. I was Going to use the food to keep you here for a while. But I guest that doesn't matter then. I made all your favorite foods.

Naruto: You didn't have to do that. I would have eaten cooking no matter what would have happen.

Hinata: I know but I was super sad when I started all this cooking. It gave hope.

Naruto: Well now we will fight as one from now on. When we are finished eating lets go up and take that shower. I can sure use it.

Hinata: Sure Naruto.

They finished up eating. Naruto helped Hinata pick up the dishes and bring them to the kitchen. She put them to soke, as Naruto Went to the freige And got some milk and porord it in to his glass and drank it. As Hinata finished with the dishes she went over and kissed him. Naruto kissed her back and picked her up and started to walk towards the bathroom. When they got there he placed her down again on her feet.

Hinata was starting to feel nervous and so was Naruto. Either one could think about what will happen once they set foot in the bathroom. Naruto grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. Both of them where standing there for the longest time. Then Naruto opened the door and stepped out of the way. Hinata looking at him and noticing that he was trying to be a gentalman towards her.

Hinata: Naruto, may I have a minute to get things ready?

Naruto: Take your time. I will wait.

Hinata just smiled at him and stepped into the bathroom and closed it behind her. At the same time on both sides of the door they exhaled their breath. Their nerves were on the ledge. Naruto not sure what she went but whatever it was he could wait. As for Hinata, she was getting undressed and went over to warm up the water. MAking sure it wasn't to hot nor to cold. Grabbed a couple of towels and placed them near by so they could dry off. Then grabbing an extra towel she wrapped it around her, then headed back to the door where Naruto was waiting.

As the door open Naruto watched as Hinata grabbed his hand and lead him in to the bathroom, then she closed the door behind them. Naruto noticed that she was only in a towel. Hinata started to walk away towards the shower. He just stood there watching her, she notice and turned around to talk to him.

Hinata: Naruto, are you planing taking our shower together in your cloths?

Naruto: I...I..I just need a moment to get undressed.

Hinata: Do you want me to help you?

Naruto: NO. I have it.

Naruto started to take off his short. As he was doing that Hinata took the time and walked over to him and undid his pants. She watched as they fell from his waste to the floor and leaving just his boxers on. He notice that she was waiting for him to release the rest of his cloths. As he went for his boxers, Hinata started to take off her towel. Their eyes went as they finish scanning each other. Naruto could not hide his boner from her this time. So he walked over to her and kissed her. While they were kissing the spice was still watching them. He didn't have to report this kind of thing but something told him he need to see everything so Master Crud didn't kill him, and it showed him that Naruto had a weakness and how they could use that ageast him. Hinata started to walk backwards to the shower while still kissing Naruto. With every step she made Naruto made the same move, not wanting to stop the kiss. In no time they had reached the shower. Together they moved into the shower.

Standing under the hot water they contain to kiss. Naruto started to feel Hinata's hips. He rubbed them and he could feel Hinata moan into his lips. This caused him to do it more. Hinata was having a hard time controlling herself, so she reached down and grabbed Naruto's dick. It was Naruto's turn to moan into Hinata's lips.

The spy was still watching them going at each other. As he watched he took down notes of their actions in great detail. As they moved from their kiss and just feeling one body part, they started to explore each others bodies. WHen Naruto was done feeling up Hinata's other body features he slowly moved up towards her boobs. Hinata moaned loudly when Naruto touched them. This caused her to grab his dick and made Naruto squeal because she was holding onto it with great strength. With the water poring down on them it made it hard for Hinata to keep a solid grip on his dick thus her hand would move back and forth. This action made Naruto moan into her lips even more, and he grabbed her breast a little harder, whiched caused her to moan back into his lips. The spy was having a hard time watching this, so he decided that Master Crud had enough Infromation on the Hokage right now, and the other spies would be giving him their reports about the villagers and the shinobis living in the village. So he finished up with his report and disabled his jutsu and left.

Naruto and Hinata finally having enought stimulei they broke the kiss and the feeling each other up and go to washing them selfs. Hinata was washing her hair as Naruto washed his body. She had turned around to be able to wash it correctly, so she didn't see Naruto add extra soap in his hands and get really closely to her. He placed his hands on her hips and started to move them to wash her. Hinata jumped at the action, but soon just relaxed and let him wash her. Soon they were facing each other and back under the warm water and rising of the soap and shampoo off of them.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and grabbed their towels. He walked her towel over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. Hinata grabbed it from her shoulders and started to dry her self off, as Naruto did the same. Neither one of them spoke a single word since they had finished eating and cleaning the dishes.

Naruto went to pick up his cloths when Hinata stopped him.

Hinata: Naruto you can't put back on those dirty cloths. Let me wash them for you. Naruto: Thank you Hinata. But what will I wear while they are being cleaned?

Hinata: You can wear my robe. It is big enough for you. It is in my room. Just meet me their.

Naruto: So you want me to wear your robe. Isn't that a little werroid?

Hinata: Its a mans robe. I like them, they are bigger then a womans robe.

Naruto: Okay. Thanks again. I will be in your room.

HInata just smiled and grabbed both sets of cloths and walked out of the bathroom towards the laundry room. Naruto finish drying off and headed towards Hinata's room. When he got there he stopped to think. "This is the first time I will see Hinata's room. I wonder how girly it is?" He moved his hand towards the door. Quickly opening it and looked inside. What he found in there was it was very neat and wasn't to girly, but still a little girly because that who Hinata was. Stepping inside and closed the door behind him, he started to look for her robe. While he was looking he notice that Hinata kept her mission gear that he had gotten her on a hook on the front of her closet.

Hinata came into her room and see Nauro had not found the robe yet. So she walked over to him and pointed him towards the robe. It was hanging on the back of her chair. He went to it and put it on and walking back to her. He kissed he on the cheek. After that she went over to the closet and got some cloths out, Then she got dressed. She then went back to Naruto and talked to him.

Hinata: Would you like me to go to your place and get some clean cloths?

Naruto: And leave me here alone in your room.

Hinata: Sure. You can see the types of pantie I wear.

Naruto: I am not going to look through you underwear drew.

Hinata: I was playing with you. One day you will be.

Naruto: Not until we are married.

Hinata: I know. I will be back in about half an hour. I have a stop to make.

Naruto: I think I will just take a nap.

Hinata: Okay. You can sleep in my bed. I will wake you up when I am back.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto went over to Hinata's bed and laid down. Hinata got what she need and went to the door and left. It didn't take Naruto long to fall asleep, because he hasn't slept in a bed for almost a week. Hinata walked through the village heading to Naruto's place when Sakura and Ino stopped her and asked why she was in a good and if she seen Naruto. Told them what happen after she went home yesterday. When she was done telling that Naruto was at her house sleeping in her bed.

Ino: Hinata you slept with Naruto?

Hinata: No. His cloths are in the wash and I'm to his to get him clean cloths. He has been in those cloths for a week. And he is taking a nap in my bed.

Sakura: Then tell us, why your blushing about his cloths.

Ino: Yea. Answer Sakura's question. If you didn't sleep with him then what is it?

Hinata: Well father felt bad and told us that the us was ours for a whole day and do anything we wanted to do.

Ino: So you did have sex with him.

Hinata: No. I cosplayed for him in a maids outfit, since I didn't have a nurses outfit for when he was ill and called me his pretty nurse.

Sakura: Hinata what did Naruto say about that?

Hinata: Its more of what he did.

Ino: Tell girl.

Hinata: First he got a nose bleed and pasted out. After he got a boner. We ate I played a joke on him, then we.

Sakura and Ino: And what?

Hinata: We took a shower together!

Sakura and Ino: WHAT! YOU TWO WERE IN THE SHOWER TOGETHER!

Hinata: Yes. But Naruto only touch my upper body, Where I grabbed his.

Ino: Grabbed what?

Hinata: Um...Um..

Sakura: To us now Hinata.

Hinata: I grabbed his Dick!

Both of them just looked at Hinata wide eyed with the news. Neither one knew what to say. Hinata turned ruby red with embariment of what she just told them. While

Sakura and Ino were still starring at her, Hinata started to walk away before she said anything else that could make her even more embariness, but before she had time to get away they grabbed her.

Hinata: I have to go.

Sakura: Hinata I think and I think Ino agrees with this. What are you waiting for and sleep with Nauto.

Ino: Your right Sakura. I do want to know that as well. Tell.

Hinata: I was planing on having sex Naruto later on tonight before we talked about it.

Ino: And? You can't not finish the story. We need to know.

Hinata: Well Naruto wants to wait until we are married.

Ino: I never thought Naruto was the kind of guy who wants to wait.

Hinata: Well I think its makes him nobel.

Sakura: In a way Naurto always been like that. But he still no Sasuke.

Hinata: And what does that mean Sakura?

Ino: I bet I know. You and Sasuke did it last night.

Sakura: So what if we did. I happened to want it and he gives me what I want.

Hinata: I am happy for you. But I really have to get going. How about around 9 you come over for dinner and you can bring a date.

Ino: You sure you don't want alone time with Naurto and have a little fun with him?

Hinata: I will make sure that I get some fun as much as he wants and no more. I don't want to push him.

Sakura: Thats Naruto. He always like that. Has to be the knight and shiny armer. He is nothing what Jiariya.

Hinata: I am happy that he is a little like him.

Sakura: So what skills does Naruto have?

Hinata: Thats for me to know and that is final.

Ino: Look at her. Gets felt up by the man she loved for ages and she learns to have a back bone.

Hinata: I have always have one. Its just I want to keep somethings between us. I don't mind telling you two certain things but I am not letting you have those kinds of details.

Ino: Well I am happy with Sai and Sakura has her own Love toy.

Sakura: Ino.

Ino: I was joking somewhat, but in all truth that we are happy with our love life that we don't need to steal yours.

Hinata: I know that. I am being shellfish with this one thing.

Sakura: That seems fair. I hope whatever Naruto packing and skills he has makes you happy.

Hinata: Thank you. But I really have to get going. I told Naruto I be back soon.

Ino and Sakura: Okay. we will see you two tonight.

Hinata went on her way. Thinking about what Sakura said and knowing that Naruto was all hers and no one was going to steal him from her. She made it to his place and without thinking she went to his underwear draw and grabbed his underwear. Stopping to think maybe he kept stuff in there knowing that she wouldn't go in there, and is that where he hid the ring at. Looking through it Hinata was disappointed that she didn't find anything. Once she was done she got the rest of his cloths, and picked up the ones on the floor. Then she noticed that sticking up from under the door mate. Walking over to it and lifting it up. She saw a small trap door, so she activeated her Byakugan, but she couldn't see through the door. Now she really wanted to see what was in there.

After trying to open it up she finally gave up. Naruto had made sure that no one was able to open it up. Hinata had thought he must have put a jutsu on it to keep people out. Once she realized the time and it had been hours since she left Naruto sleeping in her bed. She rushed to get done and get back to him.

Naruto started to wake up, but there was no Hinata waking him up. Looking at the clock he could tell he had slept for 3 hour. Getting out of Hinata's bed and walked around to see if she was back and just let him sleep. He couldn't find her.

Naruto: Hm. I guest she was running late. I guest I put on my cloths and train for a little bit in the Hyuga training ground here.

Naruto finally found his cloths, but they were still wet. Thinking for a few seconds and remember that he had wind chakra natural, so why not just use that to dry them quickly. Going into the back yard he hung them up and started to producing wind chakra and aiming it at his cloths. In no time they were dry. Going back into the house and getting dresses. Once he was done that he went back outside and began

to train.

Naruto worked on anything that he could think of. Fighting agenst your own clone was to easy because you know what they are thinking. He thought "Where is Sasuke or Kikashi when you need them. Oh well, back to work." Working hard he made more clones and had them all fight him at once. Some where stronger then others because they went into Sage mode or awakening mode, where the real Naruto was fighting them with his own power and this thoughts were different "Man I am hard to fight when I use my other powers. But it makes me work harder and I get more Knowledge when I do this and I can see what I am doing from myself."

He had lost track of how many he was fighting and soon they were starting to over power him. But that didn't stop him, he containued to fight. This action was also being recorded by the spy that was watching him. But Naruto had a feeling that someone was watching him, it was hard to pinpoint it, So many it was someone walking by. He just exnored it and got back to work. Soon he felt someone standing behind him and he turned to see Sakura and Ino standing there. Naruto released the clone jutsu and went over to them.

Naruto: What are you two doing here?

Sakura: We came to talk to you.

Naruto: About what. If its Hokage business talk to Tsunade. She is looking after the village until tomorrow.

Ino: No its nothing like that. We just wanted to talk to you.

Naruto: Well I am waiting for Hinata to get back. Have you seen her? Its been hours since she left and Slept for hours.

Sakura: We saw her hours ago, but she was on her way to your place and she told us what happened today with you two.

Naruto: And that is any of your business why?

Ino: Well, we were wondering why you want to wait until marriage to fuck Hinata.

Naruto: Again how is that any of your business?

Sakura: Because we thought you be one of the guys that sleeps with his girlfriend.

Naruto: WELL I'M NOT. I want the first time with Hinata to be special and so if I have to wait then so be it.

Ino: But Hinata wants it now.

Naruto: I know that. She made it clear to me, but if we do that then our marriage won't mean anything if we releid on sex.

Ino: What is your reason for making her wait?

Naruto: BECAUSE.

Sakura: Because why? Please Naruto tell us? We won't laugh.

Naruto: Because my father left at the end of the war we had a quick mind conversation and he told me of a journal my mom kept and to read it. I found it and

read it.

Sakura: What is impornent about this journal?

Naruto: It said in there that she waited until their wedding night to sleep with my dad for two reasons.

Ino: Please tell us.

Naruto: Find. The first reason was she wanted to remember that day forever and the second reason was their two souls became one. All hopes for the future were real for them as long as they had each other.

Saukra: So you want that for you and Hinata?

Naruto: Yes. I love her, and it hurts not to do things like that to her. But it is the ultimate gift for her.

Ino: Naruto you can be so romantic when you want to be.

Sakura: Wow Naruto now I feel bad about what Sasuke and I did.

Naruto: Don't feel bad. Everyone has different things they want. So cheer up and be happy about it. Your with the one person you love the most.

Sakura: When did you get to me so smart?

Naruto: Took a war to get me to think differently.

Hinata: Naruto I'm back wake up please.

Naruto: I am in the back yard with Ino and Sakura.

Hinata headed to the back yard to see what was going on. When she got there Naruto was sitting on the ground while the girls were still standing. Naruto got up and without anyone noticing that he moved fast and was behind Hinata holding her and kissing her neck. Ino and Sakura couldn't believe that was the same Naruto. He was talking about not doing stuff to her but kissing her neck wasn't something that he would do. Hinata made a small moan from this action, causing the bystanders there to turn red. When he was done Naruto looked at them and giggled and so did Hinata when she noticed that they were red.

Hinata: Naruto I think they are embarrassed.

Naruto: Well I told them my reason for why I want to wait to sleep with you. So I had to mess with them for questioning a man's actions.

Hinata: Well they did devered it since they stopped me and made them answer their question earlier.

Then Hinata moved her hand a little behind her and grabbed his dick. This action made Ino and Sakura go redder and have a small nose bleed. Hinata and Naruto were now laughing at them and when they finally stopped being so red they laughed about it them selfs, and thinking that Naruto and Hinata did have to get them back

for their action.

The rest of the day went by quickly Nauro and hung out with his team and plus Ino. They partied hard that night. After everyone was gone Naruto caried Hinata to her room and went to bed. Soon the next day came and they picked out a date for them wedding. It would be on the 29th of February which was in a couple of months. Hinata's dress was being made, the wedding party was set and and all that was left to do is find a place to live in together and move in and live with each other and learn to work as one.

The spies delivered their reports to Crud. He wan't happy to read that the Leaf was training just as hard as they were and how powerful the Hokage is. He killed one of the spies in anger and beat up the rest. Matsu made sure not to be anywhere near him. MIki tried to get him to calm down. But he didn't want to. Crud broke everything that got in his way.

Crud: I want that village gone. I wanted to kill that Hokage easily but now I have to

kill him with a fight.

Miki: But uncle if we wanted it easy then we should have derstoried during the war and every other village and we could have taken the world over.

Crud: That is not the point. I just wanted a fight where I don't have to be 200 years younger for.

Matsu: Then what are we going to do Master?

Crud: We are going back to the island.

Miki: Yes sure the troops will move out in the morning.

Crud: No just a small party. Need them here to train.

Miki: Yes uncle we will move out in the morning. Just rest its a 3 year journey there and three back.

Crud: I know that dumass.

The next morning Crud, Miki and Matsu headed out to the island. Leaving General

Duffers was in charge to get the troops ready to fight the Leaf when they got back.


	16. Chapter 15 The Naruto and Hinata's Big D

The Naruto and Hinata's Big Day

Since the fight with Hinata's father life has been going on smoothly. Hinata's dress was finished and waiting. Naruto trained every day alone with his friends. No one could beat him. For a while they still live in two different places, but they would sleep at each others place more often. They wouldn't do any sexual things while they were at her house. Since it was full of users of the Bykugan. But they still didn't do much.

Naruto was sticking true to waiting until their wedding night.

It was a month before the wedding and they started to look for their own place but having a hard time with it. They had were starting to think that they would never find their own home. Hinata tried to calm Naruto down about finding a place. He just wanted everything to be perfect for them. But soon he mellow out and Hinata moved

into his place for the time being. It was tight in his apartment, but it was only until they found their own place.

Living together was hard at first. Hinata was scared at first and would wake him up in the middle of the night. Some nights was worst when she woke up and started to clean the apartment. She woke him up to have to clean the sheets. But on the plus side se would make all his meals and walk him to work everyday and pick him up from work as well. Hinata had some problems with the way Naruto was handling things. He would come home and stressed about work and leave his cloths everywhere. But some how they were getting a long.

Naruto got a visiter in the middle of the night. Slowly getting out of bed and not waking up Hinata, who just got done with her nighty cleaning everything. All he knew was that it was her way handling living in a different place. He got to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side of the door was TenTen looking really worried. Naruto opened a little bit more to let her in. She came in and notice that Hinata was sleeping.

TenTen: Oh I'm sorry. I saw the light on and thought you two were still up.

Naruto: It's okay. Hinata had a bad dream. So what brings you here this late at night?

TenTen: Its Lee.

Naruto: What is going on with him now?

TenTen: Thats the thing. He won't talk to anyone. All he been doing all night sitting at the bar.

Naruto: Don't tell me he is drinking again?

TenTen: No. The bartender told me he is on his first drink still and he has been holding that drink the since 6.

Naruto: Okay. I will go talk to him.

TenTen: Thanks Naruto. I am so sorry to do this to you.

Naruto: Its okay. I will let Hinata know I have to go stop Lee from drinking.

Naruto walked over to the sleeping Hinata. He shoke her soothly. Hinata rolled over and looked at him. Naruto told her that Lee was about to drink liquor and he need to talk him out of it. Hinata shock her head and to told him to stop Lee quickly. Naruto smiled and kissed her and got dressed and left with TenTen.

As they walked to the bar they chatted about the wedding coming up in a few short weeks. TenTen was getting excited about it and was having a hard time calming down about it. Naruto just listen to her talk about it and trying to get the nerves to ask Lee out and wanted to know what Naruto thought about it. He didn't say much about it since he was still have a sleep. They got to the bar around midnight and still sitting there was Lee holding the drink TenTen told him about. Naruto told TenTen to say out of sight so he could talk to Lee man to man.

Naruto walked over to Lee and sat down next to him. He order the samething Lee as drinking. The bartender brong over a carbomb for him. Seconds latter Lee notice for the first time that Naruto was sitting next to him. All night long people were trying to talk him out of drinking it, but only just blocked them out. Lee looked at Naruto as he started to drink it, and wonder why he was here at this late hour insteed of being home with Hinata. So he asked.

Lee: Naruto why are you here instead of being home with Hinata?

Naruto: I had a hard time sleeping. Hinata okay with it. Once in a while a drink won't hurt me.

Lee: That is true, but this one drink can get people if I drink it.

Naruto: Then why did you order it?

Lee: I was walking by Sakura's place and I heard her scream. So I busted in and saw Sakura fucking Saskue.

Naruto: OH. Did you know they have been dating for a while now?

Lee: I thought it was a rumor and I been so busy with training and missions that I haven't had time to look into it.

Naruto: So let me guest how it when after that. You bushed and stormed out while Sakura started to charge towards you to kill you.

Lee: Yes.

Naruto: Then you came here to drink the memories away.

Lee: Yes. I heard if you drink enouth then you have a high chance to for getting that night the next day. And for me it only takes one to do that.

Naruto: All true. But there is a down side to this.

Lee: What is that?

Naruto: Sakura going to kill you anyway.

Lee: I know. But I know you came here with TenTen. She was here about an hour ago trying to stop me. She is the only one who have gotten you down here.

Naruto: I am not going to lie to you. I did have a hard time sleeping to night for different reasons and yes she asked me to just talk with you why you have a drink in your hand.

Lee: I know she cares and lately since your wedding anounsment she has started to cheer up and hanging with me more then being at Neji's grave.

Naruto: Do you have feelings for her?

Lee: I don't know. For the longest time I have been in love with Sakura that I stupid about other people.

Naruto: Well ask your self this. Do you want drink that drink and for get to night or go over to TenTen and see where it takes you and Tomorrow you and I go on a training mission for 3 days and nights.

Lee: That is nice of you Naruto but what about the village and Hinata?

Naruto: Hinata won't be happy about it, but she will understand that it might be need or I can sign you and TenTen to go on a mission to pick up wedding stuff for me. To help me out. She looking forward to the wedding and I know neither of you has a

date for it.

Lee: You are trying to talk me out of drinking this aren't you?

Naruto: I am more trying to get you to look at all the different decidions you have to pick from. But if you go for the drink then I will stop you from hurting people and no matter cost.

Lee: Okay Naruto I get your point I won't drink it. I think I'll go talk to TenTen and take that mission for me and her.

Naruto: Thanks Lee. I'm going home.

Naruto paid his bill and went to get up and Lee without thinking about anything else drank his. Slowly Naruto turned around and saw that Lee's drink was empty and ran towards him. But Lee was to quick and moved out of Naruto's way and ran out of the bar in his loopy run and falling over things as he ran. Naruto quickly got up and ran after him.

There was no many people on the streets for Naruto to go full speed to be able to stop Lee. He had no idea where Lee was running to. Lee was moving in between the people on the street without touching anyone and was still moving fast. Keeping up with Lee Naruto was starting to get an idea where the drunken Lee was going. He was heading towards Sakura's place. All Naruto could think about is "Lee is heading to Sakura's place to fight Sasuke. This isn't good. He will try to fight Sasuke and It won't end well. I have to stop him." The time Naruto finished his thought they had reached Sakura's place.

Lee jumped into the window and Naruto stopped and waited for a body to fly outside of her home. He could her Sakura scream and the sound of hitting the walls. Naruto was unsure if he should go up there and see if Lee was still alive. Then Sasuke was jumping out of her home and running towards Naruto. Seconds later Lee was behind him and running full speed. What was next was the scariest thing of all, was Sakura jumping out through her window in her robe and shouting that she was going to kill Lee.

Sakura: Lee when I get you I am going to kill you.

Lee: Get back here Sasuke. First I am going to kick your ass for taking my girl, then I will take her out on a date.

Sasuke: Lee what is wrong with you.

Naruto: He gets like this when he drinks.

Sasuke: How much did he drink to get his way?

Naruto: One.

Sakura: Your telling us that Lee gets this way on one drink.

Naruto: Yes. Its called the Drunken Fist.

Sakura: How do I know that your telling me the truth?

Naruto: Back when Sasuke left the village and Lee came to help. He drink some liquer and soon was fighting like he is now.

Sasuke: So he fights like this after one drink.

Naruto: Yes. TenTen came to get me when she heard that he was at a bar and was holding a drink. I was close to stopping him but he drank it after he told me he wasn't.

Sakura: So he lied about it?

Naruto: No he was going to talk to TenTen about a mission I have them but drank it and seconds later he had a look on his face that he forgot that it was in his hand and drank it like water.

Sasuke: So what do I do?

Naruto: Don't let him hit you and run. It werese off in about an hour.

Sasuke: I have to avoid getting hit by him for an hour.

Naruto: Yup. I would stop him but there are to many people around her to do that. If you run towards the stadium and I can help.

Sakura: When this is all over I am going to kill him.

Naruto: Please don't tell me that he came into your bed room window and saw you .

Sasuke: Yes Naruto that is what happen.

Sakura: Sasuke. He doesn't need to know any over that.

Naruto: Its your life live it how you want.

Sakura: Thats not the point. Just because Lee drinks doesn't mean he can do stuff

like this.

Naruto: Well I almost stopped him.

They kept running with Lee now chaning them and yelling at them as he did so. Naruto took the lead and was running towards the arena. In no time they got to the arena and had Lee trapped inside. Naruto told them that he would take care of Lee and soon he just vanished and next thing Sakura and Sasuke knew was that Lee was on the ground and having a hard time moving. They looked at Naruto for an expiation of what just happen.

Sakura: Okay what did you do to Lee?

Naruto: I put the weighted Jutsu on his cloths.

Sasuke: Dam. Has to be the best jutsu I ever seen. Someone gets hit my that and they are died.

Sakura: So how long does it last for?

Naruto: Until I end it, or if they know how to break it. But it is still new and unknown to most people.

Sakura: That is cool Naruto. Is that how you move so fast?

Naruto: Yea. I got the idea from Lee fighting Garra and then my father told me about it. So with Kurama's help at first it helped out, but over time I was able to use my

own power to move my body.

Sakura: So how are you able to move slower with out it on?

Sasuke: He must have gotten the speed to where its super human and then started to bring the weight down slowly until he can walk with using a jutsu.

Naruto: That is right. I had to work on it for a while to control it. I still have a ways to go before I master it.

Sakura: Wait that isn't your full speed? How much more weight do you have to go?

Naruto: MAybe about 100 pounds until then.

Sasuke: How much weight were you up to?

Naruto: About 400 pounds on every inch of my body.

Sakura: Damit Naruto. You could have killed your self.

Naruto: It took me 3 years of training to get up to that weight.

Sakura: So on all those mission we did years ago after the Great 4th Ninja war you were training on this speed.

Naruto: Yup.

As they talked Lee was starting to stop struggling so much and calmed down. Listening to Naruto telling them how he can move faster then anyone else and still has a was to go to he is off the jutsu. Thinking to himself he needs to get back to training and in no time he was completely calm. Naruto was keeping an eye on Lee the whole time he told his old team about his new speed power.

Once he was sure Lee was back to normal he went over to him and release the jutsu. Naruto helped Lee to his feet and talked to him of what happen and how they got him to calm down. Lee went over to Sakura and Sasuke and talk to them and said his sorry to them. Afterwards they headed home and Sakura completely forgot that she was only in her robe as she walked through the village back to her place.

Naruto took Lee home after they picked up TenTen from the bar they were out. Once Lee was home TenTen stayed to talk to him and Naruto went home. As he walked through the village he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. Taking the time to look around without letting the person who he thinks is watching him to notice.

He got home and still felt that someone was watching him. Not wanting to wake up Hinata up he quietly went in and got ready to go back to bed. Slowly getting in bed and drifted off to sleep. Still in his sleep he didn't feel right. Something was different about the village. The rest of the night went by quickly, soon the sun was up and Hinata saw that Naruto got back into bed without her knowing. She got out without waking him and went to go make breakfast for him while he slept.

Naruto soon started to wake up to the something smelling good. Rolling over to see what it was and saw Hinata cooking food. Slowly he got out of bed and moved behind her before she noticed. She screamed when she felt hands wrap around her. Looking behind her she saw it was only Naruto. moving in his arms until she was facing him and kissed him on the cheek. He repaid her the same way.

Naruto: Good morning Hinata.

Hinata: Morning Naruto. What time di you get back last night?

Naruto: I don't know. I just came back from stopping Lee.

Hinata: I hope he didn't drink.

Naruto: He did but it was solved in no time, before Sakura killed him.

Hinata: And why would Sakura kill him?

Naruto: Because before he drink he heard her sream and went to check up on her and found her and Sasuke. Hm.

Hinata: Walked in on them.

Naruto: Yup, and then after he drank his drink anciently he went to kill Sasuke and this time Sakura ran after him in her robe. I was able to get him to calm down.

Hinata: Well I am glad everything worked out fine.

Naruto: Me too. Hinata don't forget that we are leaving the village tomorrow to go to the Daimyo for the last of your fitting.

Hinata: I know. I am still not showing you my dress. You will just have to wait until our wedding.

Naruto: I know. I done trying to get you to show me. I just want to make sure that everything is all set.

Hinata: Aw. I am going to miss you trying so hard.

Naruto: I only have a few more weeks until I get to see it anyway.

Hinata: I know. Breakfast is ready.

They sat down and ate their breakfast and enjoy some small talk. Once he was down Naruto went over to the bathroom to go take a shower. Hinata got an idea once the bathroom door was closed. Waiting until she heard him in the shower. She recalled went Naruto is in a great mood he will whistle while he showering. Quietly open the bathroom door and waiting until Naruto didn't hear a thing, she went over to the shower and stripped and got in behind him. Grabbing him quickly from behind., and said.

Hinata: Got you.

Naruto: You couldn't keep your hands off me this morning could you?

Hinata: Nope, but I would love to keep you here all day. But I have things to do and you have things to do as well.

Naruto: And soon it will be just the 2 of us for a whole 2 weeks.

Hinata: Naruto are you sure that you can do that? What if the village is under attack?

Naruto: Hinata I have master the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and I will have a clone in the village at all times and Tsunade will be running the village again until we get back. SO don't worry so much.

Hinata: I know Naruto but I will always worry about my home and family.

Naruto: As long as I can be there in 10 seconds there shouldn't be a big problem.

Hinata: Still something could happen in that time frame.

Naruto: That is why we are only going to a spa at a hot spring.

Hinata: I know but still I worry.

Naruto: I know, I am worried too, but I won't stop living my life in the fear of the people I love the most. That is the ninjas most fear. I will miss each and everyone, and I will protect everyone as long as I can. That means more for you.

Hinata: I know Naruto and that is the thing I love you most for. I will stand by your side in that fight and together we will win.

Naruto: Then I think we should spend some time going over what if things once we are married. I know that hard to hear but we are shinobis and that is the world we

live in.

Hinata: Okay Naruto. Just so you know I will only love you no one else.

Naruto: I love you Hinata. I need to finish getting ready for work. But when I get home tonight I am going to leave everything at the door and just being here with you.

Hinata: Okay its a date.

With that Naruto finished getting ready along with Hinata. Just like every day she walked him to work then headed off to do her shopping and training. The day went just as they had planned. Hinata cooked his favorite meal. They enjoyed a nice at home and it was the first night since Hinata moved in that she didn't wake up and clean the apartment. Naruto never noticed and slept with her in his arms all night.

The following weeks things went out a problem. Including their trip to the Daimyo and got back to the village without running into trouble. Naruto was uneasy about the whole thing but decided that he shouldn't worry Hinata before their wedding, but she knew what Naruto was thinking but decide to let it go only for him. Hinata was just as worried as Naruto was and so was most off the village.

Naruto had the ANBU set up at all times looking for any introders and once they found traces of someone spying on the village but the person left no trace of themselves for the ANBU. It didn't stop them from keeping up with their other duties. The Chunin exams went with out a hitch as well. Almost every Leaf's shinobis who entered it passed and if they didn't then they would be Chunins the next exam. This made Naruto happy, with everyone putting in their max efferet the Leaf was looking like it was going to be in safe hands if anything happened to him. Hinata as happy that Naruto took a few weeks to go to the Acandey and teach the students a thing or

too.

Tsunade and Sakura were busy just as much teaching the medical Shinobis how to be useful in battle besides healing. The whole village was changing for the better. Sasuke and the rest of this class would get together and push the students to their limit and teaching them what they should do if something would happen to the village. Sasuke didn't go easy on the students he was put in charge of. By the time the day was over they would be in the hospital. Sakura wasn't to happy about it but they learned that the emeny wouldn't be nice about killing them.

Besides that the group would get together and train themselves to show what they could do if they push themselves.

Naruto would make time to train himself and teach Hinata how to use her new power. Unlike Naruto having to teach himself how to use this power she was moving up in level. Even her speed control was much better, but she was nowhere near where Naruto's level. She still was working on the weight training and it would be a long time before she could max hers out. But he would show her what she could do once she reached the level need for fighting at high level.

At time when he was uneasy about things with the enemy out there. So he would go out in the middle of the night and Sasuke would meet up with him and help him train. Not once Sasuke was able to touch Naruto unless put on the weight and most of the time he would just so he could help Sasuke with his own training. Together they came up with a few attacks that could beat anyone. Hinata knew he would leave and one night a few months ago she followed him and watched him train and what she saw was out of the whole. She knew just then that he had passed the limit that humans could go.

The last few weeks flew right by and it was finally the day that everyone was waiting for. They had been at the Daimyo's castle for the last few day and Naruto and Hinata weren't aloud to see each other two days before their wedding. Naruto was getting neveous and Kikashi and Lee would take him out to train. As for Hinata the girls made sure that she gout the full treatment to make her shine and feel great. But at night time it was hard for the love birds because they were now used to sleeping in the same bed with each other.

Some of the Naruto's and Hinata's classmates stayed in the village until the day of to keep an eye on things. The person who was in charge of this group was Shikamaru with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke told Hinata that he would be in the village the whole time while Naruto was gone. Hinata was sad that someone from Naruto's family wouldn't be at the wedding,but happy that the village was protected.

As the sun came up on their big day Naruto had his most sereus panic attack of them all, because in the middle of the night he went to train without anyone knowing and wasn't seen. Hinata was kind of in the same position and she knocked her door and would let anyone in to her room, not until she talked to Naruto. It was still hours until the wedding would start. Sakura went to go find him while Ino and TenTen tried to get Hinata to open the door. Unknown to her that Naruto wasn't in a place to be easy to find him. It took Kikashi and Sakura to find him. They found him at a near by lake working on skills.

Sakura walked over to him and tried to hit him but without thinking Naruto dodged her hit and within seconds Sakura was in the lake and Naruto was back to training. Kikashi could see the look on Sakura's face and it was a face to kill. Kikashi went over to her and told her to look at Naruto's face. Once Sakura calmed down and looked at him. Naruto's face looked like the lights were on but no one was home. Walking over to him again, but this time walked where he could see her. Then she spoke.

Sakura: Earth to Naruto. Is there anyone in there?

Kikashi: I don't think so. I think maybe we should give him a work out.

Sakura: Are you sure about that Kikashi sensei? You saw what he did in one move.

Kikashi: Well even Naruto would be scared on his wedding day.

Sakura: Naruto scared. Well I guest everyone has it in them.

Kikashi: Why don't you go get Lee and tell Hinata that it is going to a while to bring him over to talk to her.

Sakura: Okay Kikashi sensei. But Hinata is having her own panic attack today.

Kikashi: Well if she didn't then I would be worried.

Sakura: I know Kikashi Sensei, but still how are we going to calm them both down in time.

Kikashi: I don't know. But I am going to give it my best shot in helping Naruto go get Lee and you work on Hinata.

Sakura: Okay sensei.

Sakura ran towards the the castle to get Lee just like Kikashi told her to do. While she was doing that Kikashi went over to Naruto and tried to talk to him. Naruto was still not listening, and kept at his training. Kikashi just gave up and started to fight

Naruto. But all his attempts were in vein, Naruto would just block, dodge or counter.

Kikashi was starting to feel the pain from Naruto's attacks. Lee came towards them and started helping Kikashi. But with the both of them attacking at once and Naruto was still doing the same thing. Lee wouldn't care about the hits and kept at it.

While they were trying to help him on the outside, Naruto was fighting Kurama. They were going at. Kurama told Naruto that if he wanted to ready for his his wedding then he would have to fight. Naruto wasn't one to turn down a fight and so he went at Kurama. Their fight was all over the place in his head. Not once did Naruto use any of Kurama's power, trying to show him that he was more then able to fight on his own and that his power was just his trup card.

Kurama: Not bad kid, but you need to do better.

Naruto: I putting everything I have in it. I just can't think today.

Kurama: Well if you can't beat me then you can't get married today and but the look of it your friends are going to get hurt.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Kurama: WHile you are in here. Your friends are trying to calm you down and they are fighting with your body.

Naruto: This needs to stop before someone gets hurts.

With that Naruto started to fight Kurama with everything he had and it looked like it was working. Kurama couldn't beleave how much this kid had in him. He was getting his ass kick all because he wanted to stop his friends from getting hurt. Naruto was pushing with everything and in no time he was waking from his fight with Kurama and was fighting agist Lee and Kikashi.

Kikashi saw the change in Naruto and stopped Lee from attacking. Naruto fell to the ground and looked up at them. Walking over to Naruto Kikashi held out his hand to help Naruto stand up. Naruto stood up and looked at them with no clue what had happen. Lee was jumping around with glee since Naruto was back to normal. Sakura was heading back to them and saw Naruto wasn't training anymore and was calm. She got back to them and told Naruto what was happening with Hinata, and a second later he was gone from their sight.

Amount later he was at Hinata's door knocking on the door. No answer came from behind the door. He knocked again and nothing still. Waiting amount and then he tried again. Then spoke.

Naruto: Hinata I know your in there. Please talk to me.

Hinata: Oh Naruto. I am so scared. I just want to be in your arms.

Naruto: I know Hinata. I want you in my arms as well, and in a couple of hours we will be together for ever.

Hinata: I love you Naruto.

Naruto: I love you too Hinata. If you need to talk some more I will come back but for now I am going to get ready and I will be the one standing in the middle of everyone waiting to make you my wife.

Hinata: Oh Naruto. I don't know if I can have all those eyes one me.

Naruto: Then only look at me and you will be fine. Just remember once we say I do then there is nothing in the world that can keep us apart.

Hinata: I try Naruto. Please have the girls come in and help me get ready.

Naruto: Okay see you in a few hours.

Naruto walked away and went to get ready. While he was walking he ran int Ino, Sakura and TenTen and told them that Hinata is waiting for them to go in and help her out. He was in his own room now and was getting ready when Iruka walked in and told him that looked good. Naruto was embarrassed and and looked away from him and went back to getting dressed.

The rest of the time went by quickly as the rest of the wedding party finished getting ready. Naruto was on his way to the main hall for the ceremony. As he walked he felt scared again. But just putting him behind him knowing that today he would be spending the rest of his life with Hinata. Naruto put on a big smile that by this time tomorrow he would be a married man.

Soon the wedding was underway. Their guest were arriving and taking their seats. Naruto talked to some of people that came to the wedding. Garra and his team were there as well. They talked with Naruto before they took their seats, and in no time it was time for Hinata to enter.

Naruto watched as each of the Hinata's brides maids walled down. The girls could tell just by looking at Naruto that he was scared to be standing there. But he had a big smile on his face the whole time.

Then the music started to change and everyone looked at the door way and waited to see the bride. Naruto went wide eye when he saw Hinata. Her dress was so beautiful. It was nothing of what he thought it would be. To him it really looked like

Hinata was a princess and was marrying a prince. Hiashi was walking her towards Naruto. The old man saw Naruto reaction and smiled at him. Soon Hinata was in front of Naruto. Then Daimyo spoke:

Daimyo: Who gives this woman to this man?

Hiashi: Her family and I do.

Hinata smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek and went to Naruto. She was now facing him and was only focused on him just like he said she should do. They were holding hands and smiling at each other, and were trying not to go into their own world when they would do on their dates. The Daimyo spoke again and they looked

at him.

Daimyo: We are gather here to day to cerebrate these two love birds. One this specail day to bring these two people as one. Under normal trodictions we would go into more detail about how love works and all but I think that we all know that this marriage would have happen no matter what would happen. So I will be skipping

that part.

Everyone looked at him with agreement. Then went back to listening to the Daimyo. The Daimyo spoke more about their love and how life from this moment will be more then just shinobis but enter the world as husband and wife.

Daimyo: Now they will exchange their veals to each other.

Naruto: Hinata Hyuga I will do everything in my power to protect you from harm as much as I can. My love for you will last forever. When you need me I will be there. That is my Ninja way. From this day forward I will make it my Will of Fire to keep you happy and our future, along with everyone that loves us. I love you with my whole heart. Please take this ring knowing that you are my soul mate and see where our future takes us.

Naruto placed the ring on Hinata hand with a smile on his face. HInata was a little red at Naruto's words to her. Then Daimyo spoke to Hinata to tell Naruto her veals.

Hinata: Naruto Uzumaki I love you with my whole heart for as long as I known you. I will do everything in my power and will fight by your side for as long as I can. Know that you are my soul mate and will see to were our future together takes us. I will protect you and our future. Please take this ring and stand by my side as long as our shinibo lives will give us.

Hinata place the ring on Naruto's hand and went redder, because of all the people watching them. Looking into Naruto's eyes and smile knowing from today forward they were more then just shinobi they were husband and wife. The Daimyo spoke again.

Daimyo: WIth that said is there anyone here wish to stop this marriage?

No one said a word. Naruto and Hinata smiles grew bigger knowing that there was no one going to stop them. Then they went back to looking at each other. Now they were just waiting for Daimyo to say they can kiss each other. Daimyo know that what they were thinking.

Daimyo: WIth no oh ejections to this union. Naruto Uzumaki you may kiss you new

bride.

Naruto and Hinata like the sound of those words that the Daimyo just spoke to them. They lead into each other and everyone was watching as they took their first kiss as a married couple. Naruto placed his lips on Hinata's and brong her into a hug and kiss and Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. They just stood there not caring what people were thinking. It lasted a while before they finally broke the kiss and waited for the last part of the ceremony. The Daimyo spoke for the last time.

Daimyo: I would like to pranect for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone stood up and cheered for them. Naruto and Hinata faced them and smiled at them while they headed down the hall. It was the first time that both of them were feeling calm. The hardest part of this day was over and they had the rest of their lives ahead of them. They left the castle and went for a nice walk around the garden while everyone set up for the resection.

They were just enjoying their walk and took the time to smell some of the different types of flowers. Hinata was feeling so ever welled with what just happen. Noticing her tension Naruto brong her into a hug and told her that she was the best thing that happen in his life. Hinata just looked up and him remembering the time when he told

her he first loved her.

They just stood there holding each other. To anyone who saw them would think that they didn't have a care in the world, but they knew that wasn't true since there was people wanting to destroy the Leaf. But knew that for one day the Leaf wasn't the most important thing on their minds. After giving them enough time alone so Sakura walked over to them not really wanting to distevre them. Naruto notice Sakura was walking towards them and spoke to Hinata in a very low voice.

Naruto: We will finish this later tonight. Sakura is headed our way. Must be time for the party.

Hinata: Okay Naruto.

Sakura reach them and noticed that were talking and tried not to listen to their conversation. She stopped a few feet away from them and cleared her throat. They just at her and waited for her to speak.

Sakura: Yum Naruto may I have word with Hinata and Kikashi and Iruka want to talk to you.

Naruto: I really don't want to leave you Hinata.

Hinata: Its okay Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Okay I know when I am out number. I will see you in a little while my love.

Naruto placed a kiss on her lips and was gone a second later before Hinata had time to react. Sakura was just standing there watching the whole thing. Hinata walked over to her and stood in front of her. She was waiting for Sakura to speak. Sakura finally found her voice and spoke to Hinata.

Sakura: Congratulation Hinata Uzmaki.

Hinata: Thank you Sakura. I wished Sasuke could have come to see his best friend get married.

Sakura: I know how you feel, but he is doing his best to protect the village so you to can enjoy yourself and time away from the village.

Hinata: And I thank him for doing that. Naruto has been so worried about the village a lot more lately and hasn't been sleeping.

Sakura: That is Naruto for you always thinking about the safety of the village. But I think it will be good for you two to get some down time.

Hinata: Yes but that won't stop him from worrying about the Leaf.

Sakura: Well tonight I bet he won't be thinking about it.

Hinata: I will see about that. For one night the village won't be on out minds.

Both girls giggled at what will be going on tonight and how Naruto mind will only be focus on her. They started to head back towards the castle and within a few minutes they were back at the castle enterist.

As the same time as the girls were talking Naruto had found Kikashi and Iruka. Walking towards them and seeing a big smile on Iruka face. Once all three men were in front of each other no one said a word. It took them a few minutes before

someone spoke.

Naruto: Sakura told me you two were looking for me. So what is it you want to talk about?

Kikashi: Well tonight you and Hinata make your union complete, and so we just wanted to give you advice on how to handle a woman.

Iruka: Yea Naruto. I am sure you and Hinata haven't had sex yet and I am sure see

is still a virgin.

Naruto: Yum...I kind of already had the sex talk with Jiraiya before we came back to the village years ago. I know it will be hard on Hinata because it will be her first time and I know how to make it a little bit easier on her.

Kikashi: That is Jiraiya sensei for you. I would a 16 old kid would learn the hard way. I should have known that he would handle that with you. But here is advice for you anyway. Try to make it rememberable.

Naruto: Thanks I will keep that in mind.

Just as Naruto was finishing up with his talk with Kikashi and Iruka Sakura and Hinata were walking towards them. Naruto saw is bride and with a flash he was hugging her from behind. No matter how many times he did that Hinata would blush at how he would make her feel loved just from a hug from behind. She turned around and gave him a kiss. Naruto gave her a kiss and vanished from everyone

with her until the party.

Naruto stopped once they were back where they were at before Sakura interrupted them. They just stood there hugging each other not caring about anything else in the world. Time seemed to fly by and soon they could hear laughter coming from the castle. Hinata looked up and Naruto looked at her with agreement. With that agreement they were gone from the garden and a second later they were at the

castle's doors.

They walked in there and everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked over at the newie weds were standing at the door entrance. As they walked in everyone started to cheer for them. Naruto and Hinata were smiling at everyone who was cheering for them. In a few moment they were sitting at their table.

Time seemed to go by quickly. They danced and cut the cake and enjoyed laughing at all there friends. Things started to slow down, so Naruto and Hinata gave everyone their speeches. Naruto spoke first.

Naruto: Thank you for everyone who come out today to calibrate our big day. It means a lot to us that you came. There were some friends that wished to be here today, but they stayed at the village to protect it for me. As the 7 Hokage I will protect my family and that means all of you as well. Now I think my lovely bride has her own speech for you.

Hinata: I also with to thank you for coming out here today. I don't know what the future has in store us, but I know what ever it brings us you will be there too. You are family and which I will stand and fight to protect my new family with everything I got.

Everyone cheered loudly to their speeches and chapped for them. Naruto and Hinata Thanked everyone again. BUt soon after their speech they started to leave the party and get ready to head out for their honeymoon and told everyone to party on without them.

An hour later Naruto was waiting outside the castle waiting on Hinata. He was standing with his friends and chatting with them. Within a few minutes Hinata was heading towards Naruto. The chatting stopped as she got closer. Once she was in front of him she hugged him. Now it was time to say goodbye for the next two weeks, but before they left Naruto made a clone and told him to keep up with the paper work and if anything should happen have him poof back to the real Naruto at once. The clone agreed. Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear telling her its time to go.

Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style and smiled at her while her face turned red. The girls started to giggle at her while the guys just noded their heads. Then he told her to hold on tight it is going to a bumpy ride. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto head and with a smile telling her that she was ready to go. Naruto smiled back at her and the looked at everyone else.

When Naruto and Hinata disappeared from them there wasn't a giant wind that usually follows when he runs at full speed, but this time it was a bright yellow flash.

No one understood what just had happen besides Kikashi who just took out his book and started to laugh soothly.

On the Naruto and Hinata side of things they were at the spa already. Hinata looked completely confused with this. Not ever has Naruto moved like that. Usually she would have the wind in her face while he ran, but this time there was nothing. Naruto looked at her knowing that he had explaining to do. That would be latter on. They checked in and were showed to their room. Each room had it own spa for the couple. Hinata just smiled knowing tonight Naruto would make her a real woman and she would make him a man. Not that he need her to do that. His power was already well known. But it was going to be their first time.

Back in the village the wedding party go back. It took the a few days only because they weren't in a rush to get back. They were happy that nothing had happen to the village while they were gone. Soon things were back to normal. Tsunade was running the village with Naruto's clone and everyone else went back to doing their normal duties along with mass amount of training. They would show Naruto that they were up to the challenge of protecting the village without him around.


	17. Chapter 16 New beginnings part 1

Time seemed to go by quickly in the village but for Naruto and Hinata time seemed to slow down for them. Just relaxing and have fun the whole time. It was the first time in the last few years that he was truly relaxed. Well for the most part, Naruto and Hinata spend a good amount of time exploring each other. Finding new ways to make each other happy including sexual things.

Hinata went to the spa almost everyday while she was doing that Naruto did some light training. She would train with him and then went to the spa. The hot tube was one of their favorite things to do when the sun set. They would have their dinner next to them while they watch the sky went dark.

But all things come to an end but lucky for them they could leave at the last second they had the room. They enjoyed it as long as possible. Sometimes when they were waiting for something to do they would jump to the village and see it but only for a second so no one would see them. Beside that they were at the spa.

Naruto was in the hot spring just relaxing thinking about his trip with Jiraiya all those years ago. All the traveling they did the training. He would sometimes forget that Hinata was there with him, and she understood that he had things on his mind once in a while that weren't about her. She understood that and would let him soak in his thoughts for awhile until she wanted attention from him. Not once did he complain when she did would tell her sorry for his actions and she would just smile at him and tell him that it is okay to be lost in thought once in awhile. Naruto tried not to forget that she was there with him. It only happen to him a couple of times during their honeymoon. Hinata was okay with the little time she had with him lost in thought. She too thinking about the past and together they would just hold each other in the hot spring thinking and looking at the sky.

They decided to walk back the the village trying to enjoy each others company that wasn't be disturbed. It took them a couple of days to get back to the village, but no one was worried about them because Naruto's clone was still there and working like normal. Also the second the clone disappeared Naruto would be back in the village. The clone didn't know everything going on in the village, since the villagers were planing something for the newly weds and didn't want the real Naruto to find out before it was ready.

Naruto and Hinata were about to enter the village before they were attacked them.

But the attackers were over powered since Naruto was able to beat them all while Hinata kept walking towards the village and was meet up with Naruto at her side once agin when he was done beating them up. They enter the village with a smile on their faces. They slowly moved through the village catching the eyes of the villagers.

Soon they made it to his office and were walking up the stairs and walking down the hall way to his office. Stopping at his door and slowly opened it up and were surprised to see all their friends were standing in his office. They were not sure why they were there but didn't really care why it was nice to see them there.

Naruto: Hey everyone. What brings all of you here today?

Tsuande: We were about to send out a search party for you two since its been almost 4 days since you two left the spa place.

Hinata: Sorry about that. I wanted to walk home and since we weren't in a rush to get back.

Sakura: Its okay Hinata, we were just worried about you two.

Naruto: Sorry about everyone.

Sasuke: Still an idiot as always.

Hinata: He is not stupid. I am the one who wanted to take the long way. Naruto and I have been in and out of the village many times without you knowing to make sure things were alright.

Tsunade: Naruto is that true?

Naruto: Yes. We started to worry, so we popped in and it made us feel better. I could have one it alone but Hinata wanted to see for herself. So it means we took a few minutes a couple times a week to ease her worry then so be it that we took a couple extra days to get back. My clone was still here so youcould have summoned me anytime.

Sakura: Okay Naruto calm down. We didn't mean to upset you. We were just worried.

Hinata: Its okay. We should have sent word about the change in plans.

Naruto made his clone disappeared and went over the information that it had has been happening in the village and knew that they were up to something, but waited for them to say something about it. He walked towards his desk to sit down. Tsunade saw what he was doing and left the desk, letting down. Naruto sat down and Hinata had move to side of his desk to show that she was the wife of the Hokage.

Naruto finishing going over the memories that his clone had. Once he was sure everything went with out a problem and looked up at everyone in the room. Taken his time to read their faces. the look on their face was telling him that they were hiding something from him and Hinata. Then he spoke.

Naruto: Is there something that haven't told me yet?

Hinata looked down at Naruto like she didn't know why he said that. Then looking at everyone else in the room and could see that they didn't tell them something. Now she wanted to know just as Naruto did. She went to ask but Tsunade spoke before she had the chance to.

Tsunade: Okay Naruto there isn't something we didn't want to know until it is finished. Which will be in a few days.

Sakura: We weren't going to hide anything that is real important about the village.

We just had an idea and decided to wait until we were finished with it.

Hinata: That is understandable. Right Naruto?

Hinata looked down at Naruto telling him whatever it was they could wait for their friends to be finish with it. Naruto notice her look and he understood that if he didn't listen to her about this topic he would regret it. Nodding his head in the lose of this topic and spoke again.

Naruto: Okay. I guest we can wait a few more days.

Sakura: Thank you for understanding, and you two won't regret it. I promise.

Hinata: Whatever it is that Naruto and I will be happy with it.

Naruto: As look it doesn't hurt the village I can live with it.

Sasuke: So Naruto do you want to train tonight, since you have't trained in the last

two weeks?

Naruto: I don' think you could keep up with me anymore. We did a little training while we were gone. I master my new speed.

Choyi: Is that right Hinata? Has Naruto master the speed?

Hinata: Hai. He isn't using the weight jutsu anymore.

Hinata started to blush red as she said that and started to hide her face so no one could see it. The girls in the room notice her actions. Sakura was the one who pointed it out to Ino. Ino was now wondering what the Hyuga girl was thinking about to make her red. She talked to Sakura quietly "We will get her talking over drinks after this." Sakura responded to he "Hell we are. After a few drinks and she will spill" both girls giggled quietly so no one knew what they were planing.

Naruto told them that he was almost done with his training before the wedding and when his body was fighting Lee and Kikashi he had 50 pounds on his cloths. Over the two weeks he was gone he took the time Hinata went to the spa to feel all nice and relaxed before their evening meal he would be training his ass off. He went into detail of how he felt once he was able to do more just fight hand to hand combat, he would practice using jutsus at those speeds and that was harder but he figured it out as well. Everyone was thinking that Naruto must be impossible to kill now. He could be anywhere in the world when ever he wanted in a blink of an eye. Their village be safe as long Naruto was alive.

Soon the conversation started to die off and everyone was leaving when Sakura and Ino grabbed Hinata and told her that they were going out for drinks and they wanted to drink with her. Hinata really didn't want to go but they wouldn't take no for answer, so she gave up and soon she was leaving with them leaving Naruto and Tsunade alone in the office. They talked for a while until she had to go teach her class on medical jutsu at the hospital to new recruits. Naruto started working on his paper work.

The girls got to the bar and got a table and order their drinks. While they drank they were just chatting about anything and everything. Their laughter was able to be heard out side of the bar. People would stop and try to listen to laughing girls inside but it was only the laughter they were hearing and soon they walked away. They were on their 5th drink and Sakura could tell that Hinata was starting to feeling liquor in her system and her only thought was that one one drink and Hinata wouldn't be able to hide anything from them. Her smile grew as she told Ino that Hinata was almost there. Ino was now smiling just as big. Hinata wasn't sure why they were smiling and smile as well and order her next drink. Once Hinata started on that drink they went at her.

Sakura: So Hinata what were bushing before back in Naruto's office when you confirmed his story about his weight training?

Hinata: Oh the sex we had.

Ino and Sakura were not expecting Hinata to be so open to the subject. Not wanting to question Hinata's answer but in stead asked her to continue. Hinata looked at them and the gave them a node. They were both revealed that Hinata didn't snap at them.

Hinata: Were do I start?

Sakua: Why not on the wedding night.

Ino: Sounds good for me. Hinata will you start there?

Hinata: Okay. Well we got to the spa in seconds and we entered our room. In no time I stripped naked and watched Naruto's relation.

Ino:What was his reaction?

Hinata: It was like a man waitting to get naked for the first time with a naked girl. He had is cloths off in seconds. Then we went for a soak in the hot spring in our room.

We stayed in there until we were related fro the long day.

Sakura: okay go on.

Hinata: we went to the bed after we dried off. Naruto carried me over to it. Placing me done on the bed.

Hinata went all red as she thought about the dentils that had happen that night. She was absinthe minded that her friends wanted more details. Sakura was getting mad that Hinata had shut up and was turning all shades of red. All she remembered naruto to her that hinata would remember that night for the rest of her life. Ino was just as mad as Sakura was but didn't show it. Soon Hinata was talking again.

Once Naruto placed her on the bed he lite the candles in the room and having the room smell sweet. He came back over and kissed me on the lips. We stayed like that for a long time. Sakura and Ino were listening to every detail. We we parted lips I throw him on to his back and laid on top of him and kissed him. Again their kiss lasted time.

Once again the kissed broke they just looked into each other eyes not saying a word. Their hand explored each other while they could find what turned each other on. Time pasted very quickly and they kissed feeling each other up. Naruto was gently was rubbing her breast and she was running her hands over his muscles feeling his 12 pack.

tarted to move a little bit slower south on each other. I felt his cock harden as I grabbed it and started to stroke it. His hands were busy playing with one of my breast as his other hand was walking down my back given me goosebumps. Then after looking into my eyes he went and put my other breast into his mouth. I let out a small moan to this new sensation. He nibbled on it as well. At this point his cock was fully harden. While I was busy with the my small moaning I didn't notice rubbing my ass, it wasn't until he which what his hand and mouth were doing. Again he made

me moan.

I was having a hard time holding back my moans and it was driving me crazy. Once I couldn't handle anymore I screamed, then I kissed him all over until I reached his cock. Naruto was looking at me with no idea what I was doing. He didn't have to wait long. Then I planted a kiss on the top of his cock. His eyes wides as he watch me kiss his whole cock and lick it. While I was doing that I watched as he slowly sat up to grab me. To stop him I took his cock and took it into my mouth as far as I could

take it.

It cased Naruto to lay down on the bed and just relax as I had him in my mouth. Using my tongue I moved it as much as possible, then came the real fun. I slowly bobbed my head up and down. This cased Naruto to gasp at this new sensation. Looking at him I could tall that he was enjoying it that I smiled and hum while I kept sucking. Naruto moaned as I hummed. I felt his cock start to twitch and a second later my mouth was being filled with his cum. Not sure what just happen at first so I swallowed it.

I removed my mouth from his cock and could see that was still hard. So I grabbed it as I went back to Naruto's face. His eyes looked like they rolled into the back of his head, so I bent down towards his ear and said "This nice big hard cock has creamy filling in it. I want more." At that point Naruto grabbed me and again we flipped. Naruto was kissing my whole body in any area that he could find. When he got to my pussy he just smiled and said "Oh look. Some one wet themselves. Don't worry I will clean it up." And before I know it he was eating my pussy out. I was having a hard time controlling my self and was moving all around me. Then when he used his tongue I screamed load and it lasted a long time. Naruto kept it up until he noticed that I was unable to keep still and screamed again longer and loader as he brong me into an orgasm.

He stopped and told me not to pass out yet. We haven't even gotten to the main event. Looking at him I just node at him. Naruto got in the ready position and waited for me to me ready. I told him to go in fast and stop so I could get use to his cock. With that I saw him move to my lips and kissed me. Before I knew it I felt his cock enter me and went all the way in without a problem besides me screaming like hell into his lips. It took me only a mount and then hips started to move slowly until he notice that I was ready for more. He had me screaming into his lips for an hour until we both laid on the bed and passed out.

Sakura and Ino eyes were wide open and couldn't believe Hinata how graphic she was being. It took them a few minutes to recover. Then Hinata spoke again. "When we woke up I got on top and I rode him until the sun rose and then we just spent the day relaxing fucking, training, fucking, eating, shower fucking, then we just relaxed and soaked in the hot spring." They couldn't believe this was the same Hinata, they knew that she was open when she drank, but this open they weren't expecting.

After a little time to calm down from her drinking she told them she had to go get dinner ready for Naruto. She went to stand up and was having a hard time with it.

Noticing that Hinata was struggling Sakura went over to her and helped her stand. Ino moved to go pay for their bill while Sakura lead Hinata to the door. Once all three were on the streets they begain walking to Hinata and Naruto home. It took sometime to get there since all three girls were buzzed or in Hinata's case drunk. About 15 minutes later they reached the Hokage and his wife's home. Getting Hinata up the stairs took both of them. Ino grabbed Hinata's legs while Sakura took the other part of Hinata, because of her monsterist strength she would be able to carry her much easier then Ino would.

Getting to the top floor they place Hinat back on her feet and Ino found the key and unlocked the door. Sakura walked her into her home and lead her to her bed. Hinata laid down on the bed without giving Sakura much of a fight. She was yelling that

Naruto will be home soon and that it was her night to cook dinner. Ino just thought Naruto knows how to cook, since when. Then bring her atention back to Hinata who was sleeping already. Sakura was sitting on the bed looking at Ino before she spoke.

Sakura: I don't think we should leave her like this alone. I seen her drink but this was more then I ever seen her drink.

Ino: While don't we cook them dinner and when she wakes up they can have a romantic dinner.

Sakura: So we will be their chef and waiter tonight?

Ino: Deps on being the chef.

Sakura: No I want to be the chef Ino-pig. Ops sorry Ino.

Ino: Its no problem Billboard-head. I called it first so I think its right that I be the chef, plus it was my idea.

Sakura: Can I least help you cook and my desert.

Ino: Sure. I will go out and get what we need.

Sakura and Ino talked about the menu for the dinner they were making for Naruto and Hinata. There were a lot of things to go over for the menu. They talked for a good half hour, and once they worked out all the details Ino got up and went shopping leaving Hinata in Sakura's care. She was quite bored just sitting there.

There wasn't much to do in Naruto's apartment.

Getting up from where she was sitting Sakura moved around to try to find a book or something to read. Ino would be gone for an hour or so and Hinata was past out. She came to a stop when she notice a few boxes that read Hinata's books and other box that said Naruto's ninja training guilds and boxs. Now she had to know what Naruto was reading. Peeking into the box she found a lot of scrolls and one book sitting on top of them. PIcking it up she read it out load.

Sakura: The Tails of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. I never heard of this book.

Looking at it very carefully and went to the back of the book to see who the aulther was. She was surprised to see it was Jiriaya picture was in there. All she thought about must have been a earlier pevery book. Just so she could hit Naruto later for it she opened the book up and started to read it. It was nothing of what she was thinking it was going to be. She was so into it that she never heard Ino come into the apartment.


	18. Chapter 17 New beginnings part 2

Ino walked over to Sakura and tried to snap her out of the booking she was reading.

Wasn't in the mood to deal with Sakura she grabbed the book from her, and watch Sakura reach for the book. Ino was laughing at her reaction and quickly ran into the bathroom to see what had go Sakura in a frenzy. Meanwhile Ino could hear Sakura tell her that she would kill her if she didn't give her back the book. Sakura was hitting the door hard but not to hard to break it. Within a few minutes Ino came out of the bathroom and handed the book back to Sakura while she spoke.

Ino: This is a nice book. Finish reading it after we fixed them dinner and ask them if you can read it.

Sakura: Fine. I was only reading it so I could beat the crap out of Naruto for having one of Jiraiya's books. But it is so much better then his other works.

Ino: I never heard of this book before.

Sakura: Me either. I wonder where Naruto got his book. Jiraiya wan't much of a guy to give away a free book.

Ino: Well you can ask him about it later. We have cooking to do.

Sakura: Okay.

Together they started to get to work cooking. They had a couple of hours to get this ready. As they worked Hinata was half a wake but couldn't tell who was in her and Naruto's apartment. To her it looked like they were just using the kitchen and so she went back to sleep and the next time she woke up Naruto would be home. She round onto her side. Sakura and Ino both nervous if Hinata fully woke up before they were finish cooking.

Naruto had finished his work and just to be nice to he took Sasuke up on his offer of fighting. They got to the training grounds and went at it with full force. Naruto didn't even work up a sweat. He was moving out of everything Sasuke used on him.

Nothing was working. Soon Naruto kind of slowed down but still nothing was hitting.

At this point Sasuke was using jutsus but they were missing. He couldn't believe Naruto's speed level was so super human.

Naruto stopped and helped Sasuke to his feet and together they headed back to the village. They were chatting away as they walked. Sasuke was asking Naruto questions about finding the scroll that would protect the village. Naruto couldn't answer him. The only thing that he could say is that he would have to go and find it but as long as everyone in the village improves and each generation would be best for the village more then a scroll. Sasuke wasn't to happy with Naruto's answer but understood. With the scroll the village would be save but there shinobis would get weaker in training. But without the scroll it is making their forces are becoming stronger.

They got back to the village and they went their seperite ways. Naruto walked through the village thinking of seeing his wife cooking dinner and spending the first night back in the village with her. As he got to his door he could hear laughter coming from inside. Unlocking the door and walking inside. He didn't have a chance to say a single word before Sakura ran up to him and spoke.

Sakura: Good evening sir. Your table is ready, and there is a lovely young waiting for you.

Naruto: Sakura what is going on?

Sakura: A dinner for two. We gave you the best seat of the house.

Naruto: Come on Sakura what are you up too? Where is Hinata?

Sakura: Naruto you can be so stupid sometimes. Ino And I made you two dinner.

Will you just go along with it. We put in a lot of time into tonight.

Naruto: Okay fine. Please lead the way.

Sakura: Thank you sir.

The walk wasn't every far since it was a small apartment. In a few seconds Naruto could she Hinata sitting at their table with candles on the table. Sakura lead him to his chair and pulled it out for him. Naruto sat and looked and Hinata thinking maybe she was doing something special for their first night back. Hinata looked at Naruto and was wondering the same thing. Then Sakura spoke again.

Sakura: To answer the question both of you are thinking. It was Ino's and I idea to cook dinner. Naruto you do so much for us over the years I think a nice romantic dinner with your wife is at least we could do for you.

Naruto: You don't have to do that. We are even. You did keep my heart going when Kurama was pulled out of me.

Hinata: He is right without you we wouldn't be married. We should be thanking you

for this.

Sakura: Well to bad. Keeping him a life was the right thing. So you two are going to sit here and have a romantic dinner and like it, or I could put you in the hospital Naruto for a week.

Naruto: I like to see that happen. Sasuke wasn't able to land a single punch on my tonight.

With that statement Sakura pulled back her arm when Naruto was looking at Hinata. They were stairing into each others eyes like they do when they are on date. Pulling her arm all the way back she moved and throw her arm towards Naruto and before it land his hand was holding her hand and was holing it in a tight hold. Sakura wasn't able to move her hand and so she used her other hand but this time it was Hinata's hand stopping her from hitting Naruto. But the whole time she didn't notice that Hinata had moved.

After a minute went by both of her hands were released and the couple was still looking at each other. Ino was shocked that they moved so skillfully with out their eyes leaving each other. If she didn't see it for her self she would have a hard time believing it. Placing the food in front of them, Sakura and Ino watch the two just keep their eyes lock on the other person throughout the whole meal. once the meal was done they were all siting at the table when Sakura brought up the book Jiraiya written to Naruto attention.

He just looked at the book and looked down soon after. Naruto stood up from the table and went to get the coffee. Brong it back to the table and poured everyone a cup. No one said anything while he did this. Hinata knew why the book was in store age. He sat back down and started to drink his coffee. Still no one said anything, and soon he got up and thank the girls for dinner. Then he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek and then he was gone. Sakura and Ino just looked at Hinata for answers.

Hinata: That was the first book Jiraiya wrote. It was written based on events on his life. That book is where Naruto's parents got his name from.

Sakura: Where did he get a copy of the book?

Hinata: He got it from Lord Fukasaku when he was in the middle of Sage training.

Naruto never knew that side of his Master. He misses him very much.

Ino: Where did Naruto go?

Hinata: Oh just to the ruth for a few minutes.

Sakura: Is he mad at me?

Hinata: Oh no. He just gets sad when he looks at that book.

Ino: I know Jiraiya was his master and friend, but why is he that said?

Hinata: Well most people don't know this but Jiraiya was is godfather. Naruto didn't find out until he was died.

Naruto came back into the apartment with a smile on his face. They knew it wasn't his real smile. Sakura walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. Then they were back at the table sitting. Sakura handed him the book. Naruto took the book from her. Looked at it and a moment later handed it back to her.

Sakura: Are you sure Naruto? I know what this book means to you.

Naruto: I am sure. Just keep it safe. It is the only thing I own from him. Besides it is the only copy of the book so you won't be able to find another copy. Plus I could tell you want to read it.

Sakura: Thank you Naruto I will keep it safe.

Hinata: Naruto are you okay?

Naruto: I don't think I will be okay with him died but knowing that I did train and travel with with my family makes up for it. When the day comes when it is my time to leave this world that I get to hand him a book of what has happen since he left.

Ino: So are you going to write a book?

Naruto: No way. I mean all the great things that has happen to me since I last saw him. Enough for years.

Hinata: Well that won't be for a very long time right Naruto?

Naruto: Yes. I just miss him and wish I could have talked him one last time, but that is a shinobi's life. We never know when it will be our turn. If I have anything to say about things I will be older then the third before I go.

They talked for a few more hours but it was getting late. Once Sakura and Ino were gone Naruto went to bed. relaxing in bed and Hinata could feel tears coming from Naruto that he was just having a bad time with the event that happen tonight. She just grabbed him and hugged him. His head was rest on her chest. Hinata was just rubbing his head to help him calm down. In no time he was relaxed and brong her into a hug and kissed her. Soon after which they fell asleep.

Sakura was home with Sasuke in bed and she was read the book Naruto lent her. Sasuke want to read it to, so Sakura just read it out load to safe time. Wanting to getting it back to Naruto as soon as possible. When she was done reading for the night Sasuke grabbed her and thrown her onto her back on the bed. Slowly kissing her all over her body. She didn't know what he was up to but she didn't care.

She was just enjoying the attention that he was giving her. Sasuke still had a hard time showing her his emotions, so the best way to show her was to make her feel desired. He has been doing more stuff to show her his feelings to her and she understands it is going to be a while until he can talk about how he is feeling. But one thing she knows that when he kissing her whole body it was his way of telling he love her and seeing her happy was good for him.

He did this very often, sometimes it would lead into sex and other times it was just see her happy. He told Sakura he wanted to do this for her and sex wasn't apart of it unless she wanted it. Well he didn't kiss her pussy unless it was for sex. Sasuke made sure to miss that spot often. But tonight wasn't that night.

Sakura lifted her hips up when he was kissing close to her pussy. It was her way of telling him that tonight sex is on the menu. Sasuke got the hint and started to kiss her pussy. He could feel her body start to tense up. So he then licked it and it caused her to moan. She started to shake her hips more while Sasuke used his tongue some more. Sakura was enjoying it that when Sasuke put a couple of fingers into her pussy it caused her to moan loader.

Sasuke knew where he need to put his fingers to make her scream. Hitting her Gspot just right had Sakura screaming for his cock. With that out in the air Sasuke goes to pull off his clothes when Sakura grabs him flipping on the bed and ripping open his pants. Grabbing his cock with one of her hands and then using the other to message his balls. Sasuke didn't know what caused her to be in the mood tonight, because ever since Lee jumped into her house the last time while they were fucking pissed her off so much that she hasn't been in the mood for a month.

He wanted to know what turned her around but his mind went blank when he felt Sakura lick from his balls all the way to the top of his cock. He really didn't care anymore. Their dry spell was over. Time to just enjoy. She was licking every side of his cock. The next thing he knew was Sakura was sucking his cock all the way to her throat. She wasn't taken it easy to night, she was hungry for it. Moving her head and moving it fast up and down. She did this for a while and just as he was about to cum she slowed down. Sasuke was about to say he was so close, Sakura talked with his cock in her mouth "I just want to enjoy sucking on your hard cock a few more minutes then you can do with me what you want." He just nodded to her and she went back to sucking.


	19. Chapter 18 New beginnings part 3

Minutes latter he exploded into her mouth. He could feel her swallowing it all with out a problem. Before he could go soft she quickly started to rub his cock. Seconds later Sasuke was hard again and Sakura got on top of him. Looking into his eyes telling him it was his turn to do whatever he wants. Quickly realizing what she was saying he grabbed her and brong her into a kiss. They just kissed for a while. Sakura wasn't going to let his cock get soft, so she was moving her hips so her pussy was rubbing against it. In no time time Sakura was on her back.

They continued to kiss and before she knew it Sasuke had his cock in her and was pooping into her pussy. She was moaning into his lips. In no time the kiss broke so Sasuke could go faster. Sakura's moans turned into screams at each and every movement Sasuke was making. She was having a hard time controlling herself now. Trying to find something grab onto with no luck, she was all over the place. At one point she throw punches at him but not the kind to kill, but the ones out of being pleased.

Sakura was so lost in their sex that she didn't realized that Sasuke had got her to ride is cock. She was moving her hips to the action to his hips moving into her's, caused her to put her hands to her mouth when she cam, to stop her screaming to be heard outside on the street. Not wanting someone coming into her window to make sure she was okay. Sasuke watch as she scream behind her hands. Smiling he kept at it until Sakura laid down on top of him worn out. In no time she was asleep on top of him. Not wanting to wake her up in any way, he just grabbed the blanket and covered them up. and went to sleep himself thinking this is the first night in a long run that she would being doing his more often.

Morning broke through the village. The light was waking shinobis all over the village. Hinata and Sakura woke up before their guys awke. Looking at them and thinking how luck they were to have them in their lives. Hinata just laid in Naruto's arms while he slept, but Sakura got up and quickly made it to the kitchen, thinking after a night like that someone is getting a huge breakfast. She couldn't stop smiling at what happen last night. Then it hit her, her pussy was hurting. She just thought it been a while since they had sex.

HInata was just enjoying her time in Naruto's arms, and soon her self being woken to something good. Looking up She saw Naruto cooking. She went to sit up and found that Naruto was still holding her and looking at her. He was smiling at her, which caused her to smile back. Hinata didn't feel Naruto make a clone. But didn't care, he is one of the few men who could use his clones for a long time and not effect him. He kissed her on her forehead.

When their food was done cooking and was on the table Naruto's clone disappeared. At the same time Sakura just finished making her and Sasuke's food. She went over to the bedroom and woke him up. Naruto and Hinata went over to table and sat and ate. Sasuke was looking at Sakura with a question written on his face, then he noticed that she was holding breakfast for two in her hands, and that they be eating in bed today.

When everyone was down eating, the other one cleaned up and started the shower. Hinata grabbed Naruto and brong him to the bathroom and quickly got to work on cleaning him for his day at the office. As for Sasuke and Sakura, well it was a little bit different. They were having shower sex. They were in there way past the water going clod. Naruto was on his way to work holding his wife's hand. She had to make sure that he was on time today since it was a meeting about another mission to get

the scroll of protective.

When they got there Hinata kissed him and went off to do some training. Naruto watched her leave and soon went into the meeting. It was a very good meeting it went without a problem, for the most part. Naruto and one of the elders got into a small argument about who was going to get the scroll.

Naruto: I am going to get the scroll.

Homura: If you leave the village it will be in danger of being attack.

Naruto: Tsunade has ofter to watch the village while I am gone, beside the village's shinobis are stronger and be waiting to fight at all time.

Homura: That is not the point. You are the Hokage. You must stay in the village at all times. It was a gift nothing happen while you were on your honeymoon.

Naruto: Listen hear you old fart. The last time I sent a team out there they almost died for it. I am not putting anyone shinobis in danger to make you happy.

Homura: And what if this council says no to your request?

Naruto: Then the village will be worst off when I die. I am the reason why the village is safe. I am doing this for the future generation.

Homura: And your going alone on this mission?

Naruto: No. I will be bring a Hyuga member, a Uchiha, a Medical shinobi, and two others.

Homura: So you are planing bring Team Kikashi for this mission and your wife?

Naruto: Darn right. They are the best team this village will ever see.

Homura: I don't agree with you but I see I don't have a chose in the matter. But One week is all I am giving you to find it.

Naruto: Fine. I will be leaving first thing on Monday morning.

The rest of the meeting went without another hitch. Naruto was back in his office when a knock came at his door. It was Team Kikashi. They walked in and could see Naruto was acting serious and wasn't in the mood for joking. He quickly went over the mission that they will be doing. Sakura got a worried look on her face while Naruto was going over their mission. The reactivation of the S rank retrieval mission.

Just the mention of it made her scared. Naruto saw that it was upsetting her.

Naruto: Sakura.

Sakura: Yes my Lord.

Naruto: Don't be worried this mission.

Sakura: Why is that? If I can ask?

Naruto: Your team will have two more members on this one. They are great fighters and you won't be out their with out extra backup.

Kikashi: Who are these two extra members?

Naruto: You will find out Monday at 5:30 am at the gate. Make sure you have everything you will need for this mission. You will be out there for one week. No longer.

Kikashi: Who is team leader?

Naruto: The rest of the mission will be given to you at the time.

Sasuke: Will they be able to hold their own if we get a fight?

Naruto: Yes. Besides this team they are the best two man team this village will has.

Sakura: But then why send the best two teams out to find this scroll. The village needs one of them to be here in the village.

Naruto: I almost lost my family once. So I am going with what is right. Now go.

Team Kikashi left Naruto's office with more question. They need to know who would be on their team. This way they could figure out what was the best way to work together. It was a week until the mission started. Kikashi told them that they should train and rest as much as possible before leaving for the mission. Soon they parted ways. Sakura was still worried about the mission, but Sasuke told her that Naruto was picking the best for this mission, and this time nothing is going to happen to anyone.

Naruto finished his paper work and got home early. Hinata wasn't expecting him to be home at this hour. He told her to pack two bags one for this week and another for next week. She asked why and he told her everything. After listening to the mission report she tried to change Naruto's mind but he wasn't listening to her. He told her that they are going to train for the week were they could double her power in a short time. and that he would have clones doing their duties. Hinata listen and did as he asked.

Once they were ready they disappeared leaving clones in the apartment. One for Naruto and one of Hinata. No one could know that he was gone for this week. Hinata was surprised thay appeared in Mount Myōboku. Naruto told her that she would be going under more intense training. She asked if she was going to be learning Sage jutsu. Naruto told her there isn't time for that but what he has in mind would be just as good.

The week went by very quickly for Team Kikashi, They trained hard and took a few days to rest. Still not knowing who was going to be on their team was starting to get to them. They went to bed early the night before. Naruto Must have been crazy for setting a mission that early in the morning they all were thinking. The alarm clock went off and they all got ready and headed for the gate. They had minutes before the mission started and still no one was there. Then at 5:25 a poof of smoke appeared in front of there was Hinata and next to her was Naruto.

Saskura was the one who spoke up.

Sakura: Okay Naruto who is the extra team metes?

Naruto: Your looking at them.

Kikashi: Naruto and you sure its okay with you leaving?

Naruto: Yes that why it is only for one week to find it. It was the only thing the council would give me. I almost lost you guys last time I am not making the same mistake again. And besides I can have us back in seconds with the Flying Thunder God jutsu if anything happens.

Sakura: Okay that makes me feel better that your comin, but why Hinata?

Hinata: Its because of my Kekkei Genkai will help locate the scroll.

Sasuke: Well that is a good idea. But it us days to get to where we were last time.

Naruto: I left a something at the site and so we will use that to get there quickly. I also placed on hear at the village gate. So when it comes time to head back it would matter how far we are.

They all held each other hands and seconds later they were back at the spot where Sasuke and Kikashi almost died. Naruto asked Hinata to take the lead to find anything that was looked like enemy or the scrool. Hinata got to work looking and soon they went off with their mission. time seemed to go by slowly for them. They were really working hard to find the scroll.

The week went by quickly for them at the same time. They had one day left and still nothing. They had to go back to the village in the morning. They did find traces of broken bark and branches, but no luck in finding anything. They set up camp for the night. Naruto was the one who took most of the watching since he was best to fight if anything came up. He set up clones all over the camp site, this way nothing got the drop on them. Hinata helped Sakura make some food for everyone. She ate with Naruto and talked about the future. Kikashi could tell Naruto was worried about what will happen in the future but was enjoying life as a married man.

Naruto watched the camp for most of the night. When Hinata woke up for her shift he just told her to sleep, since she was the one doing a lot of work on this trip. But she just sat next to him and they just talked. Dawn was breaking everyone was waking but and saw Naruto and Hinata sitting under a tree just talking. Sakura was a little sad that Sasuke couldn't talk all night with her, but at the same time she knew

he was working on changing how he acts around people. Time came and seconds later they were back in the village. Naruto told Team Kikashi to go right home and rest. He would report in.

Doing as their Hokage told them to do they went home. Naruto walked Hinata home and left her there while he went to work. It was the morning of the next council meeting. They weren't to happy that they came back empty, but glad nothing happen to their Hokage. Naruto finished off the meeting and went to work on paper work for the upcoming Chunin exams coming up. he worked all night. Hinata got worried so she went to see him and bring him home.

When she got there Naruto was sleeping at his desk. She walked over to him and woke him up. He jumped to her waking him up, but didn't do anything to her. Naruto just let her bring him home and put him to bed. Hinata got into bed with him and they fell asleep in no time. He wasn't have an easy time sleeping and caused Hinata to wake up. As she tried to wake him again but this time he didn't wake up. Starting to worried she tried just talking to him and hugging his body. Hours went by and soon Naruto was sleeping calmly and Hinata watched him all night making sure that he didn't have another nightmere.

At some point she fell asleep on top of Naruto's chest. When she woke up Naruto was still in bed and there was nothing new going on with him. All she could tell that he was in a deep sleep. Thinking back to when they were on the Mission Naruto took all the night watches and became worried that he would sleep for a few days.

Making sure that he was alright she headout to find Sakura.

The walk to Sakura's place was usually a good thing but today it didn't seem that way. The village look sad as she walked. It was still early and not a lot of people were on the street at this time of morning, but walking Naruto to work every morning she never noticed that it was sad looking. Arriving at at Sakura apartment Hinata knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. A few minutes later the door ope up to half asleep Sakura. Waiting for Sakura to say something which wasn't to long.

Sakura: Hinata. What are you doing here this early? The sun isn't up all the way yet.

Hinata: Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, but I was wondering if you can come over a check Naruto.

Sakura: Yun. What he do now?

Hinata: I don't know. He was a sleep at his desk. I got him home and then he had some kind of nightmare. He calmed down a few hours later. I watched him until he calmed down then I fell a sleep. But he isn't waking up for anything.

Sakura: He probably just exzosted from watching the camp all night for the mission, plus searching too. Naruto should have past a couple days ago. You be lucky if he wakes up in the next day or so. I will come by later today and check. But for now I am going back to bed.

Hinata: Thank you Sakura. Rest well. See you later.

Sakura closed the door and headed back to bed. Hinata walked back home. When she gone home and went to check on Naruto. She was surprise to find that he wasn't in bed. Then she heard a noise and saw the bathroom door open up. Walking over to see how Naruto was doing, but when she reached him. His eyes were still closed. She watched as he walked back to bed and got in and didn't move again. Hinata went over to the bed and looked and him. He was sleeping peacefully and nothing was getting to him. Deciding not to try to wake him up she got back into bed.

The second she did Naruto wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close.

Hinata closed her eyes and she fell back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19 New beginnings part 4

Sakura finally woke up to a pounding at her door. Not really wanting to get out of bed again, but did it anyway. As she reached the door she realized that she wasn't wearing any cloths. Standing still at the frond door with her hand reached out to the handle. The thought of Hinata at the door earlier came into her head. Did she open the door naked, and did anyone see her besides Hinata. With a panic she yelled that she be right there and ran to get her cloths on.

Once she had her cloths on she went back over to the door. Stopping again to make sure that she was wearing cloths. Then opening the door to see who is at her door. It was TenTen and Tsunade. Quickly moving out of the way to let the come in. They walked in and moved in to Sakura's living room. Sakura joined them and sat down.

TenTen: Sorry if we woke you.

Sakura: Its okay. So can I do for you today?

Tsunade: Well Naruto and Hinata surprised is ready and we think you and Sasuke to take them there.

Sakura: Okay what about you my Lady?

Tsunade: Everyone else will be there for a party.

Sakura: Well we might have to wait a few days.

TenTen: Why is that? Is everything okay with them?

Sakura: Oh its nothing. Naruto took all the night watches on the mission so he might be a sleep for the next day or so. And Hinata asked me to go over there and make sure he is okay.

Tsunade: That is Naruto for you. Always pushing past normal standers.

Sakura: I was about to go over there and check on him. I will stop by the hospital and tell you when we can have the party at the place.

Tsunade: Okay. Well I have to get going. Come on TenTen.

TenTen: Okay.

They got up and head for the door. Sakura went with them until she had to head towards Naruto's. As she got closer to it she couldn't stop thinking of what there reaction will be when they find out what the village has been up to for them. But putting that out of her mind so that it didn't come up while she there. Knocking on the door and in a few moment and the door open up. Sakura was shocked to see it was Naruto. But there was one thing office about him. His eyes were closed and after opening the door he waked away and left the door to head back to bed.

Sakura watched as he acted this way. He moved through the apartment without running into anything. Naruto made it back to his bed and got into it without waking Hinata up. Which Sakura now noticed that she was sleeping. After a minute Naruto shock Hinata up and she started to wake up. Hinata looked up from the sleepeing Naruto and saw Sakura just standing there. Quickly getting out of Naruto's arm, which wasn't easy to do. But she managed it. Walking over to Sakura and greeting

her.

Hinata: Hi Sakura.

Sakura: Hi Hinata. I see Naruto is sleeping walking and doing other things as well.

Hinata: Oh. I hope Naruto didn't do anything dirty in front of you.

Sakura: No he didn't. He open the door and avoided boxes and got into bed with you without waking you up.

Hinata: I notice that to. When I came home from seeing you he was walking around the apartment without touching anything.

Sakura: Well his senses are still working well. I think he is just tired. Speaking which when Naruto wakes up I need to talk to the two of you. Nothing bad, its just the thing we were working on is done.

Hinata: You had me worried for a minute. Would you like something to eat or drink?

Sakura: No thank you. I have to get to the hospital, its my day to work.

Hinata walked Sakura out. As the she left she looked back to Hinata smiling and closed the door. Wondering what that smile was all about but not to concern about it.

After Hinata closed the door, she went back over to the bed and lead down to Naruto's ear, and spoke. "Does my sleep man need me to take care of any needs he has while he sleeping? Knowing Naruto was still doing stuff while he was sleeping gave her an idea. Waiting to get a response from Naruto. Then felt her hand grabbed and brong down to his pants and spoke quietly. "I. Have. A. Problem. With. This. Boner. Would you. Take care. Of it." Looking at him and smile while speaking into his ear again. "Would you like me to record this for you?" "Yes please." "Good because I already started to record us." "Your the best wife ever Hinata. I love you."

"Love you to Naruto. Now I am going to take care of you"

Getting up and fixing the camera so that it was in a good spot so Naruto will be able to see everything that happens. Walking back to the bed and turned to face the camera Hinata started to undress. Very slowly as she took off one peace of clothing at a time. Dancing for the camera while she was taking her cloths off. In no time she was completely naked in front of the camera. Facing Naruto again she took off his shirt and pants. Getting on the bed where they both were is the camera's view and started. Speaking normally so the camera could hear her, Hinata spoke.

Hinata: Naruto I know your sleeping, but been doing and talking in your sleep. So I asked you if need anything and asked me to take care of you and your nice hard cock.

After saying that Hinata started to rub his cock, make sure it was nice and hard. Hinata watch him as he reacted to her touch. Minutes went by and nothing was happening so he bended down and lick his cock all over very slowly. This got a moan out of Naruto. She smiled and did it again. Then she put lips to the top of his dick and kissed it. Still looking at him she took the plunge. Moving her head up and down and getting moans from Naruto, she continued it foe awhile. Getting lost in sucking his cock and was drawing a blank herself. So she just kept at it. Not knowing how much time went by all she could tell it had to be about 20 minutes since she started sucking.

Then she felt his dick throbbing and seconds later he exploded into her mouth. She knew he was about cum from his dick's reaction, so she made sure to be ready. Swallowing all his cum and she sat back up. Looked at him and said "Yummy, but I think you still need help with your cock. Want me to use my pussy to please you?" It took Naruto a minute to respond, because he was still feeling the effects from her blow job. "Yes my beautiful wife." Thats all Hinata need. Quickly getting on top of him and leading down and kissed him. She wasn't expecting him to kiss back.

While they were kissing she used her hand to grab his cock and line it up with her pussy. Just putting the tip in and spoke again to Naruto. "Do you want to be in my wet pussy" "Yes." "I don't know. So far I have been working hard to please you, i want some pleasure too." "Tell me want me what you want and I will do it" "We will figure out payment later, but for right now you got yourself a nice tight wet pussy to fuck." With that she pushed her hips down, bring his cock all the way in. They both moan from the pleasure, but Hinata was expecting what happen next. Naruto started to move his hips while she was on top of him. With each movement upwards into her pussy caused her to go a little bit. So it looked liked she was fucking him,but it really was Naruto's doing.

She could think, she didn't think Naruto had this skill to be able to fuck while he was think. But she was so wrong about it. It made her moan loader with each movement. In no time she was screaming her head off. Bending down while he fucked her with more easy. Again she was thrown off guard when Naruto too one of her breast into his move and moved his right hand to her right breast. Hinata was lost in total pleasure. Forget about everything she was just lost. Not able to say anything, because of all the pleasure Naruto was giving her. The only thought she could make out was Naruto was great at sex either sleeping or wake.

Then she felt it once again and seconds later Naruto shot his cum into her. But while that was happening he just kept fucking her. Her screaming was out of control, no matter how much she tried to keep herself quiet were failing her. There was no hiding it any more. Naruto picked up the speed and fucked her faster and harder. In no time Hinata was on the brink of her 5 orgasm. She could tell by her screaming that each time she got loader it was during her orgasms. They cam at the same time and Hinata couldn't hold her weight up and more and she could feel Naruto going soft. Just laying on him and cuddling with him and then remembered about the camera. She got up and turned it off. Getting back into bed and soon she was pasted out in his arms.

The flew by and the next thing Hinata notice that she was waking up to blue eyes looking at her. She smiled and kissed him. Naruto responding by kissing her back. When their kiss broke Naruto just kept looking at her. Hinata was still smiling becuse she couldn't wait to show Naruto what happened last night. Naruto knew what she was thinking because he already saw the camera set up and knew that something was recorded last night. Then he spoke.

Naruto: Good morning Hinata.

Hinata: morning Naruto-kun. Did you rest well?

Naruto: yes I did. I think that was my best sleep ever.

Hinata: Glad to hear that, because that was the best sleep I ever had too.

Naruto: Why don't we watch your little film during breakfast, then i have to get back to work. This village won't run it self.

Hinata: Alright. I will make your favorite breakfast.

Hinata got up and quickly running over to their small kitchen area, but just enough room to move around for two people. Naruto just laid there watching her cook. All he could think about is that she only makes his favorite meal when she is really happy. But he wasn't going to stop her from cooking it. Its been months since she cooked it

for him.

After a few minutes he got up and went over to the bathroom to get ready. He could hear Hinata sing a song while she cooked. His thoughts were going back to the camera. "What is ever on that camera has her in the best mood. I don't think I've seen her like this since this...that is a very day she is happy." Turning on the shower and quickly got ready. There was no way he let this meal go cold.

While he was in the shower Hinata was busy away cooking. She was so happy it caused her to sing. She knew Naruto loved when she song, but his thoughts would be thinking about what would have her cooking his favorite meal. Just thinking what his face is going to look like made her even more happy.

Hinata: Naruto-kun hurry up. Breakfast is almost done.

Naruto: Be there in a minute. Can you set up the tv so we can watch.

Hinata: Then you better be at the table in a minute. That is all I am giving you.

Naruto: Man Hinata. Somethings you can be mean to me.

Hinata: Well I really want you watched this.

Naruto: Well I am sure that that whatever it is I will be happy to watch it.

Just as he finished saying that Naruto was walking out of the bathroom in his robe. Hinata watched his walk to the his cloths and put them on. Once she was finished setting up everything she got him to sit on the couch to watched the film.

Naruto was taking a bit out of his food. Hinata had made egg noodles wraps. It was eggs with Roman noodle wrapped up in dow. She set down next to him and waited for the perfect moment to hit play. It was at when he took his second bit when he saw the film come on.

Hinata was watching his face very carefully. His eyes bugged out to the site that was happening and what was being said. This put a big smile one her face, plus he had

a small grin on his face. Turning back to the video she wanted to see how good they really are during sex.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was watching. The worst thing this video would be Hinata doing something silly or cute for him while he was passed out. But thins he couldn't believe. She had sex with him and played with his body while he was passed out, and that he was doing a lot of work even being on the bottom. But he had to a mite that they looked great having sex.

He watched the whole video before looking over at her. Naruto was having a hard time thinking of what to say. It took minutes before he said anything. Hinata wasn't sure if he was mad, turned on, or any happy about it. His face was blank. She started to worry. In there time together he was never like this. This is how she acted in the pass. She had to know what he was thinking.

Hinata: Naruto. Are, you mad at me?

Naruto just kept looking at her. Not trusting his month he didn't say anything. Hinata was worried even more then she was before she asked. Millions of thoughts running through both of their heads with neither one talking. Naruto took a look at the clock and saw he had to get to work. She watched him stand up and was not saying anything. He noticed that she was about to cry, so he did the only thing he could do if she was sad.

Naruto stood in front of her. Kneeled down and hugged her. Hinata's eyes widened at his hug and quickly hugged him back. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry. Before a tear could fall he spoke.

Naruto: I am not mad. Just surprised. Don't cry.

Hinata: Do you mean it? Your not made at what I did last night?

Naruto: I am not going to lie to you. I not mad at you. I am just jealous that I wasn't wake to enjoy it. I'm surprised at what I saw. I thought it was going be something like you telling me how much you care about me or tell me that you had good news. I wasn't expecting any of that. Please don't cry.

Hinata: I am sorry. Thank you for not being mad at me.

Naruto: How could I be mad at you. I was tried and looked like you need that, and I think I need it too. Because when I woke up this morning I felt like a new man.

Thank you Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto I love you.

Naruto: I love you too, but I should get to the office. But I would like talk about this to

night some more and figure out how we can handle these moments.

Hinata: Okay. Have a good day at work.

Naruto kissed her and picked her up. She had no idea what he was doing. He had to go to work. They started walking towards the door. Stopping at the door Naruto put her down and they kissed. Hugging her again then going to work. Hinata watched as him walk away. She had a smile on her face along with tears in her eyes. Happy tears knowing he wasn't mad at her.


	21. Chapter 20 New beginnings part 5

Quickly going back in their apartment and changing into her training clothes and finding someone to train with. She was so happy about run into the girls and they agreed to train with her. They could tell that she had been crying and could used some girl time and train.

Ino: Hinata do you need to talk about something?

TenTen: I think you need to talk to use. Did something happen with you and Naruto?

Hinata: Nothing happen with me and Naruto. Well you could say I did something.

Sakura: What did you do? How mad was Naruto?

Ino: Most have been bad if you were crying.

Hinata went red in the face as the girls asked what happened. They were quickly thinking what happen to make her cry. How could they get her to talk about it.

TenTen had an idea.

TenTen: Come on Hinata. We are your friends what ever you did is bad if Narutois mad at you. I saw him this morning and he was lost in thought.

Hinata: What?

Sakura: TenTen are you sure? He could be thinking about roman for all we know.

Ino: Billboard is right.

Sakura: Ino-pig. I asked you to stop calling me that.

TenTen: No he didn't have that face when he gets when roman is on his mind. Come on Hinata. Talk to use.

Hinata: Naruto told me this morning that he wasn't mad at me before leaving to work.

Sakura: Then what caused you to cry?

Ino: Hinata your not Pregnant?

All the girls looked at Hinata and were now thinking of what Ino just asked her. Hinata went whiter then what her skin usually is. Sakura quickly went over to Hinata and spoke again.

Sakura: I don't think we should talk about it her. Why don't we go back to her home and you can talk to us.

Hinata just nodded her head. The girls didn't talk on the way to Hinata and Naruto's apartment. Once they got their Hinat went to the kitchen area and started to make tea. Not looking at them and trying to figure out what to tell them. Ino found the tv remote control. She turned it on while they to hear from Hinata of what happen.

The second Ino turned on the tv the three other girls went wide eyed of what they were watching. After they started to seeing how Hinata was talking to the sleeping Naruto and started to get undress Sakura quickly grabbed the remote from Ino and turned it off. Hinata turned around to see Sakura point the remote at the tv and seeing how red her friends were. Bring the tea over to them and then sat down as well. Waited for someone to talk. Time went time before Hinat couldn't handle it

anymore.

Hinata: Someone please say something.

Sakura: Hinata.

TenTen: Did.

Ino: Record having sex with Naruto?

Hinata: Yes.

TenTen: Was he really sleeping or was that a act?

Hinata: He came home last night. Ate and then went to sleep. I want to have sleep with him. I waited all day and I need it.

Sakura: Why didn't you just wake him up?

Hinata: I tried for hours. So I thought I record it for him.

TenTen: You made porn for him?

Ino: Is that why you were crying?

Hinata told them what Naruto reaction was and how she waited for him to be eating breakfast. Then how they just watched it and how she thought hot they looked at having sex. After that she told them how she thought Naruto was mad and was about to cry when he stopped her and told her that they would talk more about it when he got home. The girls just listed to Hinat with out asking any questions. Ino had to ask.

Ino: Hinata. Could I watch the video?

Sakura: Ino are you crazy? You want to watch them having sex?

TenTen: I have to agree with Sakura. Ino they are our friends. What are you thinking?

Ino: I know they are our friends, but I want to see if I can learn not to spice up shi's and I sex life.

Sakura: I thought you two had good sex?

Ino: We never had sex.

Tenten: What? You two been with each other for 3 years.

Hinata: How have you been so calm about this?

Ino: A vibrator.

Sakura: Dam girl. I couldn't never be as calm as you have.

Hinata: Have you talked to him about this?

Ino: Yes. He didn't know anything about the topic and has been reading books about it. Then the next time I brought it up he went into the way to much details and it turned me off.

Hinata: Okay.

The three girls looked at Hinata like she had three heads. They were all thinking what could Hinata me thinking. How could she let them see what she and Naruto were like in bed. Hinata knew what they were thinking and spoke.

Hinata: I know What you are thinking and if it helps Ino out then I won't mind, but I am going have to talk with Naruto-kun first.

Ino: You would do that for me?

Hinata: Hai.

Sakura: Well I don't want to see my brother in that way I am out.

TenTen: I am going to go find Lee.

Hinata: So you two are working out?

TenTen: Yes and now I think made Lee wait long enough. Plus I turned on. Bye. See

you later.

They watched TenTen run out of the apartment. Soon Sakura got up and leave saying that she also had to find Sasuke. They had lunch plans now and that she was hungry. Ino was a little jealous of everyone. She and Hinata were left and they

talked. Ino was asking her all kinds of questions. Hinata did her best to answer them. But some were to much to talk about.

After Naruto left his home and on his way to work he was thinking what the hell was he going to do about this. He walked without talking to anyone. Naruto never saw TenTen when she walked by him and tried to talk to him. Just kept walking. TenTen was wondering what had Naruto thinking so hard. She put it off as roman was on his

brain.

Naruto got to his office and started doing his work and everything that he had to do. He was trying to put what he watched this morning out of his brain. But he was having no luck. So Iruka got word that Naruto wasn't saying much and was focus on doing work only. Soon he was at Naruto's office asking if he could talk to the

Hokage. The office staff told him that Lord Hokage didn't want any visitors today. Iruka wasn't to happy with it and told them that his old sensei wants to talk to him now.

Not sure what was the best thing to do so they just let him and hope the Lord Hokage wasn't going to kill them. Iruka walked through the door and saw Naruto was busy trying to focus on work. Every once in a while Naruto would make a sound of anger and would put the papers down. After a few minutes he would start working again. Iruka just stood there watching this go on. Thinking back to what people were telling him and now they were right. Naruto was having a bad day and looked like he just need to need a way to work out his stress.

Naruto stood up when he heard a cough from inside his office. Looking to see Iruka standing that caught him off guard. Thoughts of why could Iruka be here and why the staff let him in. Someone is going to be in trouble once he found out that someone let him in. After a few minutes off no one saying anything Iruka spoke.

Iruka: Naruto is everything okay with you? I heard that you were having a bad day. Are you and Hinata okay?

Naruto: Yea HInata and I are are well. I just have so much on my mind and I can't talk about it?

Iruka: Is it a Hokage thing or what?

Naruto: No it is something between Hinata and I. I just don't know what to do.

Iruka: You know you can talk to me about anything. I will listen as long as you need me.

Naruto: I know Iruka sensei. It is embarrassing.

Iruka: Come on Naruto talk to me.

Naruto: OKay. As you know between work and training and Hinata I am tried most of the time these days. Yes I take days off just to relax down, but last night I was exizosted and went to bed early. Well Hinata was hopping to have sex with me last night and waited all day for it.

Iruka: So you mustered up some energy for her?

Naruto: No. I passed out. She tried to wake me up and no luck. So she got a camera and recorded us having sex while I was sleeping. And it was so worried that I while sleeping I can fuck her brains out. I saw the video this morning before work.

Iruka: Naruto I don't know what to tell you. Are you mad at her for doing this?

Naruto: I know and I told her I wasn't mad, but didn't know what to think about it. I told her we would talk about this once I was home tonight. And I really don't know what to make of this.

Iruka: Well Naruto I wish I could tell you how to handle this one, but I just don't.

Naruto: I know. Thanks Iruka sensei. I feel a little better. I do need to get this work done before 3.

Iruka: Okay Naruto. Good luck tonight.

Iruka left before Naruto had time to say anything back. Naruto just sat in his chair and thought about things. After a while he got back to work. He would be a work for hours and had time to think, but he still couldn't get Hinata's video out of his head.

Hours went by, it was almost 3 in the morning before Naruto was able to leave. It was one of those rare nights he had to stay at the office. Walking throw the village he finally had time to just think with out anyone to bother him. Kurama would talk to him, But Naruto just asked for his option on how to haddle this. The fox just laughed at him and told him that he was on his own this time. He had no clue how to haddle

this one.

No one was able to help him. People tried to get him to talk and he told them it was a S Rank Secret. Even though it was his own mission and no one could find out about this. Iruka knew but he was like Naruto's father, so he could be trusted not to say a word. Hiashi was out, because knowing what your daughter did to you is out of any question.

Naruto didn't go home right away. He had a massager go to his home and told Hinata that the Hokage wasn't going to he home tonight, but if you need him at any time that she knew where to find him. Hinata knew that Naruto was really thinking about things and also that she had think how she was going to bring up Ino wanting to learn how to get Sai in bed.

It was a known fact that Ino lost her V-card to a villager years ago before Sai. Sai would say to her that they were in a open relationship as long as she need it. It was his way to give Ino a chance to explore what she really wanted. So far Ino had never done anything. But a girl can only take so much.

Neither one of them rest well. When Naruto needed to think he would do the same thing at the same spot. He reached his spot and just laid down. Normal Hinata would know that he would be camping for the night and would have things ready for him, but this time she forgot about it. He knew that she had forgotten and wasn't mad, but it was a cold night. Not really caring Naruto just looked at the stars and think.

Hinata was having a hard time knowing that he was out there with out a blanket. So she got out of bed and grabbed some stuff. Butting it in Naruto bag was a pillow for two, a blanket, and some food. Once she had everything packed she headed out to him.

It didn't take her long to get ther, since over time of their marrage she was getiting used her speed and would practice all the time with her friends. When she got to him Naruto was sleeping and did not move to her being there. Walking over to him she put the bag down and took out the pillow. Picking up his head and put it under his head. The she grabbed the blanked and laid down next to him and covered them both up.

She looked at him as he slept. It was the first time that she did something to make him not to come home after work. But she knew that he wasn't mad, but still had to think about what the whole fucking him in his sleeping. Hinata gave him a kiss on his lips. Then spoke.

Hinata: Good night Naruto-kun. I love you.

With that she drifted off to sleep. But right before a she was about to sleep she felt Naruto move and was now holding her. It put a smile on her face and she held him back and fall to sleep with a big smile on her face.

The rest of the night went by and neither one moved again. They just slept in each other arms. The sun was coming up and it started to wake up the Hokage. It took some time before he was to fully affect him. It was a hour after sun raise before

Naruto started to wake up.

As he is waking up he feels something against his chest. Looking down he saw black hair at his chest. He knew that it was Hinata that was sleeping at his chest. Looking that they had a pillow and blanket, he also knew that she was worried about him and came to sleep with him. Then it hit him. Now he just have to talk with her and solve their problem. It brong a smile to his face.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. Then he just laid there waiting for her to wake up. Naruto left a note at the office that he was going camping for the night. Everyone knew that meant that he would be in the office to give out mission at noon. Then he would use use clones to finish the paper work. Unlike Lady Tsunade he kept up with the work and still never took him a couple of hours to

do it.

After a wile after Naruto kissed Hinata she started to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes she could see that she was still in Naruto's arms. She wasn't sure if he woke up yet, or was he awake that be mad that she camped with him. Then she looked up into bright blue eyes at her. She knew that he was a wake and was looking at her.

Hinata quickly tried to sit up, but Naruto was holding her tight.

Naruto: Good morning Hinata-kun. I love you.

Hinata: Morning Naruto-kun. I hope you don't mind I came out here.

Naruto: I am happy that you are here. When I woke up and saw you here. The answer came to me.

Hinata: Oh. I am glad that I was able to help you out.

Naruto: Thank you. Lets get home and take a nice shower before I have to work.

Hinata: Hai.

Naruto packed everything up and headed back to their apartment. When they arrived it was a little past 7:30 in the morning. Hinata went right for the bathroom and started the shower. After a minute she ran out a grabbed him. Not fighting her he just let her lead him to the shower. Not wasting anytime they were undressed and in the shower.

Hinata started to wash Naruto's back. While he was srobing his could tell that she was doing her best to please him. But at the same time he didn't have the heart to tell her that she was doing to much over a he just let her do her own thing at the moment. Hinata knew that she was doing to much but she just wanted to really feel him and do her best to make sure that he didn't do anything yesterday to hurt himself.

Once she was washing him, she went about to clear herself. But never got the chance to do so. Not at first. Naruto grabbed both her hands and brong her close to him and started to kiss her. Hinata had do clue that he was going to do this. But not caring she kissed him back. Their kissed lasted a few minutes, until her back was ageist the wall. Slowly Naruto started to move his hands all over her. She started to moan. As Naruto continued her moans got loader.

She couldn't stop him from taking her like this. Soon her hands fell from Naruto's neck and were on his chest. Before she had a chance to push him back a little so she could make him feel good he grabbed her hands and brought them above her head. Then with wornning Naruto began kissing her more and using his other hand to rub her breast. Hinata moan more into his lips. After a few minutes and playing with each breast while kissing her still Naruto moves his hand down her stomach. Hinata knows what he is doing and there is no way she would stop him. So she starts to kiss him more passionately. He took it a as sign that she really wanted this.

So he gave her what she wanted and put his hand over her clit. Naruto just left his hand there and waited for a minute or so. Once he was sure that she would be surprised he rubbed her clit. This action made her eyes shot open and slowly they closed again. Hinata started to move her hips to his rubbing, which gave him him an idea. Just as she was close he stopped and let her go and got out of the shower.

It took Hinata a minute to realized that he was no longer in the shower with her. quickly move to the end of the shower and looked at him dry off. Naruto turned around and smiled at her and then stepped out of the bathroom. She was watching as he left the bathroom and when the door closed she jumped out and ran to the door and spoke.

Hinata: Naruto I as so close.

Naruto: I know Baby.

Hinata: Why would you just stop before I had a origanum?

Naruto: Oh. That is because I want to be like that all day.

Hinata: Naruto that isn't nice. I will go crazy.

Naruto: That is the point. I want to see how crazy you are when I get home and you tell me how your day went.

Hinata: Naruto! I have a busy day with training and shopping with the grls.

Naruto: Oh! Is that today. I forgot you were going shopping with the girls. Ops.

Hinata: You didn't forget. Is this pay back for the video?

Naruto: Yes to both.

Hinata: Why for you do this to me? I know that I fucked you in while you were sleeping. I know that you liked it. You told me that you were not mad at me. Was that

a lie?

Naruto: Relax Hinata. I didn't lie to you. I am not mad at you.

Hinata: Then why?

Naruto: This is your punishment for fucking me in my sleep.

Hinata: Your making me be horny all day?

Naruto: Yes and if you ever need to fuck me while I am sleeping. I want you to tell me and you will be horny for the next day as punishment.

Hinata: So if I sleep with you while your sleeping and I tell you your going to make me horny the next day.

Naruto: Yes. I think that is a fair trade off. Don't you think? And if you can go all day without releasing yourself, well you will see.

Hinata: What time do you plan on being home tonight?

Naruto: Between 9 and 10. You now when I go camping I go to work at noon. I still have a two hours before I have to go.

Hinata: I have to be horny for the next 14 hours?

Naruto: Yup. Now dry off and get dressed and lets go get food.

While they were having this talk Naruto was getting dressed and Hinata was standing there wet and naked. The whole time they talked Naruto had a huge smile on his face. Hinata quickly after Naruto had told her that they were going out to eat she went to get dressed. While she was dressed and thinking how she was going to get through the next 14 hours of being horny. It was going to be a long day. All here sences were going to be on edge.


	22. Chapter 21 New beginnings part 6

Once they were dressed they headed out. It would have been fine if Naruto wouldn't once in a while touch her and see would be close to moaning in front of people. But he was nice about it. He would just hold her hand and move his his thum over her hand and that is all it took for her. When that sat down to eat and she tried to eat everything was doing was causing her to feel like just jumping him and doing it in front of everyone.

After they were down eating they went their seperit ways, but before he went to work he gave her a long kiss and she was just melting to the kiss. Then he would be gone and she walked to me up with her friends. All there thoughts were one one thing

"Well only 12 hours to go. It is going to be a long day." Soon we was with her friends.

Naruto was working with a smile on his face that it scared some people but he was back to his old self and that was all that matter. They would take this Naruto over the naruto they saw yesterday. The hour went by for him and all he could think if she could make it for the next 10 hours. He was hoping so and if she could make it he was planing to give her anything she wanted for holding it out.

While Naruto was doing his regaler work like always, Hinata was having a hard time with the training. It was her day to be the target for her friends to help her get her defense and a violence of attacks. She was working harder then ever to avoid them. She knew that if anyone of them touched her she would be in trouble with hiding it from them. Sakura was working on get touching her so was Ino. While TenTen was using weapons an throwing them at her.

Time to seemed to go by slow for her. The training lasted until 4 pm. Hinata was sitting on the ground panting. All the girls were just sitting. The three girls were thinking what was with Hinata. Normally they would hit her a couple of time, but they didn't touch her once. They came close but Hinata seemed to like was determine not to be hit. While they were thinking Hinata was thinking. Only 8 hours left of her punishment. I need to do this for him.

Once they were rested they all head for food for an hour and then a couple of hours of shopping. They all were talking and Hinata was still avoiding not to be touched. They didn't notice her acting up. Lunch went pretty good and no one was close to her to be able to touch her and make her do anything to prove that she was acting worried.

Shopping was going rally good until Ino cam up to her and she touched Hinata's shoulder and she quickly let out a small moan. It was only load enough for Ino to hear. This confused Ino very much. All that was running through her head was that Hinata was hurt and was avoiding being touched to hide her pain. Ino asked Hinata was she hurt and is she was, did Naruto do it. Hinata told her that Naruto would never hurt her and that she wasn't hurt. Ino wasn't buying it but didn't say anything else.

When Hinata was in the changing room she talked to Sakura about what happen when she touch Hinata on the shoulder. Sakura was worried just as much as Ino was. If Hinata was hurt and Naruto did anything to her he was a dead man. So Sakura to them that they were going back to her house and figure out what was wrong with her. And in no time they were back at Sakura's apartment. Hinata was thinking of the time she had left. " I only have 5 and a half hours to go. God this day is going by so slowly."

Sakura put her plan into action. All the girls They were doing everything they could to touch Hinata. But she was to quick for them and acted like nothing was wrong. All most giving up Ino went to the kitchen with TenTen and told her that she had a way to get Hinata to hold still while they pinned her down. TenTen knew what Ino was planning. Sakura was still trying to make Hinata talked and could see Ino was getting ready for her Mind transfer Jutsu. Smiling and just talking with Hinata and then it happen. Ino used her jutsu and was inside Hinata. Looking up at Sakura ino smiled while in Hinata's body and spoke in Hinata's voice.

Ino: Now we finally got her. Man she is fast.

Sakura: Way to go Ino. I didn't think we would catch her. Now I am going to see what is wrong. If you feel anything just me know.

Ino: I know.

TenTen: Hey Ino what should I do with your body?

Ino Just put my body on the couch.

TenTen: Okay.

Sakura just put her hand on Hinata's body and Ino moaned out load. This cased the other two girls to look at her. It wasn't a moan from pain but from pleasure. TenTen and Sakura kept touching Hinata's body and Ino was kept moaning and panting. after a few minutes Ino was waving Hinata's hands to get them to stop before something happened. Sakura asked.

Sakura: Ino what are you feeling?

Ino: Feel like she is horny and every time you touch her body a wave of pleasure hits me.

TenTen: Why would she be so horny?

Sakura: Well I guest that we better ask her.

Ino: All right I am going back to my body.

With that Ino went back to her body and Hinata was lookingat them with questions of what happened. The three other girls didn't say much. Hinata was thinking that maybe they found out while she was day dreaming. then Sakura asked her.

Sakura: Hinata are you horny?

Hinata: What! No. Why would I be horny at this time of day. Hahaha.

Ino: Stop lying Hinata. I know for a fact that your horny. I was in your body, and we touched you.

Hinata: Fine. I am horny.

TenTen: We know that. How about you tell us why.

Hinata: Okay. Well Naruto went camping last time and I went with him. Then we went home and took a shower together and once he was washed we started to make out and soon I was getting horny. Soon he had my hands pinned above my head and he was feeling me up and making me get hornier. Finally he played with my clit and when I was close he stopped.

TenTen: Why he do that?

Hinata: He told me it was my punishment for the video.

Sakura: So he made you horny.

Hinata: Yes.

Ino: How long have you been feeing horny for?

Hinata: Well he stopped pleasuring me around 10.

Ino: What? You been horny for 8 hours. Hinata: Hai.

Sakura: What is Naruto thinking?

Hinata: He said that his would be my punishment every time I fuck him while he is a sleep, and that if I could make it all day he would. Well he never told me what would happen if I make it all day.

TenTen: What time time he say this was all over?

Hinata: He didn't say. He said he be home either 9-10 o'clock tonight.

Sakura: You have to be horny between 13 to 14 hours. Man that is hards.

Hinata: It is. That is why I have been avoiding being touched. My whole body is sensitive.

TentTen: Aren't you going crazy feeling this way?

Hinata: Hai. Naruto wants to see how crazy I will be when he gets home. I been going crazy for hours.

Sakura: Why not release hrself?

Hinata: He didn't want me to. And I don't him mad at me. I only have a few more hours to go. I know it is hard, but I made it this far then I know he will help me with it

later.

Ino: I bet he wants to see how crazy you are when he starts to fuck you and to make sure that you get the max pleasure.

Sakura: Naruto can be smart and stupid at the same time. How could he do this to you Hinata?

Hinata: If doing this makes him happy then I will put up with it. Naruto always treats me right.

Their talked lasted a few hours. They tried to talk about other thins to help Hinata not tho think about it. And they stopped trying to touch her. But it was hard to watch Hinata being in that did tell her while being like this that she was untouchable in combat and told her she have Naruto do this to her before going out on missions and she could be a better ninja then he was.

They all enjoyed the joking and talking and soo the three other woman left Sakura's apartment when Sasuke came home and kissed he. Hinata was having a hard time with that so she went home. When she got home she sat down and started to read a book to help her with the next 3 hours. The book was helping, not much but still helping.

While Hinata was home Ino went to talk to Naruto to figure out what he was think. But when she got to his office it there was no sign he was there. The staff told her that he went home about a hour ago. Ino was so confused what he planning. Giving up and so she went to her family's flower shop. When she reached there she saw Naruto waiting for her. Walking up to him and waited for him to speak.

Naruto: Hi Ino. So you three figured out Hinata was horny.

Ino: How did you know?

Naruto: Oh I had a cone flow her all day. I know every thing. I have to say I like what I saw today. But I don't think I would do that to her for a mission. That be to mean.

Ino: Naruto why would you make her go crazy being horny?

Naruto: That is easy. I want her to crazy so when I fuck her tonight that she has the best origanum of her life. She only has a few more hours left and right now she is at home reading a book.

Ino: Naruto that is a little mean to do to her.

Naruto: I didn't think she would last this long. I was expecting her arounf 5 to come to me and telling me that I to come home and take care of her.

Ino: Well she is trying not make you mad at her and will do anything for you.

Naruto: I am not at her. I was just having fun with her and I am going to tell her when I get home. And I am going let her have anything she wants for going through this. I like giving her gifts. Whatever hheart wants I will do for her.

Ino: Naruto your a nice guy.

Naruto: Thank you Ino. Your a good friend. If there is anything I can do for you please just ask. Now I need to get some flowers for her.

Ino: Flowers are coming up.

Ino got flowers for Naruto. Soon he was on his way home. Naruto was walking slowly to waste time. He still had an hour before he said he be home. Ino just walked watched him walk away thinking that she wanted what Hinata had. She had looks ad a guy that would do anything for her. Even make her go crazy to give her the bast sex of her life. Then she thought, Hinata is going to fuck him in his sleep more just to feel that pleasure again. It put a smile on her face.

Naruto looked at his watch and knew it was almost 10. He smiled as he walked up to his door and opened it. Hinata was right on top of him not caring anything else. She quickly went into a kiss and didn't care that he had flowers in his hands. After a few minutes she stepped back and took the flowers from him. Hinata just smiled at him then spoke.

Hinata: Naruto I wen the whole day feeling horny.

Naruto: Oh I know.

Hinata: How do you know? You had a clone follow me all day to see if I could do it didn't you?

Naruto: Yes just make sure that you would be okay. I didn't think you could make it all day. I was thinking you would have come to my office demanding me to come home and fuck you.

Hinata: I wanted to make you happy.

Naruto: Hinata waking you with in my arms makes me happy. I am sorry if you feel like I was really punishing you.

Hinata: What this wasn't a punishment?

Naruto: Nope. I just wanted to give two gifts.

Hinata: And what are this gifts Naruto?

Naruto: The first one you will see when I fuck you in 10 minutes. As for the second one I will do anything for you with out any questions.

Hinara: Anything?

Naruto: Anything you want. As long it doesn't have me kill anyone.

Hinata: Okay. I promus Ino I would talk you about her needing release for herself. And before you say anything. She is having a hard time getting Sai to fuck her and its been a few years that she had a dick in her. Naruto I want you to have a three way with Ino and I.

Naruto: Is that what you want Hinata?

Hinata: Yes. But not to night. I want you to fuck me right now.

Naruto: okay I will have a three way with you and Ino. Even though I told You I would never cheat on you.

Hinata: It isn't cheating if I asked you of this. I only doing it for her because she has helped us out every step of the way.

Naruto: As long as I am not cheating on you I will do it for you. Now Mrs. Uzumaki get your fine ass naked and in that bed.

Hinata jumped for joy and was naked before Naruto had time to blink. And was in bed waiting for him. Hard set up the camera. Hinata know it was only right that he gets to record this and this way she gets to see how crazy she is after 14 hours of being horny. They went at it with out the foreplay. They went right at it. Hinata set up a sound prove jutsu so they could be as load as they wanted to.

She screamed the whole time and was having a hard time to keeping her mind focus. It was like her brain was going to exploe from the pleasure. Naruto could see that she was lost. That she wasn't thinking anything at all. Up until she asked to be on top and show him how crazy she really is. Naruto had no prblem. They whiched position and right away Hinata went to work on riding. Her screams were much loader then there were a few minutes ago.

Naruto just laid back wit his hands behind his head watching her go wilded on him. She was put her hands on his chest and quickly going up and down. Naruto had a hard time seeing which way she was going. All he knew was that she was tight and couldn't stop her self from riding him. Then she laid down on him still moving her hips up and down, but she was kissing him. The kiss lasted a while she screamed into his lips. Then it hit her she straighten her back and put her hands on the side of her head and screamed one last time.

The scream was caused she felt Naruto was at his limit and his dick was pumping his seaman in to her. This scream lasted the whole time whole time while it was shouting into her. When it was down her eyes rolled into the back of her head and passed out and fell on to of Naruto. She was panting while she was sleeping, and muttering God I love so much. I love you so Much. This was the best sex we had. While she was sleeping. Naruto her brain was replaying what happen while she was sleeping. So he laider on the bed. Got up and cleaned himself down and cleaned her as well.

It took sometime he also clean the bed. It was hard because everytime he moved her she was ready to grab him and fuck him again. Naruto had to tell her that sleep time sex time later. In her sleep she called him a baka and that her pussy wanted his dick now. Naruto laughed because he was talking to the sleeping Hinata and she was talking back in her sleep. Once everything was cleaned up he laid down and brong back in top of him. Cover them and was a sleep in no time.

Ino was thinking about what Naruto had given her as a second gift. Knowing that he told her that he was going to give Hinata anything she wanted. Ino smiled that it was the perfect time to bring up what she and Hinata talked about. Ino laid in bed next to Sai, but he was already asleep. She wanted to jump himand ride him all night, but she didn't because she knew it would be Sai's first time and she wanted to share that with him. So she just rolled over and went to sleep.

TenTen after hearing how Hinata was going to be horny for 14 hours was turned on and fould Lee and he had no problems with having sex. TenTen was happy that all his training wasn't a total waste. He would fuck her for hours ad she would be panting afterwards. Lee could keep going, but TenTen had told him that she need rest. But one day she would be able to keep up with him. Lee wasn't sad about that.

He told her that if they had to have sex every night then that what they had to do. With the power of youth burned while in them.

Sakura just enjoyed a nice night with Sasuke. He wanted to pleasure her but she told him that she wanted him to get her horny in the morning to see if she could do what Naruto did to Hinata was worth to be Horny all day. Sasuke asked a lot of question and she answer them. They end up doing it anyway after he told her that he would do what Sakura want him to do to her. She was happy that he would try his best to give her want she wanted. Sasuke knew that it was going to b hard for him to get Sakura horny in the morning. But it was worth a try. They didn't go at it for hours, only because he was tried from training and need rest if they would be doing this tomorrow night.

The night seemed like it was a peaceful night. Through out the village everyone was happy. But that is also a bad thing. Naruto never fully rested. He would lay in bed with Hinata but he would have a hard time sleeping. Thoughts of the enemy attacking any time bother him. It has been more the 9 months since Team Kikashi was attack. Was he doing the right thing by living life to the fullest. Then he looked at

Hinata, and thoughts of anything happening to her how could he live with out her. BUt that smile on her face is what kept going through out this. She was stronger then she has ever been. Then thoughts of growing old with her made him smile, but as a shinobi life can come at to an end all of sodden. Being Hokage you are willing

to die for this village.

Just kept looking at her and seeing how this live was good. She has done so much for her and all he could do was make her happy. All the power he has now was all started with her putting her life on the line not just once but twice when he was about to die. Stood by him and helped him a cheve power to protect everyone. She alsobrought love to his life. Not just her's but knowing that he was loved before he was born and his family put their life on the line to protect not just the village but the world to him. Jiariya would call him the child of destiny. But still he had second thoughts. But that smile on her face is what it meant the world to him.

The sun started to raise and Naruto saw that he did get some more sleep. After his middle of the night thoughts. Looking over at Hinata still in his arms he knew that she would miss him if anything happen to him and stand by him in the fight. Hinata started to wake and looked at Naruto with a smile still on her face. She could tell that he was worried about the future.

Hinata: Naruto stop worrying about the future. Live in the present and wheat ever happens in the future we will deal with it then. Oh and good morning my love.

Naruto: Hinata I don't know what I did to have you all this love, but I love it when you know how to read me. You always know how to make feel at ease. I love so much.

Hinata: I love you for being yourself. It may have taken you longer then I wanted, but you fell in love with me all on your own. I may have said I love you during the Pain fight. But it was your choise to fall in love. I worry about the future as well, but as long as we can be with each other then I then the future doesn't scare me.

Naruto: Hey there is still something we never talked about.

Hinata: What is that? I know all your dreams have come ture and some you didn't know about.

Naruto: I was thinking about what if we lost each other in battle. Could you continue living?

Hinata: I would miss you greatly, but I would live to protect what you die for with all my strength.

Naruto: I feel the same. Glad that one is out of the way. The other think is...Um..How do I put it.

Hinata: Whatever it is I am sure we can figure out. You can tell me anything.

Naruto: Well me never talked about a family.

Hinata: Naruto we have a family. We got all our friends and my clan. What do you mean by family?

Naruto: That is true, but I was thinking something more personal of just you and me.

Hinata: Naruto are you thinking about kids?

Naruto: In a sense. I don't know. I was just thinking.

Hinata: Naruto it is alright. Thinking about that is okay. Everry married couple thinkings about kids.

Naruto: Sorry, but you know I didn't have a great childhood. So I am worried if we have any and anything happen to both of us what would happen to them?

Hinata: We have a big family that would look after them. Is have kids something you want?

Naruto: I don't know. My own childhood has put dout in me. I just don't want them to end being treating like I was. It is my worst nightmare that would happen.

Hinata: They would be loved by everyone in this village. I know that the people that love us most would care for them and tell them about us and why we had to leave.

Naruto: I am just scared, but with you I think its something I can do.

Hinata: Well when your ready to start this family let me know. I will follow you into battle and I will follow into parenthood.

Naruto: Maybe once we done with thing with Ino and we have our own place we can

start.

Hinata: Deal.

The sun was growing brighter as they talked about what was on Naruto's mind. He was feeling better. They just laid there as long at they could. Hinata soon got up and starting to make breakfast while he went to the shower to get ready for work. They were both humming away while doing their normal routines. Hinata had Narout's food ready for him the second he step foot out of the bathroom. Naruto got dressed and then sat down to eat with Hinata.

Not much was said while they ate. There was only one thing on their minds. Naruto had talked about having kids. Hinata was still shocked about that. She never thought that he would bring it up and to be worried that they wouldn't end up like his childhood. Naruto was thinking if he made to be a father. Not knowing how a father acts around a children. Once breakfast was over Naruto went over to hug her. She was happy to get this hug. It was different then his normal way he hugged her. But she was still happy. To her it was more for him then her. Hinata hugged him back.

Naruto spent a little more time with Hinata before heading out to the office. While she cleaned up Naruto just stood there hugging her from behind and kissing her. Hinata just smiled and kept at it. They talked about things and getting things ready to help Ino out. He did tell her that he wasn't happy about sleeping with Ino. But he did tell her that he would it only this time no more. Hinata agreed that it was a one time deal.

Naruto asked her to walk with him to the office and record some of what he does as a job. She question why and he told her that he so if anything happen that they could see what he did. Hinata asked him if this was just in case something hapen to him, and he wanted to show kids if they have any were able to see him. Naruto told her that it was both. Just wanted to have a video of him doing something beside end up them reading about him. She hugged him and tried to cheer him up. Hinata could tell that no matter what he was worried about the future. She was going have to handle this day by day.

Hinata went with him to work and record stuff that was common knowdge and that the council would't be upset to record to have a prove that their Hokage was feeling his mortality. She also got him to agree to record him in practicing and using his jutsu. So if they had kids they could see their father in action. While he was in the council meeting she went to their friends and told them how Naruto was feeling. Sakura was the first one to say that he was around the same age his parent was when they died.

Everyone in the room now understood why Naruto wanted to find this scroll so badly. He wanted to make sire that nothing never happen to the village. No one said another word. They were sitting there trying to think of a way to make Naruto feel better. It was hard to think of anything.

It was almost October 10th which made Naruto get really depressed and he was getting worst each day. He was coming home late and leaving before Hinata woke up. Also avoiding his friends and would disappeared if anyone came to see him in his office will out his knowledge. When it came to missions he wasn't there but someone else was taking care of it.

No one was getting close to him. Hinata was worried now. He disappeared for few days and no one knew where he went. During those days Tsunade was running the

village. She didn't like it but it was something in how Naruto's friends and his wife got her to watch the village while Naruto worked through things.

Time went by, it was a week before his birthday and Naruto just drop off the map. Hinata was really worried that he was pushing him self into a crazy bin. But one day a few days before his birthday Naruto left her a note. Reading it a few times, because it was the first contact in a most 3 weeks.

Dear Hinata

I know it been crazy lately. I know I am being crazy about this whole life and death thing. But I been thinking and I want you to think about this too. I been trying to find this scroll and I haven't found anything yet. I am going to give up on my birthday. I hope you can be happy with this failer of a mission. Because I can with this mission not working. I will be back 11:59 pm before my birthday. If you are mad at me I will take gladly take your yelling, hit, or anything you need to get over this. Or long it takes you to forgive me. I love you, and it hurts not being with you every day, but it was something I need to do. Don't worry I been eat right and rest as much as I can. Please tell every one I am sorry that I been a Baka lately and tell Sakura if it helps her stop being mad at me. I will gladly let her beat the crap out of me. Haha. I hope she doesn't kill me. Well I will see you in a few more days. I will be counting the minutes until I see you again my love.

Love Naruto.

Hinata had tears in her eyes. He was being a Baka and he knew it and be happy to take what ever punishment that she had planned for him. And knowing that Sakura would kill his ass all over the village three times, and heal him so she could kick his ass again. Just then Sakura, Ino and TenTen came in and see Hinata crying on her knees. Before they could ask why she is crying Hinata handed them the note.

All three girls took the note and started to read it. They read it slowly to make sure that they didn't miss anything. Sakura started laughing. When Ino and TenTen got to the part that made Sakura laugh, they did as well. Reading that Naruto be happy for Sakura beat the crap out of him and hope he lived through it.

Hinata started to laugh with them and they save her a hug. They knew the tears were both happy and sad at the same time. Once they got her to stop crying they told her that told her they planned a party for Naruto and now that they knew when he be back so now they can throw it. Ino gave Hinata the address to where the party will be. Then TenTen told her that she is taking the Kunai and place it out side where the party is. Hinata was happy that they were doing this for Naruto and agree that they be there when they wanted them to be there.

Sakura told her the party is at 7 pm and don't worry about the village. Tsunade would cover the village another day. Just make sure that he is ready to have fun. Hinata was glad that she got to spend the day with Naruto and hugged her friends again. As the three women were leaving Hinata asked to talk to Ino. Ino was more then happy to talk to her. Once the others were gone Hinata walked Ino over to the coach and spoke.

Hinata: Ino I have talked to Naruto about you just want to feel wanted.

Ino: How mad was he?

Hinata: More like he didn't want to share him self with anyone but me. But he said he would do it this one time for me as long as I am apart of it and it is a one time thing.

Ino: I love you Hinata. Just tell me what I have to do and I will do it.

Hinata: Well do you still have al though toys you keep around?

Ino: Yea. Why do I get rid of them? Do you want to use some?

Hinata: I want to make my self into hin=s birthday present.

Ino: Oh I see where you are going. Fine I will help you as long as it is that night.

Hinata: Deal.

The two of them talked for awhile going over what they were planning to do. Hinata got all red at how Ino was planning to do this. But she ready wanted both of worlds.

Ino was happy to help Hinata and well she wanted to this as well it was a great deal.

The next couple of days went by quickly and the time to put the girls plan in action to give him a great birthday gift. Ino came over hours earlier to set up and make sure Hinata was going to be in the right mind set went the hour came. It was only a few minutes were left before Naruto would be arriving back to his home.

Ino: This is your last chance to back out of this Hinata.

Hinata: No!. I want to do this. Just do as we planned and I will do my part. Now finish we my set up and put me were you need me to be and everything will be fine.

Ino: Okay.

Ino turned off all the lights and set a note up for Naruto that Hinata had written. Then she got her self in your spot. Watching for the light to pop into the room Ino was nervous and that Hinata was really okay with this. She still can't believe that this was all Hinata's idea. What a Birthday present. Then she saw the light and then it was dark again. Naruto looked around and notice that Hinata wasn't jumping into his arms and kissing him.

Walking around and found the note. Looking at it and then had to turn on the light so he could read it. Sitting on the coach and he started to read it. Ino from the bed room could see how Hinata was right about Naruto.

Naruto I want to give you your first two gifts for to day. Since it is your birthday I will not be mad at you for today. But went its tomorrow you better Believe It that you are going to get a ear full. Back to the real matter. First I want to strip of all your cloths and clean up. Then come to the bedroom and then you will get your present.

Love Hinata

P.S. I would love for you to listen to what you will be doing tonight.

Naruto not really caring that Hinata was going to be mad at him and lest she wouldn't do it on this birthday. Walking over to the bathroom and washing up. Both girls were waiting for him and to see the look on his face when he found out what he doing tonight. After he was done cleaning up quickly and not wanting to keep Hinata waiting to long. It was already been a few weeks since he saw her. Walking over to the bed room and opening it up. Naruto walked to the bed and waited. Looking around to see what was happening then he heard a voice.

Ino: Naruto come here please.

Naruto: Ino what are you doing in my bed room?

Ino: It is apart of your first gifts of the day. didn't you read Hinata's note?

Naruto: Yes.

Ino: Then you know just to listen and you will find out everything.

Naruto just wanting to get on with it he just wanted to see Hinata and kiss her. So he walked over to Ino and stood in front of the bed. Ino had a smile on her face and turned on the lap. Naruto was surprised that Ino was sitting on his bed naked. Ino had a small blush on her face. Then she got up and pushed him to sit on the bed and stood in front of him.

Ino: Okay Naruto. I know that you agreed to sleep with me one time. So your Hinata asked me to make it a three way with you. She wanted to do it on your birthday. And I am okay with this if you are.

Naruto: I told Hinata I would do this for her. I never go back on my word. Where is

Hinata at? I want to see her.

Ino: She is a littlte tied up and the moment.

Naruto: Ino where is she and what have you done to her?

Ino: I only did what she asked me to do.

Walking away from Naruto. She walked to the closet and open it up. Naruto couldn't see what was happen ing but heard small moans coming from that direction. Just sitting there he watched as Ino had something in her hand. Then she moved out of the way and Naruto eyes were wide open. Across the room was Hinata tied up and she couln't see of say anything.

Naruto: Ino. Why is Hinata like that?

Ino; Trust me she wanted this. I think she told me she wanted to be your gift. I only helped wrap her.

Naruto: Please bring her over to me.

Ino: You may speak with her but no touching Uzumaki.

Ino told Hinata that they were going to talk with Naruto and when to stop waking. Hinata shock her head and listed to Ino as commanted. Naruto watched as Hinata had a hard time walking and he just wanted her in her hands. In no time they got to him and Ino Helped Hinata to her knees and then went to sit next to Naruto. Ino. Looked at him and spoke.

Ino: Alright Uzumaki you may talk to her now but yes and no questions. She isn't aloud to speak to you until I get what I want.

Naruto: Fine. I will deal with you in a second Ino. Hinata is it true that you will be mad at me after my bithday is over?

Hinata shock her head yes.

Naruto; Did you ask Ino to do this to you?

Again Hinata shock her head yes.

Naruto: Do you really want me to have sex with Ino first before all three go at it?

Ino; Hold it Hinata that is a question I should answer. Okay Naruto. We are going to have se. I mean all three of his. I just want to feel you up and maybe kiss and blow you and you give me a oragsum with your tongue first. I just want to feel what Hinata gets from you all the time. Doesn't a little time.

Naruto: Hinata are you okay with me treating Ino as if she was you?

And the third time Hinata shock her head yes.

Naruto: Fine I will do it. BUt I have one condiction that I want right now.

Ino: What is that?

Naruto: I want to kiss Hinata first and hear her Happy birthday to me and enjoy her

gifts.

Ino: Well since your being a good boy I will take that deal.

Standing up Ino walked be behind Hinata and lossen the straps keeping the ball gag in her mouth. One the ball was remove Ino moved back and let them have this moment. Naruto got on to his knees and kissed Hinata. Ino was surprised how deep their kiss was. Looking at the clock she saw it lasted over a few minutes and then Naruto moved back. With a smile on her face Hinata spoke.

Hinata: Happy birthday Naruto-kun. Please enjoy the gifts I got for you. I will see you

mmmmmmm.

Ino: That just is enouth talking from you for now.

Naruto watched as Ino walked over to them again and before Hinata could finish talking Ino put the gag back into her mouth. Hinata was still trying to talk but nothing really came out that Naruto could understand. Once Ino was done she walked over to Naruto and sat next to him again.

Ino: Sorry about that. But that last sentence wasn't part of the deal.

Hinata: Mmmmmmmm... While shaking head and fighting to get free.

Naruto: Now Hinata. Ino has a point we made a deal and a Uzumaki doesn't break and deal.

Hinata went huf at him and settle down. Then Naruto looked at Ino waited a few seonds. INo looked at him and saw something in his eyes that was drawing her to him. As the two were looking at each other they heard Hinata say something like get on with it. And so Naruo pulled Ino close to him and put her on his lap. Not fighting him Ino followed what he wanted to do.

Once on his lap Naruto brought Ino into a kiss. Her eyes went wide open and could feel the love coming from him. She knew that Naruto was thinking about Hinata the whole time and she didn't care. It just felt good to feel that passion that she was looking for. Hinata was still on the floor and could hear them kissing and it made her sad that she wasn't there kissing him and Ino was on floor tied up. But she could heard how much Ino need this and so she just relaxed.

Naruto and _no kiss lasted quite a while. The kiss lasted over a half hour and Ino was out of breath just fom kissing him. She now knew why Hinata was always running to kiss him every time she saw him. Ino smiled at Naruto with a pleased looked. Naruto was glad that part is over and waited for what was next. _

_Seeing that it was it was her turn to do she got off of his knees and got on the floor in front of him. Then she notice that Naruto never got a boner from kissing her. She thought after seeing two naked ladies in his room and one tied up would have given him a boner. _

_Ino: Naruto in order for me to work on this deal you need a boner. _

_Naruto: Sorry Ino. I use to kissing Hinata that way in public so I am use to not getting a boner that way. _

_Hinata was gigging as she heard that Naruto hadn't goten in a boner. Ino looked at the girl and saw that she was giggling. So she turned to her and grabbed Hinata's nibbles and pitched it a little bit. Hinata screamed a little bit. Before Naruto could stand up Ino stopped him. _

_Ino: Listen Uzumaki. I want to see that bonrer of your. Until I do i will play with Hinata. _

_Naruto just watched as Ino did it a again to Hinata. Her screams were getting to him. _

_Ino watching for his boner to show up. So she went to kissing and sucking on Hinata's its. Then she saw it that he was getting turned on by this. This gave her an idea. Naruto still watching them and seeing as Ino pushed Hinata on to her back and quickly untied Hinata's anlks and the kissed Hinata on the clit. _

_Hinata was moaning from Ino's touch and it made Naruto get horny. Watching his love getting pleased from a kiss from another woman made him want to jump in. In no time before Ino got to use her tongue she saw that Naruto had a boner. She smile at him and helped Hinata back up to her knees. _

_Ino: Dam girl. That cock is huge. No wonder you love to fuck it. _

_Hinata moved her head in to the yes shacking. _

_Ino moved back over to Naruto. She grabbed his dick and began stocking it. Looking at Naruto Ino could tell that he was trying to think about Hinata doing this, but yet again she didn't care it was seeing that he was enjoying it was all the matter to her. She was still feeling the loving thoughts he had for Hinata. Her mind jutsus helped her understand what she need to do to make him feel good. _

_Ino: Naruto are you enjoying the hand job? _

_Naruto: I am not going to lie to you Ino. I wish Hinata-kun was going it. But I am enjoying it. Sorry Hinata. _

_Hinata muthles to what they think she said just enjoy and that when its turn she will show who is the best at this. Ino smiled at him again and spoke. _

_Ino: Its okay that you are thinking of Hinata. I just want to feel the love coming toolds me. I don't care if it isn't the same love that Hinata gets. But it is making me happy that I haven't lost any skills. _

_Naruto: Ino I do love you. Just not the same way as I do Hinata. _

_Ino: Oh I know that silly. Do you know how long I been with out the real thing? It has been three years almost four. _

_Naruto: Dam Ino that is really hard. Well I promius when We are down here to night it will be like you never stopped. Right Hinata? She wanted to do this for you for helping us out a lot lately. _

_Ino: Thank you both of you. I love you guys even more. _

_With that she kissed the top of his dick and then slowly talking Naruto's cock as far as she could. He was bigger then any guy she has blowed. So it took her time as she got it all the way in her mouth. Once she got used to having a cock in her mouth again she started to bob her head back and forth. This went on quite a while. Both girls could hear him enjoying and him saying that he wanted to Hinata doing this but he was stilling enjoying it. Hinata listen to everything that was happening and hearing the noices that was coming from Ino. She could tell the girl was enjoying this to. Ino was moaning into his cock as if it was in her pussy. In to time Naruto worn her that he was about to cum and Ino just got ready for it. When Naruto did cum she swallowed all of his cum with out fighting it going it to her mouth. _

_Ino could she that Naruto was still hard so she moved over to Hinata and whisper into her ear. after a minute Ino was helping Hinata get in front of Naruto's hard cock. Naruto was wondering what Ino had told Hinata and soon Ino was pushing him back to lay his back on the bed keeping him with his cock towards Hinata. _

_Ino: Okay. Now you are going to eat me out and while that is happening Hinata is going to sock your cock. _

_Naruto: Okay! _

_Ino: But Hinata is going to control how fast you are going to be eating me out. If she sucks your cock slow then you move slow. _

_Naruto: Okay I get it. Depening on how fast Hinata is going is how fast I have to go on you. _

_Ino: Go boy. No wonder Hinata is so happy having sex with you. You know how to _

_make a girl feel special. _

_Naruto just smiled at her as she went to take the gag out of Hinata's mouth again. _

_Then tellingher that she isn't aloud to talk and just listen for orders. Ino then got _

_Hinat lined up with his cock adn told her to told the head in her mouth while she got her self in position. In no time Ino was looking down at Narito with her askk facing Hinata and her pussy at Naruto. Smiling and she asked him. _

_Ino: Are you ready to eat this pussy and make fe feel like three years of none sex hadn't happen? _

_Naruto: Yes. Mistress Ino. _

_Ino: Oh Hinata you have trained him well. I am just playing with you Naruto. But thank you for the ego boost I need it. _

_Naruto: Your well come. Lets get this rolling. I can feel Hinata wanting to start. _

_Looking over her shoulders to look at Hinata. She was trying so hard not to start until Ino was ready. Bt having Naruto's cock in her mouth was torcher and really wanted to make him fell good. Ion lined up her puss with Naruto's mouth and making sure that he go t air. She said him to do a trail run to make sure that they were set up good. Naruto did what was asked and then told her it was fine. _

_Ino: Okay Hinata You may start any time. _

_Hinata was already on it. Slowily going all the way down Naruto's cock and Ino could hear a moan coming from Naruto as he licked her pussy. Hinata did this a few times and then moved this going. Somethimes she would move quickly making Ino scream and then other times she moved slowly and make Ino wiper from the slow motion. _

_The time Naruto cam again Ino Already had 6 oragsums and was panting hard. _

_Rolling off of Naruto she kissed him again. She was tasting her on juices and was moaning as Hinata mas causing him to moan into her lips by continuing the blow job. Ino broke the kiss and Watch as Naruto was really enjoying Hinata's blow job. She was going all the way down his cock making it like it didn't exlist. After Naruto cam for the third time Hinata stopped and smiled. Ino could tell that Naruto had kept his deal. _

_Ino: Okay Uzumaki. I need a rest so go enjoy your present. You can. _

_Before she could say anything else Naruto had Hinata in his hands and was kissing her while untieing her. Into time to Ino's surprised Naruto had Hinata free and she was holding on to him. They were making out and and feeling each other. She just watched as the two really wanted to be with each other. With another smile and waled over to them. _

_Ino; Um. Hinata I don't have much energy left. So I was wondering if I can have one last orgasum from Naruto from his cock in my pussy I will then leave you two to your happy time. _

_Hinata: Sure Ino. I am fine with that. Are you okay with that Naruto? _

_Naruto had a evil looking smile on his face and brong Hinata over to talk to her in her ear. Ino watched as Hinata soon had a evil smile on her face as well. The moved a part and Hinata stood up and walked over to Ino. _

_Hinata: Naruto has agree to this but he would like to see you tied to the bed. Blind folded and eating my pussy out. _

_Ino: Deal. _

_Ino Jumped onto the bed and was quickly laying on the bed with her arms ready. Naruto took one side and Hinata to the tother side. When she her arms were tied to the bed Hinata wen to get the blind fold and something else that helped her learn to take Naruto all the way in. While Hinata was finishing setting up Ino Naruto went to get a cumdom to make sure Ino didn't get his cum inside of her. _

_Ino was now blind and couldn't see what was about to happen and Hinata smiled evilly again and moved around things to make this easier. Naruto watched as Hinata was geting ready to make sure Ino wouldn't be saying much soon. Then Hinata spoke to Ino. _

_Hinata: Um INo I nee you to pick your head up and open your mouth. I want to fix the pillow for you and I want you to be ready for my pussy. _

_Ino: Hinata. _

_With quick movement Hinata had the object into Ino's mount and and had it strapped behind her head before she could protest. Hinata walked over to Naruto and together they watched Ino trash about to the surprise that Hinata did to her. The Uzumakis just smiled at the girl with the ring gag in her mouth. After about a minute Ino calmed down and waited for them. Hinata walked ove to her and got in prosition. _

_Then Naruto was readly and waited for the okay. _

_Hinata: How do you like being gagged when you trying to do somethings. Now start _

_licking Ino. _

_With that Ino got to work on eating Hinata's pussy. Not sure when Naruto was about to start. All she knew was that he was all set up and hoping he put a comdum on so noth there isn't a problem later. Trying to for get that Naruto could fuck her any minute now, she just focus on Hinata. Ino could tell that Hinata was enjoying and she was talking to Naruto about things he missed over the last few days. _

_Then Hinata cam on Ino's face and That was Naruto quoe to start fucking Ino. Ino was still eating Hinata out then she felt a sharp pain in her pussy. She screamed into Hinata's pussy bring Hinata to her next oragasum. All Ino could thingk while stig trying to eat Hinata was that " Dam. I thought Naruto Had a monster cock in my mouth. But now that it is in my pussy it feels so much bigger. I know I will be sore in the morning and not walking straight for a day or so." _

_Hinata and Naruto were still talking a=while Naruto was fucking Ino. Hinata was almost to her third orgasum and Ino hadn't reached her's yet. Naruto was pounding the crap out of Ino's pussy. Hinata would giggle at how much He wasn't letting Ino have her orgasum. Hinata though back were Naruto told her to use her chakra control to make it last a long time for Ino. So that was that happening. _

_Ino was starting to feel weak and the two lovers could tell. It has been almost an hour since Naruto starting to fuck Ino's pussy. At one point Hinata took of the blind fold and let Ino see Naruto pounding her hard. Ino was no longer eating Hinata out. But had the girl playing with her breast and making it hard for to focus. Hinata was using her mouth to keep Ino in this state. But soon she could tell the girl was about to pass out so she looke at Naruto told him it was time for Ino's final orgasm. _

_Naruto kept pounding Ino's pussy and Hinata Undid the gag and free her. Ino Shout up and pushed naruto on his back and took control and was moving her hips as fast as she can and then it hit her. Screaming for almost a full minute. Ino looked down at Naruto then to Hinata and spoke. _

_Ino: Best sex ever. I love you guys. Three years without sex and I feel like it never stopped. Thank you. Can I sleep on the coach. I can get home right now. _

_Before Naruto or Hinata could say anything Ino pasted out on top of Naruto. Hinata and Naruto laughed at Ino and Hinata helped her Naruto get her off of him and brought her over to the coach and went back into the bed room and they had their own fun. _

_Hours went by and soon the sun was shinning and Ino was starting to wake up. With a jolt of pain runningthrough her body she recalled Naruto Pounding the crap out of her for a long as time. Getting up and dressed she wrote a thank you note for the two of them and left. As she was walking down the street Ino saw Sakura. _

_Sakura walked up to Ino and asked what happen to her. Ino told her in Sakura's ear and helped Ino to the hospital. Sakura wanted to make sure Naruto didn't fuck her up to back. The whole time to the hospital Sakura was laughing and Ino was tellingher that it felt great after three years. Which only make Sakura laugh harder. _

_Naruto woke up before Hinata and just looked at her. It brought a smile to his face that she love him. He maybe a baka but he was her baka. Carefully he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Naruto was just standing under the shower trying to think about the future still. He was so lost in thought that he didn't sense that get in with him until her arms were wrapped around him. Looking over his shoulder he smiled at her. Hinata was just sweased him tight. _

_Naruto: Don't worry Hinata-kun. His Baka is staying in the village with you, until the day he dies. _

_Hinata: You had me worried so much. So has our friends and family. _

_Naruto: If you need to yell me or whatever, fell free to do so at anytime. _

_Hinata: Naruto Uzumaki I am very pissed at you for just disappearing without worning. Sakura had to give me medican to get me to sleep. I was so lose without you. If it wasn't for the people who loved us the most I would lose all hope. _

_Naruto: I am so sorry Hinata. I am stupid. I am just trying to make sure the our lives can last a long time. But don't worry. I will be here with you at all times, and when I do need to go to meetings I am taking you with me. On to the battle field I know you have my back. We will fight as one. This is an Uzumaki promos. _

_Hinata: Fine I will forgive for now. But I want you to make me another promos as _

_well. _

_Naruto: What is it? _

_Hinata: That you stop worrying about this whole death problem you are having. _

_Naruto: I don't think I can make that one. _

_Hinata: Why not? Is it the fact your the same age as your parents when they died? _

_Naruto: Yes! I just so scared of anything happening. My life as been hard from the start. I didn't think I would find love and happiness. Doing stuff on my birthday just _

_brings back bad memories. Before I became Hokage I would ask Bacha to send me out on a mission. _

_Hinata: Naruto you didn't. Why would you do that? _

_Naruto: You know why October 10th is. The whole village knows the date. _

_Hinata: Your talling when Kurama attacked and sealed in you and family died. _

_Naruto: Yes. When I became Hokage and in the village all the timeit killed me to start the festival. I hate that stupid Festiveal. _

_Hinata: Oh Naruto I am so sorry. Please don't cry today. I will be next to you the whole time. _

_Naruto: Can we just stay into. I don't really in the mood for anything. _

_Hinata: You have until 6:30 pm. I made dinner plans with the people who love you and want to be there for you today. Please. _

_Naruto: You know I can't say no to you. I love you Hinata-kun. _

_Hinata: I love you too. Naruto-kun. Why don't you dry off and get your ass back in bed. I will make your food and then we will be in bed until we need to go out later. _

_Naruto: Okay. _

_Naruto got out of the shower not before kissing Hinata for a long time. She stayed in the shower to clean off. After getting dried off herself she went to the kitchen to cook Naruto some food. Naruto could hear her humming while cooking. Soon he fall back asleep. _

_Hinata saw that he fell aback a sleep and could see that he cried himself asleep. Her heart went out to him. He had the most curule life and being his birthday just reminded him that life his a hard thing. Just the thoughts of him being alone all thoughs years made her cry. But as long as she was there for him maybe things will change. Mayber once there are little Naruto's running around and wishing Happy _

_birthday he will forget about the past alittle bit. Only time would tell. _

_She woke him up with kisses all over his face. It put a smile on his face and knowing it was a real smile. Naruto couldn't hide from her no matter what. She told him aftertheir 5 date she knew which smile was the fake and the real. He tried for 3 months to hide it better, Hinata always got him. Naruto looked up and seeing Hinata smiling put a smile on his own face. Sitting up and Hinata sitting on his lap. _

_Naruto watched as his wife picked up the fork and brought it to his mouth. Opening it up and Hinata put the food in his mouth. He began chuing his food. Hinata was happy that Naruto didn't fight her on this. This is how it went until Naruto had finished cleaning all the food off of the plate. Hinata put in on the night stand and wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed him. _

_Hours went by and the two love birds just relaxed in bed. They would talk, cuddle, and have sex. But it was time for them to get up and go to where Hinata had planned for dinner. Hinata notice that Naruto really didn't want to go but he was doing it just because Hinata had it planned. She kissed him many times for putting up with this inconvenience. Once they were dressed Hinata told him to focus on the kuni that he gave TenTen. Naruto looked for that one in his head. Grabbing Hinata and they disappeared and then appeared in front of a house. _

_Naruto: okay Hinata who do we know that lives here? _

_Hinata: I don't know. I was told to have you teleport us to the kuni that TenTen has. _

_Naruto: All right lets go inside. _

_Hinata: Hai. _

_Naruto wqlked to the door and knocked on it. With no answer Hinata just open it and stepped in. Naruto followed behind her and notice that there was no lights were on. _

_Looking for the switch. With a bright light hit their eyes and heard people say. Happy Birthday Naruto. Looking at the sound Naruto noticed that all his friends and close family were here. _

_Hinata looked at him and smiled. Naruto was about to ask her if she did this when Sakura came up to him and told him that Hinata just found out about the party a few days ago. Stepped back and watched as everyone close to him either shake his hand or hug him. _

_Naruto: thanks everyone. This is my first birthday party. _

_Everyone looked at him and saw a real smile on his face and they knew he was telling the truth. Now they were sad for him thinking back and him growing up wasn't easy for fun. _

_Naruto: Now don't be sad about my past. Without it i might not be as strong as i am today. This is the second best gift of my life. The first is when I married Hinata. I will remember this for ever thank you. _

_ Sakura: well Naruto you need this party. Its time you get use to it. As long as we are alive we will give you a party every year. _

_Sasuke: Thats right. _

_Tsunade: listen brat. I covered for you while you were gone but dont let it happen again. _

_Naruto: It won't. I promos Hinata that I wouldn't leave her alone again and if I had to go somewhere she is going with me. _

_Lee: Naruto we need to spar again. _

_Naruto: Sometime in the future, but betting that Granny left me a lot of paper work to do. _

_Tsunade: Dam right brat. I am retired from the job. Have fun tomorrow. _

_Sakura: Listen hear Naruto. Ino wanted to come up she will be in the hospital for a week. And you two know why. _

_Kiba: What is wrong with Ino and why do they why? _

_Kikashi: Kiba has a good point out with it. _

_Lee: We must know. _

_TenTen: No way. I think I know what happen. I can't believe it. _

_Shikamaru: this is troubling some. But i would like to hear it anyway. _

_Choji: well Ino hasn't been on a mission for a while so it must be something with sex. _

_Sai: Naruto Hinata what happen last night. Ino told me she had a deal with you two _

_to finish. _

_All eyes where on the married couple. Hinata and Naruto started to blush really badly. They weren't saying anything. It was starting to bug everyone until Sakura grabbed Naruto by the head and whispered nto his ear. _

_Sakura: either you tell them now or I will beat the crap out of you for leaving like that. _

_I told Hinata I wouldn't beat you for this but I am thinking about it now. _

_Naruto: Okay Sakura you win. Just don't kill me. _

_Everyone laughed as Naruto was scared of Sakura. They knew that he wasn't scared to go into combat but that was a different story. As Naruto made it over to the coach with Hinata and sitting down. Everyone one moved to hear what happen to Ino. _

_Naruto: okay Sai you are right Ino had a deal with Hinata to complete. About a month a go Hinata made a sex tape while I was sleeping and then some how Ino, Sakura and TenTen found out about it. Ino asked Hinata if she could um...join use one time. _

_Everyone mouths were open and were in shocked besides Sakura and TenTen. Eyes moved all round the room. Looking at the people in question. Then Hinata cleared her throat. _

_Hinata: For punishment for making that video made me horny and kept me there for 14 hours. The girls attacked and figured it out. So Naruto told me I could have anything I wanted for going the whole 14 hours being horny. _

_Naruto: So that is when Hinata brought up Ino's request. I wasn't happy about it but I gave her a promos to do anything she wanted. _

_Hinata: So after finding out would be back on his birthday Ino and I planned to do it then. _

_Tsunade: Are you two telling use you had a three way last night? _

_Yes both naruto and Hinata said at the same time. _

_Sai: Naruto you slept with my girlfriend? _

_Hinata: She told me that you gave her promistion to have sex with someone you _

_trusted. _

_Sai: That is true. But I didn't think she would do it. _

_Sakura: well Sai. Before you started dating Ino she did have sex before and you two been with each other for three years. She hasn't had sex in all that time. _

_Kikashi: Sai how could you not sleep with her? _

_Sai: Well at first I didn't know about sex, so I researched it. When ever she was in the mood I kind of started about the mechanics of it. She would tell me that she wasn't in the mood. _

_Kikashi: Master Jiraiya would be rolling i his grave hearing that. _

_Naruto: DON'T THAT WAY ABOUT THE OLD PERV. _

_The with that Naruto was gone. In a bright yellow flash. They were just looking at were Naruto was sitting and Even Hinata was gone. Thinking about his promise to her Naruto must have taken her with him. All eyes where on Kikashi now. _

_Kikashi: Ops. I forgot it that is still hard on him. _

_Tsunade: Do you think. Jiraiya was his Godfather, and the only think to real family he ever had. _

_Sakura: Kikashi sensei you just ruined the party. Do you know how much trouble it was for Hinata to get his m out of the house? _

_TenTen: Naruto has been having a hard time dealing with his birthday since he is the sane as is parents, and the day is life went to hell. _

_Kikashi: I slipped. I'm sure Hinata can calm him down. _

_Meanwhile Naruto had land at his secret spot with Hinata. She was shocked that he remembered his promise not to leave her. She just looked at him and could tell _

_Naruto was about to break down. Pulling him into a hug and told him to let it out. Hugging her back Naruto started to release his sad nest. They just stood there as he cried. The whole time Hinata was thinking of how could Kikashi do this on is Naruto's birthday. _

_Minutes later Naruto had calmed down, but he was still holding Hinata. She could tell all the years of pain was coming to him all at once. Then another set of tears cane out of him again. This went. One for a while. Almost an hour of Naruto crying on and off until he was calm completely. Looking up at Hinata and he had a smile on his face. Hinata could tell that he was still sad but at the same time it was a smile that came from dealing with lost and was working through the pain. _

_Naruto: I think its tome to go back. I don't want my first party to end this way. _

_Everyone went through the trouble of planning it. I need this more now then ever. Hinata: okay Naruto what ever you need I will help you with. _

_With that another flash of light and they were back at the front door to the house with the party going on. Everyone watched as Naruto came back with Hinata. They could tell he cried but no one said anything to him. Naruto told them tonight he orders everyone of age to drink except Lee. Everyone laughed including Lee. It wasn't a dig it was to protect everyone from him. _

_The party raged on and everyone notice that Naruto was having a good time and started giving him gifts. Sakura gave him a big med kit, just incase she wasn't around to pact him up. He laughed at it. Sasuke gave in him a sword like his. Naruto asked him to teach him how to use it. Sasuke was glad to. Choji handed him a few tickets for all you can eat roman. Naruto jumped into the air on that one. Sai gave him his and Ino's gift to him. Sai's gift was a book on protective seals. He just smiled and would start reading it later. Ino's gift was spa trip for the couple. Himata love that gift the most. _

_Shikamaru gave him another book on how to fix up his home. Naruto and Hinata just looked at it funny. Shikamaru told them it was for the future whenever they got their own place. TenTen handed him a scroll and said that it contains more of his kunis that he uses for his is teleporting jutsu. This again made Naruto smile. It was Kikashi's turn and gave a scoll that said wind ninjutsus. Kikashi then said its time to add more wind nature jutsus to is list and that it taked some time to find that scroll. _

_Last but least it was Tsunade's turn. She walked up to him and told him to listen very carefully to her. Naruto stood up and waited. Hinata looked around the room and could tell everyone knew what her gift was from her. _

_Tsunade: Alright Naruto and Hinata. Do you know who owns this house? _

_Both of the, said no. _

_Tsunade: Well the owners of this house is in this room. _

_Naruto: Hinata and I know no one here owns this house so who is it? _

_Sakura: think about it dumass. _

_Hinata: Wait Lady Tsunade are you saying this is Naruto's and my house? _

_Tsunade: you got it. Everyone here helped build his home for you. _

_Hinata passed out with Naruto. It was a over load to their brains. But still making sure they are okay Sakura checked Hinata while Tsunade looked over Naruto. Tsunade was done with Naruto first and asked how Hinata was. Sakura told her to come and see for her self. Walking over to Hinata Tsunade started doing diagnostic _

_jutsu. _

_Tsunade: No wonder you wanted me to see for my self. _

_Kikashi: Is everything okay with Hinata? _

_Tsunade: Sakura and I have to tell her first, then I am sure she will tell you. _

_Everyone was wondering what it was wrong with Hinata. Worry started to set in. A few minutes later both of them woke up and Sakura asked Hinata to talk in priveit. Hinata told Naruto she be right back. He just smiled and said not to keep him waiting to long. Everyone just laughed. _

_Once Sakura and Tsunade had Hinata in a room away from everyone. They told her what happen after both of em passed out. Hinata's eyes widen to the news. In the next room eceryone was talking and then heard a scream with the door flying open. All eyes were on the door as Hinata ran over to Naruto jumped in to his arms and kissed over and over again. Once Naruto got her to settle down for a second she whispered in to his ear. _

_Hinata: Naruto. We. Are. Having. A. Baby. _

_Just as she said the last word into his ear. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and crashed in the floor with a load noise. Confusion was written all over everyone's face. Before they asked Sakura told them to wait for Naruto to wake up again and that he will yell the news out load. Almost a half hour before Naruto to stir from passing out. Once again everyone wanted to know the news. Naruto sat up and grabbed Hinata and pulled her in to his arms. She was now sitting on his lap facing everyone. Everyone was waiting. _

_Naruto: Hinata is it true? _

_Hinata: Hai. _

_Naruto smile grow and then everyone knew that he was about to say the news. _

_Naruto: Hey everyone. Hinata and I are going to have a baby. _

_All eyes were now wide open and the four who knew started to laugh at everyone's faces they were making. Took a moment for everyone to realized that there was going to be another Naruto running around e village and worry came to their faces but knew that Hinata would keep the kid in line. _

_Everyone cheered for them and the party went on. All the girls were now talking about baby showers and getting them moved into their new home. While all this was going on Naruto made a clone and stepped outside to think. "I'm going to be a father in the coming months. I got work to do, to keep my village safe. No wait. More the the village. I have to protect my family at all cost. I will be there for my kid. I must." Hinata: So you think a clone counts as being there with me? _

_Naruto:Nope. I knew you saw me step outside. I left the clone in there so I still get the memory of my first party and many to go. _

_Hinata: So what have you been thinking about? _

_Naruto: That with this child on the way I need to get stronger with the help of my family to make sure they are safe. When the day comes and I have to go fight this enemy. Know for a fact that I won't fail. _

_Hinata: You know I will be there standing by your side. Until the very end. You didn't intrust me with this power for nothing. With our combine strength we won't fail. We will show this enemy not to mess with the Uzumakis. _

_Naruto: i feel the luckest guy in the world right now. _

_Hinata: Why do you say that? _

_Naruto: Its not everyday a guy gets to fall in love with his wife every day. We will train you the safest way until you can't then We get right back to it. By the time is enemy comes the Uzumakis will be one of the strongest clans in the leaf village has _

_to offer. _

_Sasuke: the Uchiha clan will be your side on that day. _

_Hiashi: Along with the Hyuga clan. _

_Sakura: Don't forget about the rest of the shinobis that will stand and follow our Dumass Hokage. _

_Tsunade: Kid I will be standing next to you on the front lines. No one is taking this village. _

_Naruto: Where all of you ease dropping? _

_Kikashi: We now your clone from the real Naruto by now. We let you have your thinking time, but its now time for me and Iruka to you drunk as your father would do the second he found out having a grandchild. _

_Iruka: Come on Naruto. Time to party. _

_Everyone went back inside and partied the night away. Hinata made sure that Naruto didn't get to drunk. Even though he told Lee he would drink for the both of them. Sakura and the girls were starting to plan the baby shower for Hinata. At one point some one brought out a video recorder and recorded the night for Naruto. _

_When the party did start to die down Hinata told Naruto that they would sleep one last time if their apartment. She could tell sleeping wasn't on his mind and the way she told him that, she wasn't planing on rest either. Telling people after work tomorrow that they be packing up and moving in tomorrow night. People wanted to help, but Naruto said he has the best moving crew in the village. Everyone laughed because he was talking about his clones._

_Saying good night to everyone Naruto grabbed Hinata and with a flash they were home. Hinata hadn't had a second to step when Naruto picked her up and running to the bed. He still had time for one more round before his birthday was over._


	23. Chapter 22 Writing the next part

This is as far as I have gotten. I am taking the off until Jan 1st. I started to write the next chapter. Sorry that chapter 16 in is in six parts. The reason I did that is because chapter 16 was to big and I thought it would give you a chance to think of Ideas for me. I haven't thought how I am having Naruto and Clud fight yet. I hoping you the readers would come up with the battle. I hoping to make it a few time skimps to move the story a long, but I want your thoughts on it as well. Please feel free to throw out Ideas.


End file.
